Entre luces
by KillaCAD
Summary: Helga tiene formas singulares para todo. Va hacia la deriva sostenida en sus impulsos. La pasión la devuelve y la transforma, camina furiosa y prefiere mantenerse oculta, como cuando espía a Arnold. Determinada. Entre las sombras, entre las luces. HA.
1. Introducción

**N.A. ** Se supone que es el último año de colegio, pero no puedo hacerlo –realista– porque estoy nada familiarizada con el programa educativo estadounidense. Podría investigar, pero no me alcanza el tiempo. Toda referencia será muy general y siempre aludiendo al sistema de mi país, si me animo, podría ajustarla a alguna búsqueda que realice sobre las escuelas en USA, pero no prometo nada.

**Entre luces**

**Introducción**

**Horrísono**

Había días, muy particulares, en los que se levantaba menos fastidiada que de costumbre. Días muy, muy, particulares. Pasaba de largo por el pasillo, casi sin prestar atención a la habitación abandonada de Olga, ignorando los gritos apurados de Bob y las respuestas apáticas de Miriam. Se detenía un largo rato frente a la puerta del baño, disfrutando de su estado de semiinconsciencia con los ojos cerrados y tratando de recordar la hora que había marcado su alarma cuando se despertó. _Falta poco_, se lo ocurría, _falta muy poco_.

Esos días se demoraba un poco más en estar lista, no porque le dedicara más tiempo a su atuendo casual o a su aseo regular, era por la pereza que se le escurría en la sangre, esa tranquilidad aletargada que parecía volverla inmune al resto. Eran momentos extraños, sin duda.

Miriam le había dejado el dinero de la semana en mesa de la cocina. No era nunca una cantidad exacta y casi siempre era menor a lo que necesitaba, pero estaba bien siempre que le dejaran manejar el auto los fines de semana. El gran Bob siempre se iba antes de que tuviera oportunidad de verlo, ahora que sus sueños de expandir su imperio de localizadores finalmente estaban resultando, estaba más ocupado que nunca. Le parecía bien, excepto los domingos, cuando tenían que comer juntos y él acaparaba la conversación para convertirla en un monólogo aburrido.

_Falta poco_, volvió a pensar y de pronto le dieron ganas de recordar a Olga. Hacía tanto tiempo que no venía, no la extrañaba exactamente, pero sus visitas periódicas parecían devolver el equilibrio emocional a sus padres y mientras menos disfuncionales, muchísimo mejor. Se había puesto uno de sus suéteres, le quedaba grande.

Sólo cuando cerró la puerta principal de su casa el tiempo pareció recobrar su curso natural, se dio cuenta de que iba tarde por unos minutos y se sumergió en esa vorágine cotidiana que despertaba sus sentidos cuando se ponía a pensar, _es el último año_.

* * *

El curso había cambiado de profesor en el último minuto, así que, en vez del viejo y aburrido señor Johnson, ahora tenían como profesora a una estudiante de literatura muy joven, Ginger. La primera clase había sido amablemente aburrida, dando lugar a presentaciones vagas, gustos subjetivos y aclaraciones evidentes. La segunda había sido un poco más interesante porque a Ginger se le había ocurrido someter a votación el género que iban a estudiar durante los primeros dos meses de clase. El consenso había optado por la poesía así que, ahora, tenía que buscar _Hojas de hierba _porque los ejemplares que había en la biblioteca ya habían sido prestados y porque, a decir verdad, le había gustado la introducción que le habían dado a Whitman en clase.

Ya había visitado algunas librerías en la ciudad, pero las ediciones que le habían ofrecido no terminaban de convencerlo, especialmente porque iban más allá de su presupuesto. Habría querido poder invertir un poco más, pero todavía estaba ahorrando para su estereotipada vanidad adolescente; le interesaba Whitman sí, pero más le interesaba poder comprar un auto. No necesitaba uno excesivamente caro. Sólo quería que le fuera útil al menos durante su primer año en la universidad. Ah, pero tendría que haber algún lugar que vendiera un Whitman ideal. Le daría una última repasada a esa calle y se iría a casa, siempre podría seguir buscando hasta el fin de semana.

Un susurro entonado se deslizó en la punta de sus orejas, pronto se volvió más cercano y antes de que le diera un minuto a su conciencia, sus pies estaban moviéndose con curiosidad. Las letras se arrastraban en un silbido sensual, se movían graves en la música y de pronto todo se llenaba de significantes.

_I got rhythm, I got music, I got my _man _/_ Who_ could ask for anything more?_ _/_ _I've got daisies in green pastures_ _/_ _I've got my man_ _/_ _Who could ask for anything more?_

**Ella Fitzgerald. I've Got Rhythm. **

La había pasado de largo, era pequeña, antigua y pintada de blanco. Sólo tenía un pequeño letrero que indicaba que estaba abierta en la puerta de vidrio de la entrada. Las ventanas eran grandes y cristalinas mientras exponían pequeñas torres de libros que se mezclaban entre papeles desordenados. Había una radio vieja apoyada en el mostrador y se sugería tan particular, que no podía ser ignorada.

Se quedó parado un rato en la acera mientras decidía qué se suponía que tenía que hacer. No podía ver a nadie atendiendo y, sin embargo, el anuncio era demasiado obvio para dejarlo pasar. La canción ya había terminado y no la había reconocido en lo absoluto, pero se conformaba con pensar que le gustaba. Tenía la extraña sensación de que quería entrar nada más para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y para, de paso, preguntar quién era la autora de ese ritmo pegajoso que preguntaba retórica en los coros.

Al final entró por vergüenza, cuando se dio cuenta de que la gente que pasaba se le quedaba viendo con algo más que curiosidad. Creerían que estaba loco, no del tipo peligroso, pero loco como las lluvias de verano. Se conformó con aclarar su garganta en un carraspeo tímido y tiró de perilla sintiéndose un poco torpe. Una campanilla sonó melodiosa, anunciándolo.

Se podía escuchar la conversación de los dos conductores del programa de radio que pasaban en ese momento. Discutían su canción favorita de los Beatles y sonaban divertidos mientras recordaban anécdotas que contaban en risillas entrecortadas. El lugar era pequeño y hacía eco en los cuatro estantes que llenaban el espacio más grande, frente al mostrador. No había divisiones visibles, pero estaban acomodados alfabéticamente y por temas. Se acercó con cuidado de hacer más ruido del necesario y lo primero que encontró fue _Moby Dick_.

—¿Arnold? —Escucha que le llaman y no puede evitar dar un respingo mientras aleja la mano bruscamente del lomo. No está seguro si ha trasgredido alguna indicación, pero se siente culpable y, cuando voltea, le cuesta un poco articularse—. ¿Eres tú?

—¿Helga? —Pregunta, desconcertado, cuando la reconoce.

—La misma Helga G. Pataki de tus pesadillas, cabeza de balón. —Parece que intenta sonreír, pero la mueca se torna maliciosa en el camino y, de pronto, no sólo hay espacio separándoles—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—¿Trabajas aquí? —Arruga el ceño cuando se escucha y mueve la mano rápidamente para evitar la respuesta sarcástica que, probablemente, su rubia interlocutora pudiera haberle dado—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde el año pasado. —Avanza con cuidado de tocarlo y empieza a ordenar los libros que lleva en los brazos. Pone otro ejemplar de Moby Dick al lado del que había estado a punto de revisar y parece que lo ignora mientras busca en los estantes—. Puedes revisar los libros que quieras mientras no los ensucies. Si tienes alguna pregunta o estás listo para llevarte alguno, bastará que me llames. Pataki a tu servicio. —Lo dice con sarcasmo y parece que se divierte.

—¿Estás bien, Helga? —Responde irónico—. Estás siendo amable, ¿es que voy a morir?

—Soy amable para un cliente en potencia, Arnoldo. Sí, podrías morir en cualquier momento, pero eso no depende de mí.

—Supongo que siempre recordaré tu actitud. Aunque me hubiera gustado seguir viviendo sin los sobrenombres. —Se acerca y le quita los libros que tiene en las manos—. ¿Por qué no te ayudo con esto?

—¿Es resignación o decepción eso que oigo? —Le señala el final del pasillo y lo empuja un poco para que avance—. ¿Me estás ayudando porque no piensas comprar nada o porque es lo que crees que hay que hacer?

—Resignación, Pataki, pura resignación. —Pone los ojos en blanco, pero no se siente irritado—. Quizá te esté ayudando porque es lo que hay que hacer cuando quieres un descuento en el libro que piensas comprar.

—Dependiendo de la edición, te daré un descuento.

—¿En serio? —Le sonríe con todos los dientes—. Gracias.

—No le alegres mucho, todavía no te he dicho de cuánto será. —Pone varios libros de la pila en uno de los estantes más bajos—. ¿Qué libro estás buscando?

—Hojas de hierba. —Anticipa y se agacha para pasarle los demás libros—. ¿Lo conoces?

Hay algo distinto en esa Helga que lo mira con perplejidad y, si adivina correctamente, algo de indignación. Sus ojos azules parecen más grandes ahora que ha alzado ambas cejas y sus labios se han cerrado, firmes, en una línea de censura. No parece enfadada como la recuerda, pero la molestia le ha enrojecido las mejillas. Siente que debe disculparse por algo, pero no logra articular nada antes de que ella se retire un mechón invisible del rostro y le responda como siempre, con amargura contenida.

—Debería preguntarte lo mismo, ¿estás seguro de que sabes quién es Whitman, Arnoldo?

Parpadea, pero lo deja pasar porque sabe que lo merece aunque no está totalmente seguro. Ya está acostumbrado a la incertidumbre, siempre había sido así con Helga, era como caminar por la ciudad en la noche, nunca podías distinguir con detalle las construcciones y, sin embargo, sabías que estaban ahí. Ahora que no tiene nada en las manos se siente un poco desprotegido, gira y va a apoyarse en el mostrador, esperando por ella.

—En todo caso. Tienes muy mala suerte, acabo de vender la última copia que teníamos de Whitman. —Está malhumorada y no lo mira ni una vez cuando va hacia la radio y comienza a buscar una estación—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Está dispuesto a decirle que no, que no necesita nada y que le agradece la oportunidad de poder marcharse en un momento tan incómodo. Avanza un poco y su torpeza encuentra la excusa perfecta para demorarse. Alza el brazo con curiosidad y voltea el libro que Helga tiene abierto en el mostrador, lee la primera línea y se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error.

—La canción de amor de J. Alfred Prufrock.

—_Ya habrá tiempo. Ya lo habrá_. —Susurra y parece que el gesto se le llena de tristeza. Se decide a mirarlo y su apariencia es tan inofensiva, que se sorprende cuando sus manos se alzan para arrebatarle el libro con rapidez—. Todavía no estás listo para Eliot, Arnold.

—¿Debería quedarme con Whitman?

—Vuelve el sábado si no encuentras nada. Creo que tendremos más ejemplares para entonces.

Se anima, le sonríe, alza la mano y se olvida de todo porque se siente más optimista de lo que se ha sentido en algún tiempo. No termina de importarle que Helga no le haya hecho mucho caso, pero se guarda la promesa como un compromiso importante. Le han dado ganas de leer a Eliot.

* * *

Lila Sawyer es estéticamente bella, tiene encanto y un poco de carisma. Sonríe con sinceridad aún cuando parece que su aura es demasiado perfecta, junta los brazos para enmarcarse y la nariz parece más respingona cuando se le arrugan las pecas. Su cabello está largo y brilla rojísimo alrededor de su rostro, se lo acomoda con la mano derecha y un mechón descuidado se desparrama sobre su frente y, de pronto, es el centro de las miradas. No se puede evitar, porque a su alrededor todo es dulzura, amabilidad y delicadeza femenina.

Helga la observa un poco antes de pasar de largo y abrir con fuerza las puertas dobles de la entrada. Sabe que no debería, pero no puede dejar de pensar en objeciones cada vez que la gracilidad pelirroja le saluda en las mañanas. No se compara directamente, como antaño, pero no puede evitar desviar la vista cada vez que su reflejo le mira con seriedad. Le gustaría pensar que falta poco para que pueda retornar el saludo con normalidad.

_Ya habrá tiempo. Ya lo habrá.__  
__Para preguntarnos: ¿Me atreveré yo acaso? ¿Me atreveré?_

T.S. Eliot. La canción de amor de Alfred Prufrock.

_And indeed there will be time_

_To wonder, "Do I dare?" and, "Do I dare?"_

**Continuará.**

Bueno, había pensado que publicar un Arnold/Helga se escapaba de mis manos. Pero estoy tan obsesionada con tener más de ellos, que aunque leo no encuentro lo que estoy buscando. Así que esta es mi versión. Espero les guste.


	2. La chica de las zapatillas rojas

**Algunas anotaciones previas** porque creo que el capítulo puede ser confuso. Está desordenado al propósito. Son retazos de la vida de Helga, de lo que compone su rutina, de cosas innecesarias que me parecen importantes resaltar antes de proponer una línea de tiempo. El final sí, es el comienzo.

**Capítulo Uno**

**Ella tiene zapatillas rojas**

Una palmera descuella sobre una casa con la fronda, flabeliforme, suavemente sombría, neta, rosa, fúlgida.

**La casa de cartón.** Martín Adán.

Suele dejar volar su imaginación mientras avanza, escondida, por esa calle que la llena de frustraciones. No quiere evitarla y cada día se convence de atravesarla aunque sabe que será inútil. Siempre va cuando es muy temprano, rápido, casi corriendo en sus puntas mientras da vistazos largos a la casa que le interesa.

Alucina y los labios se le llenan de alegría cuando piensa que podría suceder. La casualidad, se plantea, convertiría lo ordinario en extraordinario. Un día soleado, de esos que se escurren entre las nubes y forman sombras rectas con los edificios. Se detendría a amarrarse los pasadores del zapato derecho cuando, todavía agachada, la puerta haría un sonido quedo y lo tendría. A la casa, a las nubes, al chico. Todo el escenario.

Se imaginaba la mirada, miles de ellas en realidad, llena de esa emoción que no es capaz de traducir por completo. Se emociona, lo presiente, será suave, amable, quizá un poco más brillante cuando pronuncie su nombre. La felicidad le inunda el pecho, todo es demasiado irreal, le duele.

Todo es mejor desde que cierra los ojos y las luces se expanden artificiales en el fondo de negro profundo.

El ruido la aleja de sus elucubraciones, la saluda y se despierta llena de pánico. Se da cuenta de que su marcha se ha vuelto menos constante y que la probabilidad es una brecha creciente y cercana. Se obliga a detenerse, justo en frente, al lado del poste de luz apagado. Espera, temerosa, con los restos de la alegría calentándole las mejillas. Aprieta los dedos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se convence de que es una mala idea. Se da la vuelta bruscamente, terminando con la acera en zancadas culpables. _Qué me falta_. Le gustaría ser valiente como antaño, como esa niña que lo confesó todo en la cornisa más alta de un edificio impresionante.

Helga quiere decirlo, sin retractarse, asegurarle de una vez que todo lo que confesó es cierto. Que le gusta un poco más del promedio, que se muere, que va todas las mañanas a visitarlo aunque él no se dé cuenta.

* * *

La tienda era pequeña y no llamaba mucho la atención, especialmente desde que habían decidido construir un centro comercial al final de la calle. La mayoría de las personas que se acercaban no terminaban por animarse a comprar ningún ejemplar y preferían utilizar los libros como excusa para quedarse a descansar en los sillones rojos que estaban en los laterales. Era raro que se acabaran los ejemplares, pero sucedía y cada dos o tres meses llegaban cajas nuevas que se almacenaban detrás del mostrador.

La caja había llegado el viernes, en un envío especial que requirió tres firmas y una llamada a la dueña de la tienda para ser entregada. Helga estaba irritada, pero lo dejó pasar porque quería poder abrir el paquete de una buena vez y separar los libros de Kawabata que había ordenado. El cumpleaños de Phoebe se acercaba y la inspiración le había dado la idea perfecta.

—Debería estar por aquí. —Murmuraba para sí misma mientras sacaba los que estaban encima—. Vamos, tiene que estar… Phoebe tiene que morir de felicidad o algo así.

Al final lo encontró, junto a un poemario de Baudelaire y a otro con pinturas del simbolismo de la editorial Taschen. La portada era de azul oscuro, con reflejos de luz que desvanecían en los bordes. Su simpleza era reconfortante y le gustó desde el primer momento. Se quedó un rato viéndolo entre los demás, antes de pasar los dedos por el lomo y alzarlo con cuidado. Olía a nuevo.

—A ti te voy a envolver en la tranquilidad de mi habitación. —Sonrió de medio lado—. Ni siquiera te voy a leer, te voy a reservar para el cumpleaños de una gran amiga. —Se levantó y pateó la caja a un lado, desinteresándose del resto del envío, dejando que las tapas cayeran en la sombra y ocultaran los nuevos ejemplares que debían rellenar los estantes.

* * *

Los pasillos siempre eran ruidosos por la mañana, especialmente por la mañana. En la tarde habían demasiados adolescentes huyendo como para que nadie se diera cuenta del sonido. Se arremolinaban junto a los casilleros, en los bebederos, en la entrada de los salones y hasta en el mismo salón de clase, parecía que todo siempre se desbordaba y que todos, hasta los más tímidos, tenían algo qué decir desde temprano.

Helga casi siempre llegaba tarde, unos segundos después de que la campana tocaba y las quejas se convertían en un zumbido constante que moría en el eco de las pisadas apresuradas que despejaban el camino. Atravesaba a la muchedumbre con sus miradas malhumoradas y sus empujones certeros, casi ni se percataba de las exclamaciones de protesta y azotaba las puertas que tenía que azotar para llegar a su destino. Era un aspecto de su personalidad que tampoco había cambiado.

Ya no utilizaba el vestido que la había caracterizado como el terror del cuarto año de primaria entre sus compañeros. Lo había dejado por unos cómodos jeans y una camiseta blanca con franjas anaranjadas en los brazos. El lazo, sin embargo, no había podido quitárselo. Lo conservaba todavía entre las dos coletas rubias que habían integrado su peinado desde siempre, pero lo cubría con una gorra azul que Olga le había comprado para su treceavo cumpleaños. Así, bien escondido, casi ni se acordaba de que lo seguía usando.

—Buenos días, Helga. —Phoebe la saludó y le señaló el puesto que le había reservado—. ¿Qué tal ha estado tu mañana?

—Hey Phoebe. —Le sonrió y tiró su mochila a un lado—. Espantosa, el gran Bob tiene problemas manejando un imperio que se expande como el cinturón de su pantalón. La noche de ayer, sin embargo, ha estado muchísimo mejor. ¿Y tú?

—Encuentro que las clases de japonés avanzado son un desafío motivador. De hecho, quería preguntarte si hay algún libro de gramática en la librería.

—Puedes llevarte los cuatro que nos quedan, te daré un descuento. —Le señaló la puerta—. Ahí viene el profesor, ahora prepárate para tomar notas, Phoebe.

—Por supuesto que sí, Helga. —Dio un respingo, como si recordara de pronto—. Es hoy, ¿verdad?

—Sí. No te preocupes por eso, lo harás bien.

La clase de historia comenzó cuando el profesor cerró la puerta, los saludó y se disculpó por haber llegado tarde. Al parecer una tubería se había roto y los autos tuvieron que ser desviados. El tráfico había sido espantoso, por no decir más, y el educador se veía realmente irritado mientras buscaba tiza en los cajones de su escritorio. Helga lo supo desde que comenzó a escribir fechas en la pizarra, se iba a quedar irremediablemente dormida.

* * *

Geografía era un curso interesante, sí. No tenía nada en contra de geografía, mucho mejor que álgebra algunas veces, nunca tan genial como literatura. Incluso había dejado el taller de pintura para anotarse en geografía, seguro que tenía que importarle. Mucho. Pero todo era una gran y gorda mentira, desde el comienzo, desde que escribió su nombre en la lista. Helga G. Pataki no quería. Las pasiones, sin embargo, nos hacen hacer cosas que no queremos. Si el día de las inscripciones no hubiese volteado a la derecha (por puro instinto) quizá no hubiera visto a Arnold anotarse en la clase. Si no lo hubiese visto se estaría divirtiendo en el taller de pintura. Sería genial de hecho, porque ese año la única clase que llevaban juntos era geografía.

Se estaba muriendo de hambre, no estaba prestando atención a la pizarra, luchaba con las ganas inmensas de dormirse y apoyaba el rostro en su palma derecha. Helga estaba sentada en la última fila de la izquierda, la que estaba junto a la ventana. Había descubierto que esa posición le permitía espiar, dormirse, comer, hacer tareas en el último minuto y otras maravillas que seguro descubriría con el tiempo, sin que el profesor se percatara de nada. O al menos eso le gustaba creer.

—Pataki, un strike más y estás fuera. —Le señaló la bolsa de patatas fritas que tenía sobre el regazo y se volteó a seguir dibujando una sección del mapa que estaba terminando—. Ahora, tienen el resto de la clase para copiarlo y poner los nombres de todos los ríos que estoy coloreando. Pueden tomar los libros que he dejado sobre mi escritorio.

Hubo un pequeño alboroto mientras todos intentaban llegar al mismo tiempo. Los susurros eran quejas irritadas y ansiedad por el fin de la clase. Helga no se paró, terminó disimuladamente la última papita de la bolsa y esperó a que Arnold tuviera su turno para coger el material. Había dejado de tratar de encontrarse con él al propósito mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora estaba intentando ignorarlo al propósito, lo cual era teóricamente distinto, pero esencialmente lo mismo.

—Quiero una monografía sobre algún lugar que consideren geográficamente interesante. —El profesor sonrió—. Sí, escojan y apliquen todos los conocimientos que el curso les ha proporcionado hasta ahora. Pueden bajar todo lo que quieran de internet, pero la presentación es oral y se llevará el mayor porcentaje de su nota final. El borrador es para la próxima semana. Éxitos muchachos.

Apenas alcanzó a tomar uno de los libros, el timbre sonó y el profesor volvió a señalar la pizarra. Los que estaban en las primeras filas ya habían guardado todas sus cosas, mientras que algunos del final y del medio se quejaban mientras dibujaban lo más rápido que les daba la muñeca. A Helga no le importaba porque iba a tomarle una fotografía a la pizarra apenas se fuera el último de ellos. Era una indulgencia secreta acordada con el profesor a cambio de su participación activa como ayudante del baile de fin de año.

—Genial.

* * *

Curly había entrado un viernes a las seis de la tarde. Se había quedado largo rato en la entrada, como si hubiese olvidado por qué había entrado y se había dirigido directamente al mostrador. Se había bajado los lentes hasta la punta de la nariz y había apoyado el brazo derecho en una pose de matón que lo hacía ver más extraño de lo que ya era.

—Estoy buscando a Moby Dick. Mis intenciones son nobles, se lo aseguro.

—Te creo. En el último estante, sin merodear.

Se había acercado muy despacio, deslizándose en la alfombra con la ballena blanca fuertemente apretada en el pecho. Se aprovechó del ensimismamiento de la vendedora para pararse detrás y leer por sobre el hombro. Helga revisaba pasajes de César Moro en silencio y se emocionaba en los versos más sensuales.

La voz de Curly había sido una interrupción torpe en el curso de su pasión. Se hacía notar en su declamación precipitada y furiosa, en sus movimientos erráticos que añadían pausas con versos completos al poema. Se deshacía en los finales, en las líneas más tenebrosas, jugaba con su entusiasmo lunático que no podía evitar sonreír cuando la miraba.

Helga apretó el puño y se cruzó de brazos, permaneció en una esquina, observando y escuchando con una tranquilidad nunca antes vista. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida en un gesto de seriedad absoluta e intimidante. Sus dedos se movían, sin embargo, trazaban en su brazo ritmos desconocidos que coincidían con el eco distractor. Se pretendía molesta porque no se le había ocurrido hacer poesía por encima del ruido.

—Y golpes centelleantes sobre las sienes— avanzaba Curly y se subía a la silla— y la ola que borra las centellas para dejar sobre el tapiz la eterna cuestión de tu mirada…

—¡tu mirada de objeto muerto! —exclamó Helga de pronto, animada por un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado, moviéndose en la habitación.

—¡Tu mirada podrida de flor!— Terminaron al unísono, con la mirada perdida y la diversión bailoteando en las extremidades. Curly sobre la silla y Helga echada en el sofá.

El silencio fue una pausa, un descanso entre conocidos que terminó cuando Helga le ordenó que leyera otro poema. Lo acompañó en los primeros versos y luego sólo lo escuchaba, arrugando el ceño y soltando carcajadas cuando el aliento se le escapaba y el grito varonil se convertía en susurro. Fueron horas interminables de poesía hasta que fue necesario cerrar la tienda.

No lo concertaron de inmediato, pero no fue casualidad que Curly empezara a frecuentar la librería, todos los viernes cuando el crepúsculo se anunciaba en el cielo. Helga lo miraba de reojo y le señalaba el sillón con el índice. Apagaba la radio y le ofrecía el poemario que tuviese abierto en ese momento. Curly lo estudiaba con cuidado, lo leía en silencio y en un momento de inesperada calma, se bajaba los lentes hasta la punta de la nariz y comenzaba a declamar en voz altísima.

Se había hecho una costumbre, esas reuniones no prometidas que se anunciaban con el retintín de una campanilla. Hablaban con los versos, se deshacían del tedio que podía haberlos embargado durante el día y se escuchaban. Con mucha atención, deshaciendo las palabras conocidas, escabulléndose en las sutilezas, nadando en el eco de las obviedades más cantadas y dolorosas.

Phoebe los encontró de pura casualidad, un día en el que se le ocurrió la posibilidad de sorprender a Helga. Entró con algunas revistas bajo el brazo y una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo que encontró, sin embargo, la dejó estupefacta. Helga y Curly eran extraños en su normalidad, incluso cuando parecía que podía acostumbrarse a sus destacadas muestras de espontaneidad, creaban maneras de sorprender al resto.

Nunca le contaron exactamente cómo había ocurrido. Ni siquiera cuando trató de sonsacarlo con preguntas certeras y una mirada limpia y directa. Ignoraron todos sus cuestionamientos y la invitaron a ocupar el sofá más grande mientras se acomodaban al frente, de pie y con libros abiertos en las manos. Le recitaron todo lo que pudieron, manteniendo su posición, pero gesticulando con todo el cuerpo. Parecía que habían practicado hasta los errores y le pidieron una apreciación al final.

Phoebe había sido aceptada, principalmente, porque había aplaudido en el último poema y les había sugerido que incluyeran narraciones. Algunos capítulos que podrían avanzar con el tiempo y que expandirían los diálogos que habían desarrollado. Asintieron inmediatamente, cerrando los libros y sentándose uno a cada lado.

—Parece que lo has entendido de inmediato.

—¿Existe alguna posibilidad de excusa?

—Me temo que no Heyerdahl. No hay pases gratis, ni siquiera para los mejores amigos.

—¿Y si, no sé, me negara?

—Ambas sabemos que eso no pasará.

—Podría, algún día te sorprenderé Helga.

—Lo harás, Phoebs.

* * *

Se paró en una tarima que Curly había improvisado al lado del mostrador. Había hecho actuaciones parecidas cientos de veces, con audiencias más grandes, en escenarios mejor preparados y sin papeles en la mano. Faltaba todavía media hora para que Helga cerrara la tienda y para que Curly regresara con bolsas de comida en cada mano. Se sentía nerviosa y se convencía a cada momento de que había escogido el poema adecuado.

Helga estaba agachada junto a uno de los estantes más alejados de la puerta, ordenando libros y haciendo espacio para los que habían llegado mientras refunfuñaba irritada. Phoebe la miraba con curiosidad, apretando las manos y rogando por encontrar algo interesante qué decir. Deseaba distraer la tensión y acostumbrarse a estar apenas unos centímetros por encima del suelo.

—¿Te pasa algo, Helga?

—¿Qué? —La miro con disgusto y se rascó la nariz—. No, no es nada. Siempre que vienen a mirar dejan los libros en algún otro lugar y nunca sé si realmente los compraron o sólo estoy ordenando más ejemplares de _Mujercitas_ por las puras.

—Estoy segura que en este mes se acabaran todos.

—No me digas.

—Sé que muchas chicas en la escuela lo quieren.

—Bienvenidas sean. —Sonrió sarcástica—. Adviérteles que las estrangularé si entran y no compran nada.

—No es una gran forma de atraer clientes, ¿no te parece?

—Yo no quiero clientes, quiero lectores.

—Víctimas.

—Ah, Phoebe… —Se interrumpió, sin embargo, cuando leyó la tapa de un libro que acababa de sacar de una gran caja.

—¿Helga?

Un mechón se escapaba de la gorra y envolvía su ojo derecho en sombras inciertas. Tenía el rostro vuelto hacia Phoebe, pero su mirada se detenía en lo que acaba de descubrir en sus manos. Parecía triste mientras examinaba el contenido con cuidado, pasando las hojas con lentitud y deteniéndose a leer en silencio. Sus hombros se habían rendido en un gesto tímido, tan diferente de lo normal. Quiso hablarle, pero no se le ocurría nada inteligente con qué interrumpirla. Algo estaba mal, estaba sucediendo delante de ella y se sentía como un presentimiento terrible.

Al final separó el libro. Lo dejó en el suelo mientras terminaba de ordenar los otros. Parecía luchar consigo misma cada vez que lo miraba de reojo. Se arrepentía y suspiraba enojada. Helga se veía tan cansada, como si no hubiese dormido, como si la temeridad se le hubiese agotado. A Phoebe le dieron más nervios y no se atrevió a mirar el reloj.

Curly entró haciendo mucho ruido y murmurando algo sobre una venganza. Helga rodó los ojos y Phoebe lo miró con sospecha. Dejó las bolsas de comida sobre el mostrador y repartió las bebidas que había comprado. Se veía ansioso mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sólo hasta que encontró la hoja que había perdido les anunció que ya era hora de comenzar. Helga cerró la puerta y colgó el cartel de _cerrado_, corrió las cortinas de la ventana y se lanzó en el sillón delante de su mejor amiga.

—Muy bien Heyerdahl. —Curly se cruzó de brazos—. Te escuchamos.

[Siempre que, a la caída de la noche, atravieso

por donde ramas entrelazadas impiden la entrada del brillante rayo de luna

el triste desaliento mis meditaciones asusta

y frunce el entrecejo para alejar la hermosa alegría

asoma con los rayos de luna por el techo de hojas

y mantén muy alejado a ese feroz desaliento]

—A la esperanza. —Dijo Helga.

—Excelente elección, Phoebe. —La susodicha parpadeó confundida cuando escuchó su nombre en esa voz grave.

* * *

Tiene a Eliot, a Whitman y a Borges acumulándose en su casillero. Se molesta cuando se da cuenta que ha pasado casi dos días sin poder leerlos. Le sorprende también, porque normalmente siempre tiene tiempo para leer. Le da un poco de vergüenza pasar su mano por encima y coger el libro de química que necesita, mientras deja que su palma acaricie las cubiertas con añoranza. No está para nada bien. Cierra la puerta de su casillero con reverencia y algo que descubre como remordimiento. Se da la vuelta y la ve venir.

Lila siempre abraza sus libros cuando camina, parece que los quiere proteger del viento mientras se protege a sí misma. Ya no usa trenzas, ahora utiliza las cintas para amarrar el cabello rojo brillante en una cola alta que no coge todos los mechones. Su rostro es redondo, pálido, lleno de pecas que hacen un puente sobre su nariz respingona. Sonríe todo el tiempo, pero sus músculos no parecen tiesos (es genuino buen humor) y siempre está lista para soltar una carcajada.

Helga se irrita por muchas cosas. Por la sonrisa, por Lila, por su propia irritación. Por la sonrisa sobretodo. Le gustaría acercarse y hacer lo que hacía de niña, necesitaba un remarque sarcástico, la empujaría un poco, controlaría todo con muestras de poder y de miedo, se dominaría. No iba a funcionar, la sonrisa seguiría ahí, en medio del pasillo, llenando de buen humor el ambiente. Apretó los puños hasta que sus yemas se doblaron en la punta de la tapa del libro. Le dolía el estómago. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

Va rápido porque su clase está por empezar, va rápido porque el pasillo es largo, va rápido porque quiere decirle a Phoebe que todavía no ha estudiado para el examen de historia, va rápido porque tiene sed y quiere hacer una parada en el bebedero, va rápido porque se siente torpe, va rápido porque está huyendo y no se soporta mientras observa todo desde lejos. La mueve su rabia, pero es el miedo lo que la devora cuando escucha que Lila está conversando. Se controla, se siente menos presionada cuando dobla la esquina y los murmullos incomprensibles se encienden en sus orejas.

_Buenos días, Lila_. Todo lo que necesita es olvidarse del eco, todo lo que tiene que hacer es concentrar su fuerza, todo lo que tiene que hacer es decirlo. _Buenos días, Lila_. Se acabará. _Buenos días, Lila_. Entonces sólo se escuchará a sí misma diciéndolo. _Buenos días, Lila_.

* * *

Phoebe no suele pedirle favores. Ese lunes, sin embargo, la ha detenido de camino al baño y le ha pedido que la espere para irse juntas a la librería. Quería decirle que no, que se sentía incómoda en la entrada del colegio, que prefería marcharse rápido, que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no pudo. La morena la miró con seriedad y con esa amabilidad delicada que arqueaba sus cejas cuando pedía un favor. Ni siquiera pudo verbalizar su afirmación, se limitó a asentir ligeramente y a preguntarse qué habría provocado una petición tan solemne.

De buena gana se hubiese sentado cerca al bote de basura. Sólo de esa forma particular en la que las sombras le daban privacidad y la distancia le proporcionaba aire libre de la putrefacción. Pero eso no era un paso adelante, era una inmovilidad en una Helga que había transformado, un lugar nostálgico sobre el que a veces escribía. Se sentó en uno de los barandales blancos de la entrada, con la mochila abrazada y la expresión aburrida.

—Hey Hel… Pataki. — No lo reconoció de inmediato, fue extraño porque lo veía todos los días, se preguntó si no se habría equivocado de Pataki. Le lanzó una larga mirada y cuando se percató de su incomodidad su gesto se volvió malicioso, el otro pareció notarlo porque se tensó de inmediato y se alejó un paso—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Acaba con la mierda, Johanssen. ¿Qué quieres? —El aludido arrugó el ceño y apretó los labios, parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no contestar con la misma rudeza.

—Necesito un favor.

—Me lo imaginaba. —Dejó su mochila a un lado y se apoyó en su mano derecha—. Te dejaré pedirlo porque has despertado mi curiosidad.

—Olvídalo, Pataki. —Gerald se dio la vuelta y Helga se rió.

—Es sobre Phoebe, ¿verdad? —El moreno se detuvo en seco y Helga se felicitó por su victoria fácil. Esperó con paciencia, segura de que la incertidumbre no duraría mucho tiempo.

—¿Quién te dijo?

—¿Tú quién crees? —Fingió seriedad—. Phoebe.

—¡¿Qué? —Sus cejas se habían alzado en un gesto de incredulidad espeluznante, parecía asustado mientras sudaba y sus ojos le suplicaban por algo más de información.

—Relájate Geraldo. —Lo apuntó con el índice—. No sabe nada, todavía.

—¿Todavía?

—Creo que Phoebe puede salir con chicos más guapos que tú. No seré yo quien vaya y cuente tu no tan pequeño secreto.

—De hecho piensas que soy apuesto. —Arrugó el ceño—. Esto es tan raro.

—O podría simplemente dejar que toda la escuela se entere mañana, ¿qué te parece?

—Esto es tan incómodo para ti como lo es para mí. Sólo deja que lo pida y me iré, ¿está bien?

—Esto es incómodo sólo para ti. Yo me estoy divirtiendo bastante. —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿En qué puedo ayudar a mi estrella de básquetbol favorita?

—Me gustaría empezar diciendo que sólo te lo estoy pidiendo porque eres la mejor amiga de Phoebe. Además, quiero aclarar que es una relación que no comprendo en lo absoluto.

—Eres tan dramático, predecible y me estás aburriendo.

—Tú eres sarcástica, predecible y me estás irritando.

—Helga Pataki irritando a Gerald Johanssen. —Rodó los ojos—. Soy genial.

* * *

Tenía puesta la emisora de jazz y Ella Fitzgerald se deslizaba en notas graves que hacían el café cargado, irresistible. Cigarrillos al lado del café mientras se perdía en las habitaciones de la casa, su voz era el eco que recorría los rincones, el piano avanzaba en las pisadas solitarias, Ella estaba sola y bebía para mantenerse despierta. Le gustaba esa canción, sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos y podía ver las letras como en un autocine. Tendría que ir a comprar discos de vinilo uno de estos días. Necesitaba un disco de vinilo para dejar que Ella cantara.

Alzó su muñeca y su reloj le advirtió que Gerald estaba tardando más de lo que habían convenido. No le preocupaba, pero tenía algunos asuntos que terminar antes de que llegara la noche y quería marcharse de inmediato. Dejó que Ella terminara su última nota y se bajó del viejo auto que su abuelo le permitía usar los días de semana. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y balanceó las llaves en sus dedos mientras avanzaba por el estacionamiento y entraba al pequeño patio al lado de las canchas básquet.

Era una tarde calurosa, cubierta por nubes gruesas que apenas dejaban escapar los rayos del sol. Tenía la ropa pegoteada al cuerpo y el rostro escurriéndose en el bochorno del clima inusual. El packard no tenía aire acondicionado, pero estaba más fresco. Cuando ingresó al pasillo soltó un suspiro largo y buscó a Gerald con la mirada. Le tomó un largo rato descubrir que no estaba en ningún lugar habitual dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela. Un poco más irritado que curioso decidió dar una última vuelta por la entrada antes de decidir marcharse solo. Distinguió su cabello a través de los cristales de la puerta y arrugó el ceño. Probablemente se habría quedado conversando con alguna de las porristas.

Helga Pataki estaba apoyada en el barandal de la entrada, con la mochila colgada en el hombro derecho y la mano izquierda en su cintura. Sonreía en una mueca maliciosa, le brillaban los ojos y el cabello se le desordenaba alrededor del rostro. No se veía cruel en lo absoluto y la pose relajada parecía burlarse del día caluroso. Siempre era extraño verla sin el ceño fruncido en molestia, con los puños apretados y los hombros tensos, como si estuviera lista a lanzar el primer golpe.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y curiosidad creciente, no era en absoluto natural que Gerald estuviera hablando tan tranquilamente con Helga. Se pregunta, mientras avanzaba, si habrían estado conversando todo este tiempo. Se preguntaba también, si eran conversaciones secretas habituales o sólo una casualidad muy rara. Habían tantas cosas qué preguntar de esa situación y presentía que no le iban a contestar de inmediato.

—¿Gerald? —Llamó en voz alta y sospechó del silencio incómodo que se instaló de inmediato.

—Hey… Arnold. —Contestó incómodo—. Creí que nos íbamos a encontrar en el estacionamiento, viejo.

—Sí, seguro que sí, hace cuarenta minutos. —Su respuesta fue más una broma que un remarque sarcástico.

—¡¿Qué? —El moreno revisó su reloj y se pasó una mano por el afro en un gesto de sorpresa—. Perdona, Arnold. No me di cuenta.

—Está bien, pero hoy tengo que llegar temprano.

—¿No sabes saludar, zopenco? —Helga se acomodaba la mochila y parecía lista para marcharse—. Ahí viene Phoebe y yo me tengo que ir.

—¡No, espera! —Gerald sonó desesperado. Tomó a Helga del brazo y se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

—¡De lejos, Johanssen! —Lo empujó Helga y se limpió el oído con el índice—. ¿Me quieres dejar sorda o qué?

—Disculpa, Helga. ¡Necesito que me hagas el favor!

—Sí, sí, ya entendí, no mojes tu pantalón. —Le lanzó una mirada burlona—. Espero que sepas que esto te costara un gran favor. Muy, muy, grande.

—Lo sé. No importa.

—Perfecto. Te veo luego.

—Adiós Helga. —Se despidieron Arnold y Gerald al unísono, pero la rubia ya se había marchado.

* * *

Arnold tomó _hojas de hierba_ entre sus manos, pasó los dedos por la cubierta plastificada y se fijó con mucho cuidado en la contraportada. Era una edición nueva, barata y aparentemente confiable. Había visto el libro de casualidad, mientras se paseaba por las calles en busca de alguna tienda de vinilos. Se acercó al mostrador y se alegró de que la fila no fuera tan larga. Sólo cuando faltaba una persona para llegar a la caja, se acordó que había hecho una especie de promesa comercial en algún otro lado. Le tomó un rato recordar dónde, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en terror absoluto.

Tenía un trato con Helga. Era vergonzoso sí, pero no pudo evitar tragar con dificultad cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que la rubia se enterara de que había adquirido el libro en cualquier otro lugar. Escalofríos, decenas de ellos, mientras se apresuraba a dejar el libro en el estante del que lo había recogido.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se apresuró a ir a la pequeña librería blanca. No le sorprendió que la música lo recibiera unos metros antes de girar la perilla y hacer sonar la campanilla aguda. La radio estaba muy alta, dejando que los Beatles cantaran en ánimo delincuente y le llenaran el cuerpo de energía.

_t's been a hard day's night, and I've been working like a dog__  
__It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log__  
__But when I get home to you I find the things that you do__  
__Will make me feel alright_

Arnold tatareaba la letra en voz baja y se paseaba por los pasillos buscando a Helga. Se distrajo un poco curioseando los lomos de los libros y no entendía muy bien cómo podía demorar tanto en encontrar a alguien en una tienda tan pequeña. Casi se tropieza con una caja enorme que encontró en el camino y Helga lo asustó cuando le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, cabeza de balón?

—¡Helga!

—Ya sé que soy increíble Arnoldo, pero tu mirada sorprendida está comenzando a aburrirme. —Lo empujó un poco y recogió la caja—. ¿Qué buscas?

—¿Tengo que recordarte que soy un cliente?

—No me digas. —Sonrió complacida—. Si ya sabes qué libro quieres no andes merodeando. Te podría golpear.

—Er… entonces, ¿lo tienes?

—Sí. Lo tengo. —Rodó los ojos—. Aunque sigo sin estar segura de entregártelo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Estarás preparado?

—Véndemelo de una vez, Pataki.

Helga le lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos, nuevamente. Arnold se acomodó en uno de los sillones y se permitió tomar el poemario que estaba sobre uno de los cojines. Se llamaba _la tortuga ecuestre_ y era de un tal César Moro. Estaba subrayado en casi todas las páginas, tenía anotaciones en lápiz y hojas separando los poemas. Se detuvo en el que estaba más marcado y leyó en silencio.

[OH FUROR EL ALBA SE DESPRENDE DE TUS LABIOS

Vuelves en la nube y el aliento  
Sobre la ciudad dormida  
Golpeas a mi ventana sobre el mar  
A mi ventana sobre el sol y la luna  
A mi ventana de nubes  
A mi ventana de senos sobre frutos ácidos  
Ventana de espuma y sombra  
Ventana de oleaje  
Sobre altas mareas vuelven los peñascos en delirio y la alucinación precisa detu frente

(…)

Yo pertenezco a la sombra y envuelto en sombra yazgo sobre un lecho de lumbre]

—Esto es mío. —Helga le arrebató el poemario y lo miró con rudeza—. Nunca, nunca, nunca toques mis libros. ¿Está claro?

—Es sólo un libro, Helga. Deberías compartir lo que crees que es bueno.

—Soy egoísta, agresiva y te puedo hacer polvo. Nunca toques mis libros. —Le entregó _hojas de hierba_—. Serán $15.50 y le regalaremos un separador de hojas. Gracias por su compra.

Helga no había cambiado mucho, quizá la gorra azul que usaba sobre las coletas, quizá la camiseta con franjas anaranjadas, quizá los jeans desgastados que se desprendían en la vasta o quizá las zapatillas rojas que tenían los cordones desatados. Arnold no podía dejar de interesarse, incluso cuando sabía que era peligroso aventurarse más allá de los límites.

**Continuará.**

He cambiado este capítulo un millón de veces, por eso me demoré tanto. Lo siento. Con el siguiente será más fácil. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que la historia les guste y cualquier duda que tengan me la hacen llegar.

**Contestaré por aquí sólo por review anónimos. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron :)**

**Naty**. Espero que ahora lo hayas entendido mejor. Los siguientes capítulos estarán mejor organizados. Gracias por tu review.

**Anillus. **¡Una seguidora! Lamento haber tardado tanto con el capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado. Te doy la razón, el amor/odio es genial.

**Ariel.** Los milagros pasan, me alegra que te guste bitch. Nos vemos pronto.

**Lorena. **Thank you, i hope you find the story line somehow nice. See you son.

**Ha4ever.** Aquí estoy, nos vemos pronto.


	3. Oxímoron

**Notas. **Estoy tratando de contar las situaciones con un poco de sutileza. Lo que más me gustaba de la serie, era que recreaba los estereotipos con tintes de originalidad. No pretendo deformar ninguna de las personalidades de los personajes, pero quiero explorar los vínculos más difusos. Así, no es que Helga sea de pronto amiga de todos sus compañeros de clase, pero me parece que hay una cierta identificación con ellos. Son_ humanos_ después de todo ;) y aunque no creo que se entiendan completamente, al menos intuyen sus propias inseguridades en el otro. La situación con Arnold es un tanto más complicada, por eso me voy a tardar todo lo que me quiera tardar (un montón) en desarrollarla. Eso es lo que pretendo, en todo caso.

**Para este capítulo. **No suelo especificar la cronología, pero esto ya es lineal, no como en el capítulo anterior que estaba todo desordenado. En todo caso, cuando paso de Harold y Helga a Arnold y Lila, han pasado varios días.

**Algo más: **Disculparán las faltas de ortografía que se repetirán, seguramente, a lo largo de la narración. A veces se me escapan por la rapidez de la publicación. No son adrede, claro, pero la cortesía nunca está de más.

**Capítulo Dos**

**Oxímoron**

Es hielo abrasador, es fuego helado,

es herida que duele y no se siente,

es un soñado bien, un mal presente,

es un breve descanso muy cansado.

**El amor. Soneto. Francisco de Quevedo.**

Las miradas estaban vueltas en dirección a la mesa más alejada de la cafetería. La que estaba al lado de la ventana y entre la máquina de helados descompuesta y el basurero. Todo el mundo odiaba esa mesa. Y, sin embargo, nadie podía dejar de murmurar en voz baja y señalar con pretendida sutileza. Estaba sucediendo algo extraordinario.

Gerald la había encontrado en la fila de la comida, había intentado sonreírle y terminó por pagar el almuerzo de ambos. La arrastró por el camino tortuoso de los chismes de secundaria y la obligó a sentarse en el lugar más obvio de todos. Helga se hubiese negado a obedecerlo y, de hecho, estaba haciéndolo, cuando el moreno le recordó el trato.

De mal humor y lanzando miradas asesinas a su paso, llevó su bandeja hasta el centro de las murmuraciones, se cruzó de piernas y sonrió en una mueca cínica.

—Me gustaría creer que lo haces enteramente por Phoebe, pero estoy segura de que una parte de ti ama todo este protagonismo. —Helga tomó su soda y bebió con cuidado.

—Soy una estrella de básquetbol, estoy acostumbrado a la audiencia.

—Seguro que sí, ¿de dónde viene toda esa confianza? —Le dio una palmadita en la espalda y Gerald se reclinó en su asiento—. ¿Del único partido en el que te dejaron participar?, estrella suplente.

—Anoté el punto decisivo. —Gerald alzó una ceja—. Bastante genial para un suplente, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. Fue un golpe de suerte y el afro te ayudó a golpear al otro jugador en la cara.

—¡Hey!, esas son mentiras que el periódico local publicó…

—Está bien, está bien. —Lo cortó desganada—. No estamos aquí para discutir tu último partido.

—Lo dejaremos pendiente. —Lanzó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Necesito tu ayuda con el escenario.

—¿Qué escenario?

—Sé que tienes las llaves del auditorio porque estás a cargo del comité de decorado del baile de fin de año. —Parecía complacido consigo mismo.

—Estoy tan asqueada, Johanssen. —Dejó de lado su emparedado y fingió una arcada—. ¿Estás seguro de que lo has pensado bien?

—Claro que sí. Phoebe es mi chica.

—Sí, claro. No me refería a eso, zopenco. —Le robó el pudín de chocolate y le dio una cucharada—. Me refería a tu _pequeña_ idea, puede salirte el tiro por la culata.

—Está todo calculado, ¿crees que me arriesgaría sin pensar?, soy un Don Juan de primera.

—Espero que no termines como él. —Se removió, incómoda—. De todas maneras, ¿para cuándo quieres que te deje el lugar?

—Dentro de dos semanas, primero tengo que prepararme.

—¿Todo un plan, eh?

—Así es. —Gerald empezó a coger la comida de su bandeja, sospechaba que si esperaba más tiempo, Helga iba a terminar por llevársela—. Si quieres, podrías ayudarme.

—En tus sueños, Geraldo.

—O en mis más peligrosas pesadillas. —No quería admitir que estaba teniendo un momento agradable con la persona más desagradable que conocía. Era extraño—. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Sí. A menos que sea el típico… —Tosió para aclararse la garganta—. _¿Gustará de mi, Helga?_

—Como si alguna vez fuera a preguntar algo así. —Parecía ofendido mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente.

—Eres tan predecible, en serio. —La rubia rodó los ojos y lanzó un suspiro—. Sé que se anotó en la clase de biología por ti.

—¿De verdad?

—Es lo único que diré y por favor quita esa mirada ridícula. Me estás avergonzando.

—Siempre tan dulce, Helga.

—Eh… una pregunta Johanssen. —Parecía distraída, miraba por encima de su hombro y alzaba la famosa uniceja.

—Dime.

—Cómo has logrado que tu pequeño amigo cabeza de balón almuerce con Sid, cuando se nota que se está muriendo por sentarse aquí y escuchar nuestra conversación.

Gerald le lanzó una mirada incrédula antes de voltear y encontrar a Arnold estudiándolos de reojo. Le causó gracia y esperó un poco antes de soltar la carcajada que le nació en el pecho. Cuando regresó su atención a Helga, vio que esta también estaba riéndose, con mucho cuidado de parecer distraída de todos los estudiantes que especulaban abiertamente (con dedos índices señalando en su dirección).

* * *

La librería cerraba más temprano cada dos miércoles. Helga miraba su reloj de pulsera y en el preciso momento en que las agujas marcaban las siete de la noche, dejaba a un lado el libro que tuviese abierto, se ponía su chaqueta rosa y se encargaba de despedir a cualquier cliente errante que todavía estuviese revisando los estantes. Sólo cuando se había cerciorado que no quedaba nadie, cogía sus llaves y aseguraba todo con metódico cuidado.

Su destino siempre era la carnicería del señor Green. Pasaba de largo la entrada principal y se dirigía por la esquina a la trastienda. Tocaba dos veces y muy fuerte, esperaba un rato y Harold la recibía con un mandil blanco lleno de manchas de sangre. La dejaba entrar y le señalaba una vieja silla al lado de la puerta mientras terminaba de limpiar de piso.

—El gran Bob tendrá una parrillada el próximo fin de semana.

—¿Te dejará comprar la carne esta vez?

—Es eso o dejar que Miriam lo arruine de nuevo.

—¿Cuál es la ocasión?

—Van a abrir una nueva sucursal.

Harold soltó una carcajada escandalosa y movió la cabeza, parecía resignado mientras exprimía el trapo y lo lanzaba al piso. Helga, por otro lado, todavía se removía incómoda en la silla, lo miraba por ratos y se contenía de lanzar algún remarque sarcástico. Sus conversaciones nunca duraban demasiado, apenas lo suficiente para que Harold no se durmiera dando los últimos retoques y terminara de cerrar la tienda.

Los miércoles se colaban por la entrada que el primo de Harold le había confiado hacía muchos años atrás. Luego del incidente en la fábrica de chocolate, se había hecho costumbre que se reunieran cada quince días para ir a las luchas. Todavía niños, Berman se había negado rotundamente a llevar a Helga, pero las amenazas habían sido lo suficientemente terribles como para que cambiara de opinión. Luego, la costumbre calmó la violencia y sólo quedo la hostilidad casi amistosa.

—No seas estúpido, niño rosa.

—¿Niño rosa? —Graznó—. No te metas en mis asuntos, uniceja.

—Me lo has contado tú solito. Te estoy dando un consejo. —Le golpeó el hombro con el puño—. No seas estúpido.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Hablas como si tuvieras autoridad. Hace unos meses fui yo quien te prestó los $300 dólares, ¿te acuerdas?

—Exacto, es por eso que deberías escucharme.

—No lo sé, pensé que dijiste que sólo un estúpido…

—Termina la frase Berman y los cinco vengadores tendrán una reunión con tu cara.

Harold se cruzó de brazos, de manera que parecía un poco a la defensiva, mientras lanzaba un bufido incrédulo. Le hubiese gustado reírse, pero sabía que Helga hablaba en serio. Ya habían tenido discusiones antes, principalmente porque él no sabía cerrar la boca y porque Helga no sabía cómo ser paciente. Se quedaban callados de camino a las luchas, Harold por miedo a ser golpeado y Helga porque estaba practicando cómo controlar su ira. Todo terminaba pronto, apenas escuchaban los gritos y la emoción les erizaba la piel. Una vez que cruzaban las puertas dobles no importaba nada más que la euforia, el instinto y las emociones más bajas controlando el ambiente. Ninguno lo admitiría jamás, pero asistir a ese espectáculo cargado de vigor primitivo había creado una especie de camaradería silenciosa. Sin dirigirse jamás palabras demasiado comprometedoras y haciendo eco en las exclamaciones más osadas.

—Señora madame gruñona.

—Panzón.

—Debería cobrarte la entrada.

—Inténtalo. —Helga alzó un lado de la ceja y apretó los puños en un gesto amistoso—. De hecho, intenta no seguir mi consejo.

—Saldrá bien, Pataki. —Harold se acomodo la gorra con la mano derecha y mantuvo el ceño fruncido. Hacía algunos años que era significativamente más alto que Helga—. ¿Qué te parecen $100?

—Si quieres perderlos. —Apretó los labios un momento y dejó salir un suspiro irritado—. Mejor invierte tu dinero en libros.

—¿Me darás un descuento?

—No, todavía no te lo has ganado.

Helga sonrió para sí misma, mirando el largo camino que todavía tenían que recorrer, con las manos a los costados, ligeramente encorvada y con un cansancio superficial que se agotaba en los latidos de su corazón. Le gustaba caminar de noche, con la sombra de Harold deformándose en la acera, con el ruido de la ciudad haciendo eco en sus oídos y, principalmente, con la expectativa de Wrestlemania en la distancia.

Harold jamás miraba a Helga directamente cuando caminaban, hombro a hombro, por los atajos de la ciudad. No tenía que ocultar nada, porque era Helga G. Pataki y era cierto que, aún con los años, lograba intimidarlo más de lo que era recomendable. Adivinaba, la mayoría de veces, el tipo de conversación que estaban teniendo por el tono de su voz. Ya había descubierto la gravedad irritada que comenzaba a silbar y procuraba quedarse callado, siempre mirando al frente (con los hombros tensos) y el ceño arrugado. Su imagen siempre había causado miedo (la usaba para defenderse), había jugado con el rol del abusivo, porque eso era lo que Harold veía en el espejo. Un hombre tosco de ideas firmes. O algo así. Nunca lo pensaba demasiado.

—Tendremos que esperar antes de entrar. —Se apuró—. Mi primo dice que han contratado a nuevos guardias.

—Esperar. No lo sé. ¿Qué dices si compramos las entradas esta vez?

—Está bien, está bien. Pero la siguiente será a mi manera.

—Lo que digas, chico rosa.

* * *

Le parecía un tanto ridículo haberlo notado, pero a estas alturas de su enamoramiento unilateral ya (casi) no había nada que lo sorprendiera. Así que, ahora, estaba arrodillado y apoyándose en el respaldar de la banca que daba a la ventana de Holly's Chocolates. Ya iban veinte minutos que miraba los mismos chocolates rellenos con salsa de cerezas (como se anunciaban) y se debatía si comprarlos o no. Aparte de que no estaban (de ninguna manera) baratos, temía pasar por una situación incómoda. Si los compraba iba a tener que entregarlos, explicar por qué lo hacía y esperar que el rechazo no fuera tan demoledor.

Lila Sawyer se había detenido a medio camino, con la mirada llena de curiosidad y las manos cuidadosamente entrelazadas y apoyadas sobre su pecho. Parecía irremediablemente feliz mientras se inclinaba sobre el vidrio y detenía su inspección sobre las formas más tradicionales. Murmuraba para sí misma completamente distraída de las sombras a su alrededor, ignorando (sin intención) el reflejo de Arnold. Al final se había fijado, una gran cantidad de tiempo, en la base más pequeña de todas, la que tenía una delicada caja azul con bombones de cereza. La cinta que envolvía la tapa era de un rosa muy claro que hacía juego con los papeles de colores que envolvían el interior.

Arnold se había fijado en Lila y en la caja. Más en Lila, por supuesto. Se demoró un buen rato en decidirse a hablarle. Fue un largo rato. Le faltó tomar la oportunidad, porque cuando estuvo a pocos pasos, la chica dio un vistazo a su muñeca y abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada. No le alcanzó el brazo para detenerla en su huída y se quedó con la mano en el aire, frente a la tienda. Era inevitable sentirse un poco tonto mientras asimilaba la situación. Al final no había podido marcharse, terminó dando media vuelta sobre sus pies y aprovechó la banca para mirar sin cansarse.

—¿Arnold?

—¡Eh!, ¿qué? —Sonrió en una mueca incómoda y alzó la mano como saludo—. Patty, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a comprar chocolates para mi mamá. —Tenía esa mirada que decía que estaba a punto de saber todo lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Su cumpleaños es este domingo.

—Oh, bueno, deséale feliz cumpleaños de mi parte.

—Se lo haré saber, aunque dudo que sepa quién eres. —Avanzó hasta la puerta de la tienda—. ¿No vas a entrar?

—¿Yo?, no, ¿por qué crees que quiero…? —Se jaló el suéter—. No, es decir, ¿piensas que yo…?

—Claro. —Rodó los ojos—. Entonces, ¿no quieres ayudarme a escoger los chocolates para mi mamá?

—Eh, sí claro, si crees que puedes necesitar…

—Ya cállate Arnold.

Patty era gentil, incluso estaba fingiendo que no lo veía husmear la caja azul. Se entretenía mirando los pasteles más elaborados y leía todas las descripciones mientras Arnold se regocijaba de tener una excusa para entrar a la tienda. El efectivo estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sólo tenía que meter la mano, ir hacia la caja registradora y Lila tendría chocolates. En el proceso tendría que decirle adiós a la reparación del packard del abuelo, pero el verdadero problema no era ese.

—¿Te decidiste a comprarlos?

—Todavía no estoy seguro.

—Yo he decidido comprar los ingredientes y hacerle una torta a mi mamá. —Parecía contenta—. Me venderán los adornos que necesito.

—Me alegro. —Su deseo era sincero, pero su expresión preocupada le daba un tono agridulce.

—No son de edición limitada, ¿sabes? —Patty se acercó y les dio un vistazo rápido—. Creo que son tradición de la tienda.

—¿Tú crees?

—Deja de preocuparte, cuando estés seguro puedes volver.

—Gracias, Patty. —Aunque todavía estaba intranquilo.

La castaña suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco (nuevamente), le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y caminó hacia la salida. Arnold la siguió con lentitud.

* * *

Rhonda siempre arrugaba el ceño antes de avanzar, por una de las bifurcaciones de la entrada, hacia su casillero. Era fácil adivinar su disgusto cuando Curly lograba que su presencia fuera pública y abrumadora. La esperaba siempre junto al bebedero, aparentemente distraído en sus pensamientos, apoyado en la pared y en una pose muy poco original para su personalidad exagerada. Todos se había percatado que su amor obsesivo iba a demorar mucho más que los años de secundaria y lo asumían en calmado silencio.

—Buenos días, princesa. —Su voz era ronca y baja, apurada mientras una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Piérdete, Curly. —Rhonda pretendía aburrimiento, pero sus manos la delataban, especialmente cuando sus nudillos se volvían blancos de tanto apretar los libros—. Te aseguro que mi ánimo mejorará considerablemente.

—Me iré en un momento. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien.

—Estoy notablemente bien cuando no te veo.

—¿No me dejarás llevar tus libros?

—Prefería tragarme un sapo.

—Ah, Rhonda, todo ese odio descarnado no hace más que darme esperanzas. —Su gesto todavía estaba lleno de confianza—. Te veré en el almuerzo, preciosa.

—¡Vete de aquí, insecto!

A Curly sólo le importaba ser una constante. Se había dando cuenta desde el comienzo, cuando se limitaba a escuchar a Rhonda a través de terceros. Ella era una chica caprichosa, una vorágine de ambición que se elevaba sobre el resto. Rhonda atendía su necesidad básica de atención, asegurándose de que todo cambiara constantemente. Superficial, toda su coraza era superficial y fácil de resquebrajar. Sólo ahí, en esa fisura que generaba la irritación, Curly encontraba una entrada a la rutina. Sólo tenía que tener paciencia, mantenerse firme en su causa, convertirse en la camiseta roja que la había acompañado desde la primaria.

* * *

Fue un golpe rápido y doloroso, como siempre. Alzó el brazo y sus dedos lograron acariciar la pared antes de terminar estrellándose contra el asfalto. Cerró los ojos por inercia y tardó un momento en recuperar el equilibrio. Volvía a ocurrir a pesar de los años. Le parecía que la casualidad era un poco cruel con su situación, como si no tomara en cuenta que este tipo de encuentros siempre la tomaban por sorpresa.

—¿Estás bien, Helga?

No se acuerda cuando comenzó a rechazarla. Sólo sabe que está ahí, extendida, pálida y dispuesta a rozarle las palmas. Es un tipo de atención completamente distinta, se ofrece _a pesar de_, sin pensar que los Patakis son disfuncionales. Arnold le ofrece ayuda porque está en su naturaleza ofrecer ayuda (especialmente la no requerida), pero para ella es mucho más que amabilidad. Es completamente diferente porque ha pasado años tratando de evitarla. No quiere esa atención superficial, aunque es feliz cuando la recibe, quiere un tipo de reacción más peligrosa. Ser agresiva le parece razonable, no sólo avanza, se pone un escudo impenetrable.

—Estoy bien, cabeza de balón. —Le da un manotazo irritado y se levanta sin dificultad—. De entre todas las personas que… realmente… ridículo. —Helga masculla para sí misma mientras se sacude los pantalones.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpa con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez Arnoldo.

Lo ha oído tantas veces. Siempre es lo mismo con Helga, con su carácter irascible y su nula cortesía. Le aburre, su manotazo, su mirada enfadada, su pésima actitud y su recriminar infundado. Es sólo la misma respuesta de todos los días y, sin embargo, todo se vuelve pesado cuando se da cuenta. Ya que parece inevitable que se choquen de nuevo, Arnold cree que ya es suficiente.

—Tú también, ten más cuidado la próxima vez. —Le ha salido más cortante de lo que ha pretendido y la situación se vuelve incómoda cuando ambos se miran, sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? —Helga parece desconfiada mientras explora esa posibilidad inesperada que se le acaba de presentar. Años y años chocándose con el mismo chico bueno que jamás se atrevería a alterar su precaria rutina, pero ha pasado. Está pasando, de hecho.

—Ten más cuidado. —Un poco más firme sin llegar a ser violenta y le parece que su respuesta está a punto de estrellarse con una amenaza. Está tan poco acostumbrado a enfrentarse a Helga.

—Así que, me estás pidiendo que tenga más cuidado. —Se había cruzado de brazos y arrastraba las letras. Los ojos le brillaban con malicia y los labios se comenzaban a curvar en las comisuras—. Estás diciendo que, de alguna manera, esto es mi culpa. ¿Es eso?

—No creo que ninguno de los dos se haya chocado al propósito, Helga. —Se lo explica con sorna, porque sabe que la irritara—. Ya que te molesta tanto, ten cuidado la siguiente vez que dobles una esquina.

—Escúchame bien, Arnold. No he tenido un buen día, no quieres meterte conmigo, así que trágate tu estúpido consejo y piénsalo mejor la próxima vez que nos choquemos.

Hay un matiz en su amenaza, un rastro distinto que lo hace dudar mientras prepara su respuesta. No sobre cómo actuar a su alrededor, siempre había tenido que hacer suposiciones basadas en el instinto, avanzar sobre la agresividad para poder entenderla. Helga se alza en reacciones violentas tan difíciles de entender que ha tenido que volverse un poco susceptible. Se da cuenta de su tristeza, de ese gesto extraño en su rostro que pretende esconder con cuidado. Se le escurre el mal humor, de repente.

—¿Estás bien? —Lo repite con sincera preocupación. Helga se deshace en los latidos de corazón, se le remueven las entrañas y la sensación es inesperadamente conocida. Le molesta tanto que sea tan fácil, que él cambie el tono de voz y ella tenga que rendir su determinación.

—Estoy bien. —Está tratando de ser sincera en su resignación y le cuesta. Suspira y se toma el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, está ligeramente encorvada y con la mirada proyectada a cualquier lado.

—Leí el poema de Eliot. —_No me mientas, Helga_. Le gustaría poder decírselo sin ocasionar una pelea como respuesta, pero conoce muy bien a esa Pataki. La reacción es inmediata y Arnold no sabe qué hacer cuando Helga lo mira con una mezcla de asombro y resentimiento.

—Pensé que estaban estudiando a Whitman en tu clase. —Responde en voz baja y (quizá sea su imaginación) temerosa. Su brazo se ha tensado y se ha echado sutilmente hacia atrás.

—No he leído a Eliot por obligación. —No lo termina de comprender, pero sabe que tiene dominio sobre ese diálogo. Avanza por instinto—. Fue porque me dijiste que no estaba listo.

—¿Y?, ¿estabas listo?

—Todavía no lo sé. —Se detiene a pensarlo un momento—. Hay algunas partes que no comprendo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Helga parecía aliviada—. Está bien, no tienes que presionarte. Si no llegas a perder el interés, mejorarás con el tiempo.

—Sabes Helga, me acabo de dar cuenta de que estamos asumiendo que tú sabes leer poesía mejor que yo.

—Sí, porque es cierto.

—¿Ah sí?

—¿Qué?, ¿no me crees? —Frunce el ceño.

—No exactamente. —Arnold parecía desinteresado—. Quiero decir, no hay hechos en los que sostenerte, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué? —Helga graznó, indignada. Se tuvo que quedar callada cuando se acordó que, de todas maneras, el pequeño cabeza de balón no sabía nada su constante actividad artística y de su apasionado amor a las letras. Quizá había mencionado los poemas que le escribía (aquella vez que se confesó en la cima de un edificio enorme), pero (definitivamente) no quería tener que recordárselo. JAMÁS.

—Tengo una sugerencia, si me dejas dártela.

—Me sorprendes, Shortman. —Le concedió, mirándolo con sospecha. Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, de pronto se dio cuenta de que habían alcanzado la misma altura.

—Si tú me dijeras lo que piensas, entonces yo sabría que sabes interpretar poesía.

—Sí, lo interesante Arnoldo, es que lo has puesto en condicional.

—Estoy avanzando con sutileza, ¿qué te parece?

—¿De verdad crees que eres sutil? —Helga sonrió con sarcasmo—. Sigue intentando.

—Me gusta Eliot, Helga. Así que te lo preguntaré directamente—. Dio un resoplido y su voz adquirió cierto tinte monótono—. ¿Quieres que conversemos sobre él?

Helga estaba nerviosa. Había algo muy personal entre ella y Prufrock, sobre todo desde que había hecho interiorizado el tema del amor unilateral y había dejado los recursos estilísticos a los críticos. No se iba a poder controlar, Arnold comenzaría a preguntar y ella a responder, pronto no habrían límites. Era poesía después de todo, estarían hablando de símbolos y metáforas y Helga tendría que mentir porque nada eso era literario.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

Arnold quería dejarlo por la paz. Sólo tenía que asentir y pretender que entendía su repentina reticencia. Sin embargo, Helga no se había negado como siempre lo hacía. Helga estaba vacilando en ese _creo_ que sonaba tan raro en ella, que era tan drástica. No podía dejarlo así, no cuando sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… porque… ¡es difícil!, ¡mucho más difícil que cualquier cosa que hayas hecho antes! —Era tan frustrante no poder hablarle directamente—. No sé si podría.

—Es una pregunta simple, ¿quieres o no?

Sólo tenía que mirar sobre su hombro, para que creyera que lo estaba mirando a los ojos, tenía que poner los brazos a los costados y dejar de sentirse tan abrumada. Se calmaría, claro. Pondría de nuevo ese gesto malvado y la confianza le correría por las venas. Entonces sería fácil decirle que no. Le estaría diciendo que no a Arnold. Sería un paso gigantesco en su no relación. Sería el primer escalón en el camino hacia la indiferencia. Finalmente sería libre y todo lo que necesitaba era ese pequeño escalón.

—Sí.

—Genial, por un momento pensé que ibas a decir que no.

—Yo también. —Helga susurró para sí misma.

—Creí que iba a ser más difícil convencerte.

—Muy gracioso Arnoldo.

Se ve como si quisiera sonreír, aún con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los hombros tensos (a la defensiva). Arnold está de buen humor, pero no está interesado en saber más de lo que ella le ofrece. No está acostumbrado a esta Helga, no sabe cómo actuar y es más difícil leerla en sus arrebatos emocionales. Debe ser porque no la ha visto mucho en los últimos años. Las coincidencias habían disminuido paulatinamente, de forma tan natural que era muy difícil determinar el comienzo. Sólo había pasado. Igual que cuando encontró esa pequeña librería blanca.

—Entonces, ¿te acompaño?

* * *

Era incómodo caminar con Arnold. No habría esperado que se sintiera tan incómodo, pero sus cálculos siempre estaban dolorosamente errados. Se sentía más torpe que de costumbre, ansiosa y preocupada de que su brazo no se atreviera a balancearse un poco más allá y chocara con el otro. Desde que había (no) decidido controlar su locura, había tenido mucho cuidado de no tocarlo. Ni por error. La voluntad férrea y el coraje superficial le ayudaban a mantener su fachada, pero no había sido fácil y no quería arruinarlo. No cuando estaba tan cerca.

—¿Desde hace cuanto que trabajas en la librería? —La voz de Arnold la ha sacado de sus elucubraciones y ha provocado un respingo involuntario.

—Desde el año pasado. Ya me lo habías preguntado. —Se irrita y el ceño se le arruga.

—Ah, sí, tienes razón. Perdona, Helga. Estoy un poco distraído últimamente.

—¿Últimamente? —No puede evitarlo, Arnold se lo pone tan fácil—. Eres la persona más distraída del mundo, cabeza de balón.

—¿Tú crees? —La mira de reojo un momento—. Yo recuerdo haberte encontrado hablando para ti misma un montón de veces, Helga. Te perdías las clases, de hecho.

—Eso es diferente. —Rodó los ojos y sonrió para ocultar su nerviosismo—. Esa era yo utilizando un poco de tiempo para mí. Cosas de chicas.

—¿Cosas de chicas?

—Pensé que había quedado claro que soy una chica, zopenco. ¿Debo asustarte hasta la muerte de nuevo para que te convenzas? —Tenía los labios apretados y había algo de resentimiento en su voz.

—No, espera, me has entendido mal. No estaba diciendo que no fueras una chica, es sólo que me parece extraño que utilices una excusa tan típica. Por supuesto que eres una chica, Helga. —Estaba nervioso y gesticulaba con las manos en el aire—. No quería…

—Está bien, está bien. —Lo cortó—. Y no es una excusa típica, es una respuesta simple. Adivina qué, a veces la verdad es simple.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Exacto, lo que yo diga.

Se instaló un silencio pesado, definitivamente hostil y ligeramente distinto. Hacía calor y el primero que hablara la iba a pasar muy mal. Helga avanzaba por obligación, repitiéndose que hacía esto para terminar lo que ni siquiera había empezado. Era sencillo tomar una resolución tan difícil cuando eran sólo palabras. Pero a quién quería engañar, a quién podría de todas formas, cuando la piel se le erizaba sólo por estar caminando a su lado.

—¿Te gusta el chocolate?

—¿Qué?

—Si te gusta el chocolate.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Su curiosidad era genuina y sus hombros se relajaron un poco—. Sí me gusta el chocolate.

—A nada en particular. Se estaba volviendo incómodo, eso es todo.

—No tienes que acompañarme.

—No, no tengo. —Sus pasos se arrastraban con lentitud sobre la acera—. Pero _no tengo_ que repetirte que lo hago porque quiero, ¿no?

Nunca sabía qué hacer con ese tipo de respuestas, se presentaban de repente, con honesto despiste, porque Arnold era siempre tan increíblemente denso que quería odiarlo. Un poquito, para poder molestarse genuinamente con él por no darse cuenta del desastre que ocasionaba. Quizá era su culpa, por tener expectativas tan altas, por esperar tanto de él. Le gustaría ser capaz de decepcionarse, sólo necesita que ocurra una vez para poder comenzar con su vida.

—Gracias, Arnold.

* * *

Phoebe estaba parada junto a la puerta de la librería donde Helga trabajaba. A su lado, estaba Alan Redmond, revisando la cámara que colgaba de su cuello con mucho cuidado. Él había llegado primero y luego de un breve saludo se había ensimismado en lo que sea que estuviese estudiando. Phoebe había intentado no parecer demasiado sorprendida y trataba de espiarlo de reojo de rato en rato. No sabía cómo comenzar una conversación con él, siendo que lo había visto una sola vez y de lejos, cuando todavía estaban en la primaria.

Dieron Las doce y no tuvo que esperar muchos segundos más para oír la inconfundible voz de Helga G. Pataki acercándose por la esquina. Parecía de mal humor mientras se peleaba con… espera, ¿Arnold?

—Es por eso que te dije que no tenías que acompañarme, cabeza de balón.

—¿Vamos a pasar por esto de nuevo?

—No seas un sabelotodo.

Phoebe alzó una ceja cuando los vio. Era raro verlos juntos, incluso si estaban discutiendo. Lo dejó pasar porque realmente quería conversar con Helga lo más pronto posible. Estaba tan ansiosa que hasta se había olvidado que Alan seguía ahí.

—Helga. —La llamó, pasando a Phoebe y esbozando una sonrisa—. Te estaba esperando.

—¿Eh? —Helga parpadeó confundida y volteó a ver a su interlocutor—. Ah, Redmond, ¿me esperabas?, ¿para qué?

—Dijiste que hoy podrías llevarme a la tienda.

—¿Qué? —Arrugó la frente—. ¡Ah!, sí, sí, ya recuerdo. —Miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca—. Son las doce, ¿estás demente?, tengo trabajo. Ven después, en la noche.

—Puedo esperar, quería comprar libros de todas formas.

—Helga. —Phoebe interrumpió el intercambio y se acercó al grupo—. Arnold, ¿cómo están?

—Phoebs. —La rubia le sonrió—. Espero que hayas traído el pastrami.

—Hola Phoebe. —Arnold le lanzó una significativa mirada y se alejó un poco de Helga—. ¿Eres tú Alan? —Se dirigió al muchacho más alto.

—¡Hey Arnold! —Alan le lanzó una sonrisa avergonzada y se acercó a tomarle la mano en un apretón breve—. ¿Cómo has estado?, mi padre ha estado preguntando por ti últimamente. Creo que se reunió con tu abuelo la semana pasada.

—¿En serio? —Se pasó una mano por la cabeza—. Espero que no haya hecho nada extraño.

—No te preocupes. Nada que no se pueda reparar.

—¿No te parece esto emotivo, Phoebe? —Helga rodó los ojos y los empujó para abrirse paso hasta la puerta de la librería—. Me encantaría dejarlos aquí para que su reencuentro continúe… —Se puso una mano en el mentón, fingiendo pensar—. No, en realidad no. Ahora, váyanse, están estorbando el camino de los clientes.

Phoebe lanzó una risita e ignoró el gesto de molestia. De alguna manera eso logró que la tensión desapareciera y Arnold y Alan decidieron dejarlo pasar, también.

—Helga, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo que me tiene preocupada.

—Vamos adentro, Phoebe. Abriré un poco más tarde, no hay nadie aquí de todas formas.

—Genial. Entonces, hasta luego Arnold y… eh, Alan.

—De nada Helga, fue un placer compartir el camino contigo. —Arnold comentó suavemente, con un ligero tono irritado cuando la puerta se cerró y Helga y Phoebe desaparecieron detrás del umbral.

—Supongo que tendré que esperar un poco más. —Alan parecía aburrido y dispuesto a volver a ensimismarse en su cámara.

—Seguro que no tardará tanto. —Arnold quería irse de una vez, pero la curiosidad lo obligó a preguntar—. Sé que no es mi asunto pero, ¿a qué tienda te referías?

—Ah. Una de la que Helga me habló hace unos días, debería estar cerca, pero no la he podido encontrar. Original Copy, ¿la has escuchado?

**Continuará.**

Esta vez no me tardé tanto y el capítulo es ligeramente más largo que el anterior. Espero que les guste. He leído todos los review, pero todavía no he tenido tiempo de contestarlos. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Les prometo que hasta el miércoles estarán todos listos. Ténganme un poco más de paciencia. Nos vemos pronto.

Por cierto, todas las referencias las saco de la serie. Excepto por la última, la tienda de la que habla Alan me la he inventado.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	4. Enamorada no está

**Capítulo Tres**

**Enamorada (no) está**

_Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,__  
Enwrought with golden and silver light,  
The blue and the dim and the dark cloths  
Of night and light and the half-light_

I would spread the cloths under your feet:

**W.B. Yeats. ****HE WISHES FOR THE CLOTH OF HEAVEN**

_Si tuviese yo las telas bordadas del cielo,__  
Recamadas con luz dorada y plateada,  
Las telas azules y las tenues y las oscuras  
De la noche y la luz y la media luz,  
Extendería las telas bajo tus pies:_

Le arden las yemas de los dedos cuando está tan cerca. Se atrevería a alargar el índice, el medio y el anular. Se atrevería incluso a extender la palma y apretar la piel. Se atrevería a todo si las palabras la emanciparan de esa imposibilidad aguda que se le atora en la garganta. Le arde el deseo acumulado de años y años de espera inútil, le arde la pasión que es líquida como la sangre, le arde la desesperación que nace de la arrogancia y la distancia que estará allí, siempre.

No quiere mirar. Se muerde los labios, aprieta las manos, sonríe en una mueca, finge que no le importa. Cree que no le importa. Camina rápido, se esconde en las sombras, se ríe con la gente, procura que sus suelas no suenen con el asfalto. No quiere admitir que está huyendo. Está huyendo con el sudor escurriéndole por la frente. Está enferma y no le alcanza la rabia para sobrevivir de los impulsos.

Hay días en los que Helga G. Pataki desearía no ser tan ruda. Ruda sí, pero _tan_ no. Se hace espacio en los pasillos y la notan. Es ella, alta, con dos coletas aburridas y una gorra azul ridícula. Es ella, que lee mucho aunque nadie se dé cuenta. Es ella, Helga rubia, de piel pálida, perfil cruel y ojos azules enmarcados por la uniceja. Grandes, furiosos, inquietos ojos azules que se detienen en la incomodidad. Es ella, que tiene manos con dedos largos que siempre están recogidos en puños patéticos de dominio.

Hoy es distinto, hay un rumor inocente que se escucha sobre los otros cuando la ven pasar. El rumor destruye el silencio incómodo que causa su presencia. El rumor es el primer paso, es el primer impulso que causa el atrevimiento. Alguien habla en voz alta y se oculta en el murmullo. Helga gruñe entre dientes y sus hombros se juntan en el aire. La oración es una afirmación. El resto es predecible, quisiera poder retroceder y encerrarse en el baño. Helga no se encierra en el baño, no que nadie sepa. Nunca para temblar de miedo. Para gritar, para hacerse un cambio de imagen, para reconocer que Lila es más femenina, para odiarlo, para robarle la identidad a alguien, todo eso se puede hacer en un baño y es perfectamente normal. Necesita privacidad, alejarse de las risillas que ya no son murmullos. Son afirmaciones. Es ridículo, el miedo.

Los pasos suenan dobles, como advertencia, el eco se vuelve disonante y la sombra se acerca con rapidez. Helga no se da cuenta, huye y da giros imposibles, evita a la gente y quiere creer que nadie la ha visto. Se hace invisible en el susurro constante _geografía_, le queda tan poco para llegar _geografía_, le quedan tres puertas más y estará a salvo.

—Helga, espera.

Es patético. Años de lidiar con el mismo sentimiento y es patético que no se haya preparado para responder a ninguno de los acercamientos con los que siempre se obsesiona. Ha pasado unas cuantas veces y ya debería estar acostumbrada. Ya debería saber que es _a pesar de_. Es patético que su toque le deshaga la piel.

—¿Qué?

Lo mira por encima del hombro y no sabe lo que está diciendo porque siente la mano en su brazo. Tiene que separarse, de inmediato, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ya es muy tarde. Tiene que irse para sobrevivir, tiene que hartarse de esa cantidad pasmosa de unilateralidad. Es patético. Patético. Da risa, da pena, está muriéndose de la vergüenza. Ahí. Justo Ahí. Ahí comienza el enojo.

—Déjame. —Es débil, es el inicio más poderoso del mundo, le está costando la alegría.

—Eh… perdona Helga, caminabas tan rápido que… —La suelta. ¡La suelta! —Tenía que preguntarte.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cuándo hablaremos de Prufrock?

No, Prufrock no. Todos menos Prufrock, todos menos toda la poesía. No es que sea Prufrock. No es Eliot. No es Whitman. Es ella y lo que ella ve en las metáforas. No es esa coma que se puso antes o después, es la sensación de ahogo cuando se imagina lo que será leer con él. No. No Prufrock.

—La próxima semana.

—¿El miércoles?

—No. El miércoles es quince. —A él qué le importa, seguro que no sabe lo que pasa cada quince días, seguro no sabe nada de Harold. A él qué le puede importar que sea quince o veinte. Lo respeta, no pregunta, lo acepta como si decir que es quince fuese razón suficiente para volver a un día, inaceptable. A él qué le importa—. El sábado en la tarde.

—¿A las cuatro?

—En el muelle.

—¿El muelle?

—Sí. El muelle, ¿tienes algún problema, Arnoldo?

Frente al mar olerá a pescado, frente al mar estará frío, frente al mar el sol se verá triste en la tarde, frente al mar será más difícil escucharse, frente al mar no quedará tiempo para la poesía. No puede avanzar sin Prufrock y con Arnold. Tiene que avanzar con Eliot y sin Arnold. No necesita a Arnold, tiene que y lo hará. No puede ser Arnold de ninguna manera.

—Te vi ayer en la sala de profesores.

—Fui a dejar un ensayo.

—Quería avisarte pero me distraje.

El pasillo era largo y silencioso por la tarde. Lila acaba de tocar la puerta entreabierta y preguntaba por la profesora de Matemática. Su cabello estaba suelto y ondeado, se volvía rojo brillante en las curvas alrededor de las orejas y los mechones se ordenaban a los lados. Sonreía como siempre y sus ojos transmitían ese tipo de calidez muy rara. Era agradable verla desde lejos y de cerca debería ser suficiente para encandilar a cualquiera. A cualquiera que acababa de levantarse y le ofrecía un asiento a su lado. Estaba lleno de nerviosismo y sus movimientos torpes creaban esa risita tintineante que la hacía sentirse sarcástica.

—Tengo clase.

—Yo también. —Acercó su mano—. Puedo llevarte los libros, pareces enferma Helga.

—Es un resfriado. Puedo llevar mis cosas. —Retrocedió—. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una clase que atender.

—Llevamos geografía juntos. —No le gusta cómo la está mirando. Tan confiado, como si supiera. No sabe nada—. Vamos juntos.

Caminar es un acto tan mecánico. No necesita pensar para poner un pie delante del otro. El equilibrio es genial, tan independiente. La vista también es alucinante. Puede caminar y elucubrar sobre lo que se le da la gana. Ahora, por ejemplo, está pensando en lo que Phoebe le irá a decir cuando escuche los rumores. Se sorprenderá claro, de que alguien pueda creer una idea tan perversa. Le preguntará, por supuesto, porque Phoebe es más lista que el resto. Se reirá cuando ambas decidan que es una tontería. Se quedará callada cuando no obtenga ninguna respuesta.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Helga?

Miente. Miente desde el final y hasta el principio. No tiene que mentir, desde luego. A ella qué podría producirle el rosado, tan llano, tan simplón, tan infinitamente utilizado, el rosado. ¿El rosa?, ¿por qué no, por ejemplo, el lila?, el rosado es una casualidad desafortunada. El rosado está muy sobre utilizado, por él. No debería darle el rosado una pista. Él eligió el rosado. De todos los colores, qué aburrido. Qué aburrido, Helga, que te guste el rosado.

—El amarillo. ¿Y el tuyo, cabeza de balón?

—¿El amarillo, de verdad?

—Vas a tener que aceptar mis respuestas si quieres que esta conversación continúe.

—A mí me gusta el azul.

¿Por qué el azul?, ¿por la gorra?, qué simplón. Te gusta la gorra porque quieres a tus padres de vuelta. Todos quieren a sus padres de vuelta, Arnold. Debe haber muchos chicos como tú, que les gusta tomar lo mejor de la vida, que les gusta vivir creyendo en el resto aunque las probabilidades sean decepcionantes. Qué simple eres Arnold. Qué maravilloso y extraordinariamente simple.

—Te quería preguntar…

—¡Llegamos! —Anuncia Helga, contentísima. Su asiento, su maravilloso, alejado-de-todos asiento que ha extrañado como si no lo hubiese visto en años—. Nos vemos el sábado, Arnold.

Lo esquiva, se aleja, pone distancia necesaria entre su brazo y esa mano firme que se entromete siempre en sus asuntos. Arnold debería tener otras ocupaciones, otras personas que encontrar, otras chicas a las que molestar, otro círculo, otra abusiva que lea poesía. Arnold y yo, piensa Helga, no tendríamos que habernos conocido.

* * *

Cuando la gente corre a su alrededor, Patty intenta entenderlos. Avanzan tan rápido que la confunden, avanzan tan ocupados que la ignoran, avanzan sin avanzar y Patty prefiere quedarse parada y esperar a que vuelvan. Ella los soporta, los observa, los estudia, los escucha y resiente toda esa distancia innecesaria. No los necesita, eso lo ha descubierto hace muchísimo tiempo. No los necesita y lo prueba cada día, cada vez que se baja de la cama. El problema es cuando los ve de cerca, cuando ellos deciden ir más despacio y el tiempo logra algo extraordinario. Patty quiere necesitarlos. Los conoce o creer conocerlos, los reconoce en la vorágine violenta que forma volutas de polvo a su alrededor. Patty comienza a caminar para alcanzarlos.

—Buenos días Patty. —Harold le abre la puerta y su sonrisa es siempre un poco torpe—. ¿Has tenido un buen fin de semana?

—Buenos días Harold. —Espera a que entre y el ruido de los pasillos el lunes en la mañana es siempre aturdidor—. Sí, fue un fin de semana divertido. Mi mamá te agradece los filetes.

—Espero que los hayan disfrutado. Perdona que no haya podido llegar.

—Está bien, el señor Green nos explicó todo.

—Fue una gran venta y había tráfico y… —Harold se rió—. No importa.

—Mi mamá insistió en que te invitara a almorzar este sábado. —Patty se detuvo junto al bebedero, se recogió el cabello detrás de la oreja y alzó una ceja—. ¿Estás libre?

—Bueno, si tu mamá insistió…

—Yo también, Harold. —Rodó los ojos—. Me encantaría que fueras, listo, ¿ahora sí, estás libre?

—Claro que iré.

* * *

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Pues eso, mi primo los vio saliendo juntos el viernes, pero no creo que sea verdad. —Se rascó el mentón—. No después de lo que vimos en el almuerzo. Parece que Gerald y Helga se lo están pasando muy bien. —Su sonrisa era maliciosa.

—¿Gerald y Helga? —Se rió en voz alta y todos se voltearon a escucharla—. No lo creo. Se odian desde que se vieron.

—Tonterías, cómo no sabemos que no lo están haciendo para ocultarse.

—Conozco a Gerald. Si de verdad le gustara Helga no lo ocultaría. —Los miró de reojo y dejó que la pausa se espesara—. Pero, ¿no sería terriblemente adorable que fuera cierto? —Las miradas se volvieron burlonas, de repente, sonrieron y volvieron a llenar el pasillo de murmullos.

Rhonda sabe como manipularlos, con un comentario inocente, con una sonrisa insinuante, con una mirada burlona y hasta agitando su cabello por encima de los hombros. Sólo tiene que llenarlos de expectativa y esperar con cuidado, los tendrá bailando en la palma de su mano, siempre orbitando a su alrededor. Le gusta esa sensación poderosa.

—¿Tú también crees que Gerald y Helga estén juntos, Rhonda?

Ella sonríe, encantadora, con los brazos cruzados y ligeramente inclinada en su pie derecho. No dice nada, cierra su casillero, recoge sus libros y avanza en pasos largos y elegantes. Sólo tiene que ser un poco ambigua para dejar que los comentarios se esparzan como el polvo. Voltea un poco sobre su hombro y se fija en el espacio junto al bebedero.

Es la primera vez que Curly no está.

* * *

Olga está cansada, tiene el maquillaje arruinado, el cabello revuelto y la expresión más triste que le ha visto en toda su vida. Se ha pasado horas y horas llorando, gritando, suplicando y chillando incoherencias. No ha sido suficiente para que la entiendan. Ahora, Olga está cansada, echada sobre su cama y suspirando bajito, murmurando en la semiinconsciencia y sosteniendo la mano que Helga le ha ofrecido en un arranque de simpatía. Está tan quieta y tan pequeña entre las sábanas. Helga quiere ser honesta y sólo puede apretarle la mano en medio del silencio. No tiene ganas de regañarla.

Olga está tan dedicada a tantas cosas. Helga no sabe cuál le gusta más que las otras o si, de hecho, le gusta alguna. Tiene buena voluntad, seguramente, pero hay una indiferencia cruel en sus acciones, un sin sentido que la vuelve dinámica cuando le gusta todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Dónde está el egoísmo?, ¿le pasara también a Olga?, no, probablemente no. Todo debe de gustarle demasiado, le ha dedicado tanto esfuerzo y siempre parece tan motivada, ¿Olga nunca se enoja?, ¿es eso lo que llaman madurez?, negación no es madurez, pero ¿a qué se está negando?

Bob y Miriam la han mirado como nunca, con una mezcla de decepción y enojo. No han tenido que decirlo en voz alta, pero se adivinaba en sus gestos adustos y en la severidad de su porte. La mediocridad había alcanzado a Olga. Qué raro, por qué justo cuando Olga quería hacer algo ordinario, se convertía en una tontería. Era un pedido egoísta. Era convicción absoluta, estaba renunciando a todo. ¡A todo por un deseo tan insignificante!

Los niños, Olga, ¿has pensando en los niños?, siempre piensas en los niños. Siempre piensas en mí. No debería importarte y te ha importado hasta ahora. Me has sorprendido. Te he encontrado llorando en un sillón. Tan dramática como siempre, tan escandalosa, me provocas dolor de cabeza. Me pusiste de mal humor, porque no quería verte, no hoy ni nunca. No te quiero como debería, Olga. Aún hay mucha envidia acumulada, así no te puedo querer, así no puedo ser honesta. No te puedo decir que te envidio porque no sabrías manejarlo, me enojarías más. Comenzaría a odiarte. No quiero odiarte, pero no te quiero tampoco. Hoy has llorado y me has dado un poco de lástima. Has comenzado tan bien, Olga. ¡Deberías haber resistido hasta el final!

—Duérmete.

No se duerme claro. Suspira y solloza bajito, hunde el rostro en las sábanas, le sudan las palmas de las manos y se aferra a Helga. Olga se aferra a la indiferencia, como siempre. Murmura algo entre dientes y Helga asume que le está pidiendo agua. Eso sí puede darle, un vaso con agua y su mano. Debe ser duro, darse cuenta de que está sola. Helga odia ese sentimiento espantoso, ella también se aferra a la indiferencia. A todo lo que no sea esa soledad absoluta.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

Haz lo que quieras. ¿No lo has hecho siempre?, qué injusta eres Olga, preguntarme una cosa tan importante. ¡Yo no te quiero así!, no somos tan cercanas como para que pongas una decisión tan importante en mí. No me preguntes tonterías. Haz eso, lo de siempre, ignora todo y a todos, recibe las críticas positivas o negativas, pero haz lo que quieras. No me importa, realmente, no me importa.

—Duérmete.

* * *

Phoebe está reemplazando a Helga ese sábado en la tarde. No ha habido muchos clientes y, felizmente, ha podido terminar todos los reportes que tiene que presentar el lunes. De hecho, está disfrutando de la quietud del lugar para terminar de leer Tristán e Isolda, cuando Arnold abre la puerta y perturba el silencio.

—¿Helga? —Parece molesto mientras busca con la mirada. Tiene un libro bajo el brazo y está sudando.

—Helga no está, Arnold. —Deja el libro en la silla y se acerca, curiosa—. ¿Pasa algo?

—¡Ah, Phoebe! —La mira, sorprendido y su expresión se relaja ligeramente—. Hola, ¿has visto a Helga?

—Está en su casa. ¿Por qué?

—¿En su casa? —Parece decepcionado por un segundo—. ¿Está enferma?

—Eh… no. Ha tenido un problema y no va venir.

—¿Qué problema?

—No me ha dicho exactamente qué. —Phoebe miente porque cree que hay límites, incluso para las buenas intenciones—. Pero sé que está muy ocupada por ahora.

—¿Te llamó?

—Eh, sí, claro. En la tarde.

Arnold la mira y, por un instante, Phoebe cree que le dirá algo. Se mueve por puro instinto, Helga no le ha contado nada y por eso sabe que es importante. Decide detener a Arnold antes de que este se dé de la vuelta y haga ruido de nuevo.

—¿Habían quedado en verse o algo así?

—¿Qué? —Está mortificado, con el ceño fruncido y apretando el libro—. Sí, podría decirse. Con Helga nunca sabes.

—Estoy segura de que Helga te lo explicará. —Phoebe se arregló los lentes—. Cualquier problema que haya tenido, te lo explicará.

—¿Tú crees? —Pregunto no sin ironía.

—¿Cuándo has visto que Helga se haya quedado callada?

—Eres lista, Phoebe.

—Por supuesto. Ahora, no queda mucho para que cierre la tienda, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato conmigo?

—Eh… sí, claro, supongo.

—Tengo que ir a la casa de Helga después. —Le señaló una pequeña caja en la esquina—. Puedes acompañarme y averiguar por qué no vino.

—Bueno, está bien. —Se sentó, un poco incómodo, en el sillón rojo de la esquina—. Tampoco es que sea tan importante.

—¿No lo es? —Phoebe sonrió de lado.

—No, claro. Sí, sí, en realidad. —Arnold parecía frustrado—. Se supone que íbamos a discutir poesía.

—¡¿Poesía? —Phoebe se llevó una mano a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que había chillado—. Perdón, me sorprendí. No que Helga no sepa interpretar poesía, ¿sabes?, es sólo…

—Me parece que ocultas algo Phoebe.

—¿Yo? —Soltó una risita nerviosa—. Por favor Arnold, jamás.

—Sí, está bien. —Alzó una ceja—. ¿Me decías?

—¡Ah, sí!, te lo pasarás tremendo con Helga. _Perdona Helga, estuve a punto de_. Ella siempre tiene comentarios muy críticos y audaces.

—Genial. Yo sólo quiero que me ayude con una parte del poema que no logro comprender.

—¿Podría saber de qué poema hablas?

—Eh, sí. Es la canción de amor de Alfred Prufrock. —Alza el libro para enseñarle la portada—. ¿Lo has leído?

—¡¿Prufrock? —Se aclara la garganta—. Sí, eh, perdón. No, no lo he leído. Lo he oído.

—¿Qué?

—En un recital. Pero eso no importa, es un gran poema. No puedo creer que Helga aceptara leerlo contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno. Es un vínculo muy íntimo el que tienes allí. —Que Helga le gritara luego, Phoebe iba a ayudar a que esa no relación de años y años de amor no correspondido se moviera de una vez—. Ya sabes que cada quien mira el poema como quiere, la mirada de Helga es muy personal. Ella no está hablando del amor en abstracto. Ella está pensando en alguien cuando te lo cuenta. Es extraño que haya accedido a discutirlo.

—No sabía que el poema significara tanto. Con razón no quería que nos reuniéramos.

—Parece que confía en ti.

—¿Tú crees?

—Bueno, no hay que exagerar. Pero tenemos dos opciones aquí Arnold. —Phoebe se cruzó de brazos—. La primera es que la persona que le gusta ya no le gusta tanto y, por eso, puede hablarlo con alguien más. Aunque no directamente, claro.

—Puede hablar con un extraño. —Murmuró Arnold y parecía irritado.

—La segunda es que esa persona le sigue gustando tanto como siempre y es, de hecho, correspondida. Por eso, aunque vergonzoso para ella, no le molesta discutirlo con un chico tan comprensivo como tú.

—¿Y no le importa que lo yo lo sepa?

—En ambos casos, Arnold, parece que Helga te considera un buen amigo. —Phoebe sonrió y, aunque amable, Arnold sintió que se estaba burlando de él.

—Después de todos estos años, ¿soy un buen amigo?, pero no nos hemos hablado nada.

—Yo tampoco estoy segura. Será mejor que se lo preguntes.

—Supongo que sí. —Suspiró—. Ahora parece que estoy exagerando.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me molesté porque esperé dos horas en el muelle y ella no apareció.

—Eso es horrible, Arnold. —Phoebe guardaba un libro en su mochila y cogía las llaves del mostrador—. Es desconsiderado, una persona debe cumplir siempre sus promesas.

—Eso mismo pienso yo, pero si Helga realmente…

—Esa no es excusa. —Lo cortó Phoebe—. Incluso en una emergencia podría haber conseguido alguna forma de avisarte. Yo te hubiese advertido con mucho gusto.

—Sí, pero…

—¡Sin peros, Arnold!, yo en tu lugar estaría muy disgustada.

—Phoebe, ¿no se supone que deberías estar del lado de Helga?

—Como su amiga tengo la responsabilidad de apoyar cualquier medida que ayude a mejorar su actitud. Por su bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que, si yo fuera tú, pensaría en alguna manera en la que querría que Helga me compensara. —Phoebe se acomodó la chaqueta—. Ya es hora Arnold, vámonos.

Un confundido Arnold y una astuta Phoebe caminaban hacia el hogar de los Pataki.

* * *

Helga ni siquiera estaba pensando en Arnold. Era una mentira, por supuesto. Era imposible no pensar en Arnold. Primero porque le gustaba, digamos, muchísimo. Segundo porque estaba intentando que no le gustara, digamos, mucho muchísimo. Era difícil claro, pero Helga podía soportarlo si se mantenía sin verlo. La imagen se desvanecía en la evidencia de la rutina. Sólo tenía que relajarse un poco y hasta podía distraerse.

El timbre sonó y Helga esperaba que Phoebe estuviera allí, con una sonrisa y una pequeña caja en las manos. Se sentía culpable, todavía, porque había utilizado a Olga como excusa para no ir al muelle. No lo había olvidado y tampoco había sido tan deshonesto. Se había dejado llevar por el momento y luego había estado muy desanimada para salir de casa. Hasta había faltado al trabajo. Hubiera sido más conveniente olvidarse, realmente, de la cita que tenía con Arnold. ¡Una cita, por Dios!

El timbre volvió a sonar y Helga dio un respingo. Se había distraído nuevamente. No podía seguir así, tanto tiempo desperdiciado en fantasías que nunca llegarían a concretarse. Avanzó rápidamente hacia la puerta y el corazón se le atoró en la garganta cuando escuchó el saludo coordinado que se presentó en su puerta.

Se iba a morir. Esa era la única explicación. Se iba a morir y los mayas (que predecían el fin del mundo) le estaban ofreciendo un regalo de despedida del mundo terrenal. Del imposible mundo terrenal, sí. Todo esto era producto de sus rezos inventados a imágenes y estatuas obsesivamente construidas. O peor, era un castigo. Eso sonaba más razonable. Has sido terrible Helga y mereces sufrir un poco. No podía ser verdad, tendría que estar soñando. O teniendo una pesadilla. ¿Qué es?, no estás hablando Helga y ha pasado tanto tiempo que han comenzado a mirarte raro. Bueno, Phoebe con más preocupación que Arnold porque sabe que me estoy muriendo. ¡Espera!, ¿Arnold preocupado?, ah, eso tiene que ser perfecto. Estoy tan viva, tan viva, que me voy a morir. Arnold me está mirando a mí. A MÍ. Y está aquí y es perfecto y quiero acercarme y pasar mis manos por sus cabellos y besarlo. Eso, besarlo y decirle que estoy bien, que deje de mirarme así. Mejor que me mire como si me quisiera, ¡como si me quisieras Arnold!, estoy tan estúpidamente enamorada. Te amo, ¿está bien?, te amo porque estás aquí en mi puerta luego de que te dejé plantado sin darte más explicaciones que NINGUNA. ¿Esto debería estar pasando?, ¡qué importa!, ¡HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, HELGA!

—¿Arnold? —Mierda, la voz le ha salido quebrada—. ¿Qué haces aquí, cabeza de balón?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo, Helga. —Está molesto, pero sigue sosteniendo la caja con cuidado—. Se supone que hoy tendrías que estar conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Siente que la sonrisa idiota se le resbala en los labios, pero la controla—. No, espera Arnoldo, ¿qué te hace creer que puedes…? —Pero Phoebe, ¡oh grandiosa e inteligentísima Phoebe!, la interrumpe y la ayuda a no ser tan insoportable como siempre.

—Me parece, Helga, que deberías disculparte. Después de todo, Arnold te esperó durante tres horas antes de venir a buscarte (cuando, ciertamente, no tenía que hacerlo) a la librería y verificar si estabas bien.

—Eso es. —Arnold alzó una ceja y su expresión se volvió altanera. Helga gritó de alegría (interiormente, claro) y suavizó su gesto.

—¿Haciendo tu trabajo de niño explorador? —Sonrió en una mueca ante las miradas de severidad que recibió—. Está bien, está bien. —Su voz se volvió seria y trató que su mirada revelara su honestidad—. Lo siento, Arnold. Me hubiese gustado avisarte, pero me demoré más de lo que yo creía en hablar… er, resolver un problema familiar que tenía. Cuando le avisé a Phoebe ya eran más de las cinco y pensé que te habías marchado. Realmente lo siento, entiendo si estás enojado y no quieres hablar más de Prufrock conmigo. —Era arriesgarse, pero qué era la vida sin tomar riesgos. Sólo tenía que cruzar los dedos y esperar a que Arnold dijera que era una buena idea, entonces podría seguir fingiendo que estaba superando su amor enfermizo.

—Disculpa que me entrometa. —Phoebe se excusaba por cortesía, claro que le encantaba intervenir. _¡Qué me haces Phoebe!_ —Me parece, Arnold, que esa no es una buena forma de ayudar.

—¿Qué?—Helga parecía apurada.

—Tienes razón. —Arnold asintió brevemente y dejó la caja en los brazos de una sorprendida Helga—. Vas a tener que discutir poesía conmigo y, respecto a la compensación, te lo haré saber luego.

—No tienes idea de lo que quieres pedirme, ¿verdad? —Helga alzó una ceja sarcástica y dejó la caja en el piso. No había salido exactamente como hubiese deseado, pero no se iba a quejar.

—No estás en una posición en la que te convenga ser sarcástica. —Arnold le recordó con irritación.

—El secreto de la sabiduría, el poder y el conocimiento es la humildad, Helga.

—No me cites a Hemingway, Phoebe.

* * *

Un elefante rosa estaba balanceándose en una rama muy débil. Se movía de un lado a otro y sacaba un paraguas de un bolsillo invisible. Se ponía un lazo azul en el cuello y la lluvia ya no tenía dónde salpicar. El cielo se había iluminado con el sol y el color amarillo, en nubes perezosas, se deslizaba por el asfalto. Todo se mecía de un lado al otro, en ángulos extraños y larguísimos, todo mareaba al elefante que no sabía cuando caerse. ¡Se iba a caer!

Se despertó y casi se vuelve a dormir. La estaban mirando muy atentamente, y muy de cerca, cinco pares de ojos preocupados. Era demasiada atención de la que normalmente recibía y eso se estaba volviendo raro. Todavía se sentía cansada, sin embargo, decidió dejarse hacer mientras trataba de identificar lo que las voces preocupadas le susurraban. No se sentía muy bien, quería vomitar y volver a donde sea que estuviese el elefante rosa ridículo. Parecía que se estaba acercando a una revelación importantísima. Nada que no supiera, desde luego, pero le gustaba el simbolismo vanguardista (simplón, también) de su sueño.

—Helga, cariño, no te duermas. —Era Miriam, que le daba golpecitos amables en la muñeca y le sonreía con su habitual adormecimiento.

Le gruñiría, alzaría el puño y todos sabrían que Helga G. Pataki se encontraba perfectamente saludable. Pero estaba cansadísima y, además, le acababa de empezar un dolor de cabeza agudo como las agujas. Así que, por una vez, que se fueran todos al diablo porque no tenía ganas de fingir nada. Eso, que se marcharan todos de su habitación y la dejaran fantasear con elefantes rosas simbólicos y rayos de sol amarillos como las flores del maíz.

—¡Helga!, ¡no te puedes dormir!, ¡el doctor te tiene que examinar!

Lo habían dicho todos al mismo tiempo, pero la sensación no se iba. Era más fuerte que la voluntad de sus párpados. Además estaban todos ellos que no se apartaban y la seguían mirando como si alguien estuviese mal en su rostro. ¡Qué desfachatez!, es cierto, qué frescura cuando eran ellos los raros, los que se quedaban y miraban fijamente como si jamás la hubiesen visto.

Abre el ojo, abre los ojos, la boca, voltea la cara, alza los brazos y agáchate. Bien, así. Las manos las tiene tibias y ahora voltea un poco, Helga. Escucha órdenes infinitas, pero la mirada no se le enfoca. Al final le piden que cierre los ojos y ¡PUM!, su corazón comienza a latir más rápido de lo que jamás ha sentido. Le han echado un paño húmedo en la frente y hay un olor fortísimo despertando su nariz y el resto de su cuerpo. Las voces se vuelven más cercanas y está cansadísima, con dolor de cabeza y puntitos rosas y amarillos cuando abre los ojos, irritada.

—¿Quieres agua? —Le pregunta por cortesía porque el vaso está en sus manos de todas maneras. Carraspea un poco y tiene que parpadear para acostumbrarse al mundo sin tinieblas. Phoebe le sonríe en una mueca preocupada y parece que está a punto de abrazarla.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —No le sorprende que sea Bob quien lo pregunte. Le sorprende que lo pregunte. Hay una diferencia. Ha hecho la pregunta más obvia y la más rara que le ha escuchado en toda su vida. Sí, está pensando con resentimiento, pero eso es lo más honesto que se le ocurre. No le contesta, pero su expresión debe ser suficiente porque no le vuelve a decir nada.

—¡Hermanita bebé, te traeré más mantas, estás temblando! —Eso es raro, no se ha dado cuenta de que está temblando hasta que Olga se ha ido y vuelto como un huracán hasta su cuarto. Debe ser un resfrío o algo por el estilo, no se reconoce en su cuerpo. Las mantas ayudan.

—Todo va a estar bien, Helga. —Su voz siempre se oye extraña cuando está cargada de esa amabilidad exclusiva con la que la desarma. Tiene el vaso a punto de deslizarse entre los dedos y su mano, más grande, apretándole la palma. Ha sido de improviso y todavía no se explica cómo ha logrado que Arnold crea que puede tocarla con tanta familiaridad. ¿No ha sido lo suficientemente malvada?, ah, pero claro, ahora no debe verse malvada. Tiene que fruncir el ceño y la mano se irá. Se irá y los sentimientos también, eso tiene que ocurrir.

—¿Qué me ha pasado? —Su voz se escucha ronca y tiene que apartarse el cabello del rostro.

Todos hablan a la vez y la confunden. Se callan y la frustran. Al final hacen lo que deben hacer y empiezan a explicarle por partes, para que se acuerde. Se acuerda. Ha estado llevando la cajita por las escaleras y por distraída no se ha fijado en la chaqueta que estaba en el borde de la escalera, ha soltado la caja y ha estado a punto de agarrarse de la barandilla, cuando los dedos la han traicionado. Se ha dado un golpe en el filo del escalón y luego, como puede imaginar, se ha desmayado. Qué estúpido.

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo?

—Bueno, hubo un momento en el que comenzaste a balbucear cosas extrañas. —Olga la miró con preocupación—. No sé si las imaginabas o si son ciertas.

—¡¿Qué cosas?

—Eso… er, lo querrás recordar luego… —Phoebe estaba incomodísima y mejor no se volteaba a ver a Arnold porque estaba segura de que se iba a morir.

Se estaba hartando, el problema era que venía hartándose desde hacía muchos años. Parece que siempre queda mucho espacio que rebalsar y el tiempo, el bendito tiempo, en vez de acortar las proporciones, las aumenta. No tiene sentido. Eso que está ocurriendo en las manos semientrelazadas. No tiene sentido cuando es tan poco, tan insignificante y tan maravilloso. Le quema la piel donde los dedos aprietan y no puede ser el resfriado. Le quema porque es él. Le arde en una sensación maravillosa que la aturde. Eso está mal, terrible, definitivamente lunático cuando se supone que el amor es recíproco. Y sólo está en sus fantasmas, en esas creaciones irregulares de las que se alimenta su espíritu. Sé honesta, Helga. Todo ese impulso nervioso es producto de tu ideal desenfrenado, de tus suposiciones irreales y perversas. No es él, no es su mano, es la mano que te acercó el paraguas cuando no había nadie. No hay nadie, ahora, tampoco, porque no es él quien vino a tomarte la mano, es lo que estabas esperando.

Él dice que lo hace porque quiere. Él dice muchas cosas. Él hace las cosas a pesar de que las quiere. Él es amable, Helga. Repítelo hasta que lo entiendas. Repítelo muchísimas veces, mientras eres malvada, mientras te escondes, mientras sueñas y sigues pensando. Tienes que repetirlo para que aún en la inconsciencia seas capaz de recordar que tus fantasías no entran en los límites de la realidad. Así no, Helga, porque la vida es muy distinta de tus sueños. Así no, porque el rechazo será espectacular. Así no, porque esa punzada detrás de la cabeza se sentirá en cada poro y entonces no serás capaz de vivir contigo misma. Tienes que vivir a pesar del amor, Helga.

—¿Estás bien, Helga? —Le repite con preocupación. Ya conoce esa pregunta, ese tono, esa mirada y ese gesto que pretende tranquilizar. Lo conoce en una vívida repetición de años y años de rutina. Entonces se da cuenta. Se da cuenta de que está esperando, con todas sus fuerzas, que algo cambie cuando está enamorada de ese permanente estado de preocupación. Es ilógico, Helga, que quieras destruirlo todo cuando construyes altares en su honor. Qué hay ahí para ti sino un horrible arrepentimiento. Eso no va a cambiar, nunca. Eso no tiene que cambiar, nunca, porque te vas a quedar sin el paraguas el día que está lloviendo a cántaros.

Helga deja el vaso en las manos de Phoebe y su mano derecha sobre la de Arnold (la que tiene prisionera a su mano izquierda). La recorre un escalofrío y es una sensación placentera estar tan cerca de alguien a quien quieres tanto. Está más aturdida que de costumbre y eso la vuelve torpe. Seguramente no debería hacer este tipo de cosas, pero las volvería hacer si le dieran la oportunidad de volver en el tiempo. Se regocija en la mirada sorprendida que recibe e inclina la cabeza a un lado, descansando mejor en las almohadas. Está preparando lo que quiere decir, pero sabe que no podrá. No cuando hay tantas personas y precisamente porque hay audiencia.

—Gracias Arnold. —Le da un ligero apretón y lo suelta. Le cuesta muchísimo, casi una punzada más fuerte en la cabeza, le cuesta todo el nerviosismo del mundo, pero logra quedarse quieta y con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Nunca va a ser suficiente para ese vaso platónico que se llena de ilusiones, nunca va a ser suficiente para ese fantasma que se acurruca en su corazón y no tiene que ser suficiente. Helga ama a Arnold. No es ninguna novedad, seguramente, y nunca va a ser una novedad—. Ahora me gustaría que me dejaran sola.

* * *

(Una semana después)

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Helga?

—Sí, estoy bien, ¿me ves sangrando, vendada o bizca? —Pone los ojos en blanco—. Fue un golpe. No un pequeño golpe, no un gran golpe. Un golpe y punto. ¿Quieres ver los resultados de las pruebas y escuchar al doctor?

—Me alegra que estés bien, Helga. Cuando me enteré me sentí terriblemente mal. Lamento no haberte llevado la tarea.

—Está bien, Phoebe me la llevó. Tampoco fue tanta. Falté un día, Lila.

—¡Pero una herida en la cabeza!, suena peligroso, deberías llevarlo con calma.

—Tu preocupación me está dando dolor de cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, Helga.

—Ok, suficiente. Me tengo que ir, Lila. Aprecio tu preocupación y todo eso, pero me estás poniendo de mal humor. Nos vemos más tarde y, por favor, deja de disculparte.

—Nos vemos Helga, recupérate pronto.

—¡Que no estoy herida, por el amor de…!, olvídalo.

La buena fortuna había logrado que Lila se cruzara en su camino por un pasillo deshabitado. Claro, apenas había vuelto todos habían llenado de hipérboles cualquier hipótesis que explicara su ausencia. Por un día, valía la pena aclarar. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan popular?, todo debía ser obra de Rhonda y de su vocación de chismógrafo que enardecía las pasiones más disminuidas. Eso y el hecho de que Phoebe y Arnold se habían puesto a dramatizar, con sus comentarios moralistas, todo lo que habían visto. ¡Una caída, nada más!

—¡Helga!

—No me hables, Arnoldo.

—Tan de buen humor como siempre.

—Así es. Ahora deja de hablarme.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás molesta conmigo?, ¿hay una razón en particular o es sólo ese ánimo beligerante de siempre?

—Ya le contaste a Lila que me tropecé, ¿no?

—Pues sí. No fue que la buscara particularmente, ella estaba ahí cuando Phoebe y yo…

—¡Ya, ya, ya sé!, ya me contaron esa historia un montón de veces. Eso es trasgresión de la privacidad, ¿saben?

—Pensé que no ibas a hablarme.

—Qué listo eres, no sé para qué sigues estudiando, deberías graduarte de una vez.

—¿Tú también lo crees?

—Sí, gradúate y usa un poema en la introducción de tu discurso. Claro, si sabes interpretarlo.

—Eso fue malvado, Helga.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Cumpliré mi deuda contigo y ya no tendrás razón para hablarme. Hoy, a las cuatro en la heladería. No te olvides de traer dinero, algo con qué apuntar y todas tus neuronas. ¡Nos vemos!

—Helga, tenemos clase en salones contiguos…

—¿Y tu punto es?

—Olvídalo. Nos vemos a las cuatro.

Es evidente. Helga enamorada (ya) no está.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

Volví, después de meses, pero ¡hey!, son 11 páginas en letras 11 calibri. Es algo. ¿No?, perdonen la tardanza. Tenía mucho que estudiar antes de poder adelantar esto. Lo bueno es que he dejado el capítulo cuatro por la mitad, lo que significa que no tardaré tanto en actualizar esta vez. A partir de Helga y Arnold hablando de Prufrock todo va a ir un poco más rápido de lo que he propuesto, pero no se engañen, no es un más rápido sustancial, es un más rápido en las acciones que modificaran ligeramente lo sustancial. He ido dejando un montón de pistas en todos los capítulos y las voy a ir uniendo todas, así que estén muy atentas(os) a los detalles. Me parece bien que la relación Arnold-Helga sea tan ambigua, es parte de su crueldad divertida y no digan que no, porque Helga siendo tan solitaria y enamorándose de un chico tan denso. Es cruel. En todo caso, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.

Perdonen que no conteste los review anónimos, modificaré el capítulo el sábado con la correspondiente respuesta :D, los he leído todos y me han hecho muy feliz.

:) Nos vemos más pronto de lo que esperan. Mientras tanto...

**¿clic al botoncito?**


	5. El que no escucha

**Para evitar confusiones**. No voy a contar el encuentro en la heladería (cuando hablaron de Prufrock por primera vez) todavía. Así que este capítulo se ubica después. Además, me van a disculpar el atrevimiento de insertar mi prosa en el poema de Whitman, les prometo que no es demasiado.

**Capítulo Cuatro.**

**El que no escucha**

They say into your early life romance came  
And in this heart of yours burned a flame  
A flame that flickered one day and died away  
Then, with disillusion deep in your eyes  
You learned that fools in love soon grow wise  
The years have changed you, somehow  
I see you now

**Sophisticated Lady**

Todo parece más viejo cuando nadie conversa. El sol se expande en el brillo de los vidrios y la ciudad suena como carrocería antigua. En la mañana todo cruje con sintonía, por turnos, susurrando un espectáculo alborotado mientras, en la casa, todos se miran de reojo y comen sin gracia. El periódico se acomoda en una esquina de la mesa y el café huele menos. Acomodan los codos en los bordes y esperan no tocarse mientras comparten. De a pocos, soplando por encima y sorbiendo con los dientes, cada uno se concentra e imagina que está interrumpiendo.

Es entretenido, de hecho, observarlos tan incómodos cuando nunca los ha visto más que felices en ese tipo de reuniones. Es el desayuno y parece que se ha muerto alguien, se pasan la mantequilla en gruñidos o con señas y hasta el perfil se les vuelve solemne cuando fingen que ignoran lo que no están ignorando. Son un poco obvios, si lo que pretenden es establecer disciplina. Deberían saber que eso no funciona con nadie. Con nadie que no sea Olga, claro. Ella está nerviosa y parece que la torpeza se tropieza con el nerviosismo y, de pronto, hay muchos errores en su porte. Olga parece otra cuando se muestra tan abiertamente insegura.

Helga apoya los codos en el borde de la mesa y sostiene una mejilla en la palma abierta. Los mira fijamente, convirtiendo la fingida indiferencia en irritación, les sonríe en una mueca sarcástica y les desafía con los hombros relajados. Comienza un gruñido en lo más ronco de la garganta y se prepara, y se prepara, pero se le escapa la carcajada antes de tiempo. Se empieza a reír bajo, en risitas que se burlan en espasmos, cierra los ojos y le caen las lágrimas y parece completamente histérica en el silencio estupefacto que la mira como si fuese una extensión de la calle.

—¿Estás bien, Helga?

Olga no sabe qué hacer, le toca el hombro con delicadeza, acerca el rostro para verificar que no hay nada malo además de la risa y pasa la mirada hacia los otros dos individuos en la mesa. Todos se llenan la boca de preguntas, pero nadie se atreve a hablar. Olga sigue moviéndola por el hombro hasta que Helga se cansa y se recuesta en la silla para seguir riendo más cómoda. Es tan extraño verla deambular de un lado para otro, saltando en esa línea difusa entre la alegría (ese paroxismo dirigido) y el cinismo que muestra los dientes.

Olga se agita en su asiento y la sonrisa se dibuja en la comisura con un ligero temblor de los labios, le bailan los hombros y empieza a reír con Helga. Parece que recupera la gracia y sus manos se mueven hacia su estómago aunque no le duela. Se le ha llenado el cuerpo de una exaltación ridícula que le eriza la piel y hace que los cabellos cortos se llenen de brillo en su rostro. Se ha contagiado de ruido, de ese rugir estrambótico que hace eco en la calle.

* * *

Los lunes son siempre días muy rutinarios. Debe ser porque hay una oportunidad de comienzo implícita, que se llena de obligaciones antes que de diversión. Podría ser también, que su rutina está llena de extrañezas que hacen que la normalidad parezca aburrida en comparación. Los lunes, por eso, son tan insípidos en su particularidad. No puede avanzar sin preguntarse si no sería bueno hacer alguna locura antes de entrar a clase. Una del tipo que suele construir en sus sueños, un plan maestro que lo libere de ese letargo abusivo que quiere acabarlo.

Sus deseos de maquinación se desvanecen cuando suena la campana y la ensoñación se aleja en el ruido de las suelas con el piso. De pronto se ve en un mar de impacientes seres humanos que parecen más cómodos que él, con los lunes. Da un vistazo rápido y antes de que termine de girar se encuentra con Gerald, que lo saluda desde lejos. El saludo se ha vuelto más rápido, pero repite las formas que tenía desde el origen. No pueden hablar demasiado porque van tarde y el profesor de Aritmética es muy estricto con los ruidos distractores.

Tiene que llenar su cabeza de fórmulas más y más complejas antes de permitirse llenar su cuaderno. No puede evitar perderse por ratos, es muy temprano y hay un ligero atontamiento que se expande en la clase. La carpeta que le ha tocado es incómoda, no puede estirar las piernas y parece que el lápiz se le va a caer en cualquier movimiento brusco. Gerald parece más aburrido que él, mirando por la ventana cada vez que el profesor se da la vuelta para seguir escribiendo en la pizarra.

La clase termina con el cuaderno lleno de anotaciones apuradas y murmullos más animados que se despiden en la puerta. Es media mañana y Gerald le hace una breve seña con la mano para despedirse. Hasta hace algunas semanas le hubiese recordado que los lunes sale más temprano y que lo espera para almorzar. Han pasado varios almuerzos del lunes que se los pasa con Helga. Le ha preguntando si hay algo en especial de lo que conversan, porque francamente verlos juntos es extraño, pero nunca le contesta nada concreto.

Es media mañana y tiene que apresurarse si quiere llegar a tiempo al salón donde tiene Historia. Va distraído y casi dobla la esquina sin devolver el saludo que Rhonda le ha dirigido desde su casillero. La mochila le cuelga en un ángulo imposible y trastabilla un poco cuando pisa la punta de su cordón desatado. Avanza más rápido y la vergüenza le ha encendido ligeramente las mejillas.

Hay una insignificante (monumental) transformación en el universo. Hay una exageración extraña que le nace en el pecho cuando su nariz se tropieza con ese olor harto conocido. Es una presencia que avanza tranquilamente a su lado y le da los buenos días. Los lunes son un poco mejor desde que la fragancia le envuelve el letargo y le invita a sentarse a su lado en clase. Todo se vuelve más nítido. Las carpetas son amplias y el lápiz se resbala en sus dedos en un momento de torpeza que acaba con Lila sonriéndole.

Es increíble cómo logra concentrarse a pesar de las ganas inmensas que tiene de hablar con ella. De qué hablaría si pudiera. De cualquier cosa, con Lila siempre es cómodo. Podrían hablar de historia y eso seguiría y seguiría y sería cálido. Lila con el cabello suelto, en tirabuzones que le llegan a los hombros, en ese rojo vivo que contrasta, casualmente, tan bien con sus ojos grandes y amables. Tiene la nariz cubierta de pecas y la piel ligeramente tostada. La mira y sonríe y ni siquiera se da cuenta del número de veces que ha lo ha hecho.

La clase se termina y también cualquier oportunidad de vacilación. En la puerta están Nadine y Sheena, saludándolo con las manos en el aire, antes de llamar a Lila y avisarle que se apure porque todavía tienen que detenerse en el salón de Rhonda para ir a almorzar. En ocasiones también estaba Phoebe, pero desde que la promovieron a una clase especial, parece que siempre está ocupada. Lo pierde todo, claro, cuando Lila inclina ligeramente la cabeza al despedirse sin mirar, moviendo los dedos, en una réplica de su propia sonrisa. Suspira y Stinky se ríe. Al final, sale al pasillo, siempre con el rastro de la fragancia que deja Lila en el aire.

En el comedor la situación se vuelve más cotidiana. Todo el mundo tiene hambre y hay una fila que se alarga cada minuto que se demora en la entrada. Lo empujan con el hombro y casi sin darse cuenta ya tiene la bandeja en las manos. Coge los primeros platos que encuentra y se asegura que el postre sea pudín de tapioca. Al final es Harold quien lo llama para que se una en la mesa donde Stinky, Sid y Patty también están sentados.

—Arnold, ¿tú sabes si pasa algo entre Gerald y Helga? —Sid pregunta con la boca llena y señalando disimuladamente (con el tenedor) hacia la mesa que está junto a las expendedoras.

—Sí, debo admitir que no ha pasado nada tan bizarro desde que Curly dejó libre a los animales del zoo. —Stinky parece confundido y mastica lentamente, sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

—Pues yo no veo nada extraño. Sólo están conversando. —Patty los ignora mientras termina su emparedado.

—Es raro. Uniceja nunca es tan amable con nadie y mira, está ahí riéndose como si nada con Gerald. —Harold resopló y su voz se volvió aguda—. Oh Gerald, eres tan gracioso. Ja. Ja. Ja.

—Muy maduro. —Patty lo miró de reojo, pero el otro no se inmutó, tenía una gran sonrisa atravesada en el rostro y su mirada era maliciosa.

—Yo sé tanto como ustedes, Gerald no ha querido decirme nada. —Arnold estaba de espaldas a la mesa—. Pero creo que Patty tiene razón. No veo por qué todo el mundo está tan ocupado con Gerald y Helga conversando. Todos somos amigos, ¿recuerdan?

—No seas ingenuo Arnold. Si Gerald no te quiere contar es porque algo está pasado. —Sid estaba tan convencido que incluso Stinky empezó a asentir a cada una de sus afirmaciones.

—Es cierto. —Harold le lanzó una rápida mirada a Patty antes de continuar—. Lo más probable es que estén saliendo en secreto.

—Sí claro, porque almorzar todos los lunes no llama nada la atención y les permite seguir saliendo en secreto. —Patty arruga el ceño—. Si no te conociera Harold, diría que eres tonto.

Sid y Stinky se tragan la carcajada cuando Harold aprieta los puños. Arnold sonríe de lado y lo mira abiertamente. Patty le pasa su porción de papas fritas como una ofrenda de paz.

—No entiendo por qué siempre te pones del lado de Helga. —Le gruñe Harold disimuladamente mientras se mete tres papas a la boca.

—¿De su lado?, ¿yo? —Patty sonríe de medio lado—. ¿Acaso no escuchaste de la paliza que le di cuando estábamos en cuarto grado?

* * *

Con Helga uno nunca sabía nada. Un día podías pasar una agradable (y extraña) tarde conversando de Prufrock en alguna heladería de la ciudad y al otro estabas recibiendo miradas extrañas de la gente que trabajaba en el puerto. El muelle siempre había sido un lugar familiar para los extraños, pero Arnold no era precisamente un extraño en Hillwood. A lo mejor era que se había equivocado de hora, pero estaba como siempre, esperando a que Helga llegara.

Ya se habían acercado dos pescadores a saludarlo y a recomendarle que no se quedara tanto rato en el viento si no quería resfriarse. Lo habían dicho con una sonrisa ambigua que fluctuaba entre genuina amabilidad y burla escondida. No les había creído, pero les agradecía la distracción. Se había olvidado el reloj, así que no sabía cuánto debía indignarse por la demora.

Se empezaron a escuchar campanadas desde la orilla de la isla del jadeante Ed y la niebla cayó desproporcionada. El viento, como se lo habían advertido, soplaba con más fuerza y hacía sonar las tablas sueltas de las casetas improvisadas que vendían artículos de pesca. Arnold se apoyaba en un pie y se protegía con los brazos cruzados.

—Cabeza de balón. —Helga le dio un palmazo en la espalda y sonrió sarcástica cuando Arnold le dirigió una mirada resentida—. ¿Te dolió?, vamos, no seas llorón. Discúlpame mejor por la tardanza, me quedé atorada en un asunto familiar.

—Buenas tardes, Helga. —Alzó una ceja—. ¿Lo ves?, así se saluda la gente con normalidad. —Su mirada seguía acusándola, pero se suavizó cuando volvió a hablar—. ¿Todo bien en tu casa?

—Buenas tardes, Arnold. —Rodó los ojos y se acomodó la gorra—. Qué aburrido te pones. Todo bien mi estimado entrometido. Te agradezco la preocupación de todas maneras. —No había forma de creerle, no cuando sonreía tan artificial para burlarse abiertamente de él.

—Sinceridad, eso es lo único que te falta Helga.

—¿Lo único?, ¿de verdad?

—Un poco de amabilidad tampoco estaría mal.

—Me lo dejas muy fácil, Arnold. Qué te puedo decir, tu bondad me seduce. —A Helga los cabellos se le deshacen detrás de las orejas y tiene que ponerse las manos sobre la gorra para que el viento no termine de arrebatarle la privacidad. Arnold se ha quedado mudo porque es denso como una roca, pero el instinto le está jugando una mala pasada. Qué ha dicho… perdón, qué ACABA DE DECIR Helga.

—¿Qué?

—Que con este viento es imposible hablar. Mejor lo dejamos para otro día. —Está medio gritando, tiene los ojos achinados y se aplasta la gorra sobre la cabeza.

—Mejor avanzamos de una vez.

—Entonces toma. —Le deja el libro abierto en el regazo y le señala el poema—. Lee con fuerza, como si la tierra estuviese rugiendo a través de ti.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Tú sólo léelo, pero para que pueda escucharte, ¿está bien?

—Está bien. —Tiene que poner las manos en los bordes para que el viento no le voltee las hojas—. Canto a mí mismo… Helga, esto no es Prufrock.

—¿Lo has notado?, ¡vaya!, pues no, no es Prufrock. Es Whitman cabeza de balón, hazte un favor y léelo.

—¿Luego seguiremos por Prufrock?

—Sí, pero no aquí y sólo si se da la oportunidad.

—Entonces sí.

—Lo que digas. Deja de demorarte.

La quiso mirar a los ojos, pero Helga le concedía sólo la vista de su perfil borroso. Tomó aire y la boca se le lleno de arena, las palmas se le pudieron húmedas y, a lo lejos, podía ver pescadores y surfistas caminando hasta la orilla. _Canto a mí mismo_ ya lo habían leído muchas veces en clase, con una fotografía de Whitman pegada en la pizarra. Ginger les había contado lo que las biografías contaban y les había explicado que el poemario tenía una estructura abierta, que las hojas de hierba eran el universo infinito de la poesía, del imaginario, de la fuerza del alma. No comprende hasta que empieza a leer y el viento se escapa debajo de su chaqueta y le produce escalofríos.

**I CELEBRATE myself, and sing myself,****  
And what I assume you shall assume,****  
For every atom belonging to me as good belongs to you.**

Yo me celebro y lo me canto,

Y todo cuanto es mío también es tuyo,

Porque no hay un átomo de mi cuerpo que no te pertenezca.

**I loafe and invite my soul,****  
I lean and loafe at my ease observing a spear of summer grass.**

Indolente y ocioso convido a mi alma,

Me dejo estar y miro un tallo de hierba de verano.

**My tongue, every atom of my blood, form'd from this soil, this air,****  
Born here of parents born here from parents the same, and their****  
parents the same,****  
I, now thirty-seven years old in perfect health begin,****  
hoping to cease not till death.**

Mi lengua, cada átomo de mi sangre, hechos con esta tierra, con este aire,

Nacido aquí, de padres cuyos padres nacieron aquí, lo

mismo que sus padres,

Yo ahora, a los treinta y siete años de mi edad y con salud perfecta, comienzo,

Y espero no cesar hasta mi muerte.

Los pescadores lo han estado observando todo el tiempo, se da cuenta cuando se acercan (no demasiado) y se quedan en silencio, escuchándolo sobre las olas. Es la primera vez que tiene que leer tanta seguridad, casi bordeando en la arrogancia, y es imposible que no se sienta torpe. Siente que está traicionando la lectura y debe ser una idea tonta ya que nunca conocerá a Whitman. Es el mar, sin embargo, quien lo libra de todo compromiso. De los titubeos en los comienzos de cada verso, de los dedos que dejarán marcas en las hojas, de esa sensación que le hace creer que está en el borde de un abismo. Helga parece hermética en su mutismo.

**Creeds and schools in abeyance,****  
Retiring back a while sufficed at what they are, but never forgotten,****  
I harbor for good or bad, I permit to speak at every hazard,****  
Nature without check with original energy.**

Me aparto de las escuelas y de las sectas, las dejo atrás;

me sirvieron, no las olvido;

Soy puerto para el bien y para el mal, hablo sin cuidarme de riesgos,

Naturaleza sin freno con elemental energía.

Helga se mece con la marea, no ha dejado que el viento le arrebate el gorro, pero por lo demás está evidentemente relajada. Tiene el pantalón lleno de arena y los labios le saben a sal cuando se pasa la lengua. Arnold está gritando, indeciso, parado a su lado y está pasando mucho tiempo. Hay una distancia enorme entre ese horizonte que insiste en contemplar y el momento extraordinario que ocurre a su izquierda. Cobarde, voltea de una vez, pero no le hace caso a las voces en su cabeza, las calla con paciencia y deja que el eco le genere el impulso en la sangre.

* * *

—No tienes que acompañarme.

—¿Ah no?

—No. Si quieres podemos separarnos en esta esquina.

—Si quiero podríamos separarnos en el umbral de la puerta de tu casa.

—Si quieres.

—Te lo he repetido muchas veces Helga. —Su voz suena cansada, pero ligeramente divertida—. Te voy a acompañar a tu casa siempre que me dejes.

—Haces afirmaciones peligrosas.

—Siempre voy a querer. Tienes un problema con la constancia.

—Tengo un problema con la dependencia. Es diferente, lo notarás.

—Lo noto.

—¿Ninguna respuesta mordaz?

—Te las dejo a ti. Ahora, si vas a seguir hablando de lo mismo, mejor escuchemos al mar.

—¿Al mar?, estamos en la jungla de cemento, qué mar… espera, ¿acabas de callarme?

Arnold se ríe y Helga le golpea el hombro con fuerza. Finge que no le duele y la risa le sale más fuerte. No escucha nada de lo que Helga le está diciendo y en la ciudad empiezan a prenderse las luces de los faroles. Huele espantoso porque es lunes y la autopista está llena de autos, por eso están alargando el camino, avanzando cerca del parque y lejos de humo. No han podido hablar de Prufrock y Arnold lo recuerda mientras que Helga espera que lo olvide.

—Me parece que no te he molestado lo suficiente.

—Me has molestado más que suficiente para esta vida y muchas otras más.

—No ha servido de nada enano. Ni siquiera voy a mencionar lo que has hecho porque me indigno.

—Ah, pero Helga, ¿no es divertido estar del otro lado?

—Qué poco caballeroso de tu parte.

—¿El qué?

—Aprovecharte de la sana preocupación de una dama.

—¿Sana preocupación?, son las seis, no me va a pasar nada por acompañarte.

—Es igual.

—No lo es, estás enojada porque demoraste como diez segundos en darte cuenta de que… —Sonríe de medio lado—. Claro, no lo diré porque no es caballeroso.

—Los has contado. Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿no?, disfruta de tu pequeña victoria pequeño hombre.

—Te recuerdo que medimos lo mismo.

—¡Jamás!, es tu cabello.

—¿No será tu gorra?

—Acéptalo cabeza de balón. Eres un enano.

—Lo dejaré pasar porque es el resentimiento hablando.

—Ya, porque establecer un hecho es venganza.

—Tu venganza es pequeña en comparación con mi victoria.

—Estarás tan contento.

—Muchísimo.

Justo ahí, en esa tensión que no termina de extinguirse, Arnold se puede reír con Helga mientras caminan en dirección a un pórtico lleno de momentos raros. Está bien, porque son sólo pequeños momentos que llenan el ambiente. El resto del camino Helga se aleja un paso, quizá dos, asombrada de su propia osadía. Arnold, por otro lado, se ríe a ratos y camina despacio, dejando que Helga se adelante de a pocos.

—Está bien. Ya hemos llegado. —Helga anuncia en voz alta y cuando todavía faltan varios metros para llegar a la puerta. Se da la vuelta y mira a Arnold directo a los ojos, marca una línea y parece que ocupa toda la calle. Arnold cede, se queja en una expresión irónica, pero cede.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Hasta mañana.

—¿En el muelle?

—Muy gracioso.

—Adivina qué, se me acaba de ocurrir tu cas… digo, retribución por todas esas veces que me has dejado esperándote.

—No me digas.

—Hablaremos de poesía diariamente.

—Mensualmente.

—Seis días a la semana.

—Semanalmente.

—Interdiario.

—Dos veces a la semana, no te pases Arnoldo.

No te pases. No te pases. No te pases. Es tan raro. No te pases, Arnold. Pero él avanza, un paso que es una provocación caballerosa. Aquí, fuera de la línea, en una sonrisa relajada que puede permitirse cuando Helga está a la defensiva pero no tanto. No tanto. No tanto. No te pases.

—Dos veces está bien.

* * *

Tiene potencial. Pobre sensación cálida, pobre inocente impulso que llenará otros. Tiene potencial cuando Helga, todavía ceñuda, cierra la puerta de su casa y se desliza en el suelo. Es muy típico, un chico, una chica, una tarde especial y un sentimiento maravilloso. Tiene potencial, esa alegría que se empieza a manifestar física en los labios fríos por el viento. Podría ser una risa, un pequeño mosaico que se juntará con los otros. Una pieza más de ese terrible rompecabezas que es el amor no correspondido. Qué terrible Helga, qué terrible agudeza la que te susurra que no lo hagas. No lo reprime, porque ni aún todos los años del mundo serán capaces de frenarle la alegría. Se evapora en el aire, se mezcla en el ruido cuando es tan fácil recordar quiénes son el chico y la chica. Un ilusión maravillosa, mira lo bien que existe entre nosotros, Helga sólo tiene que alzar la mano pare que se desvanezca.

—¿Helga?, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien Olga.

—¿Qué haces recostada en el suelo?

—¿Este es el suelo? —suena sarcástica y a la defensiva. —Pensé que era mi cama.

—Estás en la entrada.

—Déjalo estar Olga.

—Acompáñame al teatro, ¿por favor?

—Está bien. Lo que sea, ahora no hagas ruido.

—¿No te piensas levantar?

—Tienes razón. Dos veces a la semana, ¿podré resistirlo?

—No te entiendo.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco.

—¿Te entiendes?

—Eso también.

* * *

Le habían regalado entradas para el teatro. No era la primera vez que recibía entradas gratis y, sin embargo, era la primera vez que tenía ganas de aprovecharlas. La obra se llamaba "La reina de belleza de Leenane" y le había bastado leer "comedia" para separar una noche de viernes. Su descuido la tomó por sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que al lado de comedia estaba "negra". No podía irse, por supuesto, porque era una obra magnífica. Eso no lo sabía todavía, claro, la había detenido la curiosidad morbosa más que nada.

Entonces le pasó lo que al resto de los espectadores justo al final del discurso de Pato. Se llevó una mano a la boca y no pudo reprimir el suspiro. Pobre Pato, pobre Maureen, pobrecitos todos ellos y cómo es que no había bondad en el universo. A Mag no la podía odiar, porque se había enterado de su soledad, no podía justificarla tampoco porque había sido la responsable de esa única tragedia. Ella o Maureen. Qué magnífico, qué cruel, qué absolutamente terrible y Olga no terminaba de explicárselo. Todavía sollozaba ligeramente y con un pañuelo cuidadosamente doblado cubriendo su nariz cuando la epifanía la golpeó de repente.

¡Una última oportunidad para el espectáculo!, era una idea ridícula cuando tenía todos esos proyectos que terminar y que, siendo francos, la hacían sentir productiva.

Maureen, pobre Maureen. Eso lo decidió.

* * *

El sitio no es nada especial, apenas un bar algo más grande de lo regular, amontonado y escondido por las luces más fuertes de la calle. Olga está tan tranquila cuando entra como si viviera allí de años, Helga se guarda las preguntas pero su curiosidad se mueve intranquila con sus ojos. Está oscuro, oprimido entre las telas y los restos de cigarrillo que se extinguen en las mesas. Es evidente que se trata de un teatro de aficionados, todo muy miserable, único de alguna manera, muy cliché en sus decoraciones. No se imagina cómo es que Olga lo ha encontrado. Lo único que sabe es que esto de la actuación tiene que ser al menos un poco más serio de lo que había pensado.

—¿Qué vamos a ver?

—Los últimos días de Judas Iscariote. —A Olga le brillan los ojos cuando está feliz, le vibra el cuerpo con una extraña fluidez—. Te va a gustar Helga, sé que sí.

—El título está bien. —Helga es cálida cuando le sonríe de reojo—. Ahora vamos a sentarnos.

* * *

Es todavía un momento inexplicablemente incómodo cuando, en uno de los pisos del edificio que les hace sombra, se prende una luz y la silueta de un hombre (tal vez anciano, tal vez no tanto) se acerca a un vinilo (probablemente) y la música empieza a sonar suavemente en la incapacidad.

Se prenden de a pocos, en parpadeos atolondrados hasta que alcanzan ese color amarillento que ilumina las esquinas. Suena el saxofón y los perros gruñen calles más abajo, hay gente que habla en voz alta, pasan los autos muy calmados y dejan un rastro amargo que ahoga los pulmones. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo.

Olga tiene la mano en el hombro de Helga, sonríe amable y sus ojos se achinan de tanto sonreír. No sabe cómo reaccionar porque no sabe nada. Se ha quedado con la escena final de la obra y después de aplaudir hasta que las palmas empezaron a hormiguearle, no sabe nada. No sabe nada porque sabe tan poco que ese casi arruina su perspicacia. Helga está tensa a su lado. Helga que siempre está molesta se ha quedado callada y no mira a nadie. Helga está triste, puede sentirlo.

Helga tiene los brazos cruzados y puede sentir la mano de Olga en su hombro. Una mano inusualmente sudorosa y cálida. Una mano amable y que oprime lo necesario para que sepas que estará allí, siempre. Siempre es una promesa muy arriesgada, la mano es temeraria y asegura a pesar de su obvia ignorancia. Olga se ríe más china que de costumbre y uno puede adivinar que está nerviosa, que no saber qué hacer, pero hace de todo.

Cuántas veces tiene que pasar lo inevitable. Cuántas veces tiene que pensar que es el destino, pero no hay destino posible. Se mueve y es como todo, como la música, como las sonrisas, como el polvo que se le ha pegado, seguramente, en la suela de los zapatos. Cuántas veces tú y nosotros.

_Smoking, drinking, never thinking of tomorrow, nonchalant_  
_Diamonds shining, dancing, dining with some man in a restaurant_  
_Is that all you really want?_  
_No, sophisticated lady,_  
_I know, you miss the love you lost long ago_  
_And when nobody is nigh you cry_

Es un poco sorprendente la familiaridad con la que la puede adivinar. La sonrisa, qué importante es, que se inclina es un gesto inconsciente. Se le caen los hombros unos milímetros y relajación es poco para describir lo bien que debe sentirse con la música flotando en susurros llenos de nostalgia. _Sin pensar nunca en el mañana_. Canta Billie Holliday y parece que avanza una balada triste que cuenta jazz en sus historias de amor. Qué adecuado, qué placer en los oídos cuando suena la trompeta en un intermedio larguísimo que siempre es insuficiente.

—¿Es Ella? —pregunta Lila, un poco más confiada ahora que todos parecen concentrados en la canción. Se ha encontrado con Arnold en la tienda de la esquina y mientras pasaban alrededor un pequeño grupo (que parecía salir de un bar) de gente, han podido distinguir a Olga y a Helga.

—No. —Dicen Olga, Helga y Arnold al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, ¿y quién es, entonces?

—Es Billie Holliday. —Olga le explica con tipo de amabilidad muy atenta.

—No sabía que te gustaba el jazz, Helga. —Arnold comenta como si nada y Helga da un respingo. Olga aprieta los labios y Lila siente que algo familiar se instala en su pecho.

—¿Y por qué tendrías que saberlo? —Está siendo más agresiva que de costumbre, siempre igual de irritada cuando Lila está presente. Aunque más que Lila, debe ser el hecho de que Arnold está cargando un montón de bolsas de compra que Helga sospecha que no le pertenecen.

—No tendrías que saberlo en absoluto, Arnold. —Interviene Olga con un tono más diplomático—. Yo tampoco sabía que a ti te gustaba el jazz. A mí me encanta Miles Davis.

—Es mi favorito. —Arnold mira vagamente el ceño fruncido y lo ignora. Le contesta a Olga, claro, pero siempre fijándose en Helga—. Freddie Freeloader, si todavía no la has escuchado, te la recomiendo.

—¿En Sketches of Spain? —Olga se equivoca al propósito y se siente un poco malvada.

—En Kind of blue. —Helga rompe su mutismo y la observa, indignada—. Te dejé el disco hace dos días. Ya me lo puedes ir devolviendo, en serio.

Lila mira de reojo y se pregunta seriamente, my seriamente, si alguien puede ser tan denso. A Helga la entiende, por supuesto, porque han pasado muchos años y tendría que ser insensible (o Arnold) para no saber. Se le nota en la chaqueta y en los ojos azules. Ay Helga, si supieras. Pero no es Helga quien tiene la culpa. La culpa tiene este chico que se empeña en llevarle las bolsas de la tienda y, sin embargo, se diluye en una respuesta tan ordinaria.

—No sabía que… no, bueno, ¿te gusta Kind of blue? —Arnold siente una especie de paz con el mundo. Es raro sí, pero así debe funcionar la empatía—. ¿Tienes más discos de Miles?

—Tengo vinilos Arnold. Ya te puedes morir de la envidia. —Helga es divertida cuando se distrae de la furia canina que le carcome las entrañas. Helga es honesta y cruelmente divertida. Se burla en el limbo de la consideración hostil y la ceja arqueada es una invitación—. Milestones.

—¿Envidia?, ¿crees que no tengo el doble de discos que tú? —Arnold se cruza de brazos en una pose que intenta ser desafiante, pero que termina siendo torpe por la cantidad de bolsas que lleva en las manos—. No me ofendas Pataki. —Y agrega, con un poco de irritación—. Porgy and Bess.

—Miles Smiles. —Helga se frota las manos mentalmente. Eso va muchísimo más allá de Arnold y de su infinito e unilateral amor por él. Esto es una competencia y… ¿qué es perder? —Tú y tu afición insignificante no vencerán mi colección de cinco años.

—Yo y mi afición insignificante nacen de la colección inigualable de Steely Phil, Pataki. —Arnold alzó una ceja y se fijó muy bien del ligero nerviosismo que brillaba en los ojos azules—. Vas a perder, pero te doy una oportunidad para arrepentirte.

—Qué caballeroso de tu parte, pequeño cabeza de balón. —Helga chasquea la lengua y el sarcasmo ya no está implícito, es un ataque frontal—. Guárdate tus ofertas de paz. Y te recuerdo que vas perdiendo si crees que por incluir la colección de tu abuelo vas a ganarme. Esta es una competencia individual y no hay comodines.

—Es una herencia individual, muchas gracias. ¿Todavía no te rindes?

—En tus sueños, Arnoldo. Pon la fecha y te dejaré ver, desde lejos claro, un tesoro tan precioso que no podrás parpadear en tres días.

—Mucha confianza para una admirable —Arnold deletreó _admirable_ con indulgencia burlona y se deleitó en la mirada furiosa que recibió—, aunque insuficiente, espera, ¿podría llamarse siquiera colección?

Olga y Lila hablaban por su cuenta, claro, porque hacía bastante que no veían una conversación tan ridícula. Tierna sí, pero ridícula. Cada una y en silencio estaba bastante satisfecha con el desarrollo del asunto. Se hubieran puesto a girar la cabeza, como en los partidos de tenis, pero eran más inteligentes que eso (sin contar que la distancia era tan corta que tal proceder resultaba innecesario). Se alejaron unos pasos nada más y comentaban tranquilas y de vez en cuando mientras Helga y Arnold se enumeraban una lista larguísima de canciones.

No fueron ni apenas algunas horas (que en realidad fueron minutos) cuando se escuchó una voz relajada que interrumpía con curiosidad. Helga y Arnold apenas si se dieron cuenta, pero Lila y Olga saludaron inmediatamente, con idénticos gestos de gentileza.

Alan no había cambiado mucho desde la pubertad. Se había puesto más alto, eso está claro, y sus cabellos castaños se habían vuelto más oscuros. Era silencioso como siempre, pero su gesto agradable le daba elegancia más que estoicismo. Su cámara se había modernizado con el tiempo, pero siempre la llevaba colgada y ligeramente oculta entre una chaqueta azul que se ponía sobre el conjunto negro de toda la vida. Caminaba lento y con cuidado de cualquier detalle que le pareciese importante. Le gustaba el ruido y la gente siempre que pudiese observarlos desde lejos, para captarlos con el lente de su cámara.

La relación con su padre había mejorado con los años y gracias a la ayuda de Arnold. Se reunían con su abuelo siempre que podían y había sido a causa de esa costumbre que terminó por descubrir que los paseos por el vecindario (un vecindario que no era suyo, claro) eran una constante felicidad. Felicidad calmada, de esa que te deja hormigueando la piel y cansado sólo cuando logras sentarte. Se le hizo costumbre merodear por las calles y los callejones, en el día, en la noche, los fines de semana y los lunes y martes que estaba más desocupado. Fue reconociendo las tiendas, las casas, la gente y los sonidos. Su mundo se llenó de imágenes y justo cuando creía que podía recordarlas todas al cerrar los ojos, se tropezó con una tienda aparentemente insignificante.

Helga Pataki era tan impaciente y descortés que terminó llamándole la atención. Le habló por hablar, por hacer conversación y por si acaso, para no perderse nada por falta de perseverancia. Pronto se dio cuenta de que con Helga todo era perseverancia. Había que descascarar con cuidado y siempre sin ofender la inteligencia. Alan tenía años de fijarse en los detalles, Helga estaba llena de ellos. Se le hizo costumbre comprar libros, a veces de fotografía, a veces novelas que la rubia le recomendaba. Así empezó a quedarse hasta tarde y, un día, sin premeditación alguna, estuvieron caminando y comprando discos y vinilos.

Todavía era muy pronto decir que eran amigos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para asegurar que eran simples conocidos. Alan aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía. Cada oportunidad como la de esa noche.

—Parece que se divierten. —Alan tenía las manos sobre su cámara—. ¿Se darían cuenta si les tomo una foto?

—No estoy segura, pero creo que Helga se enfadaría. —Olga advirtió, deseando tener ella también una cámara.

—Podrías, si le quitaras el flash. —Lila sugirió con una voz muy dulce y las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda—. No todos los días se les ve tan ensimismados.

—Les daré cinco minutos. Si siguen así, podría tomar una.

—O dos. —Olga se rió con una mano cubriendo su boca.

—O muchas. —Lila se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja—. Podría ser que tu dedo apretara más de lo necesario.

—Un error inocente y silencioso que no sería necesario contar. Sobre todo no a Helga.

—Nunca a Helga.

—Jamás mientras pueda alcanzarnos.

Se rieron los tres y Alan decidió que cinco minutos era muchísimo tiempo desperdiciado. Empezó por fotografiar la calle, los semáforos, los gatos en el callejón, la gente reunida afuera del bar-teatro y finalmente a los dos chicos rubios que se hablaban con títulos de álbumes y canciones.

Les enseñó las fotos a Olga y Lila, pero se guardó una. Había tenido la suerte de que los faros de un auto viejísimo iluminaran a Helga desde la espalda. Los contornos se veían borrosos en el brillo y su cabello rubio contrastaba en la noche despejada. Sus ojos chisporroteaban con astucia y sus brazos se entrecruzaban sobre su pecho, tenía la cabeza ladeada y una ceja se perdía debajo de la gorra azul. Su chaqueta rosada tenía el cuello alzado y las puntas le desaliñaban la irritación. Helga estaba (naturalmente) molesta.

**Continuará.**

:) Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda me la escriben. Me paso de frente a la contestación. Las obras de teatro y la música para este capítulo, todo, lo recomiendo muchísimo.

**Anónimos (del capítulo pasado también)**

**okarina. **;) A mí también me gusta mucho esta pareja. Bienvenida.

**lala.** :) Espero que te guste.

**hel201. **Me alegra que te guste :), ahora estoy poniendo más atención a los cambios temporales, espero que no sea tan confuso.

**Anillus. **:) wow, tantas expectativas, espero poder cumplir con todas. Me tarda porque a veces me quedo sin inspiración o porque a veces me quedo sin tiempo (entre el estudio), pero ahí lo termino. No, no, aquí no hay malos ni buenos, hay lo bueno en lo malo y lo bueno en lo peor. Como en la serie. Nos vemos prontito.

**Yukinita**. ¡Siempre dejo abierto el espacio para los anónimos! ;) je, me halagas, qué bueno que te guste. Un poco de masoquismo bien intencionado no es tan malo. Ya verás que llegará, pero estamos en un bote en medio del mar. :C Trataré de que no sean meses de espera. Lo que sí, serán siempre diez páginas de Word con calibri 11, para que sea más o menos largo. Disfruta :)

**Si no he contestado alguno, favor de hacérmelo saber, será un terrible situación inmediatamente reparada. **

**:D Muchas gracias por los review. Nos vemos pronto.**

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**

**P.D. **Les recuerdo que yo contesto review el mismo día de la actualización :)


	6. Pelea

**Capítulo Cinco.**

**Pele(a) émo no(s)**

At Napoleon in rags and the language that he used.  
Go to him now, he calls you, you can't refuse.  
When you ain't got nothing, you've got nothing to lose  
You're invisible now, you've got no secrets to conceal.

How does it feel?  
Aw, how does it feel?  
To be on your own?  
With no direction home?  
Like a complete unknown?  
Like a rolling stone?

**Like a rolling stone.**

—Hey, ¿estás bien?, ¿hay algo en que…?

—¿Qué tal si me ayudas a levantarme? —Le tendió la mano.

—Sí, claro. —Jaló con fuerza y trastabilló un poco—. ¡¿Helga?

—Pataki. —Se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada de muerte—. ¿Qué?, ¿demasiado brillo para ti?

—No, es sólo que… si, no, ¿podría preguntar qué haces aquí?

—Podrías, pero no lo harás. —Alzó una ceja y lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta—. Entiendes que esto nunca pasó, ¿verdad?

—¿no pasó?

—No. Y como no pasó, no lo puedes contar.

—¿Ah no?

—No, de lo contrario serías un mentiroso. —Apretó el agarre de su puño—. No quieres ser un mentiroso.

—No quiero.

—Ahora, podríamos conversar o podrías tener una semana espantosa. —Pensó un poco—. Desafortunada en niveles que tu cerebro no alcanza a comprender, ¿entiendes?

—Bueno Helga, está bien, pero me estás ahogando.

—Promételo.

—¿Prometer qué?

—Así es. —Lo soltó y se sacudió las manos y los brazos—. ¿Se puede saber por qué guardan tanta escarcha?

—Algunos musicales son más ambiciosos que otros…

—¿Vas a seguir mirándome así todo el rato?

—Perdón.

—Ya, mira, está bien, no es tu culpa. —Suspiró y se irritó cuando se dio cuenta de que le había entrado escarcha hasta en las fosas nasales—. Necesitaba algunos materiales para… err… la fiesta de graduación… sí, eso, estoy en el comité. Obligada.

—Pensé que la escuela les había designado un presupue…

—¡Mira sabelotodo, si fuese así no estaría aquí cubierta en… en esto! —Le golpeó el pecho con el dedo índice—. Ahora, dónde demonios están los otros materiales. Aquí sólo hay basura ridícula.

—Bueno, lamento que no te lo hayan informado, pero ahora hay un depósito exclusivo para el club de teatro. Nos fue tan bien en la última presentación que al fin decidieron tomarnos en cuenta y nos ampliaron el presupuesto, renovaron el estrado y…

—¡Ya, basta, basta, no tienes que leerme la declaración de independencia, por dios!

—Pero tú preguntaste…

—Dónde están los materiales. Ahora concéntrate y contesta la pregunta.

—Como te decía, están en un depósito y sólo el encargado de escenografía y el director tienen las llaves.

—Supongo que no eres el encargado, ¿verdad?

—No, sólo soy un actor más.

—Qué humildad. Demonios. —Se sacudió los hombros—. Esto está oscuro y aún así me veo brillar.

—¿Cómo puedes verte…?

—Eugene, cállate.

* * *

Estaba ella sentada en la berma y con los pies sobre el césped, tenía una sábana blanca sobre la cabeza y un helado de chocolate en la mano. Estaba él a su lado, tímidamente sentado, con los pies también en el césped y con un helado de vainilla derritiéndose en su mano izquierda. Estaban ambos comiendo y en silencio, uno más incómodo que otra y otra más relajada que otro. Era la primera vez que la circunstancia hacía que estuvieran ellos dos, solos.

—¿No sería mejor si sólo te sacudes?

—No. Si me sacudo tendría que sacarme la sábana y no quiero que nadie me vea así. Y tampoco tengo ningún apuro en irme a mi casa, así que estoy bien con la sábana.

—Es la primera vez que me llevo algo del teatro.

—Tu primer robo, eh.

—¡¿Robo?

—Oh por dios, deja de ser tan dramático, es prestada ¿está bien? —Helga sonrió, cruel—. Tengo más sábanas en mi casa.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué no sólo pediste permiso.

—La burocracia es lenta, muchas gracias. Además, ¿no quedamos en no hablar de esto?

—Perdón.

—Está bien. Hey, cómete el helado de una vez. —Pero la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde, lo que quedaba de la bola cayó sobre sus pies—. A veces creo que lo haces al propósito.

—¿Qué cosa? —Rebuscaba en sus bolsillos por algún pañuelo.

—Nada, olvídalo. Hey, ya deja de moverte, puedes limpiarte con el borde de la sábana… ¡El de abajo!, rayos, esto me pasa por andar con fenómenos.

—Lo siento. —Limpiaba la punta de sus zapatos y se acordaba de cuando eran niños—. Debe haber pasado un montón de tiempo desde la última vez que te vi.

—Años seguramente, ¿no te emociona? —Se chupó el índice y arrugó la servilleta que puso en su bolsillo—. No sabía que el teatro te interesaba tanto.

—Despierta un tipo de emoción que no puedo comprender, cuando actúo es como si con mi felicidad pudiera hacer felices a los otros.

—Y por felicidad te refieres a otra cosa.

—¡Vaya!, ¡cómo lo sabes!

—digamos que es una situación especial en la que me puedo poner en tu lugar.

—Eres agra…

—No te apresures. Los fenómenos siempre serán fenómenos. —Se levantó—. Ahora, te buscaré el viernes en la tarde, más vale que tengas la llave.

—¿Qué llave?

—La que le quitarás al encargado, por supuesto.

—Helga no creo que…

—¿no crees que te tardarás tanto?, ¡genial!

—Eso no es lo que…

—Nos vemos, Eugene.

* * *

La música y, qué bien, la música cuando aparece de pronto y estás sola. Sola mirando por la ventana, sola sentada en un sofá y, súbitamente, hay música alrededor. Y no es música exactamente cuando estás mirando. No es música, no es letra y la melodía te acaricia la punta de las orejas. Qué ridículo, porque no hay nada que pensar cuando es una búsqueda inútil y qué bien, qué exaltación maravillosa, qué extraordinario es perderse.

A Helga le brillan las cejas con la escarcha, le brillan los bordes rubios y las palmas de las manos. Está escribiendo antes de ir a la tienda y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de la hora. Helga escribe y se le manchan los dedos de tinta, las manos le sudan y tiene la frente arrugada. Está inspirada y se le nota, le transpira el cuello, parpadea despacio y tiene los labios marcados con los dientes.

Sufre y parece que sufre, se arruina y se mueve y cambia de lapicero, parece que se le acaban las ideas y es rápido, fulminante, cuando la sonrisa se le aplasta en la cara unos segundos antes de que el lapicero comience a balancearse sobre las hojas. Parece que bailan, el lapicero y las hojas, la tinta y Helga que deja que el cabello se le desparrame sobre los hombros porque ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que el moño se le ha soltado. El moño no es más que una cinta rosa solitaria entre mechones rubios y una gorra perdida en los cojines. El moño y la gorra, qué bien olvidados están cuando escribe.

Es una rara ocasión. Un momento extrañísimo y como todo, tan inesperado que no se da cuenta hasta que ha terminado. Es poesía, liberta, dominada por la pasión y sin centro. Ja, sin centro, quién lo diría mientras está ahí, escribiendo un pequeño libro rosa, uno de miles y miles que tiene escondidos en un armario donde solía haber altares y goma de mascar. Ahora hay libros más reveladores, jeans y chicle en su empaque. Ha pasado y está pasando con años y años de distancia y cercanía, como un vaivén acelerado que no tiene más opción que detenerse. Helga se ha detenido en el libro rosa, escribe poesía y no se le acaban las ideas, es más que su musa y ¡qué raro!, qué raro que Helga no se dé cuenta en lo absoluto.

* * *

Phoebe está echada en el sillón rojo mientras lee Moby Dick. Curly le ha estado hablando de él durante meses y considera que sí, es una obligación moral leerlo. Helga no le ha dicho nada, pero el silencio es a veces más ilustrativo que sus palabras. Aprovecha la tarde antes del fin de semana y está tan ensimismada en la lectura que apenas si se da cuenta de los clientes que se pasean a su alrededor y le piden a Helga libros que no llegarán sino hasta el siguiente mes.

Curly, por su lado, está tratando de decidir si leer a Ezra Pound o a Lord Byron. Es una decisión difícil y probablemente inútil ya que terminará leyendo a ambos, pero el proceso del dilema es divertido y le permite terminar el emparedado que tiene en la mano. Nada ruidoso mientras Helga atiende clientes y casi es un viernes normal que podrá recordar luego. A veces se pregunta si esto de la rutina no le estará arruinando la creatividad.

Helga está mirando de reojo, a Curly o a Phoebe, incluso a los clientes escurridizos que dejan manchas aceitosas en los libros. No tiene ganas de hablar con nadie y por eso no se ha movido del escritorio al lado de la puerta. Se acercan y preguntan dos veces, los clientes se aburren y no se deciden si comprar el libro por placer estético o ahorrar y comprarse una camisa nueva.

Es viernes, como todas las semanas y falta muy poco para que la tienda cierre. Antes se ha aparecido Harold y ha hablado brevemente con Helga. Le ha dejado una bolsa y se ha ido antes de que pudieran ofrecerle un libro. Ha sido ligeramente inusual, porque Curly le ha hecho un gesto con la mano como despedida y Phoebe apenas si le ha dirigido un breve vistazo antes de continuar leyendo. Es un universo paralelo donde Harold y Helga conversan sin pelear, Curly saluda casi normalmente y Phoebe no le presta atención a nadie. El viernes es una oportunidad para comportarse como cualquier otro.

Lo divertido es, sin embargo, que cada rutina logra normalizar un evento inusual. Y de nuevo, lo divertido es, sin duda, que cuando Eugene entra, se tropieza y hace ruido, Phoebe, Curly y Helga lo miran con la misma intensidad absorta que provoca el asombro. Es gracioso, porque nadie comenta nada, incluso cuando se levanta y asegura, en una vacilación alegre, que _está bien_. Estarían bien todos, desde luego, si al menos pudieran mantener el universo al revés. Estarían bien si un pedazo de normalidad no se hubiese estrellado en medio de la noche del viernes. Entonces todo sucede en silencio, rápidamente y no, no es incomodidad, es triste resignación.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado como un monigote?, si vas a interrumpir, al menos hazlo con un propósito.

—Helga. —Phoebe la mira con reprobación y la rubia mueve los hombros—. Está bien, Eugene. Siéntate, ¿cómo has estado?

—No muy cerca. Todavía no olvido lo que le hiciste a mi lápiz. —Curly sonríe de costado y a todos los recorre un escalofrío.

Eugene se sienta, al lado de Phoebe y de forma que no tenga que mirar a Curly directamente. Tiene un morral que ha dejado en el piso y no debería funcionar así, pero se le ha olvidado completamente el motivo que lo impulsó a tropezarse en la entrada de esa librería que, por cierto, acababa de cerrar.

—Hey, relájate, no te vamos a asesinar ni nada por el estilo. Estoy cambiando el cartel porque no quiero que ningún cliente entre y se desate el desastre. Todavía no te liberas de esa aura de mala suerte.

—Helga.

—Phoebe. Hey, no me mires, es verdad, pregúntale al otro fenómeno.

—Extraordinario fenómeno, sin duda. Y es verdad, Eugene es un gafe, es un milagro que sólo se haya tropezado.

—Que lo sigan repitiendo no ayudará a evitar cualquier posible inconveniente.

—Claro que no. Yo estaba siendo hostil para aterrorizar al pequeño pelirrojo, después de todo, es él quien ha irrumpido aquí, ¿o no?

—Yo estaba señalando lo obvio porque, bueno, todavía no olvido el incidente con mi lápiz.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien Eugene, no tienes que disculparte. —Le asegura Phoebe con una sonrisa y el mundo siempre es menos aterrorizante cuando alguien te sonríe.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo dejaré. Y tú Curly, deja de mirar de reojo, es espeluznante.

—Discúlpame, pero hasta donde yo sé, este país es libre y, adivina qué, yo soy libre de ser todo lo espeluznante que yo quiera.

—Mira aquí listillo. Esta librería es una lista en el mar americano, ¿está bien?, es una isla independiente y liberta y llena de posibilidades. Entonces, un día como cualquier otro, en un momento como cualquier otro, aparecí yo y puse algo así como una bandera. La bandera, por supuesto, es un símbolo de poder. He colonizado esta isla y sí, todo es como si no la hubiese colonizado mientras las criaturas, refugiadas o golpeadas por la marea, se acuerden que aquí está mi bandera y se vive bajo mis reglas. Y mira tú, una de ellas es que dejes de ser tan espeluznante.

—Desde que tienes habitantes Helga, esto es algo así como una monarquía constitucional. Una gran contradicción desde luego, pero así es como funcionan las islas, ¿no? —Phoebe se arregló los lentes—. Ahora, Curly, ser espeluznante está bien, si lo que quieres es ser espeluznante. Sin embargo, ser espeluznante todo el tiempo le quita la particularidad.

—Me gustaría pensar como tú Phoebe, pero difiero. —Eugene movía sus manos, nervioso—. Curly nunca dejará de ser espeluznante.

—Ah, mira, lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—Eso debería ser suficiente para tu ego. Ahora, si ya terminamos con toda la tontería, estamos atrasados. Eugene sólo quédate sentado allí y no hagas ruido, si arruinas a Eliot. —Helga se pasó el pulgar por el cuello en un gesto morboso—. Estás muerto.

Eugene esperaba que Curly objetara y que Phoebe menguara, pero nadie dijo nada, se quedaron silenciosamente serios y la amenaza, que de por sí lo había asustado, adquirió un nuevo nivel escabroso. La muerte, qué cruel avance, del puño de Helga Pataki no parecía muerte en lo absoluto. Era tortura, dolor y dolor infeccioso que se instalaba en los huesos. No tuvo que pensarlo nada porque era un hombre de instintos y su cuerpo se adelanto cuando se quedó perfectamente callado el resto del evento.

* * *

La noche era lo suficientemente larga para que Helga y Eugene caminaran por la misma acera, en la misma dirección y después de haber leído un montón de poesía. Las calles eran, sin embargo, demasiado estrechas para el malhumor y la incertidumbre. El ruido estaba bien mientras no conversaran y como no estaban conversando, estaba perfecto.

Eugene se adelantaba tres pasos y retrocedía dos, estaba tan nervioso que Helga comenzó a irritarse de la manera en la que sólo un Pataki se irrita. Apretaba los puños y hacía sonar los dientes, se acomodaba la casaca con fuerza y justo antes de llegar a la esquina, se hartó. Sonrió de medio lado, en el gesto malicioso que acompañaba sus planes más infelices, puso las manos detrás de su espalda y silbó inocente y obvia.

Un paso aquí, un paso allá, una mano alzada y chá chá chá. No era como bailar, claro, porque bailar era todo elegancia y gracia y pasión y energía y no pensar. Esto era más torpeza y malicia y premeditación. El pie de Helga se deslizó en el asfalto, entre los pequeños pies de Eugene. Saltaron, curtidos en la disciplina teatral de los musicales, saltaron y no muy lejos cuando el pie de Helga, otra vez, se interpuso en su camino y ¡oh, tragedia!, se tropezaron con otros pies (estos sí, inocentes) que venían del otro lado de la calle, por la misma esquina.

—Quién lo diría, esto es de hecho gracioso cuando lo miras. —Helga se regocijaba en su sonrisa de lado, en sus brazos cruzados (siempre a la defensiva) y en su barbilla ligeramente levantada que observaba todo desde arriba.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Arnold! —Eugene ya se había intentado levantar tres veces, pero se había resbalado con las frutas que habían estado en las bolsas del supermercado.

—No, está bien Eugene, no te preocupes. Fue un accidente, ¿está bien?, ahora deja que te ayude. —Gracias Arnold.

Era tan fácil, para Helga, adivinar los surcos en su rostro todavía joven. Esos surcos que aparentaban arrugas que tardarían años en aparecer. Se juntaban en la frente, se juntaban raramente y sólo cuando Helga lograba atravesar el cansancio. Eran tan fácil adivinar que estaba molesto, cansado, probablemente reprimiendo años y años de respuestas infantiles. Arnold no era así, claro, porque la mayoría de veces decidía ser la mejor persona. Entonces, Helga sabía que tenía su atención, incluso en esa deliberada indiferencia, Helga sabía.

Arnold y Eugene estaban agachados en el piso, todavía recogiendo los paquetes y frutas que se habían derramado en la calle. Se veían tristemente solitarios y quizá torpes, mientras que Helga no se decidía a hacer nada. Era el problema con su pose, con su estatura, con los años de distancia, con esas tardes extrañas de palabras inútiles. Era el problema con la molestia mal dirigida. Eugene no se daba cuenta porque su conciencia estaba siempre tan normalmente limpia que la culpa le estaba comiendo la mala suerte. Se esforzaba en terminar rápido y sólo podía sentir que Arnold era un buen tipo. Pasaría el tiempo, seguramente, y Eugene se acordaría que Arnold era un tipo extraordinariamente bueno.

Arnold sospechaba muy acertadamente. Sospechaba, por supuesto, que Helga tenía mucho que ver en ese accidente que nada tenía que ver con ella. No podía culparla porque sería una acusación injusta, una sospecha no servía nada si no se comprobaba. No podía preguntarle a Eugene porque estaba seguro que no le contestaría nada claro y Helga tergiversaría su pregunta y la volvería en su contra. Estaba solo. Solo contra Helga y era patético que adivinara su propia derrota desde el inicio. Estaba molesto por varias cosas. ¡Era ridículo que siempre se tropezara con alguien en las esquinas!, cuál era la probabilidad, CUÁL. Con Helga estaba molesto por tantas cosas, que era imposible enumerarlas, estaba molesto y ya. Estaba molesto con ella, especialmente, porque se había cruzado de brazos para burlarse con total descaro. Quién, por Dios, hacía ese tipo de cosas, quién con un poco de decencia y sobre y por sobre cualquier inseguridad.

—¿Te vas a quedar mirando?

—Sí, me parece que sí, me parece que estoy perfectamente cómoda y con todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir mirando. De nuevo, porque lo has preguntando tan amablemente Arnold, sí.

Uno podría escribir poemas con esa sensación tan clara y perfecta, con esa opresión magnífica, con esa muestra casi física de violencia. Se derretía como mantequilla entre los dedos, se volvía líquida y quemaba con lentitud y en todas partes. Eugene respiraba y parecía que moría a cada momento.

—¿En serio?, ¿te vas a quedar ahí sin ayudar?

—La amabilidad es una opción ¿no?, digamos que estoy eligiendo ser la versión más honesta de mi misma. No quiero ayudarte y no lo voy a hacer.

—¿Una versión más honesta de ti misma cuando eliges mentir todo el tiempo? Podrías ser una mejor persona sin decir nada, eso Helga, es una verdadera opción. Hacer algo es mejor que no hacer nada.

—Ah, pero no hacer nada es lo que estoy eligiendo Arnold, ¿no te das cuenta? —La rabia familiar se deslizaba en la sangre—. ¿No ha pasado ya bastante tiempo?, deberías dejar toda esa estupidez de buscar en el interior de quienes te están mostrando todo lo que son. Te decepcionarías menos.

—Déjame a mí lidiar con mis expectativas. Deberías fijarte, mejor, en lo mucho que afirmas, quizá sea verdad que eres todo lo que muestras o quizá sólo lo repitas tanto porque quieres que alguien lo note. —Arnold había arrojado un paquete de servilletas al suelo. Se estaba enojando sin darse cuenta—. Y puedes estar tranquila, no espero nada de ti.

—¿Y así me llamas mentirosa?, por favor, lo único que haces es probar a la gente con todo lo que esperas de ellos, ¿te molesta tanto que no haya nada más allá?, ¿lo odias?, bueno Arnold, dicen que uno odia lo peor de sí mismo. —Helga se ponía roja como los pimientos, le salía la mezquindad en los rasgos más crueles del rostro, se arrepentía y alzaba la voz sin darse cuenta. Todo bullía y salpicaba y dolía más de lo necesario—. Deja de medirnos a todos con tu estúpido molde de lo que es correcto.

—Estás tan llena de prejuicios, Helga, que crees que no tienes ninguno. Ni si quiera te das cuenta de que son temporales. Ahora mismo podría enumerarte todos los apodos que nos has dado a todos los que hemos tenido la mala suerte de encontrarte y tú creerás que es normal, que etiquetar a las personas es algún tipo de necesidad.

—¿Necesidad como la tuya?, yo soy realista y no trato de imponerle estándares a nadie, te darás cuenta que no tengo que rendirme a tu hipócrita modo de ser. Eso, Arnold, es dejar libres a las personas. Ahora, en este momento, si no se me da la gana de ayudarte debe ser porque no me caes bien. No lo vales.

—Está bien Helga, porque me acabas de convencer de que tú tampoco.

Pobre Eugene en el suelo, con una naranja en una mano y la confusión en la otra. Arnold y Helga solían discutir siempre, según se acordaba, pero sin llegar a hablar tanto. Quizá a Arnold se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Quizá a Helga también. Se quedó allí, en medio, sin decir nada mientras que Arnold se marchaba furioso y Helga se restregaba los ojos, asegurando muy claramente y en voz alta, que el viento y el polvo le estaban amargando la noche.

* * *

Ahora que sabía que era pequeña, antigua y pintada de blanco, era imposible pasarla de largo. Sólo tenía un diminuto letrero que indicaba que estaba abierta y la puerta de vidrio que dejaba ver el contorno de un mueble rojo en la entrada. Las ventanas eran grandes y los cristales estaban tan limpios que exponían los detalles más insignificantes de las pequeñas torres de libros que se mezclaban entre papeles desordenados. Se podía ver una radio vieja apoyada en el mostrador y se sugería tan particular que no podía ser ignorada.

Se quedó parado un rato en la acera mientras decidía qué se suponía que tenía que hacer. Había pasado una semana desde que lo estaba decidiendo. Se había dado cuenta de que podía vivir sin Helga. De hecho, se había dado cuenta de que su vida sin Helga se parecía mucho a su vida _sin_ Helga y que no era desagradable ni extraordinaria. Su vida sin Helga seguiría siendo su vida y era casi gracioso que a pesar de verse diariamente pudiesen ignorarse con tanta facilidad. Lo que lo tenía indeciso era otra cosa que, sin embargo, mucho tenía que ver con Helga.

Desde la noche de la pelea no se habían hablado ni para darse los buenos días. Había una cierta violencia que contribuía a enrarecer el ambiente. Un cierto fastidio que no necesitaba hacerse explícito porque se sentía en la sangre, como si hubiesen alcanzado un nuevo nivel de disgusto, el uno por el otro. Helga lo fulminaba con los ojos cada vez que tenían el descuido de mirarse y siempre era lo mismo, un momento de furiosa amenaza antes de que los reflejos azules se volvieran fríos y lo atravesaran. No le afectaría (tanto) si no fuera por ese odioso remordimiento que se le instalaba en el lado más débil del corazón. Intuía que el cruce de palabras que habían tenido había sido más importante de lo que Helga dejaba ver.

El enojo no le había durado demasiado, apenas si se había echado a dormir cuando la pelea se le había vuelto a repetir unas pocas veces que fueron lo suficientemente muchas para que se rindiera ante lo inevitable. Se tendría que disculpar de inmediato (cuando el sol saliera) para dejar en paz a su conciencia. Todavía estaba molesto con Helga, pero estaba más molesto consigo mismo por perder el control con tanta facilidad. Esa no era la dinámica que manejaban y era obvio que no estaba teniendo buenos resultados.

La primera vez que había intentado disculparse, Helga lo había mirado de _esa_ manera. Una mezcla de enojo, decepción y esperanza. El enojo lo entendía, la decepción lo preocupaba y la esperanza lo había descolocado totalmente. Se había replanteado la pelea y quizá tuvo que reconocer, mínimamente, que tenía el hábito (él también) de quedarse con sus prejuicios. Quizá el problema estaba en su cabeza y en el sobre análisis producto del arrepentimiento, pero fue suficiente para que se quedara sin ganas de disculparse por otros dos días.

La segunda vez que intentó disculparse le fue peor que la primera. Llamó a Helga y ella se detuvo y le sonrió, en una mueca amable, artificial y limpia de sarcasmo, pero que le había enfriado el alma del susto. Se contuvo, por supuesto, de desviarse del tema y comenzó a disculparse cuando Helga le plantó la palma derecha a unos centímetros del rostro y sacó un libro de su bolso. _Hojas de hierba_ y se parecía muchísimo a su propia copia porque era la suya. Al parecer se la había olvidado la última vez que habían leído a Whitman. Hubiera sido mejor que Helga se quedara callada y dejara que la ambigüedad de los términos abriera una oportunidad para un próximo encuentro. Al contrario, siguió sonriendo, bajó la palma y le dijo con la voz muy gruesa, casi diplomática, _con esto ya no tenemos nada más entre… nada más de qué hablar._ Se despidió, por supuesto, muy amable, con una mueca muy femenina y llena de un encanto que había perdido la gracia por algún motivo desconocido.

La tercera vez que había intentado disculparse estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo. Helga lo había visto y había apagado la radio inmediatamente. Si era un gesto hostil, Arnold prefirió no darse por enterado, pero todavía estaba dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la idea de que esa conversación tendría que pasar. Helga, claro, había olvidado su actitud amable de la última vez y lo estaba asesinando con los ojos, mirándolo muy altiva, con los brazos cruzados y enmarcándose en el umbral de la puerta. Si eso no era suficiente (que a Arnold se lo parecía), estaba haciendo obvia su molestia cuando volteó el cartel y ahora se leía en letras mayúsculas que la tienda había cerrado al mediodía de un sábado.

Arnold se hubiese reído, porque era un comportamiento tan infantil que daba gracia, pero no quería empeorar su situación. Sobre todo cuando era tan fácil que Helga alzara el brazo y cerrara con llave la puerta que pensaba atravesar en cualquier momento. Estaba regocijando su culpabilidad, resistiendo la mirada acusadora que agravaba sus propias acusaciones y le hacía sudar las palmas de las manos. Se dio cuenta, de pronto, que estaba nervioso y se alegró de la presencia tan importante y material del vidrio de la puerta. Qué bueno que no tuviesen que hablar todavía, qué bueno que estaba pasando el tiempo y qué mal que las cosas no pudieran ser como antes.

Helga, por su lado, no sabía nada. Sabía que Arnold le había dicho cosas que no debió haber dicho, era una novedad (desde luego) y un acontecimiento (muy) desagradable. Sabía que se habían peleado y que ahora tenía todo el derecho de ignorarlo tan crudamente como quisiera. Sabía, también, que se había pasado un poco (que se estaba pasando mucho), pero no era como si a nadie lo hubiese tomado por sorpresa. Lo que no sabía era si lo que Arnold le dijo fue a causa del furor del momento o si era lo que pensaba. No sabía si sentirse triste y desanimada y superarse y superar años y años de repulsivo encandilamiento; o, indignada y molesta y cambiar años y años de descortesía. No sabía qué era peor, seguir viéndolo o llenarse los recuerdos de resentimiento.

Ahora, todo esto era bastante complicado para que pasara entre dos personas que sólo en contadas ocasiones eran amigos. A Helga se lo parecía y no podía comprender o, mejor dicho, comprendía perfectamente que estaba enferma de una forma mucho más terrible que cuando tenía nueve años y construía altares de goma de mascar. Lo venía repitiendo desde que se había encontrado con Arnold en la tienda. Lo había entendido en seguida, años y años de pasarse de largo y Arnold podía vivir perfectamente sin ella. Años y años de pasarse de largo que no eran indiferencia en lo absoluto, qué podría entender ese cabezón de sus sentimientos que se acumulaban como rocas gigantescas y se tallaban en sus manos. Qué sabría él de ese terror absoluto que le frenaba los pasos y le cerraba la garganta, qué sabría él de esa constante evocación que la llenaba de pensamientos inútiles. No sabía nada y era difícil porque Helga sabía que no tenía sentido decirlo cuando el rechazo era tan fácil de adivinar. Le dolía un poco más allá del orgullo y le abría abismos de poesía y resentimiento. Años y años de pensar en él y él apenas si se había percatado que habían crecido. No era justo y, mira, ahí venía Arnold a abrir la puerta.

Helga se le adelantó como siempre, soltó los brazos y le abrió la puerta, como si todo el comportamiento anterior hubiese sido un gesto de premeditada invitación. Arnold se pudo más nervioso y tanteó un poco el silencio antes de sentarse en el sofá. Se hubiesen podido hablar con más prontitud, pero era la primera vez que se peleaban con tanta seriedad luego de años de no verse. Era como si ambos acabaran de descubrir que no sabían nada uno del otro. Los desconocidos no podían tener peleas tan acaloradas y rituales de disculpa tan elaborados y ahí estaban. Helga se aclaró la garganta y puso una mano de dedos torpes sobre el gorro azul que tenía en la cabeza, parecía descolocada y como si se hubiese sumergido en un trance. Arnold encontró ese momento adecuado y se aclaró la garganta.

—Helga, ya debes saber por qué he venido. Me gustaría explicarte los motivos… pero, no quiero excusarme antes de disculparme contigo.

—¿Has venido a disculparte y no me has saludado primero? —Helga sonreía tan triste y desanimada, que Arnold no lograba traducir sus acciones. Esa podría haber sido una pregunta sarcástica y hubiese sido más fácil continuar siendo conocidos que peleaban como amigos.

—¿Qué?, yo… perdón, ¿buenas tardes?

—Buenas tardes. Ahora sí, ¿qué decías de una disculpa?

—Lamento todas las cosas que te dije ese día, ninguna era cierta. No creo que seas una mentirosa y tampoco creo que te comportes de manera tan injusta con la gente.

—Está bien, Arnold. Sé muy bien que no dijiste ninguna de esas cosas en serio. —Helga jugaba con sus cabellos y sus ojos se movían muy tímidos en cualquier lugar—. También debes saber que todas las cosas que yo dije sí lo eran. Por eso, no me voy a disculpar por ellas. Me voy a disculpar por mi impertinencia, porque eran parte de una opinión que nadie me había pedido.

—¿Todas?

—Todas, en cierta forma. Verás, hasta hace cinco minutos no te iba a dejar entrar.

—Eso me parecía. —Arnold alivió su nerviosismo preocupándose—. ¿Qué cambió?

—Cambió todo, me acordé de lo que me dijiste. Es mejor hacer algo que no hacer nada. Me di cuenta de que nunca hago nada.

—¿Cómo?, pero Helga, ya te dije que no tomes lo que dije…

—No lo estoy tomando como algo negativo, ¿entiendes? —Parecía irritada en una forma tan familiar que Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír—. Sólo quiero que veas algo y luego podré explicarte.

—¿Qué cosa?

Helga suspiró y se quedó muy quieta unos instantes. Arnold no sabía a dónde mirar o si debía mirar en lo absoluto, era mediodía y hacía calor y todo estaba cerrado y Helga estaba muy extraña. Por un momento quiso levantarse y hacer algo, pero el instinto le avisó que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que iba a ocurrir. Helga arrugó el ceño y se sacó la gorra azul. La dejó en el suelo, a un costado, y fue visible, nuevamente, ese lazo rosa que la había acompañado toda la vida. En ese instante la nostalgia se llenó de color y Helga comenzó a llorar sin hacer ruido. Arnold estaba pasmado y no podía moverse. El sol, las ventanas, el lazo rosa y Helga llorando se habían confabulado para arruinarlo. Helga alzó los brazos y las manos le temblaban ligeramente, las unió en su cabeza, avanzando con los dedos y deteniéndose en frustrada imposibilidad. Arnold no entendía y era tan raro, que cuando Helga soltó el nudo y el listón desatado cayó al piso, el mundo se perturbó para siempre.

Helga estaba pálida, enmarcada en ondas de rubio brillante, con una mano que se sostenía en el antebrazo derecho, en medio de la cinta y del gorro. Helga lloraba con los ojos abiertos y aterrados, tensa, inmóvil y como si hubiese perdido entre una multitud invisible. El corazón se le había subido a las orejas y se arrepintió de inmediato, le dolían las manos y, sí, se había roto ese velo impenetrable. No podía ver nada porque estaba enterrada en su atrevimiento, no podía moverse porque su coraje la había asombrado, no podía hablar porque ya estaba diciendo demasiado y no podía, sobretodo, detener los escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda.

Qué injusto que Helga hicieran tantas cosas impresionantes, qué injusto que no dijera nada, qué injusto que le dejara a Arnold elaborar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Una gorra azul, no se había dado cuenta, se parecía mucho a la suya. Una gorra azul que escondía el moño rosa que siempre había, bueno, que siempre usaba. Estaba llorando y había algo muy femenino en su sufrimiento, una cierta elegancia que se mezclaba con las lágrimas y sus ojos azules y brillantes. El cabello le caía larguísimo y dorado sobre los hombros, despeinado y cruzando su frente, acariciando sus mejillas, cubriéndole los rasgos más duros y entonces, de pronto, Arnold ya no estaba con ella.

Una Helga que no es Helga, una tarde que no es una tarde, amigos que no son amigos y entonces Arnold se dio cuenta de algo que había estado bailando desnudo frente a sus ojos. Cómo pudo ser tan tonto, debía ser la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza, cómo pudo no enterarse, cómo pudo todos estos años y cómo, cómo era posible que esa chica fuese Helga.

* * *

—¡¿Te quitaste el gorro? —Phoebe subía una nota cuando gritaba y era un sonido tan agudo que Helga tenía que taparse las orejas.

—El gorro y el moño, ¿qué tan genial soy?

—¡Helga!

—Si me vas a preguntar qué estaba pensando… no tengo nada original qué decirte. Pensaba en Arnold y… —Suspiró—. Ya podré decir luego que fue el furor del momento, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. Funcionó muy bien la última vez ¿no?, se dejaron de hablar… cuánto, ¿seis años?

—Y luego me quité el moño.

—A propósito, ¿dónde has dejado la cinta?

—Está con el gorro.

—¿Y eso sería…?

—En el basurero.

—¿En serio?

—Ya no los necesito, ¿no?, quiero decir, los usé por una temporada razonable de estupidez. Ahora puedo ser libre de hacer otras tonterías.

—¿Qué te dijo Arnold?

—¿Quién?

—Arnold.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Phoebe suspiró, pero no dijo nada más. La actitud infantil de Helga le decía mucho de lo que quería saber, aunque con inexactitud, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que el tiempo hiciera ceder las amarras.

Helga la había llamado más temprano ese día, con su mismo tono mandón e invitándola, casi casualmente, a salir al parque. La conversación se dio con tal perfecta naturalidad que cuando empezó a relatar el encuentro en la librería, Phoebe casi se atora con el helado de fresa que había estado comiendo. Sabía que la rubia seguía sus impulsos en momentos inconvenientes y siempre con buena intención, pero el tema de Arnold siempre había sido una excepcional excepción, por ponerlo de alguna manera.

Nada había cambiado seguramente. Todavía era muy pronto y todavía Helga seguía siendo Helga. Una conversación, sólo una, no podía ser tan poderosa. Seguramente todo volvería a una nueva normalidad, era casi una conclusión automática.

Helga llevaba el cabello suelto, estaba largo, que le caía desordenado sobre la espalda. Todavía usaba esa chaqueta rosa de los últimos años y unos jeans desgastados que se deshilachaban sobre sus zapatillas rojas. No era como si estuviese más triste que nunca, parecía más bien que estaba dejando que el que quisiera pudiese ver más de lo que normalmente mostraba. No era como si el mundo hubiese cambiado una pizca, pero Phoebe podía ver algo que la inquietaba. Una especie de firmeza que oscilaba entre la determinación y la desilusión. Era nueva, sí, esa sensación extraña.

—Phoebe, estuve pensando estos últimos días… la verdad es que, a mí, Hillwood no me gusta.

—¿Ah no?, pensé que le habías tomado cariño.

—No he tenido tiempo para tomarle cariño, sólo me he acostumbrado a vivir aquí.

—¿Y ya no quieres?

—¡Bingo!, ya no me siento cómoda aquí.

—¡¿Te vas fugar?

—Eres tan predecible a veces. Deja de andar con Geraldo, se te están pegando sus tonterías. —Helga se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja—. Voy a ir a estudiar a otro estado, o quizá a otro país. Ya veremos. Lo único que sé es que no quiero quedarme aquí.

—¿En serio?

—Así es, no importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante. Me voy.

—¿Y no piensas regresar?

—Eso no lo sé, por ahora sé que me voy. Si decides estudiar medicina, avísame, no me importaría irme contigo.

—Me gustaría que fueses conmigo.

—Por supuesto, sería magnífico.

El viento comenzó a correr y los dedos se les enfriaron, terminaron por tirar los helados y comenzaron a caminar por la ruta que bordeaba el parque. Ese día había un montón de perros y niños por todos lados, Helga los miraba molesta para rehuirlos, pero Phoebe les sonreía con calma. Era una tarde agradable de conversaciones sin terminar y parecía que iba a morir sin sobresaltos cuando Helga metió las manos en los bolsillos de su casaca y le dijo a Phoebe, como si nada.

—La próxima vez que vea a Arnold, le voy a decir que estoy enamorada de él.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**:D **Hola, espero que el nuevo capítulo les haya gustado. Antes que nada, no se dejen engañar, aquí no se está avanzando nada, sólo lo suficiente para que se pueda retroceder y empezar a madurar. Los amigos-conocidos no cambian, por lo menos los que son como Helga y Arnold. Así que tuve que dejar que se pelearan un poco. Me encantará leer sus review con teorías de lo que podría pasar, si acaso sienten las ganas de discutirlo. En todo caso, a partir de aquí todo se va a volver más divertido. Como ya saben, cualquier duda me la hacen llegar y responderé encantada. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado hasta ahora, lo aprecio bastante.

Nos vemos pronto ;)

**review anónimo:**

**hel201. **:) muchas gracias por tus apreciaciones. Me alegra que te guste. Oh, a mi también me encanta Alan :D, quiero que se quede, pero sin llamar mucho la atención. Una copa de vino entonces ;), besos, nos vemos pronto.

**:3 ¿clic al botoncito?**


	7. La botella que alcanzó la orilla

**Capítulo Seis.**

**La botella que alcanzó la orilla.**

But I set fire to the rain

watched it pour as I touched your face

let it burn while I cried

'cause I heard it screaming your name, your name

I set fire to the rain

and I threw us into the flames

where I felt somethin'die, 'cause I knew that

that was the last time, the last time.

**Set fire to the rain. ****Adele.**

A las cinco de la mañana todavía es muy temprano para saber si hará frío o calor. La niebla ha bajado, no amarilla, como en pasarela, haciendo tramos firmes y desafiantes. Los grillos y otros bichos hacen ruido de vez cuando, como si tomaran turnos para hablarse. El agua salpica a lo lejos y el eco es un recordatorio que llena los músculos de tensión. La piel se le escarapela de rato en rato y las muñecas se le doblan con el aburrimiento.

A su lado, Bob Pataki no habla, no bufa, no gruñe y hasta casi parece que no respira. Estará dormido y tiene suerte de poder encontrar paz hasta en los lugares más inconvenientes. Helga tiene ganas de empujarlo fuera del bote para que haga ruido y la distraiga. Está a punto de hacerlo cuando el hilo de su caña comienza a vibrar con pasión desesperada y se da cuenta que acaba de cumplir con el propósito que la ha traído al lago.

—Hey Bob, ¡Bob, despierta! —Le da un golpe en el brazo y apenas si tiene tiempo de coger la caña cuando Bob, sin hacer ruido, pone sus enormes y callosas manos sobre las suyas.

Helga se descoloca un poco porque esa debe ser la primera vez que Bob está haciendo algo con ella, sin haberle gritado previamente. No es sólo eso, poco a poco se va dando cuenta de que la rudeza de su agarre no es sólo violencia. Está moviéndose contra la fuerza que los arrastra, está dejándose ir a momentos y le está pidiendo a Helga que no se rinda. Le está enseñando y en silencio y está tan abrumada que, sin darse cuenta, suelta el carrete.

El pez, la bota, un sapo o una llanta, no se sabe si fue grande o pequeño porque ha logrado escaparse en el descuido y Bob se enfada en un resoplido. Le deja la caña y le da un inesperado golpecito en el hombro. Un típico gesto de rudeza amable que pareciera decir _ya para la próxima_.

Helga, como es lógico, se queda muda de la sorpresa y tiene que reconocer, en su fuero íntimo, que es la primera vez desde que nació, que no entiende a Bob en lo absoluto. A ese mismo Pataki simplón que jamás recuerda su nombre, que grita todo el tiempo, que se queda dormido y con la boca abierta frente al televisor.

Se vuelve a quedar muy quieto y escondido bajo su gorra llena de figurines. Helga lo observa con curiosidad infantil, con esa misma reticencia con la que los niños estudian a sus primeros fantasmas.

* * *

—¿Pescando?

—A pescar. Se fueron ayer.

—Vaya… ¿no sabes cuándo regresarán?

—El sábado, pero no estoy segura.

—Ya veo… no importa, gracias.

—De nada. —Olga le sonrió brevemente—. Arnold, disculpa mi impertinencia, pero… ¿has tenido alguna pelea con Helga?

—No, no una pelea. Ya que me lo preguntas… la verdad es que no lo sé. Una de las razones por las que quería hablar con Helga era esa, averiguar qué había pasado.

—Ya veo. Ya me parecía que estabas involucrado en su decisión de último minuto.

—¿Por qué?, ¿dijo algo?

—No, no te preocupes. De todas formas tendrás que enterarte. Helga es una persona muy complicada, muy buena eso sí, sólo hay que tener paciencia.

—¿Mucha paciencia?

—Toda la que puedas reunir.

Arnold soltó una carcajada y se despidió agitando una mano en el aire.

* * *

El fin de semana había sido una evasión elegante, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que empeoró el resto del mes. Nadie podía explicárselo, pero nuevamente, había que tener en cuenta que Helga era capaz de realizar casi cualquier cosa cuando se lo proponía. Cada día era igual e incluso Phoebe no podía explicarse la naturalidad con la que lograba escaparse de cualquier encuentro con Arnold. Debía ser un don, una habilidad concedida por varita mágica o una evasión de la física. Helga debía ser el vacío terrorífico de los estructuralistas. El centro sin centro de la teoría contemporánea.

La gran pregunta se hacía evidente _¿dónde estaba Helga?_, en todas partes y en ninguna. El problema era ese, la podías ver con tanta claridad, con tanta seguridad pasmosa que te daban ganas de parpadear y en cada parpadeo, en cada aleteada de mariposa, ya había cambiado de ángulo, ya se había perdido para siempre.

Compartían una clase. Sólo una clase semanal de tres horas, apenas ciento ochenta miserables minutos de adormecimiento (con intermedio) que se desvanecían en el aire. No era como si se sintiera ese fuego voraz de sus peleas, era más como una calma vacía de propósito. Un tipo de normalidad hipnótica que cubría de rutina los espacios agitados. Era la primera vez, también, que Arnold se daba cuenta de que Helga no lo estaba mirando.

Helga lo estaba ignorando, pero en una forma nueva, mejor diseñada y totalmente natural. No era como si Arnold hubiese desaparecido de pronto, era como si su presencia fuese demasiado insignificante para prestarle atención. Un vistazo largo que se paseaba sin ver, sin evitar, sin detenerse y que volvía inevitablemente a la pizarra. Ella se desparramaba en su asiento y jugaba con un lápiz entre los dedos, abría una bolsa de frituras mientras tosía y le robaba prohibiciones saladas al profesor cuando este se volteaba a escribir en la pizarra.

Quizá era un acertijo, un tipo de juego macabro que acababa cuando ocurriera la epifanía. Juegos deductivos con Helga no parecía una buena idea, pero no había otra opción. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntar, tantas indagaciones que se moría por descubrir en sus gestos, se le abría un mar de posibilidades detrás de una muralla infranqueable.

El gorro azul y el lazo rosa. El primero sólo había servido para cubrir el moño que siempre había utilizado. No importaba para nada. La cinta rosa, esa era la clave del asalto, de esa alteridad melancólica que le desconcertó los esquemas. Helga había desatado el nudo y qué frágil parecía lo que antes era un centro de resistencia. En ese momento y sin nadie, al medio día y con el sol y solos los dos. Era una complicación premeditada y se erigía como un paso adelante a eso que todavía tenía que descubrir.

El parecido se disparaba como fuegos artificiales en año nuevo, como un grupo de luces brillantes que se escribían solas en el cielo oscuro, se contrastaba en la evidencia del recuerdo y la seguridad que crecía en el pecho. Helga era la falsa Cecile del día de San Valentín. Cecile rubia y extravagante, la que hablaba en francés accidentado y mezclaba rojo y rosado. La misma Cecile misteriosa que no podía dejar nada claro, pero que tenía ciertos estándares morales que jamás cambiaría. Esa Cecile mentirosa que le dejo su zapato y un sentimiento indefinido que asociaba a las estrellas.

Sí, Cecile era Helga y todas esas peleas inútiles habían demostrado una verdad innegable. Helga era muchísimo más de lo que dejaba ver. Era, por ejemplo, sincera cuando quería, divertida en una manera perversa, malhumorada hasta en su lado más dócil e impredecible hasta en los momentos más recurrentes. Helga no necesitaba ser una mejor persona, sólo tenía que dejar de negarlo todo el tiempo.

—¡Arnold!

—¿qué?

—Lo que su desesperado amigo intenta decirle, Shortman, es que le acabo de hacer una pregunta porque le he visto distraído y he querido hacerlo público. Ah, pero no me malentienda, es usted uno de mis mejores alumnos y es por eso que sé que estará atento a partir de ahora.

—Disculpe profesor.

—Ahora, antes de continuar, Pataki ¿podría tirar esa bolsa de papas que tiene bajo la carpeta?, está haciendo que la clase crea que puede comer durante mis lecciones. —El profesor de geografía era joven, inteligente y se entretenía interactuando con los estudiantes—. Ahora, ya que este tema ha sido tan interesante, la próxima semana cada uno presentará un informe y una pequeña investigación de siete páginas. A espacio y medio, arial 12 y sin modificar los márgenes, el que no respete el formato no recibiría nota o, mejor dicho, recibirá un cero. Continuemos.

—No entiendo cómo es que tú y Helga terminan poniendo a los demás en problemas, en serio. Debe ser un don. ¡Tengo examen de Aritmética el lunes! —Gerald se unió al resto de resoplidos indignados de la clase y se deslizó en su asiento, ignorando las disculpas de Arnold—. Está bien, de todas formas le hecho más la culpa a Helga que a ti. Sólo déjame lidiar con mi semana un momento, Arnold. Un momento.

—Phoebe tenía razón, eres un poco melodramático.

—¡¿Phoebe?

—Bueno, fue Helga.

—Mucho tiempo con ella, Arnold, se te están pegando sus malas costumbres.

—Cállate, antes de que nos pongan otra tarea.

* * *

El gorro era importantísimo. El lazo también, por supuesto, pero el gorro era una señal un poco más obvia, más complicada y más cobarde. Phoebe lo había entendido desde el inicio, porque sabía (más por intuición que por declaraciones) que el gorro era una metáfora del lazo. Un paso adelante, o atrás, en ese abismo por el que Helga se paseaba todos los días. El gorro era la respuesta, la confirmación, que se paseaba delante de todo el mundo todo el tiempo que la rubia lo había utilizado. Era el cartel luminoso que apuntaba a las mentiras y ocultaba la más obvia.

Phoebe se moría por decirle todas esas cosas a Arnold, pero no estaban en clase y la pregunta no había sido formulada. Suponía, y no solía equivocarse, que este tipo de cosas obvias tenían más efecto cuando uno las descubría por sí mismo. Así que sólo era cuestión de que Arnold saliera de su casa, mirara a la calle y se diera cuenta de que había amanecido. Y claro que tendrían que pasar algún tiempo si tenía en cuenta de que el susodicho se empeñaba en cerrar las cortinas. A veces parecía un don, vivir tan obviamente desligado de su contexto.

—¿No sabes si va a regresar?

—Sé que va a regresar, lo que no sé es cuándo. Parece que al final ni tú ni yo sabemos nada.

—¿Sabes si está en su casa?

—Debería. Es miércoles y mañana tenemos examen. Si yo fuera Helga estaría estudiando, pero no sería Helga si se pareciera tanto a mí, ¿no?

—Phoebe, no es por nada en especial, pero siento que estás molesta.

—No, molesta no. Estoy tratando de leer.

—Perdón.

Arnold era normalmente una persona agradable, la razón se debía (seguramente) a lo calmado que estaba siempre. Verlo inusualmente nervioso generaba una mezcla de irritación y lástima que distraía más de lo necesario. Phoebe se moría por ayudar, pero Arnold no estaba haciendo las preguntas correctas e incluso las que formulaba estaban cargadas de inseguridad mediocre. La intensión podía existir, pero hacía falta que fuera honesta seguridad. Honesta seguridad de levantarse y buscar y encontrar y lidiar, en ese momento sí, con una carga pesada de humanidad.

—¿Sabes qué clase tiene mañana?

—Arnold, si te encontraras con Helga ahora mismo, ¿qué querrías preguntarle?

—No puedo decírtelo, siento que… es como un secreto.

—¿Es un secreto o no tienes ni idea de lo que vas a preguntar?

—Eh…

—Ya me lo parecía. Está bien, está bien, mira Arnold, te daré un consejo si sigues la lógica que voy a proponerte.

—De acuerdo.

—Listo. Primero, has estado tratando de ver Helga cara a cara y ella ha estado evitándote muy fácilmente. Será porque has hecho tus acercamientos de manera excesivamente obvia…

—¿Excesivamente obvia?

—Así es, es por eso que ella ha podido anticiparse a cualquier tipo de plan que hayas tenido y te ha ganado por puesta de mano.

—¿Y cómo me acerco sin acercarme?

—Eso es, muy bien, segundo punto. Arnold, cómo se acerca uno a las personas a las que no puede acercarse. Parece fácil ahora que la comunicación ha alcanzado niveles morbosos de desarrollo.

—¿Una carta?

—Muy gracioso.

—¿Y de dónde consigo el número?

—¿El mismo número que marcaste para llamarla en cuarto grado?

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Yo sé muchas cosas.

—Me imagino.

—Ni siquiera te imaginas.

—Entonces…

—Llegamos al tercer punto, ahora que ya tienes la vía, ¿te vas a enfrentar al problema?

* * *

Helga estaba en su casa. En ese lugar que jamás llamaría hogar, pero que le servía como una fortaleza. Un último momento de reflexión antes de firmar la paz y entregarse. A Phoebe le gustaba dramatizar, pero ni en sus más salvajes fantasías lograría recrear ese ambiente de poderoso terror que había hecho que la rubia entrara en negación. Parecía fácil, puesto así, evitar al que había estado evitando tanto tiempo y la pregunta sería _¿por qué no antes?_

_Te estoy escuchando_. Eso había dicho y por supuesto que no estaba escuchando a nadie que no fuera a ella misma. Era comprensible, porque su cerebro estaba haciendo eco de una conversación extraordinaria entre millones de voces parecidas a la suya, pero que decían cosas muy distintas de las que sentía. Un debate en pleno congreso de emancipación Pataki. _Te dije que sí, que te estoy escuchando_. Ah, pero cómo podía mentir con tanta facilidad. No tenía ni puta idea de lo que se suponía que tenía que estar atendiendo y era como si su cerebro lo hiciese al propósito, por el simple hábito de molestarla. _Sí, te entiendo_. Esas respuestas vagas que salvarían al mundo, muchas gracias. Que la disculpara en otro momento su yo del futuro, tenía que comprender que OHDÍOSMÍOSANTÍSIMO Arnold estaba hablándole por teléfono.

Oh MIERDA sí. Le estaba hablando de sentimientos, de metáforas, alguno que otro reclamo y JODER de ellos dos. Oh, si Helga no tuviera una imaginación tan obviamente ociosa, se estaría haciendo acuarelas y Velázquez de representaciones y fantasmas. Pero no, no podía engañarse, SE estaba haciendo pinturas, esculturas, novelas y una estatua llena de fruslerías emblemáticas. Qué maravillosamente liberada y estúpidamente encandilada estaba al teléfono que seguramente se estaba perdiendo de anotar cosas importantes y únicas. SU voz, y con perdones, pero que absoluta perfección de tonos bajos y graves y suaves que se deslizaban en su oreja y le infectaban el alma. Qué felicidad y cómo carajos consiguió mi número y al diablo las preguntas.

—¡Espera!

—¿Qué…?

—Lo voy a admitir de una vez, ¿está bien?, pero no eso, sino lo otro.

—No te entiendo.

—Cómo que no, tú me has llamado, es una total descortesía que no me entiendas.

—Lo sé, pero… espera, ¡si no me has dicho nada!

—Así no podremos tener una conversación.

—Te estás burlando y yo estoy siendo muy serio.

—Jamás me burlaría de ti… bueno, no me burlo de ti en este momento.

—Ya me lo parecía…

—¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

—Ah, ¿no lo sabes?

—Qué listo. Ahora, digamos que por teléfono no se me da la gana de explicarte y…

—¿Me vas a explicar?

—Tampoco es que quiera verte, pero es necesario, así que te dejaré escoger el día. Vamos, escoge un día de la semana.

—Lunes.

—¡¿Un lunes?, ¡¿estás tan demente como tu primo?, haré como si no hubiese escuchado.

—¿Qué hay de malo con el lunes... y con mi primo?

—No me hagas empezar.

—Bueno, entonces martes.

—Si lo que quieres es demostrar que no estás desesperado, lo estás haciendo fatal.

—¿Y cuándo he querido dar esa impresión?, es más, todavía no lo sabes pero podría estar ahora mismo en tu puerta.

—Muy listo, Arnoldo. Tengo identificador de llamadas. ¿Vas a escoger un día o debo cambiar de número?

—No me estás dejando escoger precisamente…

—Son sugerencias.

—O imposiciones.

—¿Y?

—Ya, está bien. ¿Qué te parece el jueves?

—El jueves entonces.

—¿A qué hora?

—A las seis, en la librería.

—Ahí estaré.

—No lo dudo. Nos vemos, entonces.

* * *

Se imaginó que llegar tarde sería divertido. No muy tarde, sólo lo suficiente para tragarse los nervios y aumentar la desesperación. Quince o veinte minutos, el intervalo en el que se retorcían las esperanzas y la decepción crecía como una sombra que tapaba el sol. El plan era sencillo, seguía el mismo planteamiento que habían seguido todos sus planes desde el pre-escolar. Procrastinar como una forma de negación y era muy conveniente.

Faltaba todavía una hora y media para que dieran las seis y Helga se dio cuenta de que su plan era bastante estúpido. Qué tenían los jueves y la tarde y la librería y la gente, que parecían ponerse en su contra. En qué cabeza se le había ocurrido citar el lugar en el que más tiempo pasaba. Era una cosa de dementes o tarados. No sólo estaba arruinando una relación perfectamente anormal, estaba arruinando LA librería. Siempre podría cancelarlo, si quería, pero incluso querer era una tarea muy agotadora.

Había sido una tarde larga y ocupada. La semana del cambio había comenzado en la primaria y las órdenes de libros y libros de esos autores de pequeñas historias se acumulaban como el polvo. El polvo, también, que le habían dejado pintado en la madera y en el sillón de color inconveniente. Se vendieron muchos y a qué costo y fue como si la batalla hubiese terminado para dar inicio a la guerra. Casi ninguna de las señoras la había reconocido, con el cabello suelto y semi ocultándole la uniceja, fue como si la sorpresa no fuese suficiente y hasta le rozaban la mejilla. Eran cuidadosas, muy suaves y más atrevidas, Helga había ingresado a una intimidad femenina que no comprendía.

Alan no le había dicho nada cuando entró, apenas si le lanzó una mirada de reojo y compró una compilación de Arthur Miller. Se acomodó la cámara en el cuello y le tomó una foto panorámica a la tienda, en uno de esos momentos silenciosos que no se comprendían. Helga se descubrió esperando algo, una señal de que todo había valido la pena. Le habría exigido una impresión y una foto y una de esas bromas patéticas con la que se deshacían de la incomodidad, no pudo. Un mechón se le escapó de la oreja y le cortó el entusiasmo.

La ansiedad había crecido en su pecho, las palmas de las manos le resbalaban en el sudor y la frente la tenía arrugada en perpetua preocupación. Pasaban los minutos y el tiempo era una tortura insufrible, un momento que no acaba de llegar, una salida que se alargaba en pasillos llenos de agua estancada. La solución era dejarlo por la paz, al reloj, pero las manecillas se movían y hacían ruido y Helga no podía evitar alzar la mirada.

La campanilla sonó y su cuerpo saltó en un respingo involuntario. Eran apenas las cinco y Arnold estaba en la puerta, haciendo ruido y siendo torpe y pequeño y con el libro de Prufrock bajo el brazo. Qué tenía Helga en el cerebro o en el corazón, seguramente un pequeño espacio ocupado por un pájaro azul.

—Hey Helga, ¿cómo estás?

—¡Son las cinco!

—Ya lo sé.

—¡Son las cinco, Arnold!, quedamos a las seis.

—He venido a leer, no ha conversar.

—Para eso están las bibliotecas.

—Y las librerías.

—Esta no.

—¿No?

—No.

—Bueno, imagina que estoy revisando los libros.

—Imagina que estoy diciendo esto amablemente. Vete.

—¿Hay una gran diferencia entre las cinco y las seis?

—Muchísima. Ahora vete de una vez.

—¿Y me lo dirás todo?

—¿Qué?, no sé, ¿qué es todo?

—Todo.

—Todo lo necesario.

—Qué conveniente.

—¡VETE YA!

* * *

—Entonces, simplemente te echó. Así, te empujó y adiós Arnold.

—Así es.

—Me pregunto qué habrás hecho.

—Yo también.

—A lo mejor…

—¿Qué?

—A lo mejor quiere ser tu amiga.

—Ya somos amigos.

—¿Mejores amigos?

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Sí, yo igual.

Alan tenía puesta una sonrisita de lado, apenas una inclinación que le suavizaba los rasgos y le daba un aire de molesta satisfacción. Se lo había encontrado en la heladería y ahora estaban ambos fuera de la librería, sentados en una banca que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Se habían puesto a conversar de la nada y había fluido con tanta naturalidad que se sentía ese aire de camaradería que logran sólo los que se caen bien de inmediato.

—Arnold, ¿a ti te gusta Lila?

—¿Qué?

—No sé, te he visto alrededor de ella algunas veces. Parece que te gustara.

—Sí, podrías decir que sí, me gusta.

—Y ella…

—Ella simplemente tiene un amigo que se llama Arnold.

—Eso debe doler.

—No tanto.

—Ya se dará cuenta.

—Confío que sí. Hey, pero, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Tengo una foto de Lila, una vez estuve en el parque y la encontré dándole de comer a las ardillas. Te la iba a enseñar, pero no sabía que las cosas estaban así. No me lo esperaba.

—Hey, no te preocupes. Pero me gustaría ver tus fotografías, no sólo las de Lila.

—Estás invitado a ir a mi casa cualquier día que quieras.

—Gracias. —Parpadeó—. ¿A qué te refieres con que no te lo esperabas?

—¿Perdón?

—Hace un rato…

—Ah, no es nada, pensé que estaban saliendo. Me dio la impresión, al menos, de que era recíproco.

—Ya veo.

—Hey Arnold.

—Dime.

—Ya son las seis.

* * *

La última vez que se confesó fue culpa del furor del momento. Algo parecido al menos. Esta vez no podía apoyarse en la adrenalina (por lo menos la que se estimulaba desde fuera). Esta vez tendría muchos más años, a Arnold mirándola y el cabello molesto tapándole la frente. Esta vez hacía calor y las corrientes de aire que a veces entraban por la ventana, le recorrían el cuerpo en escalofríos. Ahora que tenía que tener algo preparado, el cuerpo se le iba y la mente la traicionada. Dónde estaban los sonetos, los tercetos y la octava real. No tenía ni pizca de inspiración y eso que estaba sudando muy poco elegantemente.

—Ya son las seis.

_Ya son las seis_, dijo el mentecato como si nada. _Ya son las seis_ y entre su voz y el ruido de la campanilla le había espantado el espíritu. CÓMO CARAJOS se atrevía a asustarla con una entrada tan poco espectacular y esperada. No tenía derecho y no tenía que saber nada y toda la culpa seguía siendo la suya y mierda, que son las seis.

—Ya lo sé cab… Arnold, no estoy ciega.

—¿Ahora sí me lo dirás?

—¿Te lo diré?

—Helga…

—No me presiones, ¿está bien?, esta vez es muy difícil.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si te callaras… —Helga quiere estar y parecer segura, quiere apoyarse en una mano y desparramarse en el mostrador como si nada y casi se imagina la expresión perfecta de indiferencia que debería tener, pero no le alcanza el corazón. Se guarda sus deseos, su rabia, su descontento y deja lo único que le queda. Lo único—. No sé si te acuerdas que hace algún tiempo…

—Sé que eres Cecile, Helga. —Arnold y ella se miran sorprendidos, no es una acusación, pero ha salido disparada, como si no resistiera más y es tan impertinente que el silencio se vuelve espeso y Helga se tensa y se acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja—. El cabello suelto me hizo pensar en… bueno, en ti. En San Valentín y la cita falsa que tuvimos o la cita con Cecile…

—¿Ya sabes que soy Cecile?

—Todavía tengo tu zapato.

—¿Tienes mi zapato?

—Bueno, me lo dejaste.

—¿Y no lo entiendes?

—No.

—Arnold, ¡yo soy Cecile! —Se exacerba con los brazos abiertos y se escapa de la seguridad del mostrador, da la vuelta y se acerca y lo mira a los ojos y está sorprendidísima—. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que Cecile te dijo esa noche?

—No muy bien.

—¡Arnold! —Parece frustrada y sus pupilas brillan de esa manera extraña, justo como ese día—. Esa noche y en el edificio y el loro, ¡todos lo saben!, ¡tú lo sabes!, ¡acuérdate!

—¿qué cosa?, Helga cálmate.

—Cuando me solté el lazo te diste cuenta de que era Cecile. La misma Cecile que fingió ser lo que no era para ir en una cita contigo. Arnold, no es sólo Cecile. Cuando estuvimos en el edificio, por todo el problema con el vecindario, ¿entiendes?, no estaba mintiendo. No estaba mintiendo, en el furor del momento todavía estaba usando el lazo rosa. —Helga hablaba rápido y movía las manos, se encorvaba y se removía y estaba parada muy cerca, invadiéndolo con un tipo de honestidad que avanzaba en el desborde—. Usaba el lazo por ti.

Suele suceder que el vaso está ligeramente fuera de la superficie plana de la mesa. Suele suceder, por descuido, que parece que se balancea cuando no se está moviendo y que es un milagro que no se caiga. Nadie lo mueve un centímetro y hay que tener mucho cuidado porque cualquier movimiento brusco desatará la desgracia. El vaso caerá en el suelo, se partirá en miles de cristales afilados y el agua inundará toda la superficie que alcance. Es casi como si se deseara, ese final triste.

Tantas veces que podría haberse dado cuenta y ahora estaba ahí delante, esa insinuación inconsciente estaba materializada en la chica que no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Era un nerviosismo encontrado que le aceleraba el dinamismo, que se instalaba en la parte más cuerda de su mente y se alistaba para pasar imágenes borrosas que confirmaran esa declaración. No se encontraba en el origen de ese lazo, no se encontraba en Helga ni en su declaración y parecería tonto, pero había movido el vaso al centro de la mesa.

—¿Cuándo?

—Desde siempre.

Qué pasaba con esa Helga que hablaba tan abiertamente y se obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Qué pasaba con todo ese tiempo sin apenas hablarse. Qué pasaba con el furor del momento y el trato implícito de no volver a tocar ese tema espinoso. Qué pasaba con esa emoción que se instalaba en la piel y esa ciega seguridad que afirmaba que todo era para siempre. Qué pasaba con el lazo, la gorra y por qué Helga se veía tan distinta de sus recuerdos. Qué hacía una Helga tan frágil que avanzaba y lo llenaba de sensaciones extrañas. Con ella era siempre así, siempre un desconocimiento incómodo, siempre la distancia, en la deriva y a punto de estrellarse contra las rocas.

—No te lo he dicho, Arnold. No espero que me digas nada después, de hecho, sería mejor que no me dijeras nada. Ya lo sé. —No le importaba que la respuesta fuera obvia, lo mejor era acabar con lo que había empezado, lo mejor era un intento masoquista y definitivo. Lo mejor, para Helga, era darle espacio a la locura—. Tú no debes saber nada, si me has preguntado desde cuándo. Tú no debes saber nada, pero yo estoy enamorada de ti.

Afuera, el crepúsculo era una línea indefinida que separaba el cielo y la tierra. El horizonte eran ahora los edificios de concreto que se amontonaban para darle apariencia de ciudad a ese pedazo de tierra. Se desordenaba todo y todo se desdibujaba porque la gente caminaba apresurada y como siempre, escondiéndose del sol o escapando de la sombra. Oscilaban en esa masa anónima que era la urbe, se perdían en la fugacidad del momento y todo entre las sombras, entre las luces.

* * *

Era la primera vez en su vida que Helga se había olvidado de usar un eufemismo para su (no) relación con Arnold. Se había aparecido de la nada, en su puerta, con su misma actitud mandona de toda la vida y cuando había querido hablar… ah, Helga. No parecía la misma de siempre y a Phoebe no le llevó mucha deducción saber lo que tenía que hacer.

Helga tenía una inesperada forma de actuar tan normal, que Phoebe no sabía definirlo como el comportamiento típico de una adolescente o la extrañeza de una distorsión de personalidad. Se conformaba, de cualquier manera, con quedarse callada y esperar por lo mejor. La diferencia de estaturas lo hacía ciertamente complicado, pero abrazar a una amiga que se debate entre el llanto y la risa siempre encontraba su manera de estar.

Phoebe le daba golpecitos alentadores en la espalda y le dejaba esconder el rostro sobre su hombro. Era muy tarde y en día de semana, pero la noche estaba clara y el viento sólo corría para aliviar el calor. La tienda seguramente había cerrado más temprano y una conversación muy importante tendría que haber ocurrido. Qué mala pata con las malas ideas y los malos días. Qué mala pata con las muchachas de chaqueta rosa y la uniceja.

—Está bien Helga, todo está bien.

Nada estaba bien de ninguna manera. Nada podía estar más absolutamente arruinado y para siempre, pero las mentiras en esas circunstancias aliviaban el espíritu socavado. Cuántas cosas insignificantes diría Helga si pudiera. Cuántas respuestas, comentarios y descripciones tendría en la punta de la lengua. Que no diría de ser necesaria la completa reinterpretación de la escena. Se reiría a cada momento, de cada expresión, de cada palabra, ironizaría el silencio, comentaría los ruidos con sarcasmos, se subiría a la cima del mundo y declararía su libertad primigenia.

El recuerdo, sin embargo, avanzaba en fotogramas dolorosos. En una película muda que le absorbía todos los sentidos que no estuvieran asociados a los dibujos que eran ahora sus recuerdos. Se abrían con pesadez forzada, con crueldad floja, se estremecían en los pinchazos agudos que nacían en las palmas de las manos. Se volvía físico y sintomático, como una fiebre mal curada que secaba la boca y le encendía las mejillas. Qué insatisfacción tan llena de exuberancia, de años de privacidad que había sacrificado en vano. Qué injusticia que no existiese un interruptor que hiciera cantar al pájaro azul.

—No sé por qué Phoebe. No lo entiendo. —Helga se pasaba la palma de la mano sobre los ojos y le costaba la vida no ponerse a llorar más patéticamente de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo—. Por qué tenía que ir y decírselo.

—Querías hacerlo.

—Siempre quiero muchas cosas, por qué no sólo esperé a mudarme y a no volver a verlo por el resto de mi maravillosa vida. Encontrarás graciosa la ironía.

—Ahora ya lo sabes.

—Ahora ya sé que le parezco tan absolutamente anormal que ni siquiera puede pensar que tengo sentimientos como el resto de las chicas.

—Estás exagerando.

—¿Te parece?, porque me gustaría quedarme aquí de por vida. Tú puedes ir y traerme comida de vez en cuando.

—No es tan malo.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Ahora ni siquiera puede ser mi amigo. Oh Phoebe, le dije lo del lazo, ¡lo de mi lazo!, ¡¿soy subnormal?

—Eres enfática.

—Qué clase de respuesta es esa.

—La que necesitas.

—¡Y lloré!, ¡otra vez!, por favor, mátame ahora. Con cualquier cosa, no me importa, sólo hazlo.

—No gracias.

—¿Sabes?

—¿Qué?

—Lo peor es que, mientras sabía que me iba a rechazar, esperaba que algo de su amabilidad inconsciente se diera cuenta de que podríamos ser…

—Lo sé, Helga.

—No lo podía evitar Phoebe.

—Lo sé.

—Tenía miedo de arruinarlo. Mira lo que ha pasado.

—No ha pasado nada.

—Quería creerlo.

—Claro que sí.

Por esa noche, Helga siguió llorando.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Hey, esta vez no me he demorado casi nada. Tienen que tener en cuenta de que estaba en exámenes. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. La verdad lo quería hacer un poco más dramático, pero no pegaba para nada con la personalidad de Helga. Lo dejé por la paz. En cuanto a Arnold, por lo menos ahora sabe que Helga está ahí, no como el proyecto a convertir en buena persona, sino como la persona _ya existente_ que, vaya vaya, lo quiere. La aparición de Alan es premeditada, se darán cuenta de su intervención muchísimo más adelante. Sé que parece un poco apresurado que se haya confesado tan de repente y sin consultar a nadie, pero como les venía diciendo, hay un punto en toda relación en la que se hace algo para avanzar o se queda como siempre y _como siempre _termina por acabarse. Ah, pero eso ya lo explicaré luego. En el siguiente capítulo habrá concurrencia de más y otros personajes, que no me olvido que hay mucho qué decir. Les recuerdo que todavía nos falta mucho por recorrer y que a mi no me suele gustar escribir lo que espera. Sería divertido ver a Helga y a Arnold actuar cariñosamente, pero por un rato, luego me aburrirían totalmente. Creo que esa es una de las razones por la que la serie era entretenida, nos dejaba a todos pendiendo de un hilo.

Ahora sí. Paso a los anónimos y nos vemos muy pronto. Ahora ya tengo tiempo para escribir y subiré un capítulo más (o dos) y otro fanfic navideño. Espero les gusten. Ya saben, cualquier pregunta me la hacen llegar y yo contesto con gusto.

**hel201**

Ya viste que tardé menos que otras veces. Espero que no se te haya agotado el sentimiento y que hayas podido leer en continuidad este capítulo. Oh, Eugene me encanta, con sus malabares y su torpeza, es casi un placer culposo ponerlo entre tanto malvado. Seguirá apareciendo, pero primero tengo que poner a los demás. ¡Brindemos!, nos vemos prontito :), gracias por escribir.

**Yukinita**

Lo hizo, pero conténtate con el hecho de que valió la pena. No le hagas caso a Helga, está muy triste por ahora. Ya verás como luego todo es para mejor. Jajaja, espero que esta vez si te des cuenta a tiempo de la actualización y no te preocupes, me encanta que me escribas cuando puedas ;D. Yo creo que Helga tiene que irse, es parte de crecer, pero todo por pasos y no como decisiones apresuradas las que está haciendo. Oh, me alegra que te guste mi Helga ;), he tratado de no hacerla muy llorona, pero ya ves. Muchas gracias a ti por tu review, espero tener la oportunidad de leerte pronto y ojalá te haya gustado. Nos vemos.

**¿clic al botoncito?**

**:3**


	8. A love supreme de John Coltrane

**Nota: **Me encanta la música que se puede hacer con el violonchelo. Disculparán mi ignorancia, pero me he atrevido a hacer algunas interpretaciones injustas y descontextualizadas. Es sólo porque necesitaba aplicarlas a la historia, no pretendo hacer una crítica exhaustiva, sobretodo porque no me alcanza el vocabulario y mucho menos el lenguaje. Les dejo, por eso, las referencias de las piezas que estaba escuchando al momento de escribir para que ustedes se deleiten con ellas y no se queden con mi pobre especulación.

**Capítulo Siete**

_**A love supreme**_** de ****John Coltrane**

hay un pájaro azul en mi corazón que  
quiere salir  
pero soy duro con él,  
le digo quédate ahí dentro, no voy  
a permitir que nadie  
te vea.

**Pájaro azul. Charles Bukowski.**

Sheena estaba practicando sola en el salón de música. Se había unido el año pasado por insistencia de la profesora de aritmética, que la había oído tocar en una de las presentaciones del club de teatro. Nunca se había puesto a pensar seriamente en el violonchelo hasta que se convirtió es una especie de disciplina que llenaba sus horas libres de escuela. Le animaba pensar que tenía un talento escondido. La animaba, también, poder pasar sus momentos sola en una actividad que disfrutaba y que la hacía especial de cierta manera.

Cuando tocaba en las pequeñas presentaciones que la escuela organizaba, siempre se debatía entre mirar y no mirar a su audiencia. No podía distraerse y, sin embargo, se regocijaba en los comentarios ininteligibles y en el silencio respetuoso que oía atento cada pequeña parte de sus interpretaciones. Era como si se abriera un espacio sólo para ella, un espacio para que la música hablara por ella.

El violonchelo tenía esas rasgaduras que cantaban con nostalgia, que ingresaban en tonos bajos y elegantes, que se movían con gracilidad, que empapaba el alma de imágenes y recuerdos. La música avanzaba en pasos largos y pesados, en acertijos que calmaban las ansías, la emoción que producían era un tipo de aceleración en la sangre que inundaba cada pequeño resquicio del cuerpo y era como si, por un pequeño momento, la belleza se pudiera tocar con el alma.

Entonces tocaba, movía las manos y le pedía al violonchelo que le diera la oportunidad de conmover a las personas. Le prometía toda la tarde, toda la noche y toda la música que pudiera alcanzar con la dedicación. Le prometía la luna, las estrellas, el universo infinito y ya no había tiempo que la separara de la inmersión que le producían las notas. Qué tiempo y qué ganas de perderse para siempre. Ni se daba cuenta, muchas veces, que a veces la gente que pasaba por el pasillo se detenía un momento en el arco de la puerta y la escuchaba por un rato, sin decir nada, como si entraran en una especie de trance. Sin interrumpir la concentración y otro tanto, qué hermoso, sin interrumpir ese placer que se extinguía en instantes.

Sheena terminó de tocar y se encontró con la mirada perdida de una chica rubia que, incluso parada, se veía torpe. Les llevó unos minutos darse cuenta de que estaban en silencio y sin darse ninguna explicación, hasta que Sheena dejó a un lado el arco y con mucho cuidado, como si tratara con un sonámbulo, la saludó en tono levemente agudo. La otra se espabiló en el acto y algo atropelladamente, le empezó a hablar con cierta emoción reprimida.

—Hey Sheena, perdona que te haya interrumpido. Er… la primera pieza era de Bach, ¿no?

—Sí, era el preludio n°1 para solo de cello. Aunque lo arruiné un poco al final. —Era interesante que lo hubiese reconocido—. La segunda era de Brahms, la sonata n°1… perdona pero, ¿quién eres?

—¿Eh?, ¿no me recuerdas? —Parecía ofendida mientras entraba al aula y se sentaba en una de las sillas que más cerca estaba de la puerta—. Es un poco rudo de tu parte, ¿no te parece?

—Er… supongo que sí, pero realmente no sé quién eres.

—¿No te parezco familiar en lo absoluto?

—Sí, eso sí, tengo la sensación de haberte visto en algún lado.

—Es porque me has visto. Interesante. Mira. —Se levantó el flequillo y enseñó una larga línea que, en cualquier frente, tendría que haber sido dos cejas—. Es uno de mis rasgos más característicos, ¿te acuerdas?

—¡Helga! —Nunca habían hablado en la primaria—. No sabía que te gustaba el violonchelo.

—Me gusta. —Lacónica, apoyada en el respaldar y mirando por la ventana—. Pero no sé nada de música clásica. Fue suerte que adivinara.

—Tal vez sólo te impresionó esa pieza. Es muy bonita, ¿dónde la escuchaste?

—Olga… mi hermana, me hizo escuchar a Rostropovich.

—Tu hermana es genial.

—Lo es, ¿verdad?, le haré saber que lo dijiste, se pondrá contentísima. —Helga sonreía con sarcasmo, pero no era como antes, que tensaba en ambiente. Parecía resignación—. Pero seguramente debes estar preguntándote qué hago aquí.

—No, la verdad no.

—¿Qué? —Era la primera vez que se atrevía a mirarla con abierta curiosidad, con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y las manos sostenidas en las rodillas.

—La gente suele visitar la sala de música sin un propósito. Yo nunca los he visto, eres la primera que se acerca a hablarme, pero los otros chicos me cuentan que se quedan parados en la entrada. Un rato, hasta que dejan de practicar y entonces se van. —Parpadea tres veces y finalmente le sonríe—. Así que no es nada extraordinario que hayas venido.

Helga la mira perpleja por un instante, entrecierra los ojos y luego de deliberar por un momento parece que decide que todo está bien. No le sonríe de vuelta, su expresión irónica se desdibuja y se echa a reír en carcajadas graves y escandalosas. No es nada femenina cuando se ríe, sentada con las piernas abiertas, con la espalda encorvada y sin nada de elegancia. Se ríe y, como siempre, le vibra todo el cuerpo y es como si se tratara de una onda expansiva que abarca todo lo que toca.

—Oh… está bien, no sabía que podías molestarme. —Helga suspira y se limpia las lágrimas y parece estar de buen humor—. Qué interesante. Igual, no soy como ninguno de los que ha venido.

—¿Ah no?

—No. He venido porque Eugene me dijo que tú eres la guardiana.

—¿Perdón?

—He venido a buscarte. Tú tienes las llaves del depósito, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, las tengo.

—Pues bien, dámelas.

—¿Para qué las quieres?

—Necesito husmear y tomar prestadas algunas cosas.

—No puedo.

—¿Ah no?

—Yo ni siquiera soy la encargada de escenografía. Las tengo por alguna emergencia, la encargada está de viaje.

—Siempre problemas. —Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, corrió las cortinas y se sentó en el alfeizar—. No es que vaya a hacer nada malo. Nada además del préstamo, ¿sabes?

—Te escucho.

—Si te digo que es un secreto es una forma muy estúpida de ponerlo, ¿no?, lamentablemente no tengo otra manera de explicarlo. —Helga se pasó una mano por la frente—. No es un secreto, no mío al menos. Es el secreto de Gerald, ¿te acuerdas de él?... oh vaya, quién lo diría, ese tonto es más popular que yo. En fin, es su secreto y yo le estoy ayudando.

—¿Tú y Gerald son amigos?

—No lo creo.

—¿Por qué lo ayudas?

—Digamos que me lo pidió en un momento en el que me sentía identificada con sus estúpidos planes.

—¿Por qué lo sigues ayudando?

—Digamos, otra vez, que estoy en una situación en la que necesito distraerme con algo estúpido. Además, es una cuestión de orgullo y, muchísimo más importante, retribución. —Su expresión se volvió malvada—. Tener una deuda conmigo debe estar torturándolo.

—Eso no suena agradable.

—Tú usabas una gran camiseta verde con una flor ridículamente grande en medio, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Alguna razón en especial?

—Me la compró mi mamá.

—Eso. Te deben gustar las cosas que cuentan historias, ¿no?

—Sí…

—Bueno, si me dejas las llaves serás parte de una historia, no sé si buena o no, que se está escribiendo ahora mismo.

—Helga, has cambiado mucho.

—Eso no lo sé. ¿Me darás las llaves?

* * *

Su perfil era el de una muñeca de porcelana, pálido e inmóvil y perfectamente terrorífico. Era todavía muy temprano para asustarse por nada, pero el miedo venía de la culpa, que funcionaba internamente y se agudizaba en las manifestaciones más vagas. Aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que era un encuentro adrede y una actitud premeditada, no podía señalar exactamente en dónde se ubicaba el detalle porque, siendo francos, qué había de extraño en dos amigos sentados en una banca.

—¿Estás molesta? —Quiso agregar _conmigo_, pero eso era ya de plano patético—. ¿Por algo en especial?

—Oh Arnold, ¿por qué debería estar molesta? —Su tono era agradable y bajo y se contradecía totalmente con su posición, que seguía de perfil, mirando atentamente a la calle—. ¿No hemos tenido esta conversación?

—Me siento obligado a preguntar.

—Arnold, eres tú quien ha querido sentarse aquí. Imagino que buscabas consejo.

—¿Y no puedo sentarme aquí sin ninguna intención?

—Por supuesto, pero si no ocultas ninguna intención por qué no sólo no dejas de preguntar si estoy molesta. —Se volteó, de nuevo sin mirarlo, y sonrió de lado—. Que por cierto, no estoy.

—Helga no me habla.

—Algo habrás hecho.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero ya sido completamente impremeditado.

—¿Ah sí? —Phoebe deslizó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. Se acomodó en su sitio y su tono se volvió grave—. ¿Por qué quieres que Helga vuelva a hablarte?

—Es mi amig… es mi cono… bueno, es Helga.

—Ya veo. —Se detuvo ante el sonido inesperado de los autos—. Arnold, creo que es buen momento para darte un consejo impertinente.

—¿Cuál?

—Si no has encontrado la manera de hablarle es probable que no tengas nada que decirle. Encuentra la forma de estar sin Helga por algún tiempo. Ya lo has hecho antes, ¿no?

—Antes, cuando no sabía que Helga… que, bueno, cuando no sabía algo que no puedo contarte.

—¿No lo sabías?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Arnold, disculpa mi rudeza, pero eres muy tonto. —Cuando Phoebe decía _tonto_, no lo decía jugando, ni con una media sonrisa y no significaba de ninguna manera _tonto_. Cuando Phoebe lo decía era como si alguien menos educado que ella dijera _idiota_, _estúpido_, _retrasado mental_. Era igual de ofensivo y quizá más grave porque Phoebe jamás sería capaz de decir esas palabras a un amigo y las condensaba todas en la que acababa de dedicarle. Tonto de capirote, qué vergüenza.

—¿Qué?

—Arnold. —Lo dijo como una evocación cansada, como un nombre que repetía para llamar la atención de un niño y para no perder la paciencia—. Tú le gustas a Helga, ¿no?, por ponerlo de una manera. Y no, no te alarmes, no me tienes que contestar. Ya lo sé.

—Pero cómo…

—Déjame terminar. Eso, bien, tú crees que necesitas hablar con Helga porque ahora, sólo ahora, eres más o menos capaz de enfrentar el hecho de que ella está enamorada de ti.

—¿A qué te refieres…?

—Bueno, digo AHORA, porque ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Helga te quiere desde hace bastante más tiempo.

—¡Yo no lo sabía!

—Por supuesto que lo sabías. Mira, te lo pondré así, hace dos semanas mi primo se dio cuenta de que tenía que aprender a manejar la bicicleta. —Arnold la miró confundido y Phoebe le dedicó la censura de sus ojos negros—. Ya sabía que si se subía y no pedaleaba, cuando su bicicleta no tenía más las ruedas de entrenamiento, se iba a caer. Lo sabía muy bien y durante la primera semana no era capaz de mover las piernas.

—Oh.

—Así es. Lo sabía en cierto nivel, pero aún y cuando lo sabía, no lo sabía en lo absoluto. No sabía cómo mover las piernas y no era el miedo de la caída, era el miedo a no saber evitarla.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada. Sus amigos se fueron a pedalear por el muelle y a él no le quedó más remedio que darse cuenta que tenía que pedalear. Entonces, en ese momento lo supo. Algo que tú también tienes que saber.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Una cosa es no saber Arnold y otra muy distinta, no querer saber. Tú sabías desde el incidente con la destrucción del vecindario que Helga estaba enamorada de ti. Después fue raro, incómodo y encontraron una excusa para no tener que hablar de ello. Ahora ya no tienes excusas y Helga es exactamente como los amigos de mi primo. Se está yendo y tú tienes que aprender a manejar la bicicleta.

—Vaya.

—Y lo tienes que hacer tú sólo. —Phoebe se levantó de pronto, guardó el libro que tenía en el regazo y se pasó la mochila a los hombros—. Si sabes que Helga no te gusta de esa manera, deja que se enamore de alguien más.

—Yo jamás haría nada para…

—Lo sé, pero no se trata de tus intenciones, sino de lo que haces. Déjala sola.

—¡No voy a dejar sola a Helga!

—¿Por qué no?

—No está bien, quiero que seamos amigos.

Phoebe lo miró directamente y fue como si no se conocieran por un instante. Había algo extraño en ese roce y era quizá la insatisfacción de la primera pequeña discusión que tenían en mucho tiempo. Aunque claro, las pequeñas discusiones siempre terminaban bien, con alguna disculpa o una sonrisa de aceptación. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, parecía que ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer.

* * *

Era la primera vez que Curly la invitaba a la lavandería. Habían hablado muchas veces, durante sus reuniones de los viernes, de leer poesía junto a los sacos sucios y detrás de la caja registradora. Curly había dado detalles del lugar, pero siempre se perdía en divagaciones inútiles. Nunca le había interesado especialmente, pero dado que la oportunidad se había presentado como un imperativo, no le quedó más remedio que ponerse la chaqueta y seguir al demente.

Lo que pasaba era que conversaban muy poco. La poesía, cuando coincidían, creaba una familiaridad inesperada y que quedada siempre como un recuerdo nostálgico. No era que hablaran con ella, ni siquiera la utilizaban, se aparecía de pronto sola en la locura. Por eso no tenían necesidad de seguir hablándose fuera de las coincidencias. Si había algún tipo de amistad que los uniera, se resistía a permanecer como las otras. Se resistía a los estándares de normalidad. Lo aceptaban porque se entendían como fenómenos, como criaturas singulares que no tenían convenciones para relacionarse.

Estaban rodeando el camino que daba al cementerio y Helga se distrajo en las risitas histéricas que su acompañante soltaba de rato en rato. No era lo suficientemente tenebroso para asustarse, pero estaba anocheciendo y las sombras jugaban para darle un aire bizarro a su caminata. La duda era, por supuesto, si preguntar el motivo de su risa y satisfacer la curiosidad o seguir caminando y vivir en paz.

—¿Te ríes de la vez que te encerraron? —Helga sonrió de lado cuando Curly la miró y le alzó una ceja.

—Me reía de lo que pasó antes… y después.

—Sí, yo también me divertí cuando me tocó asustarlos… espera, ¿qué pasó después?

—Eso no te lo voy a decir, Pataki. —Curly tenía una particular forma de ser siniestro, un grado más allá del suspenso que le erizaba la piel a cualquiera. Helga se concentraba en sus gafas ridículas para mitigar la impresión.

—Lo que sea. ¿Falta mucho?

—Unos quince minutos más.

Justo cuando doblaban la esquina empezó a sonar un disco de vinilo. Buscaron el origen de inmediato y se encontraron con una abuela que vendía flores tristes desde el pórtico de su casa. Ella sonreía y tenía los ojos cerrados, las manos cruzadas sobre sus piernas y descansando en una pequeña silla de plástico. Qué estaría pensando, Helga se imaginaba que estaría bailando y divirtiéndose, Curly supuso que estaría dormida en el ritmo.

—¿No te parece que es un tanto raro?

—¿El qué?

—Tiene los ojos cerrados.

—Más raras están las flores.

—Tienes razón. Son todas blancas.

—Esa canción es de Sinatra, ¿no?

—La canta él, sí. —Helga se pasa los dedos desde la base de la nuca hasta las puntas desiguales—. Quizás debería broncearme.

—Quizás deberías dejar de usar tanto rosa.

—Es gracioso que lo menciones. —Pero su tono no era divertido—. Cuando planeaba deshacerme de todo lo rosa, me di cuenta de que _rosa_ era _todo_ lo que tenía.

—Entonces cómprate ropa nueva.

—¿Cómo?, ¿así, nada más? —Lo miró con inocente curiosidad, como si la respuesta que le diera fuese la definitiva. Se lo estaba tomando muy en serio—. Y pierdo lo demás como si nada.

—Vamos, te puedes quedar con esa chaqueta. —Curly le sonrió en una mueca—. Tiene estilo.

Helga se empezó a reír y algunos se voltearon a verlos, llamados por el escándalo. No era tan raro, sólo una pareja de las tantas que caminaba por la calle. Al menos no estaban haciéndose arrumacos. Tenían una forma peculiar de complementarse, la chica rubia era casi del mismo tamaño que el chico con peinado ridículo y la combinación chillona de su ropa hacía contraste con el fondo monocromático de la ropa del otro. Caminaban desgarbados y haciéndose murmuraciones, no se tocaban para nada y estaban tan inofensivos que la gente terminó por aburrirse. Los dejaron estar, a ellos, a sus ropas y a sus risas que ocupaban la avenida.

* * *

Gerald ya conocía la mirada de angustia que Arnold le dirigía antes de animarse a pedirle que hablaran de algún problema. Años de amistad y esas cosas. Normalmente era a causa de chicas, algunas veces por ayudar a cuanta alma perturbada se apareciese en su camino (era conocimiento general que Arnold nunca se negaba a prestarle una mano al prójimo) y en contadas ocasiones (mucho muy), hablaban sobre sus padres desaparecidos. Se iban a cualquier lado, la mayoría de veces sólo caminaban por calles desconocidas, hablaban en frases cortas y haciendo chistes para llenar los silencios. Con los años ni tenían que convenir nada, se miraban, hacían el saludo harto conocido y se perdían por ahí.

Por eso, cuando pasó un mes de suspiros a lo desgraciado y de conciencia más perdida de lo habitual, Gerald se preguntó si Arnold no se había conseguido otro mejor amigo en lo que él jugaba al básquetbol. Lo cierto es que toda esa actitud de _no-me-pasa-nada-pero-me-está-pasando_ ya lo tenía un poco harto. Claro, Arnold no era una nenaza, pero por momentos casi podía dudarlo. Se decidió a tomar el toro por los cuernos y a la hora del almuerzo lo separó del grupo de siempre y se lo llevó a la zona más apartada del patio. Luego que lo hizo se dio cuenta de que su comportamiento era muy anormal, pero se recordó que todo era por recuperar su tranquilidad.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? —Arnold parecía de malas pulgas, no con él, sino con sus compañeros de clase que aprovechaban la distancia para meter bulla y burlarse de su momento de intimidad. La inmadurez apestaba, claro. No los culpaba, se haber estado en sus zapatos, hubiese hecho lo mismo.

—Viejo, llevas días suspirándole a las paredes. Al principio estuvo bien pero luego todos han empezado a mirarte raro y me haces ver mal por asociación, ¿entiendes? —Gerald bromeó sin sonreír y cogió su botella con jugo—. Me lo vas a contar de una vez o tendré que decirle a Harold que te lo saque.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien. Y te recuerdo que a Harold lo derroté hace muchísimo tiempo.

—Con una treta, creo que ya lo superó. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Mira, ya sé que no quieres hablar, créeme, si pudiera yo tampoco te estaría obligando pero parece que esto va para rato y si tengo que excusarte al menos me gustaría saber por qué.

—¿Excusarme con quién?

—Rhonda está a punto de lanzar el rumor de que te has enamorado de Nadine.

—¿Qué?

—No me preguntes. Se han escrito dramones en tu nombre. —Exageró un poco y se convenció de que era por su bien—. Harold está empeñado en que te has golpeado y te has quedado medio tonto. Stinky está de acuerdo y Sid ha sugerido que vayas al doctor.

—¿Es que no tienen nada qué hacer?

—Acabamos exámenes la semana pasada, ¿tú qué crees? —Se rió—. Pero no te angusties, no eres el chisme principal, estás compitiendo con el nuevo corte de Park. Rhonda dice que es horroroso y los demás, me refiero a las chicas, están de acuerdo.

—Vaya, qué honor. —Murmuró sarcástico—. Me contendré de bostezar de vez en cuando.

—Si solo fueran bostezos…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mira, antes debes saber que no es al propósito, ¿está bien? —Gerald se giró para todos lados y se cercioró que no hubiera nadie cerca.

—Esto no va a acabar bien, ¿no?

—Peor de lo que imagino. —Gerald mordió su emparedado antes de continuar—. Ya debes saber que Phoebe es… bueno, que Phoebe me…

—¿Te gusta?, ¿la amas?, ¿te quieres casar con ella y tener niños con afro y ojos rasgados?

—Vaya, mira quién está de mal humor. —Pero Gerald parecía más animado—. Relájate hermano. Y sólo porque serás padrino de mis hijos, sí, sí quiero hacer todas esas cosas con Phoebe.

—Sería bueno que primero te declararas.

—Detalles. No te preocupes, ya pronto. —Se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos y sólo regresó cuando se encontró con la mirada divertida de Arnold—. Sí, como te decía. No lo hago al propósito, es inevitable, Phoebe está todo el día con Helga, es como si fueran siamesas.

—¿Y eso te molesta…?

—Por supuesto, ¿para qué quiero ver a Helga más de lo que ya la veo todos…? —Se detuvo de pronto y salvó el inesperado silencio con una sonrisa y una continuación sospechosa—. Eso, todos los días, ya, porque estudiamos juntos.

—Me parece que en vez de chismes sobre mí, Rhonda debería prestarte más atención.

—Será. —Rodó los ojos—. El punto es Arnold, y me vas a disculpar la franqueza, que pasas un montón de tiempo mirándola antes de ponerte a rezar a las paredes.

—¿Qué? —Se puso a la defensiva y confundía un poco porque parecía sinceramente desconcertado.

—Yo pensaba que todo había terminado cuando dejó de atormentarte. Asumiré que se han peleado y que quien lleva la cruz eres tú.

—Gerald, de verdad no quiero hablar contigo sobre esto.

—Está bien. Mira, no me tienes que explicar, sólo usa eufemismos y ya. Yo tampoco me quiero involucrar.

—Te explico sin explicarte… estás seguro que no eres tú el que está un poco mal de… —Se tocó la cabeza—. Aquí arriba.

—O puedo ir y decirle a Helga que es su culpa que le andes rezando a las paredes.

—No te atreverías…

—¿No? —Su mirada era burlona y su aspecto relajado—. No lo sé Arnold, he hecho cosas estúpidas antes.

—Está bien. —Dio un suspiro derrotado y le alzó una ceja a Harold, que en ese momento se divertía haciendo sonidos de besos en su dirección—. Sí, en fin. Digamos que quiero que Helga sea mi amiga y ella no me lo está haciendo fácil.

—No, espera. Creo que me he quedado sordo. —Hizo el ademán de limpiarse la oreja con el dedo meñique—. Eso o… ¿te volviste loco?

—Dijiste que querías escuchar. —Le respondió, algo enfadado.

—Ya. —Parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse—. Arnold, creo que deberíamos hacerle caso a Sid. Estás muy enfermo, ni siquiera es físico, todos esos años de tortura Pataki te han estropeado mentalmente. Vamos, te llevaré al psiquiatra.

—Es importante Gerald. Creo que es mi culpa.

—¿Qué?, ¿el mal carácter es tu culpa? —Gerald resopló—. ¿Te estás escuchando?, ¿cómo demonios va a ser el mal carácter de Helga tu culpa?, ¡así es ella y punto!, ¿qué demonios ha pasado?

—No puedo decírtelo. Sólo entiende, ¿está bien?, ahora más que nunca tengo que ser amigo de Helga.

—Tiene muchos amigos. Déjalo estar. ¿No es mejor así?

—No. Ahora no.

—Eres un chico muy denso Arnold, muy denso.

—Parece que sí.

—Te va a traer muchos problemas.

* * *

No acababa se superar la impresión de ver a Curly actuar como un ser humano normal cuando Helga se apareció detrás de la barra y lo saludó casi amigablemente. No paraba de sentirse raro con tanta amabilidad, que hasta acabó aceptando la invitación a sentarse y a quedarse a conversar por un rato. Le daba mala espina, pero ya estaba embutido en medio de una conversación banal que de hecho estaba haciéndole parte. Sí, era como la cereza de todo el mantecado de anormalidad que había escogido ese día en la vida de Harold Berman para congelarse (y congelarlo). Al final no se aguantó y perturbó las orillas, siempre preparado claro, estaba hablando con Curly y Helga.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando? —Preguntó un poco más alto de lo que pretendía y con un poco más de rudeza de la que era conveniente. Tragó con lentitud.

Curly y Helga le lanzaron miradas de falso desconcierto y le sonrieron con todos los dientes, en una mueca que de noche hubiese sido macabra. Curly apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano y se recostó un poco en barra. Helga se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza un poco, de manera que el cabello no le cubriera el rostro. Hacía días que no utilizaba ni la gorra ni el enorme lazo ese. Ni siquiera la última vez que fueron a las luchas y hacía calor y estaba repleto de gente sudorosa.

—Pero cómo Harold. —Fingió preocupación—. Si eres tú el que ha sacado el tema. No te estabas quejando de la cantidad injusta de lecturas que tenemos para el fin de semana.

—Te toca leer el Gran Gatsby. —Añadió Culy, más seco—. Vamos, te tomará toda la vida.

—No me refiero a eso. —Respondió bruscamente, algo picado por la actitud pasivo-agresiva de ambos—. Qué hacen los dos aquí.

—Helga se esconde. —No le dio tiempo a replicar, pero se cargó con la mirada de muerte que le dirigió la rubia—. Y yo necesito ayuda aquí en la lavandería.

—De hecho, es Phoebe quien me ha pedido que le deje la librería. Ha dicho que es como un trabajo de medio tiempo que le sigue dando tiempo para estudiar. —_Y me permite evitar a Arnold_, pero se cuidó muy bien de no decir lo que pensaba—. Y aquí, bueno, Curly paga bien. ¿Cuál es tu problema, niño rosa?

—Todavía no me han pagado el envío. —Se defendió y sonrió con arrogancia—. Ahí lo tienen, páguenme.

—Mi madre ya debe haber enviado el dinero Harold. —Lo cortó Curly—. Además ya terminó tu turno en la carnicería. Bien harías en ayudarnos un poco si no quieres que nos metamos contigo.

Cuánto le hubiese gustado a Berman ponerse un poco más bravucón que de costumbre, para que sus malvados interlocutores se dieran cuenta de que no era un cobarde. Pero no le hubiese servido de nada, ni para sobrellevar la situación ni para darse ánimos. Era una batalla perdida desde el inicio, ya se había acostumbrado (en las pocas ocasiones en la que habían estado reunidos los tres) a que tenía todas las de perder si iba por una confrontación directa. Lo mejor, en esos casos, era seguirles la corriente y esperar por lo mejor. Lo mejer era, claro, que decidieran no molestarlo demasiado y que se pusieran a crear planes macabros para los demás. Sí, así era mejor. Eso sí, tenía que quedar claro que Harold Berman no era un cobarde y nunca lo sería. Nunca.

* * *

Ya es la cuarta, o quinta, vez que se encuentra con Phoebe en el lugar de Helga. Ha sido una solución razonable al constante acoso, pero razonable es lo último que espera hacer. Quizá se haya pasado un poco, viniendo todos los días y siendo expulsado (casi inmediatamente) y con todas las de la ley. Al principio había fingido comprar libros, pero luego el dinero se le había acabado y también las excusas y la paciencia. Helga solía ser muy molesta cuando se entercaba. Ya de plano y con toda la frescura que era capaz de reunir (que puestos a pensar, no era mucha) se sentaba en el sillón libre de toda la vida y se ponía a leer en silencio. El teatrillo no le duraba demasiado cuando estaban solos, Helga se zurraba en cualquier política de atender al cliente y le ordenaba que se marchara. Se aguanta el gesto desdeñoso y se las arreglaba para mantener la conversación hasta que un cliente de verdad cruzaba la puerta y preguntaba por un libro.

La cosa se había puesto complicada cuando Phoebe, en una de sus inesperadas visitas, se había aparecido por la puerta y se había quedado ahí bien plantada, para bien o para mal y hasta que la muerte los separe. Si ya de por sí era rarísimo que Helga le contestara, con la constante intervención (no requerida, por cierto) de su mejor amiga era de plano imposible. Al menos ya no tenían que expulsarlo, con las respuestas secas tenía para perder un poco de su intrepidez.

El problema se había presentado algunos días atrás. Se había presentado como siempre, esperando encontrar a Helga como siempre y a Phoebe jugándolo, como siempre. Lo que se encontró, sin embargo, fue la biblioteca libre de rubias y la mirada de desaprobación de su mejor amiga. Preguntó por supuesto, insistió y comentó y trato de parecer sutil. Phoebe le dio a entender, con sus respuestas vagas, que podría seguir intentando toda una vida y jamás se lo diría. Helga se había esfumado y no había forma de encontrarla. Cualquier otro se hubiese rendido ante tanta batalla, pero no cualquier tenía la culpa que Arnold se empeñaba en acrecentar.

—No voy a dejar de venir. —Declaró en voz alta, en un momento de valentía que no se creyó ni él mismo. Tendría que ser importante, si el buena gente de Arnold se atrevía a iniciar una provocación.

—Qué bueno. —Los ojos de Phoebe brillaban con enojo detrás de sus gafas—. Espero que sepas que me vas a encontrar aquí, siempre.

—Seguramente.

—Avísame si te puedo ayudar en algo. —Agregó en perfecta cortesía que no era cortesía de ninguna manera.

Arnold se quedó callado mientras Phoebe cambiaba las hojas del libro (que siempre leía) violentamente. Seguramente había alcanzado algún grado de enojo. Se hubiese felicitado no ser una ocasión tan triste.

El descontento que se instaló en el silencio hostil desató una amargura que no sentía con frecuencia. Debía ser parte del embotamiento, de la frustración, de la culpa (eso mismo) y de la ansiedad que se acumulaba con cada visita. Que Helga estaba molesta con él era tan obvio que dudarlo era pasar por débil mental. La diferencia de esta molestia (y las otras) era el ahínco con el que parecía expresarle su rechazo. No era lógico, especialmente después de la tremenda declaración (sobre la que no se había puesto a pensar demasiado, la verdad) que había salido de la nada (bueno, al menos para él). No era justo que Helga no le diera la oportunidad de solucionar las cosas, no cuando se habían estado llevando tan bien (bueno, quizá la distancia estaba exagerando el recuerdo) y cuando parecía que la rubia estaba siendo más honesta consigo misma. Tampoco ayudaba que se estuviese llevando tan bien con todo el mundo (ahora que tenía el pelo suelto y ni la mitad de sus antiguos compañeros la habían reconocido), _tan bien_, como si quisiese hacerle saber que era el único al que estaba aislando. Arnold entendía, a cierto grado, el razonamiento de su actuar descabellado (en su opinión), pero no podía aprobarlo. Sí bueno, sabía que debía ser un poco difícil, especialmente porque no tenía intención de empezar ninguna relación que no fuera la puramente amical, pero eso no quería decir que tuvieran que dejar de hablarse. A veces Helga era muy drástica con sus decisiones.

Sin darse cuenta, Arnold se había acomodado hasta estar inhumanamente derecho en su asiento, la cabeza se le había llenado de pensamientos turbios y poco delicados. Se puso a pensar que el problema era ese, su carácter más bien pasivo de soportar todo lo que Helga decidiese hacer. Tanto como para empezar como para terminar. Si de verdad iban a ser amigos eso no podía seguir pasando, la rubia tendría que entender y aguantarse con las reacciones del mundo. Su poder llegaba hasta donde se lo permitieran y la verdad es que ya se lo habían permitido bastante. Se acordó de la última conversación que había tenido con Phoebe antes de que se pelearan y concluyó que estaba siendo muy tonto. La respuesta no era jugar en los términos de Helga, la respuesta era el ataque sorpresa e inesperado.

_La sorpresa que se iba a llevar_.

* * *

Helga estaba holgazaneando en su cama, hacía días que no podía escribir nada y se conformaba con leer o mirar a las paredes, como si algún secreto fascinante la distrajera de su falta de creatividad. Era un poco (definitivamente) humillante admitir que todavía seguía colgada del mismo tipo que la había rechazado con tanta amabilidad (eso era lo que más dolía). Desde que se había obligado a no verlo en absoluto se le habían secado las ideas y ese golpeteo entusiasmado que le recorría la sangre cuando cogía el lapicero. Ya lo había descubierto con la fallida poción que se había tomado a los nueve. Un artista sin sentimientos es lo mismo que una loseta. Qué espera escribir si todo lo que hacía últimamente era reprimir cualquier atisbo de entusiasmo. Hasta el fenómeno Curly se había dado cuenta.

La vida después del rechazo era de nuevo su vida. Había llorado un montón, claro, seguía llorando de vez en cuando y sin testigos, pero eso era lo de menos. Al fin tenía lo que había querido, un paseo a la luz de la luna con la realidad. La bastarda era más dura de lo que había creído, no le había dado oportunidad ni de levantarse y ya la había vuelto a tirar al suelo. No era como si fuera nada especial, Helga se conocía demasiado bien y conocía a Arnold demasiado bien, lo único que había hecho era confirmar una verdad que (quieras que no) había intentado negar con todas sus fuerzas. El problema era que no se lo estaba tomando tan bien como había esperado. Un día o dos hubiesen estado bien, debatirse y sufrir como un perro para poder levantarse y respirar y pasar la página en la actitud de _si te he visto, no me acuerdo_. Aunque claro, tenía que tener en consideración que su encandilamiento había durado un par de años, seguramente le llevaría más tiempo. Sin embargo, la paciencia no era una virtud Pataki así que estaba teniendo días negros de reflexión y de escapar como un vulgar Harold. Eso era lo que más le molestaba, tener que ser ella (¡ELLA QUE SE HABÍA CONFESADO, JODER!) la que tenía que escaparse de los encuentros y las miradas y de esa manía de Arnold de venir a fastidiarla con sus intentos estúpidos de amistad.

Cada día que lo pensaba, cada día que se convencía que Arnold tenía que ser retrasado. Sólo ahí se daba cuenta de los (no) límites peligrosos del amor, dejaban que uno se sometiera a las más terribles situaciones deshonrosas. Helga no era retrasada, por amor al pastrami. Cómo podía ser que incluso en sus graves problemas de percepción de la realidad Arnold le siguiera gustando. Pero ya lo veía, eso no podía seguir así, por el bien de ambos Helga tendría que ir, enfrentarlo y decirle de manera directa y serena que se fuera un rato a freír espárragos. Le iba a costar un pedazo sangriento del corazón, pero no había otra solución, ese tango tenía que terminar de una vez y para siempre.

Su súbito momento de esperanza fue destruido por el timbre desganado de Bob, que le gritaba (como siempre) desde el primer piso. No lo entendió al comienzo y dado que había dicho _Olga_, decidió ignorarlo y trasladarse a un lugar de su mente donde no existían nada más que ella, la playa y un emparedado de pastrami. De todas formas ya se había acostumbrado al pinchazo de resentimiento que le dolía cada vez que su padre se equivocaba de nombre. Al menos ahora Olga estaba en casa, tenía a quien dedicárselo.

—¡OL… HILDA!, ¡hey, sé que estás escuchando, contéstame! —Helga rodó los ojos y apagó la luz de su cuarto. Que Bob se diera cuenta alguna vez que no pensaba hacerle caso.

Abajo parecía haberse armado un alboroto. Con un poco de curiosidad (que disimuló hasta sí misma) decidió agudizar el oído. Al parecer Olga por fin había llegado de sus lecciones y estaba teniendo una pequeña discusión con su padre. De vez en cuando podía escuchar a Miriam intervenir en suspiros apáticos y aburridos. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que discutían por ella. _Esa niña nunca escucha_. La cara que tenía Bob para ponerse a hablar a sus espaldas. _Debe estar dormida papá, recién acaba de terminar los exámenes, debe estar cansada_. Al menos Olga tenía la decencia de mentir en su nombre, todavía no le perdonaba años de silenciosa competencia, pero estaba haciendo méritos. Lo reconocía. _Sí Bob, déjala descansar_. Miriam era un caso aparte, Helga nunca llegaría a entenderla, se conformaba con recordar los momentos en los que no se habían llevado tan mal. No podía condenarla, ya bastante se había equivocado al escoger a Bob como marido.

Se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos más amigables que tenía de cada uno de los miembros de su estrambótica familia. No podía quererlos con la misma cantidad de aplomo que le había puesto a su amor por Arnold, no se lo habían ganado tampoco, pero así era la convivencia. No podía excluirlos completamente, se aparecían como maliciosas sanguijuelas que se alimentaban del lado más blando de su carácter. Uno no podía pasarse la vida odiando a los familiares, por lo menos cuando se tenían que ver la cara todos los días. Ya se lo pensaría cuando pudiera mudarse. A lo mejor ni tendría que acordarse de ellos, ocupada con su nueva vida. A lo mejor.

La distrajo esta vez el golpeteo tímido de su puerta y el puño de su hermana. Olga había aprendido a respetarle el espacio y era la más delicada de la familia para tratar con ella. Tocó tres veces y, como se había acordado implícitamente, asomó la cabeza por la rendija que quedó entre el marco y la puerta. Ya debería saber que estaba despierta pero Helga, en un acto de inesperada cortesía, prendió la lámpara junto a su cama y le dejó saber que sí, seguía viva y sin dormir.

—¿Qué pasa Olga?

—Hermanita bebé. —Helga arrugó el ceño, eso lo hacía al propósito, estaba segura—. Tienes visita.

—Dile a Phoebe que suba.

—No es Phoebe.

—¿Quién es? —Verdaderamente interesada, por una vez, en lo que Olga tenía para decirle, Helga se sentó en su cama y alzó la ceja—. ¿Alan?

—No. Es tu amiguito rubio. Arnold. —Le sonrió en un gesto culpable y agregó en voz cantarina, demasiado inocente para haber sido casual—. Tiene un vinilo que quiere devolverte. Creo que es de John Coltrane.

**Continuará...**

¡Felices fiestas a todos!, bueno, aquí les traigo el último capítulo del año. Ya no queda nada y ojalá que el próximo sea mejor para todos. Por el momento espero que al menos el tiempo que se han tomado para leer esto les haya sido placentero. Ya veremos después.

Este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito, así que supongo que eso compensará un poco la espera de otras veces. O a lo mejor no. Venga, que estoy haciendo relleno para no contarles demasiado. Por el momento a mi me ha gustado, ya me dirán ustedes que les ha parecido. Ya les había dicho que esto de la relación entre Arnold y Helga iba a ser un poco más que complicada. Aquí he puesto, más o menos evidente ya lo notarán ustedes, uno de los grandes problemas que veo en su posible relación. La verdad es que es un poco imposible y ni yo estoy segura de cómo funcionarán. Así que no esperen nada cursilón por algún rato. Llegará, supongo, a su momento. Sí, ya lo adivinaron, me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes. Llámenme sádica, pero así les gusta ;)

Ya saben, yo encantada de responder dudas, comentarios y de recibir sugerencias. Si tienen alguna pareja extraña en particular, háganme saber de inmediato que ando en búsqueda de una que introduzca algo de novedad al fanfic. Bueno, supongo que no será novedad a estas alturas que me he empecinado en el personaje de Alan. En serio, hasta lo he metido en el otro fanfic, por cierto que ese ya lo terminé y está en espera de sus comentarios (mi amor a todos aquellos que ya me lo han comentado, me han dado ganas de publicar más). Como decía, no pienso hacer tanto como un triángulo amoroso (venga, por lo menos ahora no) porque ya sería abusar mucho. Sobretodo porque puedo traer a Arnie o a Brainy en cualquier momento (joder, que les voy avisando que estarán, así que váyanse preparando) y sería más acorde a la serie. Pero, oh magnífica palabra, lo usaré bastante. Me encanta porque le puedo poner todo mi desorden mental y es mejor porque salió en la serie. Mísero capítulo sí, pero me sirve, así que como si nada. Ya bueno, creo que ya les he comentado bastante, ahora les tocará a ustedes.

Antes de que pase a contestar los review, **mensaje** a la comunidad ya que he estado recibiendo un montón de privados preguntando lo mismo. Las ** actualizaciones** las hago cuando tengo tiempo (eso es lo principal), por eso verán que incrementa el ritmo cuando estoy en vacaciones. Además, es una ¿regla?, ¿capricho?, ¿se me da la gana?, ¿costumbre? que me apresure cuando recibo el décimo review. Pero no lo tengan muy sentido, no es sólo con la sección de Hey Arnold. Verán, cuando publicaba en Gundam Wing me han mal acostumbrado y ya crecí, así que soy un árbol torcido y sin remedio. Digamos que la inspiración se aparece mágicamente cuando tengo los primeros diez review, me pongo feliz y siento que todas mis desveladas han merecido la pena. Por eso, notarán (los más curiosos) que mientras más tarde en recibirlos, más flojera me da plantarme en el ordenador. Ah, que escribo es un hecho, pero publicar es un poco pesado, así que dejo que los review me motiven. Bueno, eso era todo :D, espero que sepan entender mis excentricidades.

**Anónimos y no tanto**.

**Anillus**. Cariño, te iba a contestar por el reply pero tienes la función bloqueada (creo que es para mensajería privada en general), así que te lo publico aquí. Ojalá lo puedas leer. ¡Se lo dijo, indeed!, me creerás que yo tampoco me lo creo. Espero que eso del fanatismo haya sido sarcasmo porque yo sí soy fan ;P. Arnold es tonto, pobrecito, parece que me estoy metiendo mucho con él, ¿no? ¡YEY!, me alegra que el fic te haga viajar por el tiempo. Vale, está bien, te perdono (venga no, que no hay nada que disculpar). Tú deja de review cuando quieras, mientras me tengas paciencia tenemos un trato. Jajaja, ¿verdad que sí?, Phoebe tiene carácter, para muestra este capítulo. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, ya me lo dirás cuando puedas. Nos vemos, eso sí, pronto (aunque dependerá de los review, ehem) que ya estoy de vacaciones. Abrazos.

**Okarina. **¡Excelente!, lo que yo quería era que todo el mundo se sorprendiera. Ya verás luego lo que pasa por la mente del cabeza de balón, mientras tanto aquí he puesto un poquito (me acordé de tu review). Aw, qué linda, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste cariño, ojalá pueda seguir con el ritmo. Abrazos y espero poder leerte pronto.

**HPASPHGJ. **Vaya con el nick, me ha dado gracia, muy original. Más, más, más, siempre ¡más!, venga, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. A ver si me pides más, más bien pronto. Abrazos.

**Nuleu Strack. **Cariño, no sabes qué alegría me has dado. No sabes lo que me quiebro el cráneo para que Helga me salga como la original. Gracias. Venga, te doy unos pañuelitos, pero no te preocupes, no va a durar mucho la tristeza. O a poco sí, mejor te guardo pañuelitos. Ya veremos. De nuevo, gracias a ti por escribirme (no sé si te han dicho, pero a mi me gustan mucho más los lectores que me escriben). Abrazos y felices fiestas a ti también.

**hel201**. ¡No se me ocurriría tal cosa!, espero que pronto puedas solucionar los problemas con el internet (no sólo para leerme a mi claro, aunque el pensamiento es agradable). Ahora yo me pregunto si te dio tiempo de leer la historia, ya veremos. Por ahora espero que para cuando leas esto te hayas divertido un rato. Gracias por tu fidelidad, lo aprecio mucho. Cuídate mucho tú también, te mando un abrazo fuerte.

**jEFREey. **Este nick también me ha dado gracia. ¡A mi me encantó el minimalismo de tu review!, venga, ya lo continué. Dime qué te parece. Abrazo y gracias por leer.

Ahora sí, creo que son todos. A los demás les he contestado por el reply, me hacen saber si no les llegó e iré a renegar con la página. No sé si lo he dicho lo suficiente, pero les agradezco infinitamente los comentarios. Son muy bonitos, me dan ganas de ponerles estrellitas. Vale, déjenme, estoy enamorada de los comentarios, me haré un fic. Je, bueno, espero que se hayan divertido, eso es lo principal. Nos vemos pronto ;)

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	9. Los que piensan en voz alta

**Nota. **Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Vampisandi** porque es mi fanfic y se me da la gana. He dicho.

No, ya, en serio. Se lo dedico porque es tan hermosa que me ha estado promocionando por ahí, ya lo sabrán bien quienes me han dado la alegría de escribirme para comentarlo, aunque el fanfic esté lleno de errores (no sólo ortográficos). Así que haré uso de mi poder de publicación y se lo agradeceré (se lo pensaba agradecer con un one shot, pero… no ya, también lo haré, pero esto lo subo primero porque ya no me aguanto) por aquí. Ojalá te guste cariño, te prometo que los momentos más bonitos los hice pensando en ti. Joder, qué romántica soy. Ya, ahora sí :), a leer.

**Capítulo Ocho**

**Los que piensan en voz alta**

Bye, bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey in Rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die

**American Pie. Don McLean.**

John Coltrane y la música que se paseaba en los silencios incómodos. No había suficiente amor en el mundo para soportar la arrogancia de sus suposiciones. Qué feliz se hubiera puesto la versión más joven si supiera que un día, una noche cualquiera, Arnold vendría a buscarla a su puerta. No sólo a buscarla pero con un disco lleno de amor, de indirectas, de cosas ambiguas que avivarían esa secreta esperanza que tal vez fuese, en un error del universo, _el amor correspondido_. Quizá esa era la señal que Coltrane insinuaba con su _Love supreme_. Era fácil y placentero y un montón de sensaciones que le movían las olas del corazón. A lo mejor Arnold venía a decirle que, después de mucho pensar, se había convencido de lo perfecta que era Helga para él. ¡Tendría que haberse dado cuenta después de años de (injusto) amor unilateral!

—¿Qué quieres? —Siempre era más fácil poner la distancia. Siempre era más fácil fingir que no se moría por tocarlo. Siempre era más fácil no pedirle el vinilo y atacarlo con el sarcasmo de toda la vida.

—Helga. —Era gracioso, raro y cruel. Arnold decía Helga como si fuese la palabra más bonita del mundo, como si la belleza de acabara en la última sílaba. Como si se muriera por repetirlo y entonces _Helga _no era sólo un nombre—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, Arnold. —Se resignaba en su propia debilidad y dónde, _dónde_, estaba esa Helga que podía con todo y con todos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No has ido a la librería. —Era fácilmente un reclamo pero qué derecho tenía Arnold a reclamarle cuando le había dejado bien claro que el amor se acaba en una frase que no encuentra la réplica—. Te estaba buscando.

—Me lo dijo Phoebe. —Se lo había contado con lujo de detalles y con desprecio, Arnold estaba equivocado y Phoebe, siempre ella, le pedía que no confundiera las cosas. Era el eco de la confirmación que se adivinaba desde hace tiempo. _No te quiere Helga_ y cómo dolía, cómo ardía en la piel y en los huesos y en los miles de poemas inacabados. _No te quiere_ y ya puedes volver a verlo como lo que es. Vamos, _no te engañes_, Helga.

—¿Por qué no has ido?

_No he ido, Arnold, porque te quiero._ Te quiero en tu estatura demasiado pequeña para los chicos de tu edad. Te quiero en esa predisposición a meterte en lo que no te conviene. Te quiero en el cabello rubio y en la risa. Te quiero en la respuesta negativa. Te quiero en los ojos verdes que ven todo con atención pero sin concentrarse. Te quiero porque me atraes como ningún chico. Te quiero porque soy Helga y así son las cosas, te quiero como ninguna Helga te querrá. Te quiero en la gorra azul y los miles de secretos que te he robado. Te quiero porque estás ahora, en mi pórtico, buscándome con un disco de John Coltrane. Discúlpame Arnold por ser una chica que te quiere tanto. Discúlpame pero me gustaría ser Helga Pataki sin ti. Sin ti, por fin y para siempre.

—Estoy trabajando con Curly. —Si Helga no fuese Helga quizá podría haber ignorado la ceja que se alza como una acusación—. No volveré a la tienda por un rato.

—Pensé que teníamos un trato.

—¿Qué quieres? —Se le escapa el disgusto y es tan poco considerado, no parece Arnold en lo absoluto—. No quiero verte.

_Pero sí quiero_. No sabía que ibas a venir y has venido y es posible que vengas a buscarme. Eres tú Arnold, no me dejas olvidarte. Para qué, por qué has venido si no me vas a querer, pero no quiero que te vayas. Será cierto Arnold, tal vez estés condenado a ser mi paraguas en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe, ¿te imaginas? No te asustarás, pero no tienes que preocuparte, porque sólo quieres ser mi amigo. Alguien como tú, que venga a mi puerta y me regale su preocupación.

—Te he traído un disco. —La ignora y lo alza como si nada, como si fueran amigos—. No sé si lo tienes, pero creo que te gustará.

—¿Crees que no he escuchado a John Coltrane?

—¿Cuándo lo escuchaste?

—Alan me lo ha regalado. —Le sonríe a la defensiva, en una mueca irónica que se esconde y que lo minimiza. Le devuelve (sin haberlo recibido) el disco y es como si le devolviera todas las buenas intenciones—. No necesito que me prestes nada.

Qué necesidad y hay tan poca distancia entre nosotros. Tan poca, Arnold. Si fuese otra Helga quizá avanzaría y te diría de nuevo que te amo. Pero no es lo mismo, no es lo mismo aunque me mires como si te importara. Qué te importa Arnold que yo avance sin ti y con otros, qué te importa si la esperanza es vivir sin enamorarme. Vamos Arnold, vete de una vez.

—El lazo era por mí. —Le recuerda en voz alta y Helga se ruboriza. Lo declara de pronto y la noche se rompe en la soledad, se quiebra en la confirmación y es casi como si Arnold lo dijera al propósito, para destruir el centro de resistencia Pataki.

Helga se ofende y abraza sus sentimientos, tan grandes y heridos, los guarda en su pecho y no puede hablar porque le tiembla la médula y corre peligro de derrumbarse en una situación tan poco digna. Se guarda su declaración y la honestidad y Arnold ha cambiado tanto, esa noche, que casi no lo reconoce. Ya habían tenido es conversación dolorosa y ridícula, _te quiero_ y no era como si no entendieran. _No puedo Helga, no puedo_. No podía porque Helga siempre sería esa chica que no es una chica.

—Era por ti. —Le repite con la voz débil, con esa aseveración que sólo puede ser Pataki.

_Era por ti_. Helga debe estar soñando en su valentía. No se imagina cómo ha podido ocurrir de otra forma. No puede imaginárselo porque está viviendo el sueño que la ha atormentado todos los años de su vida. _No existe_ y es una mentira, lo ve de cerca y no le alcanza todo el asombro del mundo para mantener los ojos abiertos cuando Arnold se ha acercado, _así_, cerquísima. Cualquier diría que se están besando.

Esa noche Helga se permite ser un poco egoísta. Se desentiende de su casa, de la gente y de sus miedos. Alza los brazos y los desliza sobre los hombros de Arnold en un gesto natural que encuentra el espacio enseguida y se acomoda _como siempre_. Se suelta en una leve inclinación y es grandioso, sublime, que sus labios se pierdan en los otros. Es distinto, tantas veces, es nuevo y todavía hay un ligero temblor en la carne cuando se cierran los ojos y la noche aparece en lo más profundo del alma. Es la primera vez que la besan, en la puerta de su casa y de noche, con el chico del que ha vivido enamorada. Es la primera vez que Helga se siente como cualquier chica, derritiéndose en el agarre que se ha detenido en su cintura y le dice con los labios todo lo que no le ha dicho en voz alta. Helga entiende _te quiero_ con la boca, con la calidez _tantas veces_ conocida y con el aroma varonil que le envuelve el deseo.

Arnold la está besando y la vida no tiene música de fondo. La vida pasa en sonidos alterados y luces parpadeantes, en fuegos artificiales que se rehúyen, que se encuentran en el nerviosismo, que se acaban en la esencia y la fantasía. En medio, entre las luces y las sombras, a Helga la besan sin canciones y con la novedad que le revive el espíritu. La besan feliz y desconcertada, con una promesa sin pensar y un disco de vinilo olvidado en el pórtico.

* * *

Algunos tienen sueños que no son sueños, son guiones que se elaboran en el limbo entre los ojos abiertos y la inconsciencia. Es el deseo que se viste de fantasía y llena la mente de imágenes, no muy inteligentes, que de desdibujan en la punta de los dedos. Viven en la frontera porque el abismo se les abre, hipnótico, como una hoguera de la que no pueden desentenderse. No es sólo la posibilidad, entonces, lo que avanza los diálogos y describe a los personajes. No es sólo el atrevimiento de comenzar, es la certeza de no acabar nunca cuando se parte de ningún lugar. Todos eran optimistas al final, optimistas hasta en la catástrofe y con una palabra de aliento para la muerte.

Sólo los que miran el lado bueno de la vida. Sólo los valientes y los tontos. Sólo la furia que se convierte en otra cosa cuando ya no hay distancia, ni barreras, ni mentiras. Sólo Arnold y Helga que se besan largo y tendido y sin pensar en las consecuencias. Qué consecuencias, qué gente, qué conversación si lo único que importa es seguir equivocándose.

* * *

El pasillo es el lugar de nadie. Se arman grupos, claro, que acaparan los espacios cerca a las taquillas o al bebedero. Se arman aquí o allá, cerca del salón, lejos de los baños y hasta en frente del mural de anuncios. En el pasillo nadie reina porque se cambia constantemente de lugar y las tradiciones se pierden. En el pasillo nada es fijo, largo o confiable. El pasillo son solo losetas y paredes y gente que circula y fluctúa y parece que lo llena cuando en realidad lo está vaciando. Unos van más adelante, otros se quedan atrás, al final del día es sólo un pasillo sin gente en una escuela que ha tenido más alumnos de lo que los directores pueden recordar.

Rhonda, por un momento en el día (todos los días), sí tiene un lugar que no comparte con nadie. Y está en el pasillo. Le gusta su casillero desde hace cuatro años porque está cerca del comedor y de su primera clase de la mañana. Le gusta su casillero porque le ha creado su propia reputación y nadie lo vuelve un centro que desaparecerá, sólo está ahí y lo mencionan como si nada _el casillero de Rhonda_. No cambia, no se mueve y es suyo. Ni siquiera el pasillo puede negársele y es un oasis en medio de la tormenta. Rhonda también, por ratos, se cansa.

La compañía se presentó como siempre, sin invitación, sin avisar y con un montón de impertinencias. Cuando se dio cuenta que Curly iba en serio con toda su obsesiva persecución _te amo Rhonda_, se quiso molestar y despreciarlo con toda la alcurnia de su apellido. Lo logró muy fácilmente porque el chico en cuestión es positiva y totalmente insoportable, de aquí hasta Marte y de regreso. Pero Rhonda, como cualquier ser humano, también tiene flaquezas. Las oculta muy bien y no habría un solo estudiante que diera cuenta de esa debilidad que le rompe el hartazgo y que termina en molestia. Curly le cae pésimo, lo conoce y eso es hasta peor, porque entonces añade más y más defectos en su lista mental de _Curly es un verdadero fenómeno_.

Ha querido la casualidad, sin embargo, que su propio descuido le deje ver un poco del Curly que nadie conoce. En primaria, con el abrigo sucio y la condición de por medio. Se ha besado con Curly y fue espantoso, muy público y demasiado íntimo. Casi no recuerda nada y gracias a Dios es sólo la sombra de una pesadilla. No puede odiarla porque casi al instante se presenta el final del recuerdo. La soledad, las lágrimas y esa insistencia que se separa un poco del Curly _fenómeno_ y se pone del lado Curly _persona_. No le gustaría luchar tanto con la idea, pero así pasa con las cosas que se repiten a diario. Curly dice _Rhonda te amo_ delante de todos y la sigue y la espera junto al casillero, pero siempre desde lejos (como si respetara su oasis). Si fuera más como cuentan los chismes, Rhonda tendría la capacidad de desentenderse.

Han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que ha tenido que gritar en la mañana. _Piérdete, fenómeno_. _Nunca_. _Ni en mis pesadillas_. _Déjame en paz._ No lo extraña, tendría que estar mal de la cabeza para desear algo que le pone de tan mal humor. No quiere que regrese, porque ahora puede sonreír desde la mañana. Sería mejor si no existiera, porque entonces no tendría que contar los días que han pasado desde la última vez. A Rhonda qué le importa y trata de ignorar ese vacío pequeño, insignificante, que se abre en la rutina.

* * *

—Hoy has venido sola.

—Deja de conversar con Harold, se te está pegando la estupidez. —Lo dice al propósito y mirando al susodicho.

—¡HEY! —El reclamo es legítimo y casi demasiado inocente, como si no conociera a Helga.

—¿Qué?, como si no fuera obvio que la mitad de lo que dices no tiene sentido. —Le explica lento y con saña, porque sabe que aunque Harold es algo lento, le molesta que se lo repitan y, más todavía, con sarcasmo.

—¡PATAKI! —Se exaspera y se levanta del asiento y todos saben que es puro teatro, que Harold y Helga se pelean todo el tiempo pero sin golpearse.

—Siéntate. —Lo dice como orden, pero se le escapa la risa histérica y Curly y Harold se sientan (bueno, Curly ya estaba sentado) para no caerse. El mundo acababa de comenzar a girar en reversa y los dodos se emancipaban del estereotipo con el que los calificaban para venir y decirle a la humanidad _Helga se está riendo_.

No tenía mucho sentido, pero tampoco tenía sentido Helga, risa y diversión sin sarcasmo en una sola frase. En una sola imagen, rayos. Era la primera vez, dentro de esos momentos de seudo amistad obligada, en la que la veían reírse de la nada y sin ese rastro de amargura que se convertía en ironía. A Helga nunca le alcanzaba el buen humor a secas, siempre desbordaba malicia, doble sentido y bromas negras que se elaboraban en su cabeza. Helga nunca era Helga completamente y lo último que se les hubiese ocurrido era considerar que esa falta la podía suplir con espontaneidad.

Esperaron a que terminara, por respeto y la miraron con curiosidad malsana y obsesiva, llenándole el silencio de preguntas y razones y _qué te ha pasado_.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó a la defensiva—. ¿No puedo reírme acaso?

—Sí, reírte. —Comentó Curly como si nada y evitó la mirada de reproche que le dirigió la rubia—. Estás mal de la cabeza.

—EN TODO CASO. —Interrumpe Harold, medio aguantándose la risa luego del comentario de Curly y para evitar que corra sangre—. ¿Dónde está Patty?

—Ah. —Declara Helga, otra vez la misma vieja Helga de siempre que rebusca en las heridas y se regodea de su habilidad de ver hasta lo más recóndito del alma de las personas—. ¿Te interesaba ver a Patty, chico rosa?

—¡No! —Declara Harold casi demasiado rápido, casi demasiado vehemente—. Es como Curly ha dicho… has venido sola.

—Voy sola a donde se me dé la gana. —Más que una declaración, es una advertencia. A ver si dejan de dudar su independencia—. Patty me dijo que te saludara… Curly.

—¿A él nada más? —Harold sabe, pero así son los masoquistas, se avientan al fuego y gritan en medio del dolor y hasta parece que les gusta. Qué indiferencia puede aparentar cuando Curly y Helga le sonríen en idénticas muecas burlonas y parecen dispuestos a molestarlo por el resto de sus días.

—Bueno, a ti también Harold. —Lo desliza despacio—. Se me ha olvidado por un momento.

El afectado masculla enfadado mientras se cruza de hombros. Debe ser al menos dos veces más alto y más fuerte que cualquier chica Pataki, pero ahí lo tienen siendo víctima de sus abusos mentales.

—Que no se te olvide. —Recalca, bajito, fuera de la mirada penetrante de Curly.

Esta vez el silencio es más predecible y se ríen las dos personas más escalofriantes que Harold conocerá en su vida (lo afirma tajante y sin miedo a equivocarse). Como siempre, en medio de la burla, Harold se rinde y se ríe también, al principio por puro instinto (sin divertirse con sinceridad), ya luego porque las risas de Helga salen ahogadas y las de Curly un poco adaptadas a la de los villanos. Harold hace escándalo suficiente para que la gente mire a través del vidrio de la lavandería y se pregunte qué chiste será tan bueno para tener hasta las lágrimas a ese trío de jóvenes.

* * *

Alan Redmond no habla mucho porque se entretiene escuchando. Es un don un tanto inconveniente, pero conocer y aceptar el propio carácter, en cualquier circunstancia, es siempre una fortaleza. A veces resulta que se distrae con retazos de conversaciones sin importancia, e incluso ahí está _toda la vida_ escuchando, que lo dejan con el vago eco de la voz su interlocutor perdido en un mar de referencias. Qué puede hacer para remediarlo, es tan consciente de su descortesía que sabe que se arrepentirá más temprano que tarde.

En algún momento de su breve, extraordinaria y, todavía, incomprensible amistad con Helga _G._ Pataki ha registrado fragmentos en los que escuchaba y se perdía en conversación anteriores. Por eso sabe de sus compañeros de clase, de Arnold, de su familia, de Phoebe, de los libros que más le gustan, de los pactos que ha hecho con Harold, de los viernes por la noche, de Arnold, de algunas tiendas a las que va los domingos, de la escuela y, principalmente, de Arnold. No es que lo mencione con énfasis o que le detalle ningún posible conocimiento que guarde sobre su rutina, pero es bastante obvio (para los que escuchan, como él, vaya casualidad) que hay un asunto sin resolver que le concierne bastante. Helga le da vueltas a Arnold, miente cuando lo menciona como personaje secundario y da risa cuando se obstina en no seguir hablando de nada que la relacione (pero lo sigue haciendo). Es evidente.

El día que decide preguntarle a Phoebe dónde demonios se ha metido Helga (lo ha notado al instante, pero no ha querido hacer escándalo) se encuentra con una persona que no conoce en absoluto, pero que adivina como si hubiesen sido amigos de infancia. Es una sensación tan alucinante que lo primero que hace es tomar un par de fotografías muy malas, descuadradas por el asombro, que pegará en su pared y que titulará _un extraño_.

Es un tipo más bien alto, desgarbado, un poco flacucho y como si la pubertad lo hubiese tomado por asalto. Su pasos son largos y aunque torpe avanzada suavemente sobre la acera, como si flotara en una especie de nostalgia que no le queda. Tiene unos lentes de lunas redondas y pequeñas, una chompa mostaza (un poco gruesa para los remansos de calor que todavía se acumulan en las tardes) y unos pantalones negros que hacen que las piernas se le vean más largas y delgadas.

Es extraño porque los recuerdos lo golpean de pronto y casi puede visualizar a Helga exasperándose en la respiración pesada y gangosa. Un puño y la nariz hecha pedazos. Lo ha escuchado cientos de veces y no puede dejar que un parpadeo lo confunda, ese que va caminando en dirección a la librería tiene que ser ese chico particular del que Helga habla con indefinido aprecio y disgusto.

Más raro aún es que no se detenga en la librería sino que la pase de largo y avance por una calle que no ha visto nunca, hasta ese momento. Alan se sorprende siguiéndolo y se pregunta si no será una enfermedad contagiosa eso de empezar a seguir a la gente y observarlos desde lejos. De cualquier manera, sospecha que seguir a Brainy será más eficiente que preguntarle a Phoebe.

* * *

_Estimada familia en Hillwood:_

_Les agradezco las últimas cartas que han enviado preguntando por mi salud. Tuve un problema bronquial, pero ya me encuentro recuperado. Espero que todos estén bien y que no les moleste la petición que pienso hacerles. La siguiente semana debo encontrarme con Sammy Redmond ya que he sido invitado a un programa de televisión que el produce. Les enorgullecerá saber que es un programa de entrevistas y que están interesados en presentar al público mi colección de pelusas. _

_Deberé quedarme un mes en la ciudad, dado que tendré que hacer también una presentación en vivo junto a otros coleccionistas. Si no les molesta, me gustaría saber si podría quedarme en su hogar._

_Gracias por todo,_

_Arnie._

_P.D. Esta carta tiene 128 palabras, contando esta línea._

* * *

_Querido e inusual Arnie:_

_Mi esposa te agradece la pronta respuesta a la carta que te envió hace tres meses. No te apures, entendemos que la comunicación no es tan rápida como desearías. Ten cuidado con esa colección de pelusas, entre tanto polvo pueden empeorar tu condición bronquial. Te aconsejaría con algún remedio casero pero no creo que evitar comer frambuesas te ayude mucho. Aunque es un buen consejo._

_¡Qué alegría que un miembro de la familia se destaque en una actividad tan poco entretenida!, espero que mucha gente se divierta cuando aparezcas en la televisión. No hay nada que preguntar, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras siempre que pases ese tiempo con Arnold. No querrás aburrirte con los mayores. _

_Te esperamos, sobretodo Arnold._

_Steely Phil._

_P.D. La verdad es que no tengo idea de cuántas palabras tiene esta carta pero estoy seguro que tú te entretendrás contándolas._

* * *

_Familia en Hillwood:_

_Gracias,_

_Arnie._

_P.D. Tenía 149. Esta tiene 10._

* * *

__**Continuará.**

****Hey, cómo andan todos. :) Voy contestando algunas cosas. Este capítulo es corto en comparación al resto, pero tiene sentido en la secuencia que estoy armando, así que sépanlo amar y comprender. Como compensación, el siguiente sí es bien largo y tiene un montón de Helga/Arnold (casi exclusivamente). El beso, sí, soy una desgraciada por no explicar nada fuera del beso. PERO ES IMPORTANTE, que no explique nada digo. Verán, ese beso está muy, muy, muy, muy mal. Pésimo, no debería haber pasado aquí. A lo que me refiero, se va a desatar la pelea más grande del mundo y mucho tiene que ver ese beso. Dale, que es casi una de las razones del final. Pero no les cuento nada para que ustedes lleguen a sus propias conclusiones.

He traído a Arnie y a Brainy y a Alan, juar. No se si me ha salido muy obvio, pero ya explicaré por qué Brainy no estuvo antes. No se si aquí hay tanto un triángulo amoroso como que quiero que Arnold se ponga celoso YA. Es que me lo imagino y me sale la risa malvada. Aunque claro, ustedes saben que no es mi estilo forzar las cosas (o tal vez sí). En fin, que me va a quedar más o menos plausible, juar. Antes de que se me olvide, acepto sugerencias para el seudo rival de Arnold (venga que ya dije que no hay triángulo, pero lo puedo solapar), así que me lo dicen en sus review ;)

Algo más. Mi verano va a estar algo ocupado, por lo que ya no podré actualizar (como quería) cada tres o cuatro días. Sin embargo, porque ando entusiasmada con el fandom (y lo quiero aprovechar mientras me dure la inspiración) les voy trayendo algunas buenas nuevas. Tengo preparados tres one-shot que quiero publicar y los iré subiendo cada quince días. Además, sobre este y el otro fic que tengo pendientes, los actualizaré todos los fines de semana (sí, sí, incluyendo este) hasta terminarlos (este año presento tesis, así que si no acabo el fic para Marzo me temo que no lo terminaré hasta dentro de muchísimo tiempo). AUNQUE, no me odien, esto dependerá mucho de lo que ya expliqué en el capítulo anterior. El tiempo libre y los review, que me dan más ganas de ponerme creativa, juar. Las amo ;)

**Reviews anónimos:**

**Serenity-Pataki. **Qué bueno que te gustara. Seguiré ;), a ver si también has disfrutado con este. Gracias por escribir, nos vemos pronto.

**akane. **¡Vaya!, gracias cariño, me alegra que le tengas en tan buena consideración. Gracias por pasarte también por los otros fics, pues espero que el ficcy navideño te haya hecho sonreír. Viste que no me demoré nada, todo por los lectores fieles como tú. Pide nada más, ya veré luego yo como te cumplo. Nos vemos pronto.

**Nuleu Strack. **Qué genial que apoyes mis caprichos, muchas gracias por tan comprensiva :') A Arnold lo maltrataré en tu nombre, no te preocupes, que aún tiene un montón que sufrir para que esté a la par de Helga. No te engañes por este capítulo, ya vas a ver cómo la va a pasar mal. Alan es uno de los que más me gustan, creo que será ese el que haga rabiar a Arnold. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero tiene una forma natural de manipular a la gente. Es genial. Ojalá te haya gustado este :D, ¿me lo dirás?, joder QUÉ HERMOSA ERES POR NOTAR QUE EL ANTERIOR ERA LARGO. Te amo, mis 18 páginas también. Te haré un altar :') Nos vemos prontito. He asumido que eres una chica, dime si me he equivocado y he hecho el oso más grande de mi vida o si todo está bien.

**hel201. **¡Cariño! qué bueno que escribieras antes de que publicara, te iba a extrañar más :) Qué bueno que te gustara, también, el capítulo. Ya ves que lo que sigue también está interesante (dime que sí, que lo he intentado). A ver si te gusta lo que viene, te prometo que pondré mi empeño en ello. Nos vemos prontito y muchas gracias.

Aw, qué bonitas todas por escribirme tan lindo. Ya saben que cualquier cosa que quieran decirme es bienvenida. Gracias también por la fidelidad con la que siguen el fic, sin ustedes hubiese dejado de publicar hace mucho.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	10. La imaginación basta

**Capítulo Nueve (I)**

**La imaginación basta**

Oh how wrong can you be?  
Oh to fall in love  
Was my very first mistake  
How was I to know  
I was far too much in love to see?  
Oh jealousy look at me now  
Jealousy you got me somehow  
You gave me no warning  
Took me by surprise  
Jealousy you led me on  
You couldn't lose you couldn't fail  
You had suspicion on my trail

**Jealousy. Queen.**

La tapa era azul marino y hacía juego con la base de negro uniforme. Había un lazo rosa pálido, larguísimo, que envolvía la superficie y se retorcía en una gruesa viruta que le daba un aire muy distinguido. Tenía adherida una tarjeta pequeña y simple, de cuidados bordes dorados y de color arena. Dentro de la caja, en revoltosos papeles multicolores, había veinticuatro chocolates rellenos. Qué primorosos y delicados estaban guardados, el dinero era una mera delicadeza, un agradecimiento por la deliciosa felicidad que prometían.

Los chocolates, sin embargo, no tenían dueño.

* * *

Alan tenía esa mala costumbre de sonreír cuando se estaba divirtiendo. Esa viciosa y maleducada reacción que le torcía la boca y le suavizaba los rasgos cuando sabía más de lo que debía. Era la burla sincera del artista, un comentario silencio y mordaz que se hundía en las debilidades de la sangre, que se escabullía en la privacidad y que terminaba en una elegante ceja arqueada. Desvergonzado como nadie, quieto y mesurado, se quedaba mirando con dedicación y con los dedos crispados en la cámara, automáticos como una extensión del mecanismo, listos para enfocar y entrometerse.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunta Harold de mala leche, apoyado en el mostrador—. Ya cerramos.

—Buenas noches a todos. —Saluda muy educado y se queda en el umbral—. ¿Puedo interrumpir?

Es una pregunta inútil en ese desierto de buenos modales. Curly lo mira escalofriantemente serio. Harold resopla y pone los ojos en blanco, lo imita entre dientes y con la voz aguda, sin demasiado sentimiento. Helga alza la ceja, se levanta y coge la chaqueta colgada en el respaldar de la silla.

—Ya me voy. —Declara ligeramente irritada—. Mañana a las ocho, Harold. —Se despide con una mano en el aire y le hace una seña a Alan para que la siga.

Al final ha ganado Alan. Nadie sabe qué batalla, qué guerra o pelea insignificante, pero la sensación es sólida y se instala en el orgullo. Ha preguntado sin preguntar y a Helga no le ha quedado más remedio que buscar un lugar apartado. No le gusta conversar con nadie que no sea Phoebe, pero tampoco le gusta estar sin enterarse de nada. Alan ha venido a buscarla a la lavandería y es evidente que ha pasado algo.

—¿Todavía buscas vinilos? —Pregunta por comenzar la conversación y desviarla del rumbo inevitable en el que terminará. La esperanza, ya lo habían dicho, el peor de los males.

—Sería un tonto si no hubiese encontrado la tienda. —Responde tranquilo, sin presionar, con esa facilidad inexplicable con la que camina codo a codo y despreocupado de la estrechez de la calle.

—¿Para qué has venido?

Alan es irremediablemente alto, delgado y anguloso, cortés con el mundo. Se mueve despacio porque sabe que avanza más rápido que el resto, mira al frente y está tan confiado. Tan confiado mientras le sigue la corriente y finge que no sabe nada, que viene sin interés alguno y como si no tocara la cámara a cada momento.

—Para contarte un chisme.

—¿Un chisme? —El tono es descreído—. ¿Tú de qué podrías haberte enterado?

—Me han contado cosas. —Se hace el interesante—. No tienes idea. Si te lo dijera todo ahora mismo te desmayarías.

—Lo dudo.

—Son rumores sobre ti. —La mira de reojo y le cae un flequillo castaño que le desordena el rostro—. ¿Serán ciertos, Helga?, ¿es por eso que no has estado en la tienda?

—¿Qué te han dicho?

No le habían dicho nada, era una mentira muy simple, al final había resultado de maravilla. Helga estaba colorada, miraba al piso con fascinación insólita que rayaba en _hay cosas que han pasado_. Demasiadas cosas, quizá íntimas, quizá demasiado molestas esa noche que debía ser para los dos. Alan sospechaba de todos, de Helga, de Brainy y de esos días en los que no había pasado nada.

—Me han dicho que estás enamorada.

Helga tiene los ojos azules llenos de terror. Se ha detenido de inmediato, los pies pesados como el plomo, los brazos torpes a los lados y la desagradable sensación de la exposición que le seca la boca. No le gusta que los demás sepan, no le gusta Alan cuando la mira sin la sonrisa, no le gusta que le pongan trampas, no le gusta avanzar a ciegas, no le gusta la noche y todos _los chicos deben ser estúpidos_.

—No creerás esas tonterías. —Al final la voz le tiembla cuando debe ser firme. Se esconde en los mechones de cabello rubio y la calle parece reducirse en la perspectiva.

—No les creo. —Le concede en voz baja y arruga el ceño—. Pero parece que tienen razón.

Helga se enoja, por supuesto, lo mira con desdén y comienza a caminar apresurada. Está siendo demasiado obvia por una mera suposición, demasiado honesta con un mentiroso que se viste siempre de negro. Sólo se le ocurre en ese momento. Alan también es un fenómeno.

—¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?

Ambos se sorprenden y se voltean muy despacio para mirarse. Es una conversación larguísima y efímera donde se preguntan de todo y no se responden nada. _Lo has admitido_, parece que dice Alan. _Lo he admitido_, se horroriza Helga. Pero no es tanto _saber_, porque de alguna manera lo han sabido desde hace mucho. Va más allá, en esa peligrosa línea que divide la amistad y _esa otra cosa que no es amistad_.

—He visto a Brainy, así se llama, ¿no?

* * *

Sabrá la divinidad caprichosa qué tan divertido era meterse en los asuntos de Helga Pataki. No eran sólo _esos años_, ni tampoco _aquellos años_ y mucho menos _estos días_. Se trataba del momento exacto e incomodísimo que jamás hubiese pasado cuando tenían diez años. Del momento inoportuno y lleno de silencios y _míranos ahora_. Justo, mira qué casualidad, cuando regresaba a su casa con Alan a su costado.

Qué ridículo y alucinante en las luces amarillentas de la calle. Se abría su pórtico y la imagen le llenó el corazón de una calidez desconocida. Dónde estaban ahora sus fantasías, dónde estaban las posibilidades cuando la realidad era el lienzo más sublime de todos. Qué bonito cuando se sabe y no se sabe, qué espectacular cuando la insinuación es la más fuerte de las afirmaciones.

—Arnold, qué sorpresa. —Se adelanta Alan con la voz amable y una mano extendida en un saludo formal (que advierte muchas cosas para los más avispados) —. ¿Cómo estás?

Arnold, claro, le responde con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Es raro porque todo es entre Helga y Arnold y Alan debería sobrar como sobran los amigos. Alan debería ser el incómodo y el nervioso, incluso debería estar inventando cualquier excusa inútil para marcharse. Es raro porque Arnold y Helga se miran de reojo, pero no se dejan de mirar. Y Alan no sobra, se hace un espacio y no es a la fuerza, no se entromete y parece que en realidad se desliza en los vacíos y los llena.

Es rarísimo, un corte en el viento, porque Alan es altísimo en comparación a Helga. Se viste de negro y contrasta con el rosa chillón de la chaqueta. Sonríe calmado y suaviza la amenaza que se arruga en el ceño de la rubia. Un paso más cerca y cualquiera podría tener una idea equivocadísima. No pasa nada, _son tres amigos_.

—¿Estás bien Helga? —Es una pregunta _como siempre_ que se siente como una inspección física que le seca la boca. Es Arnold y todo lo que ya saben. Es Arnold y el recuerdo y esa necesidad suprema que le llena de mariposas el estómago. Es Arnold y el beso _en ese mismo pórtico_ al que llega todos los días. _Todos los días y todos los besos_.

Lo que nadie espera es justo lo que termina por volverse una reacción lógica que desata el caos. Helga nunca cambia de posición aunque se mueva. Mira en la misma dirección en la que miraba desde el día de lluvia (en el pre escolar). Alan lo sabe y no es como si fuese lo suficientemente idiota para voltearle el rostro y relajarle los músculos del cuello. Es suficientemente idiota para inclinarse con toda la altura del mundo y cambiar su campo de visión. Se atreve en su perfil lacónico y casual, alza una mano pálida de dedos largos y fríos que se quedan un rato en la frente de Helga. _Es la fiebre. _

—Arnold tiene razón Helga. —Dice despacio y muy cerca—. Pareces enferma.

Lo que hace es dar un manotazo en el aire, aleja el rostro y se acomoda el cabello sobre la frente. Es lo que cualquiera haría, pero no es lo que a Helga le pasa. No está acostumbrada a ese tipo de atención invasiva e incierta. Los dedos de Alan siguen siendo los dedos de Alan y no es que haya ningún sentimiento especial ni un hormigueo maravilloso. Es, como siempre, la distancia. _Así_, cuando los ojos están a la misma altura y _caramba_ la desastrosa preocupación. Desestabiliza por un rato y de verdad que lo quiere evitar, pero es inútil. Un tipo de timidez extraña se apodera de sus reacciones primarias y _no puede ser_. La vergüenza no es sólo por el atrevimiento, es por Arnold que lo mira todo desde lejos y _a mí, me está mirando a mí_. Se siente un poco culpable y no sabe por qué.

—Sería bueno que te fueras a descansar. —Sugiere Alan en tono inflexible—. Me parece que te has resfriado.

Se rompe de a pocos. Un paso aquí, otro allá y se cae. Algún día se tenía que madurar, a la luz y en la sombra, entre los amigos que se quedan como amigos y los conocidos que se comienzan a enamorar. La imaginación es suficiente para crear comedias con esa sensación insatisfecha que se planta en medio de la desazón. Es diferente y está incompleta. _Qué es_, se pregunta con ansiedad, _qué es_.

—Es mejor que te vayas a dormir. —Apoya Arnold con una sonrisa y mete las manos en la chaqueta azul que trae encima—. Podemos conversar mañana.

—Me parece, —interrumpe Helga con la irritación bulléndole en el sonrojo— que tienen la graciosa impresión de que yo dejo que los demás decidan por mí. —Alza una mano que se detiene sólida en el aire y no se mueve, pero agita con severidad—. Qué tristemente equivocados están.

Ella ha usado _tristes_ en un falso tono melancólico que es más insultante que la palabra camuflada, _estúpidos_. Es parte del discurso que se escribe ágil en su mente (más) acostumbrada a enfrentarse y tomar al toro por los cuernos. Es un acto de emancipación y de fortaleza y es Helga la que se queda en su mismo lugar y ya no se siente tímida, ni torpe, ni sonrojada. Las palabras le han devuelto el carácter.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

Es la pregunta que abre un mundo de posibilidades. Alan no sabe nada de su perseverancia. Alan no sabe nada de Helga y la terquedad legendaria que logra _lo que quiere_ sólo _cuando quiere_. Pobre. Pobre él y también Arnold que le sonríe como si la conociera un poco mejor sólo porque se han besando. Qué sabrá él, si sólo después de mucho contar recién se ha dado cuenta. _Deber tonto, pobrecito_. La pregunta es un insulto a su orgullo y Helga no lo puede dejar pasar porque sabe que ambos la están mirando con una especie de superioridad silenciosa que descansa en la mesura. _Esto no es una tragedia griega_, qué importaban ahora los términos medios o Aristóteles. Quizá si estaba resfriada, pero el infierno se congelaría antes de que el huracán Pataki recibiera órdenes de larguiruchos o enanitos fantoches que se paraban en su pórtico. _Mi pórtico._

—Yo me quedo donde se me da la gana. —Lo resumió con una sonrisa cargada de agresividad. _Hasta aquí_ mientras se cruzaba de brazos, arrugaba el ceño y les decía _ya váyanse_.

—Helga. —Intenta razonar Arnold porque no se quiere ir todavía. No hasta que se asegure que las cosas están bien. Avanza un paso y la ve tensarse aunque no retrocede. Sólo quiere ponerle una mano en el hombro y sabe que todo se terminará, que le ganará nuevamente—. No…

—Si no hay otra opción. —Interrumpe Alan con una media sonrisa, se despide a Arnold con una breve inclinación de la cabeza y en menos de lo que nadie hubiese podido prever, se saca la chaqueta que trae encima y se la pone encima a la rubia—. Procura no quedarte hasta muy tarde.

Se marcha rápido y en medio del asombro. Es el minuto de fama que se asoma en la oscuridad. A lo mejor es que se trata de su aire desinteresado y de lo especial que resulta que se haya liberado de la chaqueta. A lo mejor es que Helga no ha tenido tiempo de devolvérsela y la acción ha quedado como un gesto de gentileza extraordinaria. A lo mejor es Arnold que no sospecha, en su mente bien pensada, pero se tensa en su sitio y percibe una desagradable sensación de inquietud. _A lo mejor es porque no es suficiente_.

* * *

Las azaleas son pequeñas, abundantes y requieren muchísima agua. Son como niños que gritan en el rosa de los pétalos hasta que llenan todo el espacio que les dejan. Los arbustos florecen en decenas de tallos que terminan por formar una superficie redondeada y uniforme. A nadie le gusta lo suficiente como para regalarlo, prefieren las rosas, los tulipanes o las orquídeas. Por eso mismo, lo más caro ha sido la maceta blanca que las contiene. Parece simple pero tiene pequeños esculpidos en todo el borde y, sin dejar de ser cursi, es un bonito regalo.

Ha caminado doce cuadras desde la florería de Vitello hasta la acera en frente de esa casa. _ESA_ casa. La mayoría ha pensando que estaba cumpliendo con algún trabajo de medio tiempo pero hay algunos que han adivinado que estaba cargando las flores por voluntad propia y para regalarlas. A una chica. Era embarazoso de por sí, aparte de peligroso y atrevido. Si lo ponía en una lista de pros y contra, salían ganando los contra desde lejos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba luego de doce cuadras y las burlas espaciadas que se reían a sus espaldas y a costa suya. _Los voy a matar a todos_. Pero primero tendría que suicidarse si seguía mirando como idiota y sin moverse.

La casualidad cruel quiso, en el segundo exacto en el que levantaba el pie y se llenaba de determinación, que la puerta se abriera y que las voces se escaparan a la calle. Eso fue suficiente para desinflarle el espíritu. Pero lo que le quitó todo el valor, todavía más, no era eso. Ya hubiese querido. No era difícil distinguir a la persona que buscabas cuando, últimamente, parecías haber desarrollado un radar que sonaba, centraba y distraía la atención de todo lo que no fuese, bueno, _esa persona_. Era todavía, más difícil, pretender ignorar a _esa persona_ cuando se reía en voz alta y con _alguien más_ que no eras tú. Un _alguien más_ que no sostenía ninguna maceta con azaleas, ni está usando su mejor ropa, ni (por supuesto) se ha quitado la gorra que según su madre le da mal aspecto. Es, sin lugar a dudas, terrible cuando _esa persona _parece estar pasándoselo en grande (Ja. Ja. Ja) con ese _alguien más_ (de nuevo, que no eres tú) mientras estás estúpidamente parado en la acera de en frente (y con lo que podría ser, de alguna manera, un ramo de rosas).

La mejor opción resulta ser la reacción inmediata de sus pies cuando cambian de dirección silenciosamente hasta perderse en una calle que no conoce pero que es, sin lugar a dudas, mucho mejor que cualquier posición delante de _esa _casa. No sólo mejor pero también muchísimo más miserable. La soledad siempre ha sido propicia para analizar la vida de uno y darse cuenta de los peores aspectos de la realidad. Al menos cuando no has podido entregarle la maceta con flores _a esa persona_. Sería una lástima desperdiciar el regalo y es una decisión muy torpe y patética pero quedarse con las flores es una respuesta _como que_ muy natural.

Lo malo de confiarle la verdad, implícita, a la familia era la generación inaudita de expectativas. Una simple pregunta sobre la gorra y todos emitían deseos, exclamaciones y afirmaciones ignorantes. Como si fuera tan fácil. Lo único que lograban era amargar todavía más el rechazo y que la opción se volver a casa fuese impensable. La otra alternativa era pasear sin rumbo y por calles desconocidas hasta que diese la noche y todos entendieran que las preguntas eran principalmente fastidiosas.

De alguna manera ha logrado encontrar el camino de regreso hasta Holly's Chocolates y para no tener que sostener el recuerdo de su fracaso se ha sentado en la banca que da a la ventana de la tienda. El arbusto, muy inocente, está sentado inofensivamente a su costado. El color de las flores es vivo y delicado pero lejos de mejorarle el ánimo lo único que logra es insinuarle una burla muy festiva. Suelta un bufido exasperado y lo último que se le ocurre es conversar. Lo último.

—¿Harold? —Conoce el timbre como lo conocen, muy bien, todos los habitantes y amigos del niño más metiche de Hillwood. Es un suspiro mental involuntario y no lo quiere admitir, pero es casi bueno que pasen así las cosas—. ¿Eres tú?

—Arnold. —Le confirma con sequedad y el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. No te reconocí sin la gorra. —Se acercó y miró la planta con curiosidad—. ¿Es tuya?

—Sí.

—No sabía que te gustaban las flores. —Parecía que no iba a decir nada, pero entonces agregó sin fijarse si el otro estaba de humor para contestarle—. Esas son azaleas, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Son bonitas. ¿Las compraste en Vitello?

—Sí.

—¿Te pasa algo?

_Sí_. Arnold solía regalar muchas oportunidades, era parte del entramado que hacía que los demás pensaran que era un buen tipo. _No tendrá algún tipo de radar_. Quizá Arnold era, de verdad, desafortunado. Justo como Eugene les había dicho en primaria. Parecía que tenía algún dispositivo y/o radar que lo hacía caminar hasta el siguiente montón de problemas _más cerca de su camino_. A lo mejor era como Helga decía y era un bonachón metiche. _¿Lo había dicho Helga?_

—No mucho.

—Ya veo. Bueno, nos vemos después.

—Arnold, espera.

* * *

—Harold, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices qué pasó.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Espera. Necesito ordenar mis pensamientos, ¿está bien?

—Está bien.

Llevaban más de veinte minutos sentados en la banca y Arnold estaba soportándolo porque estaba, vamos, un poco comprometido con ayudar al resto. Normalmente no se metía tanto, pero había sido una petición expresa y Harold parecía especialmente desesperado. Justo como en esa ocasión en la que lo encontró escondido debajo del bebedero. _Algún asunto con Patty… sobre las vencidas, creo_.

—Es sobre Patty.

—Oh. —_Oh_. De alguna manera no suena tan impactante como hubiese creído—. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Esto. —Le señala la maceta con el índice y parece disgustado—. Se lo compré hoy.

—Ah. Entonces… —Pero Harold alzó una mano pidiéndole que se quedara en silencio.

—Entonces fui a su casa. —Su voz auguraba tormenta—. No salió bien. Alguien estaba ahí. Hoy es su cumpleaños.

—Ya veo. —Arnold dio un suspiro y su voz sonaba muy calmada, casi preparada para reconfortar al herido—. ¿Ella te dijo que te marcharas?

—¿Qué? —Harold lo miró con un gesto despectivo ligeramente insultante—. ¿Por qué me diría algo así?, es Patty. Qué clase de persona sería capaz de… no estarás pensando en Helga, ¿no?

—¿Yo? —Soltó una risita nerviosa—. No, por supuesto que no. En qué estaría pensando.

—Sí, en fin. —Harold lo miró con sospecha pero estaba más ocupado en sus problemas—. Ahora dime, debería matar al inútil qué estaba con Patty, ¿debería?

—No. —Respondió categórico—. No creo que esa sea la mejor forma de solucionar tus problemas. Y Patty se molestará, estoy seguro.

—¿De verdad? —Harold no parecía convencido—. Pero es un golpe y ya. Se alejará y Patty lo olvidará con el tiempo. Es una idea genial, ¿no?

—Harold, esa idea es malísima. —Arnold lo miró con aprensión e insistió un par de veces más hasta que estuvo más o menos convencido de la sinceridad de Harold—. Siempre que has resuelto un problema todo ha ido muy bien sin recurrir a las peleas.

—Supongo.

—Lo que no entiendo. —Dijo de pronto—. ¿Por qué tienes todavía las flores?, ¿no te las recibió?

—No se las llegué a dar.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó confundido—. Pensé que…

—Sí, sí. —Dijo con la misma desgana que alguna le había escuchado a Helga—. Me quedé afuera, iba a cruzar la calle cuando salieron, ¿entiendes? —Se quedó un rato en silencio y luego agregó con mucha vehemencia—. Pero no soy un cobarde.

—No lo he insinuado. —La única buena idea que tenía era la peor de todas. Harold tenía que ir con Patty y entregarle las flores y esperar por lo mejor. Pero se veía tan abatido, encorvado en la banca y con la maceta colorida que llamaba la atención sobre su desazón. No parecía tan buen consejo después de todo—. Creo que debes entregarle el regalo que le has comprado. No ahora, pero cuando estés listo.

—No puedo. —Retorcía las manos con enfado—. No podré Arnold. Me voy a acordar del perdedor con el que se estaba riendo y lo arruinaré.

—No puedes esperar que Patty sea honesta contigo si tú no lo eres. —Le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Además, es su cumpleaños, ¿no?

—Se lo entregaré mañana. —Desistió y se cruzó de brazos—. Hoy no puedo.

—Supongo que sí. —Dijo Arnold finalmente y se levantó para marcharse. Iba a terminar de despedirse con un apretón de manos pero Harold le lanzó una mirada de muerte que lo paró en seco.

—¿A dónde vas?, ¿estás ocupado? —Su expresión se había vuelto mezquina con los años, tenía que ver con sus rasgos toscos y el aparente autocontrol del que estaba haciendo mano para no terminar de gritar con furia. A veces Harold todavía era el matón del barrio con el que nadie podía dejar de tener cuidado.

—No especialmente. —Contestó a pesar de sí mismo—. Luego tengo que encontrarme con Helga.

—Entonces sígueme. —Le dice por fin, se levanta, recoge la maceta y empieza a caminar—. Ya nos encontraremos con Pataki.

* * *

No le parece buena idea en absoluto porque Harold ha gruñido, ha gateado, ha empujado y lo ha dirigido por la puerta falsa de uno de los muchos camerinos en remodelación. Es la primera vez que se mete a un sitio sin pagar y es la primera vez que va a las luchas con Harold. El lugar despide un fuerte aroma de sudor y los gritos resuenan en el eco de los largos pasillos. Ha intentado dialogar y convencer a Harold que todo eso de meterse sin pagar está mal, pero el chico sigue cargando la maceta (con flores rosas) y de alguna manera no está bien reclamarle por algo que debe ser rutinario y que definitivamente es mucho mejor que partirle la cara al chico que estaba con Patty. Lo deja pasar y también se agacha, esquiva, gatea y sigue la marcha hasta una de las entradas que dan a las gradas.

Hay una pelea que acaba de comenzar y en las primeras filas todos transpiran, enfurecen y lanzan golpes en el aire. Hay papeles de apuestas por todos lados y el suelo está pegajoso de las bebidas que han caído y han hecho lodo. Harold camina como si nada, a pesar de los abucheos y burlas que se concentran en la maceta que carga con una mano, parece muy seguro de sí mismo mientras esquiva zancadillas y pisa las puntas de los zapatos que se encuentra mientras avanza. Arnold prefiere no ver a nadie a los ojos y de rato en rato se pregunta _qué _demonios_ hago aquí_.

Al final alcanzan unas gradas libres que están pintadas de blanco y que tienen marcadas dos grandes H en el cemento. Le señala la de la derecha y él mismo toma la de la izquierda. Le está explicando entre gruñidos que ninguno de los dos luchadores _perdedores_ que están en la lona es conocido _ni su mamá viene a apoyarlos _a pesar de la gran cantidad de personas que han asistido _todos esos son también perdedores, es su primera semana de luchas y ya están apostando_. De casualidad se fija en su reloj y se da cuenta que va tarde por media hora si quiere alcanzar a Helga en la puerta de su casa.

—Dijiste que nos encontraríamos con Helga. —Menciona en voz alta, casi a gritos, para hacerse oír entre el rugido de la multitud que acaba de condolerse con la caída del luchador más pequeño.

—Sí, es miércoles. —Le asegura, también a gritos, como si nada—. Siempre nos reunimos los miércoles.

—¿Siempre? —Un sonido de huesos quebrándose y Harold mira de reojo, levemente interesado pero fingiendo que no le importa—. ¿Vienen aquí siempre?

—Un miércoles sí y otro no. —Silba hasta que uno de los vendedores de maní lo mira y se acerca rápidamente—. Lo usual.

_Lo usual_.

—¿A qué hora se encuentran aquí, normalmente? —Le pregunta aprovechando que está distraído sacando monedas del pantalón y comiéndose la mitad de la bolsa de maníes. Le ofrece algo, pero declina.

—Aquí no. —Le explica de mal humor una vez que se da cuenta que se ha quedado sin cambio—. En la carnicería. Helga va a las siete y de ahí venimos aquí.

—Ya son las ocho. —Le menciona Arnold pero Harold no parece interesado y lo desestima con un gesto de la mano—. ¿No debería estar aquí ya?

—Náh. —Lanza unos maníes que atrapa apenas con los labios y las pupilas se le dilatan cuando terminan de anunciar al ganador de la pelea y entran los nuevos rivales—. Debe haberse quedado con Phoebe o con Alan. Ya llegará.

—Pero pensé que se reunían siempre.

—Siempre llega. No me voy a perder toda la pelea sólo porque ella decida quedarse a conversar con Phoebe o acompañar a Alan a comprar discos. —Replica con reproche y en un tono que suena mucho a _no seas tonto Arnold, por favor_.

—Ya veo.

_No seas tonto Arnold_. Helga ya vendrá y podrán conversar en serio. Siempre hay gente entrometiéndose desde la última vez que tuvieron la oportunidad de conversar. Hay muchas cosas que tiene que explicar, _muchas cosas_. Pero eran las ocho y Helga no aparecía en ningún lugar, ni legal ni ilegal. Estaba seguramente pasándoselo muy bien con Phoebe. Lo más probable es que algún cliente rezagado les estuviese dando problemas en la tienda. Eso, o que Phoebe le estuviera contando las muchas visitas que había recibido en su ausencia. _Eso no, por favor_. O tal vez estaría con Alan, pero no quería ponerse a pensar en esa posibilidad.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿cómo me dijiste que se llamaba el de la máscara roja? —Gritó Arnold.

—Rey Mysterio. —Replicó emocionado.

—Está peleando con Joey Mercury, ¿verdad?

—Sí y lo está destrozando. ¡AHÍ LO TIENES! —Se rió con satisfacción—. ¡Espera a que venga Helga!

—Eso es lo que estoy esperando. —Ansioso—. ¿Estás seguro que va a venir?

—¡SÍ!

—¿Sí?

—¡SÍ, LO APLASTÓ!, ¡VAMOS REY MYSTERIO!

* * *

—No, esta categoría no es nueva. —Se exasperó Harold—. Son nuevos luchadores, ¿no los ves?, están nerviosos.

—Pues se ven como los ojos.

—¡No! —Arnold dio un respingo y Harold alzó un índice amenazador que dirigió hasta uno de ellos—. Da saltitos aquí y a allá. Está luciéndose antes de que lo anuncien porque es nuevo. Ya sabes.

—Ya veo. —Se fijó en el otro—. ¿Y tú quieres que gane el más alto?

—Sí. Le aposté tres dólares. —Se quedó en silencio un momento—. Pero no le vayas a decir a la señora madame gruñona. La tendría molestándome toda la noche.

—A propósito de Helga…

—Vamos, promételo.

—¿No le diré? —Arnold rodó los ojos—. Está bien.

—Bien. Pero que quede claro que no es por miedo.

—No he insinu…

—No soy ningún cobarde. —Lo cortó y se sentó cruzando los brazos, dejando la maceta en el suelo, protegiéndola con sus piernas.

* * *

Al final de la noche Harold había perdido quince dólares y ganado veinte de regreso. Arnold, en cambio, se había ganado más de medio centenar de pisotones, una mancha de soda en la casaca y la certeza que Helga estaba pasándoselo en grande con alguien más. Eso no le molestaba, pero sí le molestaba porque la espera había sido infinita y ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de llamar.

—Qué raro. —Comentó Harold mientras comía de su paquete de palomitas de maíz—. Es la primera vez que Helga se pierde la lucha de los miércoles.

—¿La primera vez? —Repitió Arnold, descreído.

—Sí. —Se rascó la cabeza—. Desde que tenemos nueve. Qué habrá pasado.

—¿Desde los nueve? —Arnold alzó una ceja y Harold carraspeó incómodo.

—Sí. Ya sabes, desde el incidente en la fábrica de chocolates. —Sacó un celular de su chaqueta—. No que te interese.

—Sí, claro. —Miró interesado—. ¿Alguna llamada?

—Náh. Pero ya sé por qué no vino. —Le enseñó la pequeña pantalla—. Phoebe dice que Helga se encontró con alguien cuando se iba. Canceló lo de hoy.

—¿Canceló?

—Me pregunto quién habrá sido… Arnold, tienes que ayudarme aquí. ¿Te acuerda de la tercera pelea? —Se agachó y le dijo en un susurro cómplice—. Si Helga pregunta dile que empataron.

—Me parece que no estás poniendo tus prioridades como deberías. —Se alejó—. Está bien, le diré que empataron. Ahora, ¿podrías preguntarle a Phoebe si saben dónde están?

—¿Por qué?

—Es bastante tarde y Helga no te ha dicho nada. —_¿Y?_ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo—. Y… puede estar perdida o alguna cosa pudo haber pasado.

—No lo creo. —Harold se rió—. Me gustaría ver al idiota que trate de robarle algo a Helga Pataki.

—Aún así. —Arnold frunció el ceño—. Deberíamos buscar.

—No lo sé. La ciudad es bastante grande Arnold, vamos a tener que andar de un lado a otro cuando lo más probable es que Pataki esté en su casa rellenándose de comida chatarra mientras nosotros nos morimos de frío y hambre… —Se acomodó la maceta bajo el brazo—. No. Yo me voy a la casa de Patty y ya veremos a Helga mañana.

—Sí, mañana. —Concedió Arnold distraído—. Nos vemos Harold.

* * *

La estaba mirando de una manera que, particularmente, le provocaba escalofríos. Una larga e intensa mirada con los párpados caídos y una sonrisa estúpida de anonadamiento. Era incómodo porque _la _miraba como si el mundo fuese sólo el fondo sin importancia de algo maravilloso. Sin hablar y lanzando gruesos e irritantes jadeos espaciados que acortaban el espacio y volvían más grave soledad. Helga se levantó y subió un escalón antes de sentarse. Nuevamente estaba en su pórtico y con un chico. _Quién lo diría_.

—Escucha Brainy, si vamos a terminar con todo esto vas a tener que dejar de mirarme así. —Le soltó rápidamente—. Es aterrador como los mismos infiernos, ¿entiendes?

—Uh… sí.

Cuando Alan le había mencionado que Brainy estaba dando vueltas por la ciudad no lo había tomado muy en serio. Se había acostumbrado a sus repentinas apariciones, a sus jadeos exasperantes y a sus interrupciones impertinentes. Era una presencia molesta que desaparecía y aparecía con la marea, nunca se le había dado más pensamiento que ese. Le tomó un rato, por eso, darse cuenta que últimamente no había tenido que golpear a nadie sobre su hombro. Brainy había desaparecido.

Se lo encontró de camino a la carnicería, cuando pasaba por un largo y oscuro corredor donde sobresalían algunos botes de basura. No les dio importancia hasta que el reflejo de la luz de las farolas la previno de la presencia de alguien más. El jadeo fue inconfundible y a pesar de sí misma Helga se asomó brevemente. Brainy salió con su habitual expresión idiota de siempre y la saludó en voz alta y nasal. _Uh… hola_. Estaba tan bobalicón como toda la vida y Helga contuvo sus ganas de partirle la nariz. De todas formas había despertado su curiosidad, ahora que estaba un poco más distraída que de costumbre se preguntó realmente _qué demonios_ hacía el pequeño fenómeno escondido detrás de las latas.

Tenía la cita con Harold, de todas formas, así que reprimió sus preguntas hasta la siguiente vez. Mientras retomaba su camino y sus pasos hacían eco en los pasos de otro se dio cuenta que _la siguiente vez_ iba a ser _esa vez_. Al parecer Brainy la estaba siguiendo sin esconderse, ahora que lo había atrapado. Decidió resolver el asunto de una vez y adivinando que le tomaría un buen rato se detuvo en un teléfono público para llamar a Phoebe y cancelar con el chico rosa.

Al final habían terminado conversando todo el camino hasta la casa de Helga. Helga no había preguntado cómo demonios sabía Brainy a dónde iban y Brainy no había dicho más que un par de frases entrecortadas. De lo que Helga había podido entender se trataba básicamente de cumplir con una tarea que la doctora Bliss le había dejado. Cuál sería, Helga no tenía ni la más mínima idea, especialmente cuando Brainy pálido, con los anteojos, cabello en punta y sonrisita tonta se acercaba para contarle y terminaba jadeando.

—Brainy. —Dijo entre dientes—. Por centésima vez, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

El aludido dio un respingo y volteó la mirada al frente. Fue más la temeridad de la acción que la calidez sobre su mano. _Qué demonios, _pensó exaltada y le costó un buen rato de sorpresa darse cuenta que Brainy le estaba agarrando de la mano, firme y sin nada de sudor. Se volteó a mirarlo y la risa le nació en el pecho cuando se dio cuenta que el chico se estaba hiperventilando.

De alguna manera podía entenderlo. Ella sí tenía algo de delicadeza después de todo. Al menos muchísimo más que Arnold. Todo ese nerviosismo debía ser parte del pequeño acto que armó cuando tenían nueve y le regaló un anillo de plástico. Tenía que ver también con el mensaje que le envió y la identidad secreta que había creado. Brainy estaba enamorado de ella y Helga se sintió culpable cuando se dio cuenta que había estado ignorándolo al propósito. Era más fácil negarlo todo y pretender que no pasaba nada para no tener que inmiscuirse en ese engorroso asunto que eran los sentimientos del otro. Especialmente Brainy, que era completamente distinto de la persona que le gustaba. Tan raro, con sus silencios infinitos, el jadeo irritante, sus maneras de acechador. Al final, _no me jodas_ Brainy se parecía mucho a ella.

—Está bien, Brainy. —Le dijo en un susurro cansado—. Al final todos somos fenómenos, ¿no es cierto?

—Eh… bueno, sí. —Respondió con un ligero temblor en la voz. Se había puesto una corbata ridícula.

Helga se dio cuenta de pronto que había pasado toda una vida sin mirar a los lados. Se había concentrado tanto en su propia y desesperada búsqueda que ni había tenido tiempo de compadecerse de la búsqueda de los demás. Era cruel, incluso con sus maneras chocantes, para cualquiera. Era, también, el eco del rechazo en carne propia. Helga sabía demasiado bien de lo que no te pertenece y que sigues y quieres arrancar a la fuerza. Demasiado bien hasta que te besan en el mismo pórtico y hay una mano cálida que se abre en la noche. _Desde cuándo_. Brainy seguramente no le escribiría poemas de amor, pero tenía que saber.

—Después de esto. —Dijo muy solemne—. Tienes que dejar de seguirme, ¿está bien?

—Sí. —Le contestó confundido y anhelante. Helga rodó los ojos y pensó que mientras no los viera nadie no era la gran cosa—. Si me sigues después de esto, te tendré que golpear. Espero que lo entiendas.

Brainy debía entenderlo si después de años y años de golpes todavía no se cansaba de buscarla. De esperarla en las esquinas, detrás de los basureros, en las sombras y soportando todos los abusos con esa espantosa sonrisa de medio lado que le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Helga le advirtió nuevamente con la mirada y soltó sus manos.

* * *

Helga lo había besado en la obra escolar, en la playa y en lo alto del edificio de empresas futuro. Si eso no era suficiente, él la había besado una vez en el pórtico de su casa y por un largo rato. Además, no sólo Helga le había confesado que estaba enamorada de él (un sentimiento que no estaba seguro de poder devolver) pero le había confirmado un sentimiento tan fuerte que duraba desde la primera vez que se habían visto hasta _no sabía dónde_. Se había hecho pasar por Cecile y habían tenido una cita, una desastrosa cita, pero cita al fin y al cabo. _Eso debía ser suficiente._

Helga, sin embargo, lo evitaba después de confesarse. Se quitaba el lazo rosa y la gorra que se había puesto por él. Le pedía a Phoebe que la reemplazara en la librería. Estaba en buenos términos con todo el mundo (incluyendo Gerald) menos con él. Paseaba en la noche y a solas con Alan Redmond, salía a las luchas cada quince días con Harold Berman y caminaba riéndose con Curly Gammelthorpe. Se la pasaba muy bien sin él y se olvidaba muy fácilmente del horario que establecían para encontrarse a discutir de poesía o de _cualquier otro tema_.

El momento en el que Arnold esperaba encontrarla se convertía en un momento muy odioso. Helga estaba, como Harold había dicho, en su casa. Sentada en una de las gradas y con Brainy a su lado. Brainy que jamás aparecía por demasiado rato y siempre cuando menos lo esperabas. _Muy adecuado_. Sería muy mezquino admitirlo, pero Arnold no sabía mentir. La vista, la insoportable vista de Helga besando a Brainy en la mejilla le quitó cualquier tipo de motivación. Se quedó ahí parado, en la acera de en frente y con una desagradable sensación de agotamiento en el cuerpo.

—Vaya, no sabía que Brainy era su amigo. —El comentario sarcástico de Alan fue apenas la sombra de la amargura ácida que le revolvía el cuerpo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

:) Holo, acabo de terminar de ver Megamente y soy una freak y lo que quieran pero quiero SHIPPEAR MAL a la pareja principal. Amo a los cabezones (sí, eso ya lo deben saber) azules malvados que les sale todo mal. Ya, déjenme, es que andaba deprimida porque Fedia (no sé si la han leído pero escribió el Aragon/Legolas más morbosamente lindo que he leído. Eso, noten lo de morboso) ha borrado todos sus fics :(

En fin, volvamos con el ficcy aquí subido. Notarán que volvió al largo de siempre (ehem, más largo), así que estaba vez no se podrán quejar. Aunque lo he dejado en esa parte al propósito. Verán que había puesto un poco más pero luego me salía que más emocionante era cortarlo en el diálogo porque así se preguntan, qué coño hacen Alan y Arnold tan juntos y mirando como Helga besuquea a alguien más. Jo, no se preocupen, TODO tiene explicación. Pero mejor no les cuento nada porque en el anterior si les conté un montón y ahora seguro se han anticipado a algunas cosas. Lo que sí, imaginen lo que pienso hacer con la caja de chocolates... muajaja.

**Las amo**, me han llegado los review más largos del mundo y no saben como me regocijaba como cerdito en el lodo cada vez que los leía y se me escapaba la sonrisa tontorrona en medio de mis clases (llevo idiomas, para quien le interese). Ñam :3, así que les tengo noticias. El fic de viñetas lo publico la otra semana (no, de la que sigue a la que le sigue, a menos que termine el sábado) y está dedicado a todas(os) las seguidoras de esta historia. LAS AMO TANTÍSIMO, juar.

Además, no sé si lo han leído pero he decidido convertir a _Dino Spumoni todavía canta_ en un universo por lo que sí. Habrá secuela. Verán que lo leí (mientras le corregía las faltas ortográficas -que me he pasado unas cuantas- y me di cuenta que tenían razón y un poco como la reacción de vampi, CÓMO QUE ESTÁ CASADA. Joder cariño, me has hecho reír con todas las opciones que has puesto. Así que, lo continuaré. Juar.

Creo que no se me olvida nada más que agradecerles por el apoyo :')

**Respuesta a los review anónimos.**

**Johanna. **Gracias cariño ;) espero que el nuevo capítulo también te guste.

**Okarina. **Fue un error. De verdad. Ya lo verás. Es un poco grave nada más, pero no el beso en sí mismo sino… náh, no te lo diré. Mejor léelo. Celoso estará, porque verás que me pasado nueve capítulos en los que ha estado muy bien sin sentir nada. Es la justa retribución. Ya viste que no demoré con la actualización. Yo espero tu review. Nos vemos pronto :)

**Michelle Weasley Fenton. **Tienes razón, todos quieren modelar su propia Helga que es la misma Helga nos ha conmovido con sus arrebatos. Los párrafos tienen muchos trucos y secretos, verás que me gusta dejar referencias aquí o allá para ir armando los capítulos posteriores. Por ejemplo, me gusta trabajar mucho el tema de la distancia. Ah, pero de eso ya hablaré al final. Los diálogos son un poco la sátira de los párrafos. Son importantes (porque avanza la acción, tal y como lo has notado) para relajar o tensionar las relaciones. Pues ya que me lo dices, muchas gracias cariño ;), qué bueno que te guste. Esperaré tu review. Nos vemos prontito.

P.D. Te habrás puesto feliz con este capítulo, que es larguísimo.

P.D.D. Sufrirá, sufrirá, sobre todo cuando Helga deje de sufrir, juar. No, no me olvido. El siguiente capítulo viene lo de Prufrock ;)

**hel201. **¿De verdad?, me alegro cariño. De eso se trata, que uno se pueda identificar con el personaje de manera que sea creíble. Tú avísame si lo exagero o si necesito modificarlo. No sabes lo feliz que estoy con Alan. Hasta ahora nadie me ha dicho que le cae feo y eso me alegra porque ha estado manipulando mucho pero igual es encantador. Ya veremos luego si Rhonda deja de ser Rhonda por un momento o si se convierte en una mejor versión de sí misma. Brainy es como un fantasma, aquí o allá, enterándose de todo. Arnie no aparece hasta el siguiente capítulo. Pero cuando lo hará será divertido. :) Yo estaré esperando tu review. Abrazos y nos vemos prontito.

**Yukinita. **¡Espero que no!, mira que cuando me dejan sola me pongo triste. Ya sabes, soy un poco caprichosa, juar. Verás que te entiendo completamente, una vez me fui de vacaciones y cuando volví Fedia había subido un montón de capítulos y me sentí horrible por no comentar pero me morí de felicidad por tener tanto para leer. Yo te secundo los OMG. Helga es GENIAL. ¿Verdad que sí?, a ver si puedo sorprenderlas nuevamente, ojalá me salga más o menos original lo que planeo con el beso. CELOSO EN ESTE INSTANTE ;), a ver si notaste las insinuaciones en este capítulo y me cuentas. A todas les gusta Alan y a mí me encanta que les guste (porque lo metí con ese fin malsano), juar. Pues te espero en todos los que pienso subir pronto. Gracias por el review cariño. Nos vemos pronto.

**Nuleu Strack. **Yey, entonces no hice el oso. By the way cariño, leí tus review en el one-shot. Luego tengo una sorpresa para ti. Ya te enterarás. ¿Verdad que Arnold es un retrasado?, a veces se pone muy terco. Ay, ese beso. Ya verás. Arnie está para un par de cosas interesantes, pero no aparecerá hasta el siguiente capítulo. Primero tenía que preparar el camino. Ya me gustaría a mí conocer a Craig y besarlo y decirle que me entregue YA MISMO el guión de la película de la selva. Oh, Alan manipulará, no sólo a Arnie, estate atenta. Pero tendré muy en cuenta la petición de que sean esos dos los que molesten a Arnold, juar. Gracias a ti por el review y te cuento que todos los review me encantan, pero me divierto un poco más con los más largos (de ahí que mis respuestas sean kilométricas). Nos vemos pronto :)

**akane. **Hola cariño, cómo andas. Nos tomó a todas por sorpresa, pero ya verás que el impulso es mucho más que sólo un impulso. Oh, una más al club de fans de Alan. Qué bueno que le quieran porque yo también lo quiero. No, Helga detesta a Arnie, me da risa porque es uno de los pocos personajes que la ha dejado piedra en su lugar. Así que lo usaré, pero estate atenta a Alan, porque es él el maquinista que controla con sonrisas de medio lado. Yo espero con ansias tu review ;) Nos vemos pronto.

**No creo que se haya pasado nadie por el reply, pero de ser así, avísenme. **Les prometo que cualquier error ha sido no intencional. Lo de siempre, dudas, comentarios o críticas serán bien recibidos :)

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	11. La imaginación basta II

**Capítulo 10**

**La imaginación basta II**

Son celos cierto temor  
tan delgado y tan sutil,  
que si no fuera tan vil,  
pudiera llamarse amor.

**La ley ejecutada. Lope de Vega.**

—¡Helga!

Es un sentimiento injusto. El grito es un llamado impertinente y necesario. El ruido es la salida a la realidad, el quiebre que baja los sueños a la acera y destruye la atmósfera. Le parece bien que Brainy de un respingo y se aleje. Le parece, esto sin duda es mejor, que Helga se voltee de inmediato y note que no está sola.

Su mirada es tormentosa y se pasea en el silencio. Tiene las mejillas coloradas y apenas si parece darse cuenta que todos están esperando que diga algo. _Lo que sea_. Es extraño porque ni Alan ni Arnold tienen el derecho, pero se quedan en su lugar y parece que preguntan.

Como es natural, Helga se enoja. Arruga el ceño y sacude la cabeza. No sabe qué hacer con la vergüenza y lo último que se le ocurre es dar explicaciones. _A quién_. Es producto de la indignación, de la violencia con la que la gente observa y se entromete. Es un beso en la mejilla, apenas un roce insignificante que es más bien una despedida. Un beso que jamás podrá concretarse y quiénes son esos dos que se atreven a interrumpir un momento que no les corresponde.

Le molesta por otras razones, claro. A quién podría importarle menos que Brainy y Helga se hablen en un pórtico por el que casi nadie transita. Es patético porque a Helga no le gusta Brainy, pero le ha brotado la compasión en los titubeos que advierten un sentimiento que conoce de memoria. Le ha dado pena porque estar enamorado obliga que el orgullo se exponga al ridículo y se siente horrible. Como un desmembramiento que no acaba nunca, ni siquiera en la soledad de la habitación y con la cara en la almohada. _Si supieran_. Helga no es muy amiga de la justicia, pero le parece que hay ocasiones en las que se debe hacer lo correcto.

La ha llamado al propósito. Qué le hubiese costado darse la vuelta y fingir que no había visto nada. Sería más cómodo y cortés. Con qué cara y después de cuánto tiempo. _Tú me has besado, Arnold_. Le gustaría sentirse ultrajada, molesta, llena de resentimiento. Si Arnold ha hecho algo tan cruel, lo lógico es odiarlo. Helga lo recuerda en la piel, en el eco de su corazón acelerado y de las miles de preguntas que se deshacen en miles de ilusiones más. _Se está burlando de todos_. Eso, con _qué _derecho la está llamado.

—¿Qué quieren? —Es fácil ignorarlo cuando Alan está tan callado, como una estatua. Si les habla a los dos es más sencillo volver a la normalidad.

—No has ido a las luchas. —Le reclama con torpeza. Sólo hasta ese momento se ha dado cuenta que no tiene nada inteligente qué decirle.

El amor es asfixiante. Es una corriente de desastrosa densidad que acalora hasta los más friolentos. Se hacen poemas y se dicen cosas, se miran y no se miran y parece un largo desencuentro que funde la calle y desaparece al mundo. Alan no lo soporta, aún con sus maneras sutiles y su preferencia al bajo perfil, no lo soporta. No le gusta que se peleen en un lenguaje secreto que ignora la presencia de los otros.

—Perdónanos Helga. —Alza la voz y avanza unos pasos—. Nos hemos encontrado hace un rato y Arnold parecía preocupado porque no te reuniste con Harold.

—Sí, seguro. —Escupe—. Pues ya saben que estoy bien. —Suelta una risotada seca y sarcástica—. Ahora ya se pueden ir. Gracias.

Es lo último que quieren, pero Helga tiene ese gesto típico que le adorna el rostro cuando está a punto de perder la paciencia. Es apenas una mueca un poco más mezquina de lo usual y anuncia la tormenta que arrastrará con las buenas intenciones de cualquiera. Alan se da cuenta de inmediato y se prepara para marcharse. Arnold, un poco negado en el arte de leer las emociones, arruga el ceño y se prepara para contestarle.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué?, si se puede saber. —Helga se ha puesto más colorada. Muy mal. Brainy está suspirando cada vez más fuerte. Alan se entera de inmediato, pero fiel a su carácter se mantiene ecuánime. Arnold siente que se va dando cuenta de algo, pero no puede señalarlo con exactitud.

—De Prufrock.

* * *

Si Arnold fuese más listo.

Patty se ríe de él, pero incluso cuando se burla intenta no herirlo gravemente. Se cubre la boca con la mano derecha y sostiene la maceta en su regazo con muchísimo cuidado. Harold se siente tonto y avergonzado, un poco más tonto que de costumbre y con un poco más de valor que en toda su vida. Se muere de miedo, claro, pero no le hace falta razonar mucho. _A lo mejor Patty ya se dio cuenta_.

—Por eso no has venido. —Le dice suavemente y con un leve tono de reproche que se suaviza en la sonrisa que le adorna el gesto.

—No. Ha sido por el señor Green, hoy no me ha dejado salir más temprano.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, bueno, luego me demoré un poco en Vitello.

—¿Escogiendo las azaleas? —Las mira con ternura y suspira—. Mis favoritos son los geranios, pero éstas también están bien.

—¿Los geranios? —Bufa—. Son feísimos.

—Harold, tienes una versión distorsionada de la belleza.

—No. Los geranios son feos y punto. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Cómo los puedes pedir de regalo de cumpleaños.

—Me gustan Harold, ya déjalo estar.

—Las azaleas son mejores.

—No, no lo son. Pero son bonitas.

—Entonces, ¿ese chico… era tu primo?

—Sí, Harold. —Rodó los ojos—. Al menos él sí llegó al almuerzo.

—Lo siento. —Se rascó la cabeza—. Sé que Rhonda te hará una fiesta.

—Este fin de semana, sí. —Se sonrojó—. Le dije que no tenía que hacerlo, pero insistió.

—Patty, ya te debes de haber dado cuenta, ¿no es cierto?

_De que cambias mucho el tema de conversación, por supuesto. _Harold se había quitado la gorra y jugaba nervioso con sus manos. Algo no se veía como siempre si era casi medianoche y el único hijo de los Berman se aparecía en la puerta con una maceta llena de flores. El cumpleaños estaba a punto de terminar y no había pasado nada extraordinario. Los días de semana nunca se prestaban para grandes celebraciones, pero al menos había tenido un almuerzo. Le habían regalado un pañuelo de seda y muchos libros interesantes. No se había dado cuenta de la tristeza hasta que el chico se apareció en su pórtico.

—¿Del mal gusto que tienes?

—No Patty. —Parecía frustrado—. Tú me gustas mucho.

* * *

La imaginación es suficiente. Basta para llenar de color la paleta de madera y crear imágenes imposibles incluso en la mente de aquellos inclinados al pragmatismo. Es suficiente para comenzar un fuego incendiario y reducir a cenizas el alma más cuerda. Exacerbada y paranoica se desliza por donde puede y por donde no debe, se crea mundos y sentimientos de lunática estructura, se cae en la realidad y el fenómeno se eleva, se hincha y domina con pasión desde las estrellas.

_La imaginación basta. _

Para Arnold, la imaginación siempre ha sido un oasis de posibilidades. Un cielo azul de nubes esponjosas y sueños atrevidos. La vorágine ideal para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva de la realidad que, a veces, es un poco ingrata. Más largos o ligeramente cortos, los escenarios se mueven en un presentimiento placentero. Ahí, donde el dolor no llega, se forman las fantasías. Es fácil adivinar que no se trata sólo de un escape sino de la puerta abierta a esa fuente inagotable de optimismo. Ahí, en el centro mismo de la imaginación, nace la esperanza más sólida.

Es un beso en la mejilla. Un beso que nunca llegará a los labios. En la noche y a solas. No parece que esté mal. No parece que tenga importancia. Le falta lógica y el detalle ya no es una anécdota insignificante. Nada podía ser casual con Helga. No con esa Helga que usaba el lazo rosa y hacía y tramaba tantas cosas sin contárselas a nadie. La misma rubia furibunda que se toma todo tan a pecho, no puede ser posible que bese con tanta facilidad.

Le molestaba la falta de honestidad. El gesto que prometía _buenas noches_ cuando debía de decir _adiós_. Brainy lo entendería, claro. Lo tendría que saber a esas alturas. Todos lo sabían menos él, ¿no es cierto? Brainy también lo sabría y, sin embargo, había ido a visitar a Helga.

_No sabía que era su amigo._ Alan no tenía que saberlo, pero estaba en lo correcto. Incluso él, que los conocía toda vida, no hubiese podido prever lo _tan_ amigos que Helga y Brainy eran. _Tan amigos_ en la noche, _tan amigos_ en el pórtico, _tan amigos_ que se besaban en las mejillas y hacían _tan amigos_ tantas cosas que no le contaban al resto.

_Tan amigos_ en las miles de posibilidades que la imaginación creaba. Por Brainy no se había puesto el lazo, claro. Pero hacía tanto tiempo que Helga no utilizaba el lazo.

* * *

Phoebe estaría contenta con Gerald. Más contenta que nunca. Tan contenta que perdería el sentido y le diría que sí. Un sí descomunal y lleno de emoción contenida. Un sí tranquilo en apariencia pero sonoro en cada fonema que silbaría entre los dientes. Amor no todavía, porque eran muy jóvenes, pero eventualmente y con paciencia… Helga lo sabía, pero prefería mantenerlo como sospecha. Quizá le tocaría ser madrina de una boda a la que se opondría de todo corazón. Era su culpa, desde el inicio, si estaba ayudando en un plan que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Es una pésima idea, Geraldo.

—No te pregunté.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿realmente quieres ponerte pesado conmigo?. Perfecto. Te dejo aquí con todo tu escenario.

—¡Está bien! —Se limpió el sudor de la frente—. ¿Por qué crees que es una mala idea?

—Por la presión. Estarán todos sus amigos y se verá obligada a contestarte.

—No. Será romántico y espectacular.

—Público, cursi y de muy poca clase.

—Sólo porque tú nunca has tenido no…

—¿Quién dice que no? —Helga lo amenazó con el martillo—. Stinky.

—¿Qué? —Gerald soltó la caja y se golpeó el pie. Soltó un alarido agudo y todavía saltando y moviéndose y con el dolor reflejado en el rostro le siguió preguntando—. ¡Estás mintiendo!

—Puedes preguntarle.

—¡JAMÁS!

—Mira, te entiendo perfectamente. —Su tono se volvió sarcástico—. Yo tampoco te veo como un chico.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Déjame terminar, zopenco. —Rodó los ojos—. Puede que no me veas como una chica. —Le lanzó una mirada de muerte que cortó de cuajo cualquier comentario que se le hubiese ocurrido—. Pero lo soy. Y hay chicos que se han dado cuenta.

—Sí, seguro. —Resopló—. Le preguntaré a Stinky.

—Hazlo, pero le pides que te tome una fotografía. Tu cara es tan expresiva, deberías irte al circo.

—Gracias. —Le murmuró entre dientes y Helga le sonrió en una mueca falsa.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Gerald tosió.

—¿En serio te parece de mal gusto?

—Pésimo.

Un nuevo silencio, esta vez más largo que el anterior.

—Y… ¿qué me su…? no, olvídalo.

Helga se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, pero…

—Oh por el amor a todo lo sagrado. Eres patético. —Se rió—. No es tan grave cabeza de cepillo, simplemente búscate un lugar privado.

—¡YA!, eso ya lo sé.

—Sí, ya me lo parecía.

Se miraron un momento antes de seguir clavando.

—¿Un lugar privado…?

—Geraldo, cállate y deja de avergonzarnos.

Helga se sacudió la escarcha que le había quedado en su vestido azul.

—Sólo dile que es por su cumpleaños. Luego llévala a su casa, ponte los pantalones de niño grande y... tú me entiendes.

—Sí, buena idea.

—Por supuesto. Ahora anda a la tienda y cómprame un emparedado de pastrami.

—Helga…

—Pataki. ¡Mueve el trasero Johanssen! —Le señaló la puerta—. Y ya que estás en eso no te olvides de traerme algo para beber. Nada de fresas o te mataré.

Gerald movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Al final tuvo que admitir la derrota y a regañadientes se levantó y arrastró los pies hasta la salida. Les pidió paciencia a los dioses del Olimpo y se recordó que todo lo hacía por Phoebe y por nadie más. _Pastrami, ahora dónde demonios voy a conseguir pastrami. _

* * *

_Por Phoebe_. Arrastraba el carrito. _Por Phoebe_. Metió una botella de jugo de naranja. _Por Phoebe… demonios, yo también tengo hambre. _Agarró dos bolsas de galletas y patatas fritas. _Dónde está el pastrami_. Cogió un paquete de pan blanco y se deslizó hasta la sección de las carnes.

—¿Gerald?

_No me digas…_

—Hey Arnold, viejo. —Lo saludó con una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Qué haces?

Arnold alzó una ceja y le señaló la canasta llena de comestibles que llevaba en la mano.

—Mi abuela quiere hacer pastel.

—Ya…

—¿Pensé que estabas con el equipo de básquetbol?

—¿Yo? —Se tocó el pecho—. No… err… no, de hecho, ¿esto te dije?, ja, debo… sí, eso.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó mirándolo con sospecha.

—Sí, perfectamente. ¡Ya!, acabo de terminar la práctica y estaba comprando comida para todos… sí eso.

—Gerald, en serio, ¿qué te pasa?

El moreno rodó los ojos y levantó las manos al cielo. _Joder, Helga tiene razón, eres un poco metiche_. Soltó un largo suspiro y dejó el carrito a un lado, mirando interesado a todas partes menos al rubio. Era obvio que no le quería contar. Hasta el más tonto de los tontos se hubiese dado cuenta. Pero Arnold no era tonto, era un poco peor, era buena persona. Se ponía denso como las rocas y se preocupaba. En esas situaciones era una verdadera molestia.

—Viejo, estoy viviendo en el infierno.

—¿Cómo?

—Primero dime si sabes dónde puedo conseguir pastrami y luego te voy contando.

—¿Pastrami? —Se rió—. Sabías que a Helga tamb…

La mirada desesperada de Gerald detuvo cualquier elaboración. Algo no parecía estar bien.

* * *

Helga estaba echada en el piso, amarrando telas y maldiciendo mentalmente el polvo de hadas que se había esparcido en la utilería del club de teatro. Al final tanto Sheena como Eugene se habían ofrecido a ayudarlos, pero en las tardes y luego de sus respectivos ensayos. Le tocaba, a ella sola, soportar tres largas y aburridas horas de Gerald antes de que los otros dos llegaran y las cosas marcharan más rápidamente.

No le parecía una idea totalmente mala, después de todo. Cursi hasta el hartazgo, cliché como cualquier película y un poco, _sólo un poquito_, tierna. Pero no lo iba a admitir aunque le clavaran hierros al rojo vivo en la piel. Era parte de la dinámica de la mejor amiga y el novio que se llevaban mal. Así lo había querido el destino y Helga no tenía problemas en seguir con su rol. De hecho, en ocasiones como esa, hasta se divertía.

—Quizá debería equivocarme… —Pensó en voz alta mientras rasgaba un lado de las mantas—. Un poco aquí y se pondrá histérico.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo y su estómago hambriento rugió con anticipación. Se moría por hincarle el diente a cualquier cosa que el moreno le hubiese traído. Lo chincharía si no había conseguido el pastrami, pero necesitaba carbohidratos y azúcar si iban a seguir con los toques finales antes del gran evento. Se moría por ver la cara de Rhonda cuando le avisaran que ninguna fiesta que había organizado en su casa sería tan exuberante como la que tenían planeada. Se moriría de envidia.

La puerta hizo ruido y Helga se levantó.

—Ya era hora, zopenco.

—No sabía que me esperaras, Helga.

Arnold alzó una ceja y Gerald le mostró grandes bolsas llenas de comida como ofrenda. Pero Helga ni se inmutó, se quedó parada y sintió el apuro en lo más íntimo de la sorpresa. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa inesperada (¡oh, ironía!) manera de Arnold de aparecerse cuando menos se lo esperaba. _¿No tiene nada qué hacer?_

—Arnold nos va ayudar. —Gerald le entregó un paquete blanco—. Tu pastrami, agradécele. Yo te hubiese traído un paquete de galletas.

—Sí, gracias cabeza de balón. —Le dijo sin mirarlo y se dio la media vuelta sin decir nada.

Gerald se sorprendió pero, sabiamente, prefirió no hacer escándalo del asunto. No fuera a ser que Helga decidiera que no se sentía tan cómoda estando callada y terminara arrepintiéndose. Con cuidado de no alborotar las aguas, se acercó a Arnold y le susurró rápidamente. _Tienes un don, Shortman, no conozco a nadie que la haya dejado callada._

Arnold no le contestó. Estaba perdido en un sobre análisis, que como todos los de su tipo, era bastante especulativo y sobredimensionado. Como los titulares de los diarios sensacionalistas y todavía peor porque la editorial se dirigía a una sola persona. _Está pasando de ti_. Sí, que lo gritaran si querían, pero se habían vuelto a pelear. Por razones desconocidas para Arnold, que eso quedara establecido. _Está pasando de ti desde que se besó con Brainy_. Eso era todavía peor.

Un poco molesto consigo mismo (y con Helga), tomó la botella con el jugo de naranja y dio unos cuentos pasos en dirección de la rubia. Ella estaba agachada y dándoles la espalda, lo que en su lenguaje particular y clarísimo significaba que quería que _déjenme en paz. _Arnold se lo imaginaba, pero cuándo había sido verdaderamente consciente del peligro del huracán Pataki, era una historia totalmente distinta. Ya lo pondrían en los libros de historia. Arnold Shortman era un masoquista de lo peor.

—Helga. —La llamó y se irritó en el silencio que siguió a su respuesta—. ¿No quieres jugo?

Si quería o si no, la rubia giró un poco más e hizo un poco más obvio que _prefiero la muerte antes que recibirte el jugo_. Gerald los miró un rato antes de fijarse en el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Era tardísimo en sus planes y todavía no llegaban ni Eugene ni Sheena.

Arnold decidió que ser ignorado apestaba. Decidió, también, que Helga no tenía derecho de ignorar a nadie. Podía intentarlo si quería, pero tendría que aprender de alguna u otra forma, que a las personas se les tenía que prestar atención. Por respeto y porque _se habían besado_. Todavía no descubría las dimensiones del hecho y ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sea que había sentido o estaba sintiendo, pero que Helga decidiera ignorarlo era una de esas cosas insoportables que no podían estar, simplemente.

Se dio la vuelta hasta estar en frente, se agachó y la tomó de la muñeca para obligarla una interacción visual directa. Lo que en otras palabras se podía entender como _no te vas a escapar, Helga_. No le pertenecía, pero casi.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —Le siseó con los ojos entrecerrados. Muy atenta a las reacciones de Gerald—. Nos va a ver.

—¿Y eso qué importa?

Helga abrió los ojos hasta que las cejas se perdieron en lo más alto de su frente. Sus ojos azules brillaban con pánico y se movió lejos (todavía atrapada), haciendo torpes y nerviosos intentos por liberarse.

—Importa mucho. Suéltame.

—No quiero. —Se aventuró en el _furor del momento_. Animado por la descomposición de los gestos de la chica—. Explícame qué pasó ayer.

—¿Qué pasó? —Repitió confundida—. ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando te encontramos con Brainy.

—Estás un poco confundido. Has dicho explícame y eso es lo que quiero que hagas tú, ¿desde cuándo tengo que explicarte nada? —Helga bufó, pero no le salió tan despectivo como hubiese querido.

—Eso no importa. —El sonrojo le encendió las mejillas—. Tenías que encontrarte con Harold.

—Pues dile a Harold que venga a preguntármelo él mismo. —Se puso el cabello detrás de la oreja—. ¡Suéltame!

Gerald tenía puestos los audífonos y pintaba alegremente en un pedazo de madera.

—Primero dime.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no está bien Helga. Has besado a Brainy… —Sintió como le volvía el enojo—. Cuando se supone que estás enamorada de mí.

Helga le dio un manotazo en la muñeca y Arnold dejó ir la mano que tenía atrapada. Se veía mortalmente ofendida y sin ningún rastro de la antigua debilidad que le suavizaba los rasgos. No era la misma Helga que rehuía el recuerdo de sus declaraciones y se escondía en una falsa fortaleza. Arnold no sabía. Nuevamente, como ese día en la librería, no sabía nada y se dejó llevar por la anticipación.

—¡Un beso en la mejilla, estúpido! —Le gritó entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido—. Y tú no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada. ¡Tú me besaste, idiota!

_Un poco, sí. _Pero Helga no entendía. Arnold no se estaba burlando, ni creando falsas esperanzas, ni tramando nada. Ese día, en el pórtico lleno de _a love supreme_ y con Coltrane, Arnold no se hubiese besado con nadie más y el impulso era más que sus fantasías más extrañas. Nacía con Helga _entre las luces_ y la declaración que flotaba en medio de los dos. Arnold tenía a Helga para él sólo, esa noche. Arnold sólo tenía que tocarla y podía sentir sus defensas se rendían a su toque. _Qué bonita cuando se molesta_. Arnold no lo había pensado de ninguna otra chica, Ninguna de ellas tenía mal carácter.

_Y sin embargo._

—¡Eso es de lo que quiero hablarte!

—¿Del beso? —Alzó una ceja el cabello le tapaba las mejillas—. Cállate, demonios.

—¡No!, tú no entiendes Helga.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Creo que me gustas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Notas.**

****Chicas y chicos les escribo rápido porque salgo de viaje en seis horas más y creo que tengo que dormir. Disculpen la demora en las actualizaciones, pero tuve que hacer viajes urgentes la semana pasada y no me dio tiempo de revisar, escribir o anotar nada. Este capítulo es corto, pero sustancial. A partir de aquí me temo que ya entramos en la racha final del fanfic. Todavía no decido si será un final abierto o no, pero les gustará... espero. Juar.

Oh sí, sobre el capítulo. Ustedes creen que ya, pero no. Recuerden que falta que aparezca Arnie y a Alan todavía no lo uso. JUAR. Ya bueno ;) Todavía falta mucho, mucho.

Me perdonarán también que no conteste los review anónimos, les prometo que les subiré todo en el siguiente capítulo. Esta vez no me demoraré tanto. Regreso el miércoles. Así que calculo que para el viernes habré terminado con el quinto capítulo de _Cuando Helga perdió la paciencia. _Subiré las viñetas y dos one-shot más, espero, hasta el lunes. Quizá se vengan actualizaciones seguidas desde el viernes de esta semana hasta la siguiente. Ya veremos. Por ahora me despido con este capítulo ;)

Gracias a **ariel, Helga libre, Nuleu Strack, okarina, ale y Mcpdn. **Les subo la respuesta cuando vuelva.

Ya saben que amo sus review y que los leo todos. Avísenme si tienen alguna duda y yo encantada de contestar. Por ahora me despido y ya nos vemos más pronto de lo que parece.

Abrazos.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	12. Si te ríes conmigo

**Capítulo 11**

**Si te ríes conmigo**

Daban las cinco de la tarde y no había relojes ruidosos que contaran los minutos. El cielo estaba lleno de trazos de nubes blancas y el color, tan extraño, se parecía al celeste disuelto en gamas amarillentas. Corría el viento suave y perezoso, corría entre las hojas y el polvo, entre las patas de los animales que se paseaban en el parque y en las ondulaciones de un lazo harto conocido.

En la periferia del parque, en una banca pintada de blanco, Helga estaba sentada con un listón rosa entre las manos. Se planteaba los límites de la locura y, si acaso, el universo estaba alucinando en luces de colores y con carteles borrachos. Tendría que ser primero de abril. Tendría que ser una alucinación ridícula o una mentira muy bien elaborada. Una broma cruel. Eso tenía sentido, pero no sonaba como la verdad.

Siempre había sido un problema imaginarse qué pasaría. Si Arnold, un día como ayer o como hoy, decidiera que le gustaba la matona de la escuela. Helga no se planteaba lo lógico, sabía desde el comienzo que eran personas bastante diferentes y que no encajaban en los lugares adecuados. Helga sabía, también en su imaginación, que la posibilidad era un juego. La recreación, una y mil veces, le servía de desfogue a la esperanza. Se movía sin orden, sin causa, sin límites y sobre la felicidad pueril que recitaba poesía y hacía altares de goma de mascar.

Un día raro Arnold decidió darle límites a la imaginación. Un día que no termina de comprender, Arnold bajó la fantasía al asfalto y soltó una declaración tonta que transformaba la posibilidad en otra cosa. Helga estaba asustada, pero no era tonta. Escuchaba quizá con demasiado ahínco y unas medidas exageradas de esperanza. _Creo que me gustas_. Cómo, cuándo, dónde, por qué. Pero eso no es lo que había pensado cuando Arnold le había tomado de la muñeca y la había visto con los ojos más verdes del mundo.

_No puede ser_, mintió por controlarse. _No puede ser_, con la piel abrasándole los sentimientos. _No puede ser, _mientras esperaba el final del sueño. _No puede ser_, después de un montón de besos y negaciones categóricas. _No puede ser, _le palpitaba el corazón, el cerebro, los saltos de su infancia y esa cosa deforme y delicada que algunos llamaban amor. _Sí, sí, sí y millones de veces sí. _La alegría, qué emoción tan sin carácter, se escurrió en una milésima de segundo. Cayó entera y le cubrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. No quería, pero sí quería y se permitió la debilidad (o mejor dicho, la debilidad le permitió una pequeña objeción) que le acomodó los labios en una sonrisa bobalicona.

Si te vieran Helga G. Pataki. Una leyenda malhumorada que brillaba de contenta y se sorprendía como si navidad hubiese llegado en enero. Pero Helga no era lo que los otros decían y la navidad le daba alergia, la verdad. Así que tenía derecho de sonreír sin que fuese extraño y sin que nadie le estuviese llevando lista de cómo podía o no podía reaccionar. Era un día épico, si descubría que _así_ enamorada no estaba mal en lo absoluto.

Se aliviaba en la repetición del recuerdo. Se aliviaba en las miles de veces que había reproducido su voz en sus orejas. Se aliviaba y soltaba el suspiro más largo del mundo cuando entendía que había pasado un montón de tiempo desde que se había fijado en Arnold y éste había correspondido sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se aliviaba y prefería no recordar la duda que le quitaba el encanto a la afirmación. _Creo. _Le decía la verdad, pero seguía siendo mejor la mentira y el silencio que ocultara la posibilidad con la que había cargado toda su vida. _¿Y si no le gusto?_

Por eso tenía la cinta en las manos. La miraba con pena y despidiéndose. Estaba bien antes, cuando mentía. Estaba bien cuando todavía fingía que lo odiaba y tenía que ser ruda y malvada. Todavía era ruda y malvada y el rosado siempre sería su color favorito. El lazo, sin embargo, tendría que irse un rato a un baúl de los recuerdos. Tendría que guardarse como anécdota y como origen. A Arnold le había gustado el lazo y ahora, al parecer, le gustaba Helga. Adiós listón rosado, nos vemos luego.

* * *

—Oh, vaya, has venido. —Se aclara la garganta y se cruza de brazos mientras piensa en lo estúpido que ha sonado ese _oh_. No se sonroja porque está en juego su dignidad y no piensa perder—. Qué bue… ajá, qué sorpresa.

Quiere fingir que no le importa pero se ha cruzado de brazos y no puede verse las uñas. Le gustaría retroceder uno o dos pasos, pero si se mueve presiente que su cuerpo la traicionará y terminará yendo hacia delante.

—¿Estás ocupada? —Le alivia que no se dé cuenta de su nerviosismo. Parece incómodo y está bien porque la incomodidad es mejor que el disgusto, pero todavía no es lo que está esperando. No sabe ni lo que quiere, pero está ahí y es real y asusta un poco.

Se aclara la garganta nuevamente, alza la barbilla y evita mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí, en realidad, sí. —La respuesta es automática. Es por fastidiar, es la costumbre, es la defensa. Es la verdad, también. Pero hay otra verdad muy distinta, la más importante, que le está comiendo la cabeza. Quiere mantener la firmeza de su declaración, pero es débil y mira y ve la tristeza y es insoportable. Se rinde—. Pero tengo tiempo, ¿qué pasa cabeza de balón?

No le sale como siempre, como lo ha practicado. Le sale más lírico, más poético, más cariñoso. Si tuviera papel, ya le hubiese dedicado un soneto. Se muerde el labio y arruga el ceño al propósito, necesita un centro de resistencia.

—No, bueno, si estás ocupada. —Suspira y se frustra. Se queda callado un rato y Helga tiene ganas de mandarlo a freír espárragos porque la está matando con tanto suspenso. Al final decide hablar y es como siempre—. ¿No quieres que te ayude?

La librería está renovando series y tiene muchas cajas acumuladas en los laterales. Phoebe está dando exámenes especiales de su clase especial y no ha podido ayudarla. Ya había decidido cerrar antes de tiempo para poder dedicarse a lo que tiene que hacer, cuando Arnold ha entrado sin pedir permiso y se ha plantado delante de ella. Han evitado hablar del beso, de Prufrock y de la confesión. Algo no muy inteligente si se siguen viendo a cada momento, pero hay cosas que se dicen mejor no diciéndolas. Al menos eso es lo que Helga quiere creer.

—Sí, ¿me quieres ayudar? —Es un día para el sí y las preguntas estúpidas. Bufa y se enfada consigo misma, se agacha para recoger una caja y quiere morirse cuando ve que Arnold le está sonriendo de medio lado. No lo aguanta y algo se rasga en su ego, avanza sin cuidado y le entrega la caja sin aviso y con saña, para que le duela. Se siente mejor cuando oye un _¡Dios, Helga!_ adolorido e indignado.

Se pasan la primera media hora sin hablarse demasiado. Helga da órdenes y Arnold cumple sin quejarse demasiado. De vez en cuando se encuentran en un mismo estante y se miran a los ojos y el ambiente se tensa hasta que Helga tose. Nadie ha entrado a comprar nada y Helga no se ha atrevido a colgar el cartel que dice _cerrado. _Se está muriendo, lógico, porque cada vez que lo ve (de reojo) se acuerda de todo. No sólo de la declaración. De TODO. Desde la sombrilla hasta _¿no quieres que te ayude?_ y agradece a todos los dioses del Olimpo que Arnold sea retrasado y no sepa leer entre líneas. Lo odia por eso, sí. Pero lo agradece infinitamente, porque entonces él sabría la magnitud de sus emociones y entonces sí, se moriría de la vergüenza. De algo se tendrá que morir alguna vez, pero no de vergüenza.

—Helga. —La llama irritado y le provoca un respingo. No sabe porque está irritado hasta que ve que le está señalando el celular que ha dejado olvidado en el sillón rojo. Suena y suena como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Se levanta de inmediato y lo contesta sin fijarse en el identificador y la voz le sale perdida, soñadora.

Es Rhonda. No tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo carajos ha conseguido dar con su número, quiere preguntárselo pero habla a veinticinco palabras por minuto y sin dar pie a un diálogo. Como siempre, está armando un soliloquio monumental y no entiende la mitad de lo que le está diciendo.

Arnold ha dejado de ayudar y la está mirando con curiosidad. Se voltea un poco para no sentir su inspección tan de cerca.

—No te entiendo, Rhonda. —Aprovecha una pausa y procura soltar la frase en su tono más despectivo. A ver si logra que se calme—. Resúmelo o tendré que colgarte, princesita.

_Eso es muy descortés, Helga._

—Sí, sí, dime algo que no sepa. —Pausa—. ¿Y bien?

_Ug, sí, en fin. Este sábado daré una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Patty._

—Qué amabilidad la tuya. —Sonríe y le sale más irónico de lo que pretende.

_Patty insiste en que te invite. _

—Sí, seguro. ¿No serás tú, Rhonda? No pienso ir si Curly no va. Estoy segura que Patty se alegrará de verlo.

Arnold alza una ceja y Helga le hace una seña con la mano para que no la distraiga. Rhonda se ha quedado en silencio, cuando vuelve hablar su tono es más arrogante que nunca.

_Está bien, invitaré a tu pequeño amiguito fenómeno. Me debes una, Pataki. _

Clic.

Se tiene que reír. Ni siquiera le importa que le haya colgado. Cuando no está pensando en Arnold… bueno, siempre está pensando en Arnold, pero tiene una vida (¡vamos!). Digamos, cuando está pasando el rato y tiene tiempo para holgazanear, se fija un poco en las personas en las que normalmente no se fija. En Rhonda, en Curly, en Patty, en Harold y en un largo etcétera. Para no aburrirse, claro. Una de las más entretenidas es Rhonda. Finge y finge muy mal cuando se convence que no le importa que Curly no la esté persiguiendo como siempre. También se ha fijado, dado que comparte piso con el casillero de la princesa, y le ha parecido gracioso. Tantos años de sobrenombres y reacciones negativas y le molesta que Curly, el lunático más peligroso conocido en Hillwood, no venga a darle los buenos días. Da risa. Y sabe muy bien que esa invitación _general y para todos_ tiene otras intenciones.

Arnold la está mirando raro, pero le cuesta y se demora un rato más en detener las risas entrecortadas. _Da risa**.**_

—No suena bien esa risa, Pataki.

—Es que no es para pelmazos.

—Sí, seguro. —Pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué quería Rhonda?

—¿Eres mi madre ahora? —Se burla—. Eres bastante metiche, Arnoldo. Te lo diré, ya que me estás ayudando.

—Vaya, gracias. —Helga detecta sarcasmo, pero lo deja pasar.

—Es sobre una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Patty. Rhonda la está organizando, apuesto que ya te invitó.

—Sí, hace tres días.

—¿Tres? —Bufa—. Y tiene la cara de decirme descortés, te ha invitado antes que a mí.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

—Pfff… no seré la persona más popular de la escuela, Arnoldo. —Helga sonríe y alza un lado de la ceja—. Pero al menos no uso una faldita a cuadros.

—¡Es mi camisa!

* * *

Es casi normal. Claro, si pone a pensar en la declaración, en el beso antes de la declaración y en la _otra_ declaración antes del beso y… en fin, había sido un mes complicado. Sin embargo, es casi normal. No sabe cómo puede ser normal con Helga, porque nunca han tenido o estado en ningún grado de normalidad. Ni siquiera en la relación más básica de la matona y la víctima. Lo único que le queda es tomar de referencia el resto de relaciones, _normales_, que tiene y hacer comparaciones generales. El resultado es positivo. Apodos, bromas, conversaciones cortas, contacto visual aquí o allá. Sí, muy normal todo.

Pero no es normal.

No es normal porque le ha costado, pero por fin ha entendido que esa inquietud abrasante y malhumorada que le hervía en el estómago no era más que su cuerpo haciendo eco a un sentimiento muy mezquino. _Celos_. De Harold, de Brainy y, sobretodo, de Alan. Le ha costado unos días de incertidumbre y la indignación provocada por la aparente indiferencia de Helga, pero lo ha entendido. Helga le gusta. No sabe cómo ha pasado, no sabe si está pasando, no sabe si pasará. El sentimiento está allí, pero todavía no lo entiende. Es distinto porque nunca le ha gustado una chica como Helga y no pueden ser deseos sólo de amistad si le han dado ganas de besarla cuando le ha sonreído con todos los dientes luego de que se le escapara un secreto que no sabía que guardaba. _Creo que me gustas._

Y, de nuevo, el problema era lo diferentes que eran. Arnold se acordaba, mucho más de lo que era necesario, de esa declaración alucinante en medio del listón y la gorra. Helga hablaba de antes, de meses, de años, de _siempre_. Palabras con mentiras y sentimientos tan graves que la hacían llorar. Hablaba de amor en una manera desconocida y profunda, tan magnífica y desaforada que _me gustas gustas_ sonaba tan vacío y elemental. No sonaba justo, que Helga lo quisiera tanto cuando apenas si podía descifrar cómo se sentía. Lo correcto sería abandonar y seguir adelante.

Lo correcto en teoría a veces no encontraba coherencia en la práctica. Lo cierto, más allá de sentimientos aquí o allá, era que no podía dejarlo estar. No cuando Helga parecía otra cuando le contaba sin contar y se dejaba caer sus barreras cuando la tocaba. Era increíble, nunca le había pasado, avanzar en la reciprocidad y con quien menos se lo hubiese esperado.

—¡Hey, cabeza de balón! —Escuchó que lo llamaba. Tenía una mano en su cadera y la otra en las asas de una bolsa de plástico—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, de hecho… —Lanzó una mirada al reloj colgado en la entrada—. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Bien. —Hizo el ademán de querer lanzársela, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Dio un suspiro irritado y se acercó tres pasos. Helga era divertida—. Jugo de naranja, una manzana y una hamburguesa.

—Muchas gracias. —Pero no se movió. Podía ver claramente a través de su plan. Quería que almorzaran solos, cada quien en su lado. Se equivocaba, claro. Estaba bien ayudar un poco, pero no había venido a la librería para terminar almorzando solo. Que Helga se fuese acostumbrando a ser más amable.

Arrugó el ceño y le lanzó la típica mirada desafiante. _Qué estás esperando_. Agitó la bolsa en el aire con impaciencia y retrocedió un paso. Ah, Helga era complicada.

Se le ocurrió una idea intrépida y estúpida. Ya lo habían dicho los griegos, la temeridad se castigaba, sino que se pasaran por cualquier tragedia griega. Ojalá que eso no terminara en tragedia. Normalmente no se le hubiese ocurrido, pero Helga jugaba con los límites de su paciencia. Lo justo era jugar con los límites de la suya.

—¿La vas a tomar o no? —Le soltó por fin, cansada.

Sí, esa era la pregunta. _¿La vas a tomar, Arnold?_

Le pareció que sí.

Helga era más alta que él por un par de centímetros. Helga era más alta que la mayoría de las chicas de su clase y también más alta que algunos chicos en toda la escuela. Helga tenía una uniceja, el ceño fruncido y el cabello suelto. Helga era más como una chica cuando se sorprendía y bajaba la guardia. Su muñeca incluso, se sentía pequeña y ligera dentro de su mano.

—¿Qué…? —Una vez sentados, Helga le lanzó una mirada de pura indignación—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Un manotazo, pero ahora tendría que hablarle.

—Te conozco, Pataki.

Qué curioso, Helga se sonrojó de inmediato.

* * *

Le iba a dar indigestión. Primero por comer rápido y darse cuenta que estaba comiendo rápido para poder levantarse. Segundo por comer lento y darse cuenta que estaba comiendo lento para fingir que nunca había comido rápido. Se sentía torpe, tonta, pero fundamentalmente abochornada. Arnold fingía no darse cuenta de sus cambios de humor, pero era una amabilidad cruel y no requerida. No decía ni pío y seguía como si nada, mientras ella se moría. De indigestión, claro.

No le gustaba esto. Al principio sí, pero ahora fundamentalmente no.

—Mira Arnold…

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Helga.

Parpadearon. Helga no se podía creer que hubiese perdido su oportunidad de pedirle, no tan amablemente, que se fuese de la tienda. Le ganó por segundos y, vaya sorpresa, con una rudeza no vista antes. Sí, porque de hecho, la había cortado a la mitad de la frase. _¡Qué carajos!_

—¿Qué? —Suelta cortante y de malas pulgas.

—¿Por qué te reúnes con Harold todos los miércoles?

_¿Qué?_

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que me reúno con Harold…? —Carraspea—. No son todos los miércoles.

—Me lo contó Harold. —Le da un mordisco a su hamburguesa y su tono es casual cuando continúa—. ¿Y cada cuánto entonces…?

—Quince días. —Contesta por inercia y se enfada—. ¿Te lo contó?, ¿cómo demonios y por qué te lo contó?

—Lo acompañé a las luchas. —Alza una ceja sabionda—. ¿Por qué te molestas?

—Porque era un secreto. —Se cruza de brazos e ignora la mirada irritada que le está dirigiendo—. Ese gordinflón traidor, lo mataré cuando lo vea.

—¿Un secreto?

—Sí, demonios. —Se irrita y deja la lata de gaseosa al lado—. Nadie tenía que saber lo de las luchas.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—No. —Le contesta muy rápido—. ¿A ti qué te importa?

Acabáramos. Arnold también deja su bebida al lado y su expresión es incierta. Tiene sí, ese permanente gesto de molestia mientras la mira. Pero no hay nada nuevo. Helga se remueve incómoda en su lugar.

—Me importas tú.

No, no, no, no. Que se muera, eso, que se vaya a volar por ahí. Que se calle y se vaya y que no la mire con esa honestidad con la que le dijo que le gustaba su moño.

Siente la sangre corriéndole a galopes por todo el cuerpo. Siente la sangre en el rostro y la vergüenza que aplaca el ego y el malhumor. Siente el corazón y la sangre latiéndole en las sienes y en las palmas de las manos. Siente la sangre y el aire se le ha acabado, se asfixia, se muere y es la sangre, vibrante y líquida, avivándole el cariño.

Se acercó ella, pero fue él quien comenzó a besarla. Como esa vez en el pórtico, con las luces bajas y el disco de Coltrane. Esta vez es diferente y la sospecha es clara, será siempre diferente con ellos. Es un beso inestable que rompe los límites y se pasea en la insinuación que promete amor a la vuelta de la esquina. Es una chispa que revuelve el cuerpo y calienta el rostro. Es Helga con el cabello suelto y haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas. Es Arnold que la sujeta de la mano para que no se vaya. Es el beso, una y mil veces más, lánguido y perezoso que quema los labios y deja rastros de deseo en la piel.

* * *

—¿Eso te ha dicho?

—Sí. Lo hubiese grabado, pero colgó muy pronto.

—Me imagino. —Su tono era irónico y su sonrisa perversa—. No lo puedo creer.

—Yo sí.

—Hey, entonces, ¿me vas a acompañar tú?

—Claro, la cara de Rhonda no me la pierdo por nada. —Se ríe y le da un golpecito en el brazo—. Ya lo verás.

—Espero que sepan que lo que quieren hacer les puede traer consecuencias a futuro. Malas consecuencias. —Phoebe se acomoda las gafas y sigue leyendo tranquilamente. Curly mantiene su expresión tenebrosa y Helga se encoge de hombros porque no quiere discutir.

Ya es viernes y la tienda está cerrada. Todavía le falta terminar de desempacar algunos libros, pero ya no es casi nada.

—Por cierto, Helga, ¿estás segura que irás con Curly?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Hay algún problema, Heyerdahl? —Pregunta Curly también, pero su tono no es agresivo. Nunca con Phoebe, porque ella marca muy bien los límites de la interacción. Sin insultos solapados y siempre con el análisis desapasionado.

—Ninguno. —Su vista no abandona el libro—. Era una suposición solamente. Ya que ahora Helga está saliendo con Arnold.

Curly se voltea y es imposible saber qué piensa porque el brillo de las gafas sirven para protegerle las emociones de los ojos.

—¿Estás saliendo con Arnold?

—Sí. Desde hace dos días.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Cómo andan retoños del cielo. Ya me había tardado en actualizar y este capítulo no es largo. Es cursi porque estaba viendo la peli antes de comenzar a escribir, pero tiene básicamente todo lo que quería dejar listo para el siguiente. Así que es muy importante ;) No les cuento más porque prefiero que ustedes se imaginen qué va a pasar. Nos vemos prontito y disculpen que les hable tan poco, pero aún en vacaciones largas tengo que acabar muchas cosas.

**ANUNCIO. **Comenzaré a traducir un fanfic Helga/Arnold de Azure129, A walk to imagine?, los que me siguen saben que lo recomendé en una actualización anterior. Este fanfic es uno de mis favoritos porque es uno de los que mejor ha tratado la no-relación entre ambos. Lo recomiendo una y mil veces y espero que puedan leerlo (y comentar con la autora, que lee español) apenas lo tenga listo. No es muy largo y de verdad que es muy muy bueno.

**Respuesta a los review anónimos.**

**Nuleu Strack. **Jajajajaja, sería divertido que Helga dijese algo tan loco. Buenas madrugadas (siempre publico tardísimo). Lo maltrataré, ya verás. Ahora dime qué piensas que va a pasar con todo lo que he puesto en este capítulo. Besos y abrazos cariño ;)

**Ale. **Aw, gracias cariño, ojalá te haya gustado este también. Nos vemos pronto :D

**Polly. **Pues sí, este es mi consentido. No que no ame a los otros con pasión y locura, pero este es el primero y el que guarda todas mis contemplaciones de la infancia, así que es especial. Me alegra saber que se puede sentir empatía con Helga. Es mi favorita, así que quiero que todos la amen como la amo yo. Sobre Arnold, es que es idiota, no sabe que está enamorado de Helga. Mucho lo he explicado en este capítulo. Pero ya verás cómo marcha todo. A ver qué te parece. Jajaaja, sí, no te preocupes, Arnold tendrá que aclarar sus sentimientos antes de poder tener una relación con Helga. Te agradezco mucho la fidelidad a todas mis historias y me alegra que te hayan gustado. Espero que siga así y no pienses nunca que me aburro de leer comentarios. Me encantan sin importar el largo. ¡Muchos besos y abrazos cariño! :D nos vemos prontito ;)

**GRIMM. **Es que con los sentimientos uno no puede medir. Aunque yo diría que el control se le está yendo a Arnold, más que a Helga. Oh, gracias ;) la verdad es que Craig es un genio, por eso no puedo evitar inspirarme en los capítulos. Es una obligación incluirlas. Lo vi :) pero ya han borrado el video, lo busqué hace unos días. Me gustó mucho, gracias cariño. Y gracias también por darte el tiempo de escribirme. Nos vemos pronto :)

**Les agradezco mucho el apoyo y los comentarios. Últimamente no me da el tiempo de darles todo mi amor amoroso universal y empalagoso, pero sepan que ahí está. Si no fuera por review, creo que ya hubiese abandonado la historia. Ya saben que comentarios, críticas y sugerencias de buen humor las recibo encantada. Espero leerlos pronto y les agradezco la fidelidad para con mis historias. Disculpen que no les comente más. Nos vemos pronto :)**

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	13. La felicidad en el bolsillo

**Advertencia: **Ya no hay continuidad. ¡Ja!, no, en serio, me voy a pasar de un momento del día a otro, así que muy atentos. En algunos casos sí se siguen, pero son muy pocos.

**Capítulo 12**

**La felicidad en el bolsillo**

_Vamos, tú y yo,_  
_a la hora en que la tarde se extiende sobre el cielo_.

**La canción de amor de Alfred Prufrock. T.S. Eliot.**

Pasaba el tiempo, rápido, un día era verano y al siguiente las hojas de los árboles se coloreaban de otoño. Pasaba el tiempo y el auto de Bob dejaba de ser ese de carrocería antigua para volverse una camioneta impresionante y ruidosa. Pasaba el tiempo y Miriam se veía más y más cansada. De un día para otro. Hoy. Mañana. Así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un día estaba llorando patéticamente en brazos de Phoebe y al siguiente ya estaba contándole a todo el mundo que Arnold y ella… que Arnold y ella…

_Patético, Pataki. Patético. ¿Qué se supone que eres ahora?, ¿un apéndice?, ¿una de esas chicas que se convierten en el apellido de su novio y no pueden vivir por sí mismas?, eso, ahora tu vida es mejor SÓLO porque… porque… _

Helga Pataki estaba teniendo serias discusiones consigo misma. No podía evitarlo. Se habían hecho más frecuentes desde ese día. ESE día. Sí, sí, porque Helga no podía estar quieta ni siquiera cuando obtenía lo que más quería. Lo que más quería, en presente, fuera del pasado o del futuro. Nada, sólo el furor del momento y algo que todavía no llegaba a comprender. Eso, le faltaba la mitad. La mitad de toda la historia que le faltaba a su propia historia.

_Me voy a volver loca. No que me haya considerado clínicamente estable alguna vez… Ah, Helga, por qué tienes que cuestionarlo todo, ¿por qué cuando estamos tan cerca de…? Oh mierda, estoy hablando conmigo misma en tercera persona… ¡Estoy jodida, listo!_

Rodó en su cama un par de veces antes y sacó un relicario en forma de corazón que guardaba debajo de su almohada. Tenía problemas con sus sentimientos, con la gente, con el maravilloso aunque terrorífico desarrollo que habían tenido los asuntos con Arnold y, sobretodo, tenía problemas para entender qué demonios había pasado en los últimos días. Quería preguntar, pero se moría de miedo de escuchar cosas desagradables, quería preguntar pero siempre se le arruinan las preguntas en voz alta, quería preguntar porque no sabía y se suponía que ella tenía que saberlo si es que estaba tan directamente involucrada.

_Problemas de chicas, lo que me faltaba._

No era problemas de chicas. Eran problemas de Helga. De Helga y Arnold para ser más precisos. De Arnold y Helga y todo un paso introductorio que se habían saltado por alguna razón inexplicable para ambos. La idea era tonta y evidente, la idea era más que tonta y evidente porque la idea era que, bueno, se querían. Se querían un poco, se gustaban, se estaban besando más seguido de lo que jamás se habían besado en su vida y tenía que ser sencillo. ¡Sencillo!, pero no lo era. No lo era como en esas fantasías alucinantes en las que se ponía punto final y matrimonio. No era suficiente tampoco.

—¡Helga! —La voz de Miriam le provocó un respingo—. ¡Te llaman!

_Oh Phoebe, tan leal, tan inteligente, tan absolutamente oportuna y necesaria…_

—Es tu amiguito, Arnie, ¿qué le digo? —Gritó con la voz adormecida. Helga entró en pánico.

_¡Y NO ERES TÚ, PHOEBE!, ¿por qué demonios todavía me importa que me esté llamando?, ¿cuántos años tengo, diez?, ¡ag!, vamos, vamos, puedes hacerlo… ¡Basta ya con la tercera persona, demonios!_

—¡Helga!

—¡Ya te oí, Miriam! —Soltó de mal humor—. Listo, ¡puedes colgar!

—Claro.

_Clic._

_Esto no es incómodo, esto no es incómodo, esto no es incómodo._

—¿Arnold? —_¡Por supuesto que es Arnold!, ¿qué rayos le pasa a mi cerebro?_ Tosió—. Sí, er, claro que eres tú, cabeza de balón… er, ¿Hola?

_¿Qué fue eso? _

_¿QUÉ ME PASA?_

—¿Helga?, ¿estás bien? —Su voz sonaba preocupada. _Aw_.

—Estoy bien. —Dijo lo más impersonal que podía—. ¿Qué pasa, Arnoldo, por qué me llamas?

_Eso no sonó muy bien que digamos…_

—Te llamo porque quiero conversar contigo Helga, obviamente. —Su voz suena irritada. _Oh, bueno_—. ¿Importa mucho que tenga un tema preparado?

_¿Eh?_

—¿Eh?, no, claro que no. Es decir, ¿estás bien?

—Muy bien, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.

—¿De qué?

—Estás nerviosa. —Una pausa y su voz sonaba divertida—. Estás nerviosa porque te estoy llamando, ahora, ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?

_¿QUÉ?, y este… este, ¿qué se cree?, no, en serio, sólo porque estoy endemoniadamente enamorada de él cree que puede venir y burlarse de mí POR TELÉFONO. ¡JA!_

—Porque eres un tonto, por eso. —Dijo sarcástica—. ¿Nerviosa, yo?, sigue soñando melenudo.

Una pausa.

—Así que, ¿no estás nerviosa?

—¡NO!

—Bien, entonces estás total y completamente tranquila.

—¡Exacto!

—¿Y me estás gritando porque…?

—Porque te voy a colgar. Un gusto hablar contigo, Arnoldo.

—Voy a pasar por la librería en la tarde, ¿quieres que te lleve algo?

—¿Eh?, no, nada, estoy bien. —Parpadeó confundida—. ¿A qué hora?

—A las cinco. Tengo que terminar un trabajo primero. —Carraspeó—. ¿Estás segura?

—Eh… sí, no, bueno. Trae dulces. —_¿Dulces?, ni siquiera me gustan… oh bueno. _Suspiró—. Si traes chocolate habrás conquistado mi aprecio, cabeza de balón.

—Chocolates, está bien.

_Aquí está, el tiempo muerto y los segundos más largos e incómodos de mi exist…_

—¿A qué hora iré a recogerte para ir a la fiesta de Rhonda?

_Oh, mierda._

—Eh… ¿qué?, sí Miriam, ya bajo. —Helga se mordió el labio—. ¿Qué te parece si conversamos luego, Arnold?, te esperaré en la tienda.

—Sí, pero no me has…

—¡Nos vemos luego, _mi amor!_

Clic.

_No acabo de decir lo que acabo decir._

_¿Verdad?_

Se oyó un grito proveniente de la habitación de la hija menor de la familia Pataki.

* * *

_¿Qué acaba de decir?_

—No puede ser.

Era la primera vez que la llamaba desde que habían comenzado a salir y no estaba seguro de si había resultado como lo había planeado. No era una sensación muy agradable, eso, la incertidumbre. Parecía que no terminaba de entender incluso cuando se suponía que estaba entendiendo. Pero con Helga eso era lo normal, perderse un poco, perderse mucho, avanzar pasos cortos que en realidad escondían distancias enormes.

Claro, también estaban los momentos como este que acababa de pasar. Una mentira evidente y Helga podría ser más avispada que él, pero no sabía ocultar sus mentiras con tanta facilidad como antes. _Antes_ de que comenzara a fijarse en las inflexiones de su voz, en las frases entrecortadas y esa pose a la defensiva que ayudaba, rápida y eficaz, a señalar lo que no andaba muy bien.

—Debo haber escuchado mal.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

_Genial._

—¡Arnold! —Escuchó la voz impaciente de su abuelo a través de la puerta—. ¿Ya vas a bajar?, te están esperando en la sala.

—Sí, ya voy.

—¡Ahora mismo!

—¡Sí!

Arnie había llegado recién esa mañana y ya estaba impacientando a todos a su alrededor. Especialmente a su abuelo que, con todo, todavía encontraba muy extraño a ese primo que había venido desde tan lejos para presentar su colección de pelusas en televisión nacional. Le quedaba a él, como siempre, servir de entretenimiento y de guardián de ese delicado ecosistema que era la casa de huéspedes.

—¡Arnold!

Dio un largo suspiro antes de girar la perilla de la puerta de su habitación y supuso que tampoco estaba tan mal. Las visitas familiares siempre habían sido divertidas en general.

* * *

El sonido fue horrible. Despertó recuerdos desagradables de otros momentos igual de espantosos y movió el pánico que comenzó a dolerle en el tobillo doblado. Desde ahí y hasta la nuca. No fue lo peor, por supuesto. Lo peor fue que Nadine tenía reunión con su club de entomología y, con esto, tenía licencia para saltarse la última clase del día. Aunque no, tampoco fue Nadine y su falta de consideración lo que terminó por arruinar su tarde. Lo peor, eso sí, fue haber pestañeado por una cantidad de tiempo indeterminable durante la lección de historia. Lo peor, ¡todavía la indignaba!, era la profesora de historia. _¡Señorita Wellington Lloyd!_, las manos en la cadera, pequeña como ella sola, cabello larguísimo hasta el final de la espalda y ojos saltones como los de los anfibios. Desagradable de la cabeza hasta la punta de los zapatos con brillo que utilizaba. _Detención_.

Dos horas de horrible reclusión, gracias al cielo en la soledad del salón vacío y no de la oficina del director, que superó nada más porque estaba acostumbrada a superar las peores cosas. Tuvo que repasar la clase a la que no prestó atención y redactar un ensayo lo suficientemente convincente para demostrar que había aprovechado el tiempo. El ensayo pudo haber sido más fácil de escribir si la ojos-de-sapo no le hubiese estado respirando la nuca todo el tiempo. Rhonda se sentía juzgada, lo que es peor, juzgada por una profesora exagerada que usaba colonia de catálogo que ofendía el buen gusto de cualquier nariz refinada. Se tuvo que tragar el sarcasmo y toda la mala actitud que le provocaba su mera presencia para poder terminar con la tarea.

Fue horrible, definitivamente.

Un día de mala suerte que tenía que ser de verdadera mala suerte si se le rompía el tacón en el último escalón que tenía que bajar para llegar a la entrada del estacionamiento y poder alcanzar la frescura de su auto. Su auto nuevo. El tacón roto del par de zapatos rojos que más le gustaban. Le dolía el pie y felizmente no llegó a dolerle el orgullo, dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, porque no había nadie que sirviera de testigo a lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Decidió dejarlo por la paz, se quitó el zapato y lanzó su cuaderno en el escalón para poder sentarse sin arruinar sus pantalones. Ya bastante tenía con lo que había pasado.

Claro.

Claro que no podía ser _bastante_ si se suponía que era su día de suprema mala suerte. Escuchó el eco de los pasos en el asfalto cuando ya era demasiado tarde para levantarse. Doblando la esquina, silbando muy campante y vestido para espantar, venía Curly. Curly con su corte de tazón que nadie en su sano juicio se empeñaría a llevar durante la secundaria. Curly y su camiseta a rayas que combinaba colores que se mezclaban en un abuso para la retina. Curly y sus gafas redondas de marco rojo y grueso que le daban un aire siniestro a su sonrisa. Curly y ese andar desgarbado que no veía desde hacía semanas y que todavía la ponía en alerta.

—Rhonda. —Sonrió—. ¿Qué haces por aquí, primor?

Sí, los mismos sobrenombres ridículos y vergonzosos. ¿Qué podría hacer para callarlo?

—Nada que te importe.

—Ah, pero me importa. —Se acercó, pero no se sentó. Suspiró aliviada—. ¿Cómo puedo dejarte estar aquí sola y sin tu zapato?

—Estoy perfectamente bien, te lo aseguro. —Contestó apurada—. Ya puedes irte.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Sí, por favor. —_Por favor, por favor, por favor_. Como si no fuese obvio.

—Bueno. —Dijo fácilmente y todavía con esa sonrisa macabra que le provocaba escalofríos en lo más profundo de sus miedos—. Nos vemos el sábado, entonces.

Entonces entendió todo lo que había creído no entender. La caminada, la sonrisa, el silbido. Las tres semanas que no se había aparecido por su casillero. Se estaba vengando. Eso tenía que ser, se estaba burlando con sus gafas redondas y su corte de cabello estúpido. Lo tendría que ver en su casa, en su fiesta, ahí con todos sus amigos.

—No vayas. —Era una orden que le brota en la indignación, es una especie de furia que le quema sólo cuando alcanza (sobrepasa) los límites de su paciencia. Gritaría, si pudiera. Se muerde el labio. Ha sonado a súplica—. No vayas, por favor.

La sonrisa se vuelve tensa, se quiebra, se deshace en las comisuras de los labios y no, no es que esté triste, está contestando. Rápido y en voz baja, es lo mismo de siempre. Es inesperado.

—No iré, Rhonda, no te preocupes.

Parece que ha terminado. Parece que se dará la vuelta y se irá y no lo volverá a ver y entonces será mejor. No habrá desaparecido por su cuenta, no, se habrá ido porque se lo ha ordenado. Se habrá ido con su corte de pelo, sus gafas y su sonrisa ominosa que debería usarse para promocionar películas de terror. Le duele el tobillo.

—Tú me vas a invitar. —Le advierte con esa misma voz de tonos bajos y con esa sonrisa quebrada que desaparece de un momento a otro. Se acabó. Se ha dado la vuelta y Rhonda quiere gritar que no le interesan las tonterías que diga porque prefiere morirse antes que invitarlo a una fiesta en su casa.

Eso, prefiere estar muerta.

* * *

—¿Qué me estás mirando?

—Tanta agresividad. —Sonrió—. Tanto ego, ¿quién dice que te estaba mirando?

—Mis ojos.

—Así que, en realidad, tú me estabas mirando a mí.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, diez?

—Diez y siete. —Alzó una ceja—. ¿Quieres dejarme leer?

—Lo siento. —Respondió sarcástica—. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a leer a tu casa?

—Esta es mi librería.

—Es la librería de tu tía, engreído.

—Es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es. —Intervino una tercera voz que parecía estar muy irritada—. Deja de molestar a Helga y ayúdame con las cajas, _engreído_.

Alan se encogió de hombros y dejó a un lado el libro que había empezado a ojear. _Entrevista con el vampiro_. Se remangó la chompa y fingió estar muy enfadado por la repentina orden. Helga bufó divertida y Lucy, su tía, le dio ligero golpe en el hombro con el puño.

—Deberías ser menos tacaña y contratar los servicios de personal especializado. —Dijo en voz alta mientras veía las cajas apiladas y trataba de liberarse de la flojera—. Ya sabes, porque el que tienes ahora está haciendo trabajar a los clientes…

—¿Te estás metiendo conmigo, Redmond? —Soltó Helga de inmediato. Típico—. ¿Quieres pelear?

—Niños, cállense. —Ordenó Lucy, cortando la diversión de cuajo—. Tengo que hacer el inventario y aunque son muy lindos con sus discusiones y todo eso, necesito silencio. Además, ya son las seis Pataki, ¿no tenías una cita con tu novio o algo así?

_¡Pam!_

—¿Qué? —Soltó Alan y se apareció inmediatamente en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Tienes una cita?, ¿con tu novio?

Helga, evidentemente, estaba un poco, digamos, colorada. Helga, también, estaba un poco, mucho, avergonzada. Helga, de hecho, hubiese preferido que su jefa no hubiese soltado tan libremente, tan casualmente, la palabreja esa con la que no encontraba paz todavía.

—Con mi... eso. —Le salió bajito, pero se apresuró a ponerse encima la chaqueta y a arreglarse el cabello con nerviosismo—. ¿Me puedo ir, de verdad?

—Corre Pataki, antes de que se me acabe la bondad. —Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa e hizo un ademán con la mano para animarla a marcharse.

—¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió apresurada.

La campanilla en la puerta sonó y Alan sonrió por un momento (viéndola marcharse), sarcástico, antes de volver a seguir moviendo cajas que contenían los libros nuevos que habían sido ordenados la semana pasada.

* * *

Bien, sí, bien. Todos la estaban viendo un poco raro porque estaba caminando sospechosamente rápido y sospechosamente tensa. Sospechosamente y por una calle sospechosamente llena y sospechosamente ruidosa y sospechoso tendría que ser una palabra para las novelas negras de Raymond Chandler, no para una sencilla caminata hasta la tienda de dulces. Sospechoso.

Sí, bueno, podía admitirlo en la intimidad de su cabeza (con las voces haciéndole eco y dándole dramatismo), estaba un poco, POQUITO, nerviosa. Ja. Sí, sí, un poco nerviosa y no, no tenía nada que ver con Arnold y la tienda de dulces porque, de hecho, no iba a algo así como una cita o _algo así_. De hecho. Digámoslo, así, de hecho, porque _de hecho_ Lucy era su jefa y era una muy buena jefa y todo eso, pero no sabía nada de nada acerca de Arnold y ella y la tienda de dulces. Ja. Porque _de hecho_ eso no era una cita para nada.

Si fuese una cita, y no lo estaba admitiendo, entonces al menos (¡al menos!) ella tendría que saberlo, ¿no? Por estar involucrada y todo eso. Todo eso, tan fácil de ignorar, que eran casi catorce años de amor unilateral y situaciones extrañas y confesiones dolorosas y besos que no terminaban de explicarse y un poco de esa incertidumbre que siempre existía porque no hablaban mucho de lo que tenían que hablar. Ajá, entonces, por lógica simple y llana, eso no podía ser una cita de ninguna manera.

Todavía faltaban cinco minutos y ella ya estaba ahí, _sospechosa_, decidiendo si se sentaba en la banca o mejor fingía estar muy ocupada mirando los dulces que se exhibían en el escaparate. Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, se quedó incómodamente parada al lado de la tienda y sin darse cuenta porque en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que le acababa de pasar. _Bonito, muy bonito Pataki_. La idea era mantenerse y demostrar que una podía seguir siendo completamente normal, no como Olga por ejemplo, cuando empezaba a hacer público su afecto por un chico y ya le había salido el tiro por la culata. Una palabra miserable de alguien que era completamente inocente y ya había tenido una mini crisis de camino a su cita… ¡NO!

—Hey Helga.

Reconoció su voz cuando ya era muy tarde para mantener la compostura.

—¡Arnold! —Se escandalizó—. ¿Por qué demonios no haces ruido?, ¿acaso me sigues y esperas a que esté totalmente calmada para asustarme, tú pequeño acosador?

_Oh, ¿a qué vino todo eso?_

—Sí, Helga, en realidad te sigo a todos lados y espero a que estés distraída para asustarte. —Dijo muy serio—. En realidad, espero a que elabores uno de tus largos monólogos para poder enterarme de lo que estás tramando y luego te interrumpo para que te asustes y me reclames.

_Ja_.

—Muy graci… espera, ¿has dicho monólogos? —Helga se puso pálida.

—¿Sí?

Silencio.

—¿Có… cómo sí?, digo, ¿sí, los he escuchado completos o sí, he escuchado que monologabas pero no entendí nada? —Parecía más nerviosa que antes.

—Estoy bromeando, Helga. —Dijo apurado—. Aunque es verdad que siempre me pareció curioso encontrarte hablando sola.

—¡Podría matarte! —Exclamó paradójicamente feliz, movida por el impulso del alivio y haciendo algo que normalmente no hacía. Ja.

Así que la situación era más o menos así. Helga con su chaqueta rosa y su cabello suelto mientras abraza a Arnold, con chaqueta azul y cabello suelto también, en frente de uno de las dulcerías más populares de Hillwood. Holly's Chocolates, donde se seguían vendiendo veinticuatro bombones de chocolate con relleno de cerezas en una caja llena de papeles de colores y envolturas doradas. Ah, pero el abrazo, el abrazo y el olor dulzón que parecía al propósito cuando los miraban. El abrazo que había comenzado siendo completamente inesperado y que, en el camino, se había vuelto cómodo y no, nunca natural, pero dejaba un tipo de calidez, una corriente de felicidad que casi podía tocarse. Ahí, en la punta de los dedos.

* * *

—¿Eran sobre mí?

—Sí.

—¿Todos?

—La mayoría. A veces me peleaba con Phoebe.

—Vaya.

Helga y Arnold estaban sentados en la banca, más cómodos que antes, mirando a los autos pasar por la avenida y conversando. Conversando tranquilamente como pocas veces ocurría. Helga estaba ligeramente ruborizada, pero el cabello le cubría el perfil, como esa vez en el muelle.

—Lo sé, seguro creías que Phoebe y yo nunca peleábamos.

—Sí, eso para empezar.

—Sucede, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. —_No le prestes atención, Arnold. _Helga carraspeó, pero no se le ocurría cómo cambiar de tema.

—No, claro que no. —Un titubeo—. Aunque no puedo negar que estoy muy interesado.

—¿En qué? —Soltó una carcajada desarticulada—. Te aseguro que eran discusiones que no tenían nada de…

—En todo. —La cortó—. Si te parece bien contarme, claro.

_Parece que sí._

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —Se atrevió a pesar de sí misma—. Te aseguro que ya sabes lo más importante.

Arnold sonrió.

—¿Los monólogos?

Sí, los monólogos. Helga pudo, por fin, relajarse como quería. Arnold tenía una manera muy particular de seguirle la corriente y de adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su cabeza. A lo mejor era pura intuición sin significado, pero qué importaba, qué importaba si ese día que llovía un montón le puso un paraguas sobre la cabeza y se animó a mirar a través del barro.

—Tienes mucha suerte, cabeza de balón. Los espectadores de mis monólogos nunca salieron tan bien parados como tú.

—Sí, me ima… ¿qué?, ¿cuáles espectadores? —Se volteó tan rápido que creó una corriente de aire—. ¿Alguien más sabí… sabe de tus monólogos y… eso, bueno, todo?

_¿Alguien más sabía antes que yo?_

Helga empezó a vibrar, ahí, de perfil y a su lado y Arnold tuvo la ridícula, breve y verdaderamente ridícula idea de que estaba llorando. Se acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros en un gesto de preocupación. Se lamento, en esos breves segundos, de haber hecho la pregunta y de no saber leer el ambiente. Quizá Helga no quería hablar de eso y quizá el estaba siendo un poco insistente con un tema tan delicado, tan delicado como ese momento, después del pánico, en el que lo entendió todo. Fue como despertar a la epifanía Helga G. Pataki, una epifanía breve y redundante (porque ya la conocía, después de tantos años, la conocía un poco) que aunque lo irritó un poco no dejaba de ser bastante satisfactoria.

Se estaba riendo, obviamente.

—Arnold, ¿realmente crees que con lo denso que eres has sido el primero en saber que estoy enamorada de ti?

La honestidad era agradable, así tan suelta, en Helga. Era agradable y mucho más que agradable aunque estuviese llena de ese tonito sabiondo que se burlaba en niveles desconocidos y conocidos.

—Pensé que harías un mejor trabajo guardando el secreto.

—Eres un desconsiderado, Arnold.

—Espe…

—Un desconsiderado, enano, cabeza de balón y la verdad, no me gustas tanto.

—No, Helga, lo siento.

—¿Y sabes qué?

—¿Es una pregunta retórica?

—Esto, que te quede claro, definitivamente no es una cita.

—Pero Helga…

—Cállate, Arnold.

* * *

—¿Por qué no puedo comprarte chocolates?

Una muy buena pregunta. Eso Helga, ¿por qué no puede, Arnold, comprarte chocolates?, ¿por qué estaban discutiendo eso en primer lugar y por qué seguían haciéndolo en ese momento?, muchas buenas preguntas que necesitaban ser contestadas y Helga sólo estaba pensando en cómo ganar la discusión, como siempre.

—Porque los chocolates son cliché, Arnold. Son aburridos, dulces, lo mismo de siempre y, francamente, no significan nada. —Helga sabía que estaba mintiendo con pasión y el aplomo que le daba la necesidad de la victoria. Y mentía, también, por razones menos gloriosas que la victoria. Mentía, por ejemplo, para no admitir que se moría por recibir chocolates de Arnold. Mentía porque se había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de pretender que era más ruda que cualquier otra chica, que con la repetición se le habían quedado algo de la rudeza. Por respeto, y algo más complicado, mentía.

—Si te gusta el chocolate y alguien te regala chocolate, debe significar algo.

—Que ese alguien tiene una mente muy pequeñita.

—Seguro, tú sigue negándolo, Pataki.

—Lo seguiré negando, Shortman.

—Me alegra que hayas pensado que esto era una cita.

—¡No lo pensé yo! —Se defendió con vehemencia y con una mano en el pecho—. Fue… fue, mira, ni siquiera quería venir aquí, ¿está bien?

—Sí, claro.

—¡Hey, corta el tonito, melenudo! —Advirtió más y más molesta mientras que Arnold sonreía más y más divertido. Algo no andaba bien si la molestia de Helga G. Pataki provocaba sentimientos distintos del miedo más absoluto—. ¡Y no fui yo, fue Lucy!

—¿Lucy? —Alzó una ceja al propósito—. Deja de mentir Helga, no te queda.

—Es el nombre de mi jefa, zopenco. —Dijo sarcástica—. Piensa fuera de la caja.

—¿Y cómo es que nunca la he visto? —Preguntó con fingido fastidio—. ¿Y cómo no has hablado de ella hasta ahora?

—Apestas en esto de hacer de detective. Mejor sigue tu camino hacia… —Helga se quedó en el aire—. ¿Qué se supone que quieres estudiar?

—Todavía no lo sé. —Declaró fácilmente y un poco animado por el repentino interés de la rubia—. Había pensando en ser maestro de escuela.

—Típico. —Se burló Helga con una sonrisa inofensiva—. Sí, suena muy como tú. ¿En qué más has pensado?

—Ah, sabes que tengo más opciones, eso me hace pensar si no has estado siguiéndome todos estos años… —Bromeó y Helga le arrugó el ceño—. Antropología tampoco estaría mal. ¿Y tú, Helga?

—¿Qué no es obvio?, voy a dominar el mundo desde algún puesto diplomático. —Movió la cabeza para darse énfasis—. Me gusta escribir.

—Escritora, eso suena muy bien. Te podré dar una opinión mejor sustentada cuando me dejes ver lo que haces. —Se acomodó la chaqueta—. Ya sabes, los inspirados por Prufrock.

—¿Podríamos dejar el tema de Prufrock?

—¿Podríamos empezarlo?

—Tienes una fijación.

—La tengo.

—Cómprate el poemario y déjame en paz.

—¿Por qué? —Le guiñó el ojo—. Me gustas mucho cuando declamas poesía.

_Je, je, je._

—Hay un verso en un poema de Pablo Neruda, un poeta chileno, que me gustaría modificar y dedicarte ahora mismo, Arnoldo.

El aludido abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Cuál?

—Es el poema quince y comienza así. Ya que te gusta que declame… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente.

Arnold sonrió.

—Ese es el original, ¿bonito no? —La sonrisa de Helga se volvió maliciosa—. La que yo te dedicaría iría así… —Se acercó muchísimo, a centímetros de su rostro—. Me gustas cuando estás como ausente porque callas.

Arnold frunció el ceño, pero no se movió.

—Todo esto de la poesía, Helga, ¿no es tu forma extraña de coquetear?

—Es extraña para los cabezones sin nada de gusto, la poesía no es extra…

—Así que estás coqueteando.

—¡No!

Fue muy tarde para su exclamación, fue muy tarde para la poesía, fue muy tarde para Neruda y el poema quince, fue muy tarde para retroceder y preparar el contraataque, fue muy tarde para la felicidad, muy tarde en la tarde y con el cielo coloreándose de azul marino. Lento y perezoso como las nubes grises que se desplazaban lento sobre las estrellas. Dulzón y con la sorpresa del relleno de cerezas, sin música y en la noche. La negativa, siempre la negativa, muriéndose en los labios que movían sobre los otros y en ese avanzar lleno de discusiones a medias. Una mano sobre la otra, ojos cerrados y esa banca de toda la vida que muchos utilizaban para sentarse a conversar y que, a veces, se utilizaba para otras cosas.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Retoñitos :D**

****Lo sé, lo sé, ya estoy de vacaciones y no actualizo como dije. ¡Estar de vacaciones es peor!, de pronto la gente cree que tienes tiempo libre... de dónde habrán sacado esa idea. En fin. ¡Por fin lo actualicé! :3 estoy muy emocionada porque ya armé la estructura de los siguientes capítulos, así que ya se cómo terminará. Bueno, espero que este les haya gustado mucho porque me puse cursi (¡yey!). No se preocupen, si les pareció demasiado me aseguraré de cambiarlo todo en el siguiente capítulo. No, no, estoy bromeando por su puesto.

Arnie, la fiesta y Lila vienen en el siguiente capítulo. Además que hay varias cosas que quise poner en este, pero como que no quedaban. Ya verán luego. Por cierto que estoy dejando ver más de Alan, no sólo su lado absolutamente perfecto :D (sí, lo amo, ¿y qué?). Ñam, aparecen pronto todos los demás personajes que yo sé que se mueren por ver.

Bueno, en cuando a las actualizaciones. Lo mismo que en el cronograma que publiqué en el último fic "Ocho días a las semana". Así que ahora toca que suba la actualización de Cuando Helga G. Pataki perdió la paciencia. ¡No tardaré nada porque me emocioné escribiendo el capítulo y avancé bastante! Además de que tengo que poner todos los fanfics nuevos que prometí.

Ah sí, ahora sí podré dedicarme a poner la lista esa de fandoms para recomendaciones que iba a poner en el perfil. Por cierto, ya saben que me encanta que me recomienden cosas, así se estén haciendo auto-marketing (ya vieron que yo lo hago a diestra y siniestra), pero tengan cuidado de decirme los títulos para que yo pueda revisar con tranquilidad. Si me dan diez fanfics de golpe es probable que me demore una barbaridad en leerlos todos.

¡Les agradezco muchísimo los MP preguntando por consejos! Mis queridos retoños, no me considero autoridad en el tema de la escritura, pero si en algo puedo ayudar estoy muy contenta que me lo hagan saber. En general (si desean que les corrija con paciencia, sigan mandado MP), yo recomiendo mucho amor a lo que escriben. Revisen la ortografía (no por un tema de fidelidad al lenguaje estándar, muy útil y todo, pero pesado) porque es la única manera (en esto tan complicado de la escritura) en la que el lector se va a sentir identificado con los personajes y situaciones. Miren con atención las palabras que utilizan, si no las conocen o no están seguros es mejor revisar el diccionario. Traten de mantener a los personajes como los conocen, nadie quiere entrar a leer sobre Hermione Granger (en Harry Potter) y encontrarse con una Catherine de Cumbres Borrascosas (pongo este ejemplo porque no quiero crear controversia haciendo referencia a este fandom. Lo sé, puedo estar creando controversia con esta aclaración :P), sean coherentes con este dibujito que nos gustó tanto a todos. Me parece que eso, además de las geniales ideas que tienen todos, es bastante para hacer un fanfic de calidad. ¡Además!, si no están seguros sobre algo nada les cuesta buscar en google o preguntar. Nada es peor que quedarse con la duda. Y por cierto que me olvido de recalcar, sean originales, no tomen ideas ajenas... mejor dicho, tomen ideas que conocen (todos escribimos de referentes), pero háganlas suyas. ¡Eso será mucho más interesante de leer que la copia del original! Bueno, ya no los aburro más.

Por cierto que la semana pasada no pude actualizar mucho porque fue mi cumpleaños :DD y no me dejaron hacer nada entre tanta celebración (sí, lo sé, qué tiene que ver con los fanfics). Les debo la maravillosa respuesta en todos sus reviews en todos los fanfics, pero les cumpliré. Sólo un poquito más de tiempo, eso les pido. GRACIAS POR TODO, de verdad que me emociono mucho cuando me llegan review en no-importa-qué-fic y hacen referencias a todos los que han leído :'D

Pasemos a la respuesta de los **review anónimos (por cierto, me encanta que me escriban desde donde les salga retoños, pero cuando sean "anónimos" por favor no se olviden de poner un seudónimo, para no serlo tanto ;), cosa que así puedo contestarles por acá y no repetir "guest" con todos):**

**Nuleu Strack. **Gracias, como siempre, por tus comentarios tan bonitos. Tú cuéntame más sobre lo que te haya hecho recordar, yo encantada de leer. Espero que todo haya ido bien con los exámenes y me disculpo por no tener la decencia de contestar más a la fecha, cariño. Ya subiré el apéndice de tu fanfic :DD Bueno, ahora sí, espero que este te haya gustado. Arnold ha estado menos denso que nunca. ¡Nos vemos, cariño! besos y abrazos de oso, juar.

**polly. **Aw, polly, ya sabes que te quiero así un montón :) Tus review siempre me hacen sonreír como tarada y me hacen pensar si será cierto que logro tantas cosas y todo mi trabajo vale la pena. Pues eso, cariño, ¡Arnold tenía que espabilar en algún momento el muy zoquete!, este está así para que te imagines muchas cosas. No te disculpes, entiendo que estés ocupada, pero ya sabes que yo te espero con paciencia. Espero que este también te haya gustado. ¡Besos!

**GRIMM. **A mi también me encanta la Helga sarcástica :3 Pues yo creo que los hombres se dan cuenta en otro nivel, así como Arnold, que para insistiendo en lo de estar con Helga sin que se le ocurra que le gusta. Un poco de despiste, pero espabilan bien rápido :P Muy bonito, correr en la oscuridad, verás que también da un poco de miedo. ¡Con Curly y en el siguiente capítulo, ya lo verás! :( sí, yo también odio a youtube cuando me hace estas porquerías con la música buena y deja que bieber siga con su video de porquería :( ¡Gracias, cariño! Ya nos vemos prontito (mira que ha pasado el tiempo si ahora hasta cuenta tienes :DD). Abrazos muchos.

**Mar. **Gracias cariño, me alegra darte la satisfacción de leer algo entretenido. Verás que qué mejor regalo que los comentarios después de toda la chamba que le pongo a escribir lo que me gusta. Es muy bonito y te agradezco que me escribas. ¡Más contenta estoy yo de que te guste! Ya verás como luego todo se pone mejor. Por ahora no te puedo contar mucho porque si no le quito la emoción. Ahora, déjame cualquier duda, crítica o comentario que te provoque, yo feliz de contestarte. ¡Nos vemos pronto! :)

**Adriana. **¡No lo dejo cariño!, gracias por escribir :) No te preocupes que tardo, pero llego. Ahora sí, espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado, ya verás que no demoraré tanto con la continuación. A ver qué te parece todo luego. ¡Muchos abrazos!

**LINAAKANE. **Muchas gracias cariño :) qué bueno que te guste. Ya verás que no tardo nada con el siguiente, espero que el que has leído hoy te haya gustado igual. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

**Bueno, ahora ya no tiene sentido lo del botoncito, pero ya saben que estaré esperando sus comentarios :3 ¡Ojalá les haya gustado, retoños! Actualizaré pronto :D**

**¡Gracias por todos los review!**


	14. Frenesí de otoño

**Comienza con la escena perdida de Prufrock (después del capítulo 4). Lo sé, soy una tardona de mierda, excu… digo, explicaciones al final y un montón de cosas más. Quiéranme :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Frenesí del otoño**

* * *

La gente hacía bulla con las risas, las conversaciones y las cucharillas largas que se usaban para comer postre. El Slausen's era muy popular y no hacía falta pensarlo mucho para saber el motivo. El helado era algo así como la octava maravilla del mundo y era tan barato y fácil de conseguir que aún en invierno la gente entraba a pasar un buen rato y a no pensar en nada. Lo último que se le ocurría hacer en la heladería sería ponerse a leer, pero ahí estaba, leyendo. Y no, no leía cualquier cosa. Leía poesía y dejaba que el helado de durazno que había pedido se derritiera con lentitud.

Faltaba media hora para que Helga llegara y no quería estar poco preparado. Se sentía un poco idiota, releyendo un poema que nunca había entendido y luchando con la necesidad que tenía de dejarlo a un lado. La razón, nuevamente, era Helga. No sabía por qué, pero no quería que pensara que era un completo negado en una actividad que parecía que ella dominaba con tanta facilidad. Además, por los subrayados que había visto ese primer día en la librería, adivinaba que era su poema favorito.

A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, la curiosidad crecía y la ansiedad no le dejaba leer con la tranquilidad que le hubiese resultado muy beneficiosa. Ese poema era algo más que una metáfora difícil, ese poema era un secreto que Helga parecía enseñar a grandes voces. Cuál sería el secreto y por qué de pronto Helga resultaba tan fascinante, se lo seguía preguntando y más a menudo.

La media hora se terminó y el poema no terminaba de comenzar cuando la rubia más malhumorada que conocía se abrió paso entre la gente y se sentó en frente sin mucha ceremonia.

—Hey Arnold. —Saludó con una ceja alzada—. He llegado a tiempo, ¿no?

—Sí, las cuatro. Como prometiste. —Contestó apurado—. ¿No has traído tu poemario?

—¿Para qué? —Se encogió de hombros—. Tú tienes el tuyo y es el único que necesitamos.

La miró ligeramente decepcionado.

—Pensé que me ibas a enseñar a leer.

—Lo haré. —Sonrió sarcástica—. Como si eso se pudiera enseñar. ¿Por qué estás tan antipático?

—Porque esperaba leer tus apuntes. —Respondió con honestidad—. Pensé que me los ibas a enseñar.

—Primero muerta. —Sentenció—. Mira, Arnoldo, mis apuntes no son manuales. Son cosas que se me ocurren cuando leo y que son bastante personales. Si no te las enseño es porque no se me da la gana y porque no son necesarios, ¿satisfecho?

—No. Pero no puedo rebatir tu lógica, ¿comenzamos?

Helga le lanzó una mirada incierta, dura, pero incierta. Le quitó el libro que tenía al lado y cuando el mesero los interrumpió pidió una gran copa de helado de chocolate con frutas.

—Lo pagarás tú. —Le advirtió, divertida.

—Seguro. —Respondió de mal humor.

Se rió en una carcajada seca y abrió el libro. Dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar y finalmente comenzó a leer. El cambio en la voz lo agarró por sorpresa. Helga ya no era cruel, ni irónica y la burla había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese estado en primer lugar. Su voz era ronca y la articulación muy clara, temblaba al terminar las palabras y todo parecía llenarse de melancolía cuando sus ojos se paseaban por el papel. _Vamos, tú y yo, _repitió con énfasis y lo miró con emoción que sólo pudo identificar como tristeza. Algo se movió en su cuerpo, el rostro se le puso caliente y las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza.

.

.

.

A la hora en que la tarde se extiende sobre el cielo

cual un paciente adormecido sobre la mesa por el éter:

vamos a través de ciertas calles semisolitarias,

refugios bulliciosos

.

.

.

Cuando Helga hablaba, el poema comenzaba a adquirir sentido. No se le abría un mundo de conocimiento, pero la voz que elaboraba las palabras con tonos más fuertes o más bajos, parecían redondear la sensación. Caía la soledad como una sombra, insistente y poderosa, mientras las palabras se hacían más claras. _Vamos, tú y yo,_ se recordaba constantemente mientras el poema seguía describiendo la ciudad. Parecía una confesión desgarrada, como cuando los cantantes de jazz hablaban del amor no concretado. Percibió, por primera vez, la diferencia entre leer y recitar. Helga no era el sujeto, no había sujetos, ella cantaba el poema y desaparecía en los estribillos. ¡Una canción!, claro, el poema era una canción. Rítmica, suave, casi podía sentir la música.

.

.

.

La neblina amarilla que se rasca la espalda sobre las ventanas,  
el humo amarillo que frota el hocico sobre las ventanas,  
lamió con su lengua las esquinas del ocaso,  
se deslizó por la terraza, pegó un salto repentino,  
y viendo que era una tarde lánguida de octubre,  
dio una vuelta a la casa y se acostó a dormir.

.

.

.

Y claro, la neblina no era malvada. La neblina paseaba con el poema, hacía contraste entre el amor y la realidad. La neblina era frágil y desaparecía, se chocaba en los muros y dormía con la ciudad. Helga hablaba rápido y su tono se volvió desesperado en la última línea. Era amor, finalmente. Arnold lo entendió de a pocos. Era el amor y claro que Helga estaba asustada. Se asustaba por lo que no podía controlar y una confesión parecía un acto tan noble, tan contradictorio a su cinismo. El poema era una confesión de amor. Y no, no entendía por qué tenía que ser todo tan triste.

.

.

.

Ya habrá tiempo. Ya lo habrá.  
Para el humo amarillo que se arrastra por las calles  
rascándose sobre las ventanas.  
Ya habrá tiempo. Ya lo habrá.

.

.

.

Helga se calló, de pronto.

—Hasta aquí. Es un poema muy largo, no creo que lo terminemos hoy. —Explicó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Es una confesión. —Dijo sin pensar y vio como Helga se tensaba—. Sé que es una canción porque se repite, como un coro y la has leído muy bien. Pero, ¿por qué está triste?

—Dijiste que no la entendías. —Susurró de mal humor—. Es triste porque te lo está mostrando, te está mostrando que las fantasías se chochan en la realidad. Y cuando eso pasa, Arnold, entonces el amor es cruel.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es un amor no correspondido.

* * *

(Al actual estado de las cosas)

—¿Qué? —Dijo estupefacta—. ¿Cómo que no irás?

—No he sido invitado. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Te estoy invitando yo, idiota. —Apretó los puños—. ¿Qué te ha dicho Rhonda?

—Que no quiere que vaya, obviamente. —Curly rodó los ojos—. No te angusties, Helga. Ya sabes que no deseo ir a la fiesta. Yo sólo quiero ver a Rhonda.

—Hay una gran contradicción en tu lógica.

—No me importa, —tosió—, Rhonda tendrá que entenderlo por las malas.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada, —dijo moviendo la mano—, ¿y por qué quieres ir conmigo?, Phoebe dijo que tú y Arnold estaban saliendo.

—Sí. —Dijo renuente—. Pero es raro.

—¿Raro?

—Arnold dijo que creía que yo le gustaba. —Rodó los ojos—. Y sí, soy lo suficientemente patética para aceptarlo. Es raro porque… bueno, ya sabes. —Hizo un gesto vago con las manos—. La verdad es que todavía no me lo creo.

—¿No te crees qué? —Sonrió malicioso.

—Te estás burlando de mí, pequeño fenómeno, ¿quieres morir?

—No, pero no estás siendo clara y, perdona Helga, estás complicándote con tonterías.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y tú crees que a ti te gusta Arnold?

—Sí. —Contestó sin vacilar y a pesar de sí misma.

—Ahí lo tienes, ¿qué te importa lo demás? —Suspiró—. Deja de ser tan masoquista y aprovecha la oportunidad. Carpe diem, Helga, Carpe diem.

—Vendrás conmigo al cumpleaños de Patty.

—Seguro, pero no cómo tú lo estás planeando.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eso, Helga, es la primera pregunta interesante que me has hecho. —Curly le lanzó una sonrisa torcida y el brillo del sol en las gafas se comió toda la expresión. Helga no sabía qué pensar, pero un sentimiento de pura anticipación se le instaló en la sangre.

* * *

Era una locura.

Una ridiculez.

Una de las tonterías más grandes de la temporada.

La fiesta de Rhonda era todo lo que los estudiantes habían estado comentando desde que se supo que las invitaciones habían sido repartidas. Decía que era por el cumpleaños de Patty, pero Patty no tenía tantos amigos. Ahí lo interesante era disfrutar de una noche llena de toda la diversión que la reputación Wellington Lloyd prometía. Los que habían sido invitados no dudaban en comentarlo en voz alta y con intención, mientras que los demás asumían su suerte y envidiaban en silencio.

Así que estaban los invitados y los rechazados como siempre había sido.

Excepto que esa mañana, esa mañana horrible e imposible, los grupos dejaron de ser tan blanco y negro y dieron paso a un fenómeno gris. Un fenómeno en todo el grandioso y singular sentido de la palabra.

Un fenómeno Curly.

—Rhonda, ¿es cierto lo que dicen? —Preguntó Sasha completamente indignado. Apenas acababa de llegar y el líder del equipo de baloncesto se había acercado como una furia. Todos sabían que a Sasha le gustaba Rhonda—. ¿Cómo has podido?

—¿Cómo he podido, qué? —Arqueó una ceja y cerró su casillero con cuidado. Todavía le dolía el pie y no tenía muchas ganas de discutir tan temprano—. Explícate, Jones.

—Todo el mundo está diciendo que has invitado a Curly a la fiesta del sábado.

—¿Qué? —Arrugó el ceño, enojada—. ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿quién lo ha estado diciendo?

—¿Estás segura? —Le lanzó una mirada incierta, seguía enojado—. Rhonda, no tienes que mentir. Ya sé que te dio pena, pero no era necesario invitarlo.

—¡No estoy mintiendo, idiota! —Exclamó—. ¿Por qué lo invitaría? He invitado a Helga.

—¿Pataki? —Alzó las cejas—. ¿Has invitado a Pataki?, ¡mierda, Rhonda!, ¡estás invitando a un montón de fenómenos a la fiesta!

Rhonda cerró los ojos, le había comenzado un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

—Piérdete, Sasha. Después hablamos… y deja de estar escuchando rumores idiotas. —Dijo por fin y se marchó sin prestarle más atención. Sacó su celular y marcó inmediatamente el número de Nadine. Lamentablemente, nadie contestó. Andar por el pasillo tampoco la estaba ayudando, los cuchicheos y las miraditas mal disimuladas le estaban crispando los nervios y se moría por ponerle las manos encima al culpable de todo el asunto.

Iba tan furiosa que se chocó con alguien antes de que pudiese evitarlo. Adolorida, parpadeó con rapidez y se encontró con una Helga Pataki igual de irritada que ella.

—Demonios, princesita, fíjate por dónde vas. —Se levantó despacio.

—¡Helga! —Exclamó llena de rabia irracional—. Tú fíjate por dónde vas y ya que estás en eso, fíjate en lo que dices.

Helga alzó una ceja y su expresión se volvió dura.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Se adelantó un paso—. No quieres meterte conmigo.

—No me metería contigo si tú no estuvieras soltando estupideces por ahí.

—¿Perdón? —Tenía los puños apretados.

—¿Por qué has dicho que he invitado a Curly a la fiesta del sábado?

Helga le lanzó una mirada de confusión antes de que la epifanía le llenara el rostro de arrogancia. Sonrió en una mueca y se cruzó de brazos, parecía más relajada y su voz sonó burlona cuando habló por fin.

—Querida Lloyd, —dijo sarcástica—, despide a tu detective porque está haciendo un trabajo del asco. Lo que he dicho es que yo, como sí estoy invitada, voy a ir con él.

—Pues en algún momento has debido decir otra cosa. Te invité porque Patty insistió y si quieres causar problemas, no me importará impedirte la entrada.

—Hazlo. —Soltó lacónica—. ¿Tú crees que me importa? Mira Rhonda, te haré un favor. La gente no está hablando de la invitación de Curly a la fiesta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—De lo que todo el mundo está hablando… porque no tienen nada qué hacer, al parecer. —Helga rodó los ojos—. Bueno, prepárate para sorprenderte, Curly se ha negado a ir.

—¿Qué?

—Lo invité y ha dicho que no irá. —Soltó una risita—. Haría lo mismo, pero Patty ha insistido, ¿no? Bueno, nadie sabe por qué ha dicho que no quiere ir, pero todos sospechan que es por ti.

—¿Por mí? —Rhonda se impacientó—. ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Ese insecto idolatra la tierra que piso.

—Cierto. —Asintió—. Y, sin embargo, ha dicho que no irá a tu fiesta. Tiene planes para ese día.

—No es cierto.

—Lo es. —Alzó una ceja—. Me pregunto qué habrás hecho para que el fenómeno de la escuela te haya rechazado públicamente. Ah, y esta vez no es como en cuarto grado. Esta vez, todos parecen estar de su lado. Quizá porque no has invitado a la mayoría. ¿Qué se siente Rhonda, ser marginada por el rey de los marginados?

Rhonda sintió que el dolor de cabeza se volvía insoportable.

* * *

Arnold estaba sentado en una de las bancas verdes del parque. Helga estaba a su lado y le sonreía culpable mientras intentaba explicarle algo que no acababa de entender.

—Sí… verás, no puedo.

—Aparentemente, lo que quiero saber es por qué. —Le lanzó una mirada recelosa—. Estás muy rara desde que lo mencioné.

—Es que lo mencionaste cuando yo ya había hecho planes. —Dijo moviendo las manos—. Yo ya tenía pareja.

—Me imagino. —Dijo sarcástico—. No mientas, Helga. Rhonda te acaba de invitar y lo sé porque lo vi. Además, esto no tiene ningún sentido, ¿por qué tendrías que ir con alguien más cuando se supone que estás conmigo?

—¿Por qué? —Repitió, débil—. Bueno, es que, no puedo decírtelo.

—Me doy cuenta. —Dijo irritado—. Pero igual me gustaría que lo intentaras.

—Te pondrás todo moral y dirás que es una mala idea y… es complicado. Es un plan malévolo, Arnoldo.

—Lo sé, todos tus planes son malévolos. Explícame y mientras no sea nada peligroso prometo no decir nada.

—¿Y dejarás el tema del baile en paz?

—No. —Respondió categórico—. Yo todavía quiero ir contigo.

Helga se sonrojó.

—No sé si me gusta este aspecto tan abierto… en fin. Olvídalo. —Suspiró—. Mira, supongo que para ti será un gran descubrimiento, pero a Curly le gusta Rhonda.

—Muy graciosa. —Comentó sarcástico.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? —Se burló—. El caso es que, aunque no lo creas, sospechamos… Curly y yo, que a Rhonda también le gusta Curly.

Arnold parpadeó confundido.

—Jamás. —Tosió—. ¿No los has visto juntos, Helga? Es imposible.

—Tan imposible como que tú y yo estemos juntos. —Dijo con sequedad y Arnold dio un respingo porque era la primera vez que Helga lo reconocía en voz alta—. Te invito a pensar sobre la ironía de nuestra situación. En fin, eso no era de lo que quería hablar. Es una sospecha, ¿está bien?, sólo queremos confirmarla.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó desconfiado y dejando que la idea de Rhonda y Curly se hiciese plausible. Helga tenía un punto, después de todo.

—Pues, fingiendo que estamos juntos.

Hubo un breve e incómodo momento de silencio en el que Arnold arrugó el ceño y Helga apretó los labios con fuerza.

—¿Qué?

Helga se echó a reír.

—¡Es una broma, Arnoldo! —Exclamó divertida—. Soy un genio malvado, mis planes no son tan aburridos. Ni siquiera los de Curly. Simplemente vamos a ir a la fiesta como amigos y no puedo ir contigo porque ya dije que iré con Curly y no queremos que el chisme se venga abajo.

—¿Cuál chisme?

—¿No has escuchado? —Preguntó extrañada—. El caso es que Curly quiere que Rhonda lo invite expresamente y la única manera de lograrlo es rechazándola. Si voy a la fiesta sin Curly todos creerán que el rumor era una mentira y Rhonda no tendrá que hacer nada. Si ni Curly ni yo vamos, Rhonda caerá bajo el peso de los rumores y tendrá que invitarlo.

—Helga, ¿se supone que todo esto tiene sentido?

—Hey, —se defendió—, yo no hago las reglas. Rhonda las hizo, ahora que se aguante. Además, si no quiere tomarse la molestia, sólo tiene que vivir sin importarle lo que los demás digan.

—Seguro. —Ironizó.

—Mi punto, exactamente. Arnoldo, en serio, Curly es algo así como mi amigo. Es raro y tiene esta riza que te pone los pelos de punta, pero si puede ser feliz al mismo tiempo que Rhonda sufre… lo apoyaré.

—Sí, seguro. No comprendo tu lógica, Pataki.

—Es porque eres muy bueno.

—Creo que es porque tu línea entre el bien y el mal es difusa. —Comentó resignado—. No digas que no te lo advertí, Helga, pero este plan saldrá muy mal.

—Si sale mal, —dijo de mal humor—, siempre podrás echármelo en cara luego. Saldrá bien, cabeza de balón. Sólo no digas nada, ¿está bien?

—Forzar los sentimientos de Rhonda, si los tuviera, es la peor manera de abordar esto. Curly debería saberlo. —Replicó muy serio—. Especialmente si saben que habrá mucha gente. La humillación pública no es muy romántica, me parece. Y debo advertirte que no será sólo Rhonda la que salga perjudicada.

—Tomaremos el riesgo. —Rodó los ojos.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieran.

—Vamos Arnold, no seas aburrido, imagina que todo sale bien y la próxima semana se pone de moda salir con un fenómeno. —Le sonrió.

—Sí, claro. —Respondió sarcástico, pero no pudo evitar sonreír él también.

—En serio, todos dirán que la primera fue Rhonda, pero ambos sabremos la verdad. —Dijo con intención, juguetona.

—Cállate, Helga.

—Qué pesado.

Helga siguió mirándolo y finalmente Arnold tuvo que ceder. Prometió no decir nada mientras nadie le preguntara e insistió en que hablara con Curly sobre el tema. Helga mintió y dijo que lo haría y Arnold se contentó con esperar que dijera la verdad. Igual seguía fastidiado por el tema y Helga parecía muy poco animada a retomarlo. No le gustaba todo el aire de formalidad del asunto y la soltura con la que se suponía que estaban 'saliendo'. Ella, igual, no podía dejar de recordarse que Arnold todavía no le había dicho si estaba seguro o no y el tema de la incertidumbre siempre le había tocado muy de cerca. Ligeramente incómoda, una vez que el silencio se hubo instalado, decidió cambiar el tema por alguno más agradable y menos espinoso.

—Cabeza de balón, —llamó sin malicia—, y… ¿es verdad que tienes Sketches of Spain?

Arnold sonrió.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo tendría? —Respondió arrogante—. Soy un coleccionista.

—Soy un coleccionista. —Lo imitó Helga con retintín—. Ver para creer dijo un ciego y a mi seguramente me irá mejor que a él porque el oculista dijo que tengo mirada de halcón. A ver, Arnoldo, ¿cuándo me presentarás esa colección tuya tan impresionante?

—Ahora mismo, si quieres.

—¿La tienes aquí? —Helga cerró los ojos irritada—. Ignora mi pregunta estúpida.

—No puedo. —Sonrió divertido—. Pero vamos a la casa de huéspedes, tengo los discos en mi habitación.

Helga se tensó en su lugar.

—¿A tu casa?

—Sí.

—¿La casa en donde vives con tus abuelos y todas esa otra gente extraña?

—Sí… Helga. —Dijo confundido—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No, nada. Ja. Vamos a tu casa… a tu habitación. —Helga se sonrojó y Arnold, sin saber por qué, también lo hizo—. Me parece que no.

—¿Por qué?

—No estoy lista. —Lo miró llena de incertidumbre—. Es un gran paso. No puedo ir a tu casa, Arnoldo.

—Nada de lo que estás diciendo tiene sentido. Conoces a todos las personas que viven ahí.

—Lo sé, por eso no quiero ir. Lo más probable es que me recuerden… —Susurró rápido.

—¿Qué?

—¡Nada! —Parecía muy nerviosa de pronto—. ¿De verdad tenemos que ir a tu casa?, ¿y si vamos a la tienda de discos a la que siempre voy con Alan?

—No. —Respondió Arnold de mal humor—. En la tienda de discos no están los vinilos que quiero que escuches.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero tenía que intentarlo. —Se mordió el labio—. Nada tiene que salir mal, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Arnold alzó una ceja—. Claro que no. Nada saldrá mal, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—¡Nada! No me hagas caso. —Forzó una sonrisa amable—. Vamos, entonces, a tu casa.

Se coloreaban de a pocos, desde la base de la copa hasta la última hoja de la rama, del color del otoño. Escala de amarillos y mostazas que dejaban que la naturaleza muriera elegante. Era una tarde de otoño, con el viento golpeando los árboles y Arnold y Helga, muy tensos los dos, caminando juntos y sin fijarse en un cambio muy importante. La incomodidad ya no nacía porque estaban juntos. La incomodidad, ahora, se creaba porque habían comenzado a conocerse.

Decían que el frenesí era una exaltación violenta. Violencia de espíritu y cambio de estación. El frenesí, sin embargo, estaba apenas comenzando.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**I'm back :D *me pongo gafas negras y me las quito de nuevo porque es de noche***

Retoñitos de mi corazón, perdonen el retraso más largo del mundo. He estado en una crisis del asco, muriéndome por actualizar pero sin inspiración. Me quería matar, así que no me digan ustedes también que me quieren muerta. Mucho homicidio. De verdad que lamento mucho dejarlos colgados tanto tiempo. El capítulo lo acabo de terminar hace tres minutos y lo subo de una vez porque no quiero hacerlos esperar más.

Les explico, ya no quiero alargar más la trama de "Entre Luces", quiero darle nada más un buen final. Verán que en este capítulo se ha avanzado mucho y les digo desde ya que no tendrá más de cinco capítulos (seis si resulta que necesito explicar más). **He abierto** hace un tiempo **un poll** en el que me gustaría que todos los seguidores de la historia participen. La pregunta es sencilla: ¿Les gustaría más un final abierto o uno cerrado? De acuerdo a las votaciones, les pondré el correspondiente. El poll se quedará abierto hasta ocho horas pasadas desde la publicación del penúltimo capítulo. Así todos tendrán oportunidad de decidir aún si no les gusta dejar review. Me ayudaría mucho que fueran votando desde ahora, para ir armando los capítulos con más pistas, pero no se preocupen si quieren esperar hasta el penúltimo para saber lo que quieren.

Ahora les cuento que no ando tan mal como antes, así que estoy aprovechando para volver al vicio y estoy escribiendo mucho. Borrando, también. Subiré pronto el anexo de "El día en el que Arnold sorprendió a Helga" y el nuevo capítulo de "En la esquina veleidosa". He decidido que "Ocho días a la semana" tenga sólo cinco capítulos más y que "Rhonda y la pócima mágica" tenga más capítulos que "Cuando Helga G. Pataki perdió la paciencia". No sé cómo saldrá al final, pero la intensión es esa ;) Tengo 25 viñetas de "Con la frecuencia" que me faltan corregir pero que subiré pronto (si no de golpe, al menos una o dos cada día). "Cuando Carmen sale a bailar" está en proceso de corrección, así que no se preocupen los fans del universo, ya llega. Una vez que termine todo lo pendiente me daré un descanso de escribir en la sección, así que espero que no los tome por sorpresa. Igual me falta tanto que será posiblemente recién el próximo año ;)

**SOBRE LOS** **REVIEWS,**PERDONEN QUE NO LOS HAYA CONTESTADO. Los he leído todos y todos me han servido para continuar. De verdad que no le veía esperanzas a la actualización, pero el ánimo ha sido tan grande que me han llenado de entusiasmo. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Estoy muy ilusionada por publicar y la espera ha sido tan larga que he decidido subir el capítulo ahora. Pero no se apuren, contestaré los reviews apenas termine de publicar. Lo prometo. Los anónimos, eso sí, tendrán que esperar un poco más (modificaré agregando la respuesta este fin de semana), pero contestaré todo. GRACIAS DE NUEVO.

**Recomendaciones.**

**Observador de Myriamj**. JODER, si no lo han leído se están perdiendo de una de las cosas más bellas del universo. ES UNO DE LOS FANFICS MÁS GENIALES QUE HE LEÍDO EN LA SECCIÓN. Lo recomiendo de todo corazón y les pido, por favor, que no se corten a la hora de dejar reviews. Si quieren mantener activo a un autor, ¿qué mejor forma que haciéndoselo saber? (no es por nada, pero hace rato que hubiese abandonado todo si no fuera por sus comentarios). Sinceramente, creo que es uno de los fanfics que debería tener más de 300 reviews, porque así de genial es el manejo de personajes, la trama y la redacción. Me ha conmovido hasta el tuétano la idea principal: Atrapado en tu propio cuerpo.

Myriamj, si estás leyendo esto, ¿te casarías conmigo? :3

**one-short MENSAJES de britney24**. Bueno, el título sin duda estaría mejor si fuese simplemente 'Mensajes'. No sé si britney24 me lee (probablemente no), pero aclaro que es 'one-shot' y no 'one-short'. Bien, dejando el tema del título de lado, este fanfic es sin lugar a dudas uno de los que mejor escritos están. ME HE PARTIDO DE LA RISA LEYÉNDOLO. Joder, Arnold está un poco OoC, pero es casi nada y está TAN bien caracterizado que ya dudo de mis críticas. ME ENCANTÓ. Es sencillo, divertido y joder la ortografía es una de las mejores que he visto (mejor que la mía, eso). CHICAS Y CHICOS, no se olviden de dejar reviews, tienen que haber más historias como esta.

Y BUENO, :) me voy a contestar reviews y a terminar el anexo a ver si lo publico hoy.

¡ABRAZOS GIGANTES PARA TODOS! Que les llegue todo mi amor empalagoso, así no lo quieran :3

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
